The Bedlams and the Lost Boys
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: Once more join Ava and Eva Bedlam with their best friend Danny as they find themselves in the crazy, blood thirsty world of the Lost Boys. See how the boys react to surprising news they get about the girls, while the twins and Danny journey to figure it out and tame our favorite bad boys and Star. It may be fun to be a vampire, but being in love is a challenge for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, a lot of people have been excited for this one. The twins in the Lost Boys, ah! This first chapter is the intro, a little teaser if you will. This will be the same as the other stories, comedy/drama/romance with some horror thrown in. So yes, there will be blood and gore, 'cause it's still the boys, but then there will be humor and sweet moments...and lemons. You guys know the drill by now, so I hope you like this. Also, I do call Star and the fortune teller gypsies a few times, I don't mean to offend anyone, sorry if it did. Last thing, I know I did a similar mirror idea for Harry Potter, it will be in this one and in the Hobbit, then I'll think of something else. Though the Hobbit has a twist to it. Always, hope you guys are excited for the new story (still have to fix spelling on last one a little and maybe this, but let's do this!) Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Fortune Tellers and Vampires.

David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko otherwise known as the Lost Boys of Santa Clara were called by their maker Max to come over and speak to him.

Apparently, it was urgent.

The four attractive bikers made their way to the video store, catching people's attention as they walked with their unearthly beauty.

Vampires tended to have that effect on people.

The boys were vampires, ranging from all time periods though they were in their late teens and early twenties appearance wise.

Paul, the youngest in vampire terms of the group laughed and head banged as they walked sending his long teased blonde hair flying.

He was the most laid back of the boys, he was also the one who took the turning the easiest. Once he had his first taste of blood, he had no problems killing rival gang members, people who pissed them off, or anyone really.

The turn did that to most people, their humanity began to strip away or at least become dulled by the thirst.

Marko, the second youngest and shortest of the group laughed at his best friend as he chewed on his long thumb nail hiding his cherub face and Cheshire cat smirk.

The most innocent looking of the boys, also the most vicious when it came to killing.

He thoroughly enjoyed hearing his victims scream, feeling the blood gushing out of them as he ripped their throats open.

There was a dark shadow, a hint of a demon hidden just underneath that angelic face.

Then there was Dwayne, by far the most mysterious and in many of the towns girls' opinion, sexiest member of the group.

He was quieter compared to the other boys, though he could be quite talkative when they were all alone in the cave where they lived.

He had slightly darker skin being Native American, though vampirism gave him a pale glow. His dark eyes took in everything without letting anyone see what he was thinking.

No words were needed when his physical attributes could easily lure in a victim, memorized by his body and aura.

He gave a small half smirk as he noticed women trying to catch his eye as he strolled by.

David strutted slightly ahead, his long leather jacket flowing around his legs as a cigarette hanged out of his smirking mouth.

A blonde brow was raised as his ice blue eyes scanned the crowd. He tilted his head up and his inner animal purred at the people who scrambled to make way for them.

His smirk grew slightly as he felt the stares, they were filled with lust, anticipation, fear. It fed him and he thought of what, more like who he'd get a chance to enjoy later.

Like the others, he enjoyed the hunt and kill, but it was so much more.

He knew he was evil, and he didn't give a damn. As far as any of the boys believed, they were what they were, blood thirsty monsters, and nothing could change that.

They were about to be proven wrong.

########################################################################################################

Max stood pacing in his office as the middle-aged Romanian woman sat nervously in front of him with her crystal ball.

He had planned for her to be his next meal, yet before he could she had promised to know his future…including him being staked.

Of course, he hadn't believed her at first, but she swore she could show him in her crystal ball. Not seeing any harm in it, Max allowed her to show him and was shocked at what he saw.

It only intensified when she told them that they, him, his boys, and even she were mere characters in an 80's horror movie.

He had been angry, and still thought of killing her since he knew what was going to happen but she pleaded that if he spared her life and didn't let his sons come after her, that she would bring in solutions for him.

She had seen their salvation.

That was why he had called his sons into his store, something he usually avoided at all costs. Apparently, the solution had mainly to do with them.

"If I find out that you're lying to me, I'll make it very painful for you" he told her and she glared.

"Grudella does not lie, I have seen your salvation" she told him firmly.

"I think it's a little late for that" David said with a cold smirk and the others chuckled as they strutted into the office. Max shut the door behind him, making sure no one saw.

"Glad you boys could come" Max said smiling pleasantly.

"Didn't really give us a choice" David scoffed at his maker.

"Yes, well I have learned something very interesting and I believed you needed to hear" he turned to the woman and glared. "Tell them".

She bit her lip nervously, but did as she was told. By the end of the story, none of them knew what to say.

Paul and Marko looked shocked while Dwayne silently glared and David shot up with his vampiric face.

"So, we're going to die, is that what you're saying. You think I'll let this happen" he demanded as he advanced on her and she cowered against the wall.

"David, wait" Max said and the younger vampire shot him an angry look but slammed back down in his chair. "There's more".

"More than that!?" Paul demanded with big eyes.

"I have seen the ones who will save you. Your one and only" she told them cautiously.

"Our what?" Marko asked confused as the others shared a look. They started to laugh, not believing in that whole soul mates thing.

It was hard to do when you were what they were.

"Mates" Max said with his hands in his pockets and they quieted down looking at him.

"Wait, you're serious?" Dwayne asked.

"I didn't think that whole mates' thing was real, thought it was a load of bullshit" David said crossing his arms.

"You boys have never been very interested in my lectures" Max told them making them roll their eyes and sigh. "But yes, mates are very real. I've seen the most ferocious of vampires be tamed by mates" he said making them scoff. "And the most docile turn to beasts".

"Sorry, what does this have to do with anything?" Marko asked.

"If I can bring them here…then you will not die" she told them standing taller.

"Where are they?" Dwayne asked.

"Watching the movie as we speak" she told them. She had to hold in a snicker, because one of her talents was being able to see into the future.

Many thought she was a fraud, but it wasn't true. In fact, she saw the boys' future and although she wasn't lying, she couldn't help but find amusement in the rude awakening that they were in for.

"So they aren't even from this world?" Paul asked amazed.

"They aren't even from this time" Max sighed. "Can you show us the girls?" he asked.

"Yes, I can show you" she told them going to her crystal ball. "You will share".

"What?" David asked looking at her with his ice eyes.

She held her ground. "I did not choose for you, the gods did. You will share with the warrior" she said to David as she pointed to Dwayne. "And these two will share" she gestured to Paul and Marko.

"What about the third girl you mentioned?" Max asked.

"She…is for none of you, but is crucial to your story" she told them.

"So we'll meet these babes" Paul said trying to make sense of what he was hearing. "They are babes, right" he asked and sighed in relief when she nodded with an eyeroll. "And they'll fall madly in love with us?"

"I did not say that" she told them. "You will feel everything stronger, because you are vampires" she explained. "You have to earn their love".

"Who says we'll want to" David shot back.

"Oh" she said with her own smirk. "You will".

Before anyone else could speak, a picture showed on the ball bright and clear for them all to see.

It showed the birth of three girls. Two being Caucasian blonde fraternal twins, the other a caramel skinned Spanish girl.

It went on to show quick clips of the girls growing up until they were seventeen.

By now, one of the twins, the one with green eyes had a lip ring on the right side and dyed her long curly hair fire truck red on top and electric blue underneath. Her sister, the one with blue eyes, did a reversal of the colors and also had a lip ring on the left side. Each had a nose ring on the opposite side of their lip rings.

The Spanish teen had slightly more manageable curls that she kept to her shoulders and a golden nose ring. Unlike the other girls' gothic look, she had more of a bohemian scene going on.

"They are babes" Paul said happily as they looked at the girls working out and showing off their fit bodies.

"Alright" Marko said as they high-fived.

Suddenly some boys approached the girls in what looked like a school cafeteria.

"Can we hear what they're saying?" Max asked. He decided not to point it out, at least not at the moment, but he saw the intrigue on all of his children's faces.

She slid her hand over the crystal and their voices filled the room.

 **"** **Ladies" one of the boys said as he tried to flex in his varsity jacket.**

 **"** **Can we help you?" blue eyes asked.**

 **"** **It's more like we can help you" one of Jacket's friends said making them all chuckle.**

 **"** **Oh brother" the short, tanner girl said as her two tall friends rolled their eyes.**

 **"** **Hey Ava, missed you in class today" Jacket said to green eyes. "You avoiding me?"**

 **"** **Trying" she said pretending to dust off her leather jacket.**

 **"** **You know most girls would love it if I asked them out" he said getting angry as he ran a hand through his hair.**

 **"** **And I already said no…multiple times" she said standing up. "You just won't back off".**

 **"** **Yeah, well you should feel lucky I'd waste my time with a freak like you" he spat.**

 **"** **Ha, did I tell you to go fuck yourself yet today Damion? No, damn I'm slipping" she said snapping her fingers in mock disappoint.**

 **"** **If I was you, I'd walk away" the Spanish girl said boredly.**

 **"** **No one asked you dyke!" he yelled.**

 **Blue eyes stood by Spanish girl as Ava glared and got in the jock's face.**

 **"** **If I was you, I'd watch my mouth. You don't need another broken arm do you" she hissed.**

 **"** **Not like it would affect him" blue eyes said. "He's the worst player on the team, him and his little bitch buddies" she said nodding to his two pissed off friends.**

 **"** **Hey, fuck you" one of them said as his friend tried to hold him back.**

 **"** **Wow, such a witty retort. It cut me deep, to the core really" blue eyes said sarcastically.**

 **"** **You guys really can't afford any more mishaps" Spanish girl said, "I mean, besides your uniforms being redecorated with glitter and all the balls being filled with pudding, you have enough of your plates".**

 **"** **That was you!" the boys yelled and the girls chuckled.**

 **"** **She never said that" blue eyes said.**

 **"** **But she also didn't not say it" Ava laughed. "Now kindly fuck off, your face makes me want to stab myself in the fucking eye with a spoon".**

"A bit violent aren't they?" Max asked and the woman laughed.

"Perhaps" she said. "I can tell you there is much more to the girls than you see. The green eyed one is Ava, as you heard. Her sister is Eva and their friends is Daniela."

"I kind of like them" Paul laughed. "Those pants though, hmmph" he made an ass smacking motion making the other boys laugh as they took in the girls' appearances.

The twins were both tall, pale, had beautiful faces with big eyes and had pleasing curves though they looked rather athletic. They were both in tight pants ending in boots, leather jackets and torn black t-shirts that showed off their flat stomachs.

They had dark eye makeup on making their eye colors pop, and red lipstick.

Daniela had soft honey brown doe eyes with rosy cheeks and plump lips. She was shorter than the girls, by a lot and had softer looking curves. She had on a tank top, leather jacket, and peasant skirt.

"So, who is for who?" Marko asked.

"I cannot tell you, but you will know when you first meet them" Grudella said.

"How will we meet them?" David asked still openly skeptical.

"And how will we know when they're here. We can't watch them 24/7" Dwayne added in his low voice.

"Do not be so sure" she told them. "You leave meeting them to me, it will happen do not worry" she said. "And…if you promise to never come near me again I will give you a way to watch the girls all of the time" she told them in her heavily accented voice.

The boys all looked at Max, waiting for his decision.

They still weren't sure that they believed her, but Max seemed to know more about this. Not that they ever went out of their way to learn things.

They enjoyed being young rockers forever, that was all they cared about.

"We agree, but if you go back on your end we will hunt you down and kill you…eventually" he threatened and she gulped.

"It will take a few days" she told them. "I will get something of the girls, go into their world and don't worry I can only go for limited times. I will get something of theirs for a spell to bring them here permanently" she told them.

"Have to fix this one for them. Bring their father perhaps, but where to put them" she said to herself.

"What if we don't want them" David said.

"You will, I can see it even now you're attracted and curious" she said and he narrowed his eyes. "If not...you'll die. I would keep an open mind when it came to them" she told him, "It will make things easier".

She knew he heard her, and his expression said he disagreed. However, she knew that the moment he actual laid eyes on his mate, person to person, he'd be singing another tune.

She might even watch, it was bound to be entertaining.

"When they are here, you'll see everything they do. When you rest, they will be in your dreams. In the back of your minds, they will be there and you'll be able to remember anything you didn't pay attention to" she told them.

"So we'll always be watching them" Paul asked.

"Always" she said.

"That could come in handy" David smirked, thinking how freaked out they would be if that was used against them later.

He wouldn't deny that they were hot, he just didn't like the idea of changing himself for someone else. Or changing at all.

Though, perhaps it would be fun to see if they were vampire material.

Hopefully they wouldn't be more Stars.

That thought put him off even more, he had one failed relationship, he didn't need another.

Dwayne was curious, and a little excited at this prospect. Paul was excited, though it didn't click yet that this meant he wouldn't want or get to hook up with random girls ever again. Marko didn't know what to think, though he did think it would be fun.

Max thought it would be good for the boys, and also, he didn't want to die.

Grudella was anxious to get away from them. A part of her felt bad for the girls, knowing it wouldn't be smooth sailings. They'd have some difficult mates, coupled with changing species and they were in for a hard time.

But she knew they'd be alright, better even if her visions were right.

Perhaps she talked to them and apologize someday, but for now she had work to do.

"Fine" David said standing up. "I doubt any of this is real, and I can't wait for you to be proven wrong so I can kill you" he said making her shake slightly.

The guys weren't sure which was less believable; them being movie characters, or having 'mates'.

"But we'll give you a few days. I can wait" he finished sarcastically as he led the boys to the door. "Let's go boys" he said before looking back at her.

"I'm hungry".

The boys hooted and shouted as they walked out, David's chuckle making a shiver run down her spine.

"For your sake, I hope you're right" Max told her straightening his tie.

"And for yours" she reminded him with a glare before brushing out of the room.

'Well' Max thought, 'Even if they aren't the boys' mates and she's a liar, they could still be my new daughters' he told himself happily.

########################################################################################################

"Did one of you take my hairbrush?" Ava asked as she tried to get ready for bed in the room she shared with Danny and Eva.

They were in their boarding school, this was their last year and they were very happy. Recently the school had allowed boys to join and though that didn't bother them, but it was the fact that a lot of the girls were acting weird now and some of the guys were assholes.

Though they guessed that was to be expected anywhere.

Now the twins and Danny had to turn down girls and boys who didn't understand why they didn't want anything to do with them.

If they were honest, the girls weren't too sure either. Nothing felt right, that wasn't to say they weren't ever attracted to anyone, it just didn't go past the skin.

It was well known that Danny was a lesbian, Eva was bisexual, and Ava was pansexual, something that she got very tired of explaining.

So, many people thought it was odd that none of them ever dated anyone.

The girls often joked that they were like Belle from Beauty and the Beast because they were well known in their school and people usually wanted to know what they were up to, but they didn't really have any other friends.

They were more like popular outsiders.

"My Frankenstein shirt is missing too" Eva said and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Now that you mention it, so is one of my lip glosses" Danny said. "I just thought one of you borrowed it".

"What the fuck?" Ava asked the other two.

"Maybe we have a stalker or something" Eva suggested.

"Or maybe it was a dare to take our shit" Danny said. "Or they could have taken it to curse us".

Daniela had revealed to the twins when they were younger that she was from a family of witches, her aunt showing them some demonstrations. The attractive tan teen had just started to get her powers after her seventeenth birthday and was excited to finally do magic.

It also made her paranoid that everyone was trying to do magic against them.

"Fucking assholes" Ava muttered as she took the brush her sister offered her. "I can't wait till we get out of here. High school is bullshit, you two are the only good things" she told them.

"Aw" the other girls cooed teasingly.

"She's being sweet and all lovey" Eva said.

"It's a miracle" Danny added.

"And the food" Ava added as an afterthought making Danny laugh and Eva snorted.

"And the miracle died" Eva said.

"Do you think Damion will leave you alone now?" Danny asked remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"Doubtful" the twins said. "He'll probably just be a bigger asshole now".

"I doubt Tina will be happy to learn that her boyfriend is trying to hook up with her least favorite person" Danny warned.

"Tina could eat my ass for all I care" Ava said getting into bed.

"Didn't need the visual bro!" Eva said smacking her hands on her eyes.

"My bad" Ava said, though she didn't sound very upset at all.

"Dick" Danny laughed.

"Just shut up and go to bed, I hope you share my nightmares" Eva cursed playfully.

The girls shut their eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. However, they did indeed have nightmares.

 _They found themselves stalking a bunch of teens in retro outfits jumping around a bon fire on the beach._

 _There were voices, four strong male ones with a small male and soft female. They urged them along, though the female sounded sad and almost defeated, though Danny heard a hint of desperation._

 _"_ _Feeding time" one of the voices said and it was followed by dark laughter._

 _The girls didn't know what it meant, until suddenly they were hit by a scent so appealing they felt their stomachs start to hurt._

 _Something was wrong, their gums hurt and their eyes felt different._

 _Ava gave a shout, being the first to cave and give into her body's needs. The most instinctual of the girls, she couldn't hold it back anymore and ran forward with unusual speed._

 _As the teens turned to her, Eva was hit with another wave of the scent and she went off after her sister with Danny just a step behind._

 _Without a second thought, Ava grabbed a boy with green hair and bit into his throat._

 _She wanted to scream and stop, but it was like she was a mere observer in her own body. The others were having the same problem._

 _She pulled back, holding onto his neck with her teeth and watched as blood spattered everywhere._

 _Eva ripped off the arm of the girl she had a hold of and heard herself laugh at the scream that tore from the other girl's throat._

 _It was traumatic for the vegetarian teens, though it wasn't any easier on Danny who had just used her newly developed claws to tare open the stomach of the guy she was on, bathing herself in his blood._

 _They tore through the teens until there was nothing left but bloody limbs and a satisfying feeling in their stomachs._

 _They were covered in blood and their eyes widened as they final gained control over themselves._

 _"_ _Oh my God" Eva said as she felt like she couldn't breathe. She kept repeating the phrase as she sunk to her knees._

 _Danny grabbed her stomach as she started to gag before she ran to the water and threw up._

 _Ava simply looked at the carnage, the fire putting an even more horrific light on what they had just done._

 _Her mouth was slightly open as she stared, she didn't feel as a single tear slid down her cheek._

 _"_ _Don't cry Princess" she heard a voice from behind her. Something in her mind told her that this had been said to her before, but she knew it hadn't._

 _Though it seemed the nickname was usually said in jest or to irritate, now it sounded genuine._

 _"_ _Now you're one of us" it said practically in her ear as there were murmurs of agreement._

 _She started to turn to see who was speaking to her when everything turned fuzzy._

All three girls shot up in their beds covered in sweat.

"Oh my God" Eva said again as she caught her breath. Danny scooted back so she was against the wall while Ava ran a hand through her hair.

"What the actual fuck was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it felt weird" Eva said and Ava walked over hugging her.

"No, that was too weird" Danny said, her accent heavy from fear. "First thing in the morning I'm going to go look up curses" she told them and the others nodded.

From what they just experienced, that didn't sound like such a bad plan.

########################################################################################################

Grudella went around the small kitchen in her trailer where she read fortunes and read tourists' tarot cards on the beach, close to the boardwalk.

Getting some of the girls' belongings were easy, though she had been slightly surprised to find out that one of them was a witch.

She threw some lavender into her small boiling pot making a cloud of smoke shoot up.

"They'll need support, can't throw them in alone" she said, throwing in objects she had collected.

"But to make them forget what they know?" she wondered. Things would probably be easier for the vampires if she made the girls believe that they were always part of this world and didn't know the boys' secret.

Just as she was thinking of erasing their memories of their world, there was suddenly loud howls and motorcycles.

The lights flashed around as the boys laughed and circled her home. She understood what they were doing, a 'friendly reminder'.

As one banged on her door making her jump in fright, Grudella made up her mind as the boys drove away.

"No, easy is not what the boys need" she laughed to herself. "A little challenge will do them good".

She began to chant in an almost forgotten language. The whites of her eyes taking over and fogging over the iris and pupil.

"Come to us, come to them, come home where you belong" she finished in English in a voice that became mixed in different pitches.

With a mighty gasp, Grudella collapsed on the floor just as the pot exploded and the contents turned onto an odd mist filled with whispers that seemed to have a life of its own as it circled and then flew out of the camper.

As she tried to catch her breath, Grudella felt unconsciousness slowly consume her.

"It is done" she whispered before passing out.

Outside, in the cold ocean breeze, the mist seemed to look over the town before taking off for its destination.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think, do you like it? I'm trying to stay in character for the boys, at least for a little. This means they won't always be nice, and they do still kill people and act like asshole monsters at times. Review, ask, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, just to clear this up. After the boys first see the girls, a lot of the rest of the story will be following the girls pov (though written as narrative), unless it starts with the boys, then that's just that one will follow the boys. However, the boys will mention things later on, because they see it all. That being said, it will go back and forth every now and then, but mainly on the girls. Ok? Super, just wanted to make sure everyone got it. You're guys' reviews made me so happy and grateful, thank you all so much. So this is basically the first meeting, things get juicy from here. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Meetings.

"Here" Eva said as she handed her sister her shoe. Their school didn't require seniors to wear uniforms, for which they were happy with.

"God, I can't find my sock" Danny said irritably. She was still shaken up from the dream.

"Fucking Mondays man" was all Ava said as she tried to brush her waist length curly hair, which didn't want to cooperate. Finally, she flipped it off in the mirror and just shoved it into two messy braids on either side her head. "Yeah, fuck you too hair" she muttered as she went to work on trying to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

"Ok" Danny said turning to them. "After breakfast, we're going to the library. If we don't find anything there, we'll call my Aunt Celia".

"Sounds good" Eva said. "I think there are a few books here that could help us, remember when we had to do that essay about Salem? So, we'll look for the books…but then what?" she asked looking at them.

"Um" Ava said turning to Danny.

"I can try to reverse it" Danny said biting her lip. "Or we could get help".

"Shit" Ava said as she leaned back against the door. "We don't even know what to do? Danny's basically a noob" she said getting a shout of disagreement from the girl. "If someone really is cursing us, we're fucked".

"We don't even know why they'd be doing it" Danny agreed after a moment.

"We'll figure it out" Eva told them. "We're in this together, like everything. We'll make a plan after we find out if someone is cursing us, or if it was just some weird coincidence or something. Plans are easy to make".

"You're right" Ava said, "Plan A; we kick someones ass. Boom, done, I'm a fucking genius" she joked.

"Yeah, Einstein doesn't have shit on you" Eva said with a snort.

"Come on" Danny said as she just threw on some sandals. They were a dark brown, matching her tank top. She also had on some tight black jeans and a golden snake arm bracelet. Her lashes were long and painted with mascara with lip gloss being her only other makeup.

Messy curls loose and free.

Eva had pig tails, some mascara plumping her long lashes and framing her big gray and blue eyes, just as Ava did for her green and grey orbs.

They both had on a tight monster shirts, tight leather jacket, and some ripped black jeans and gray boots.

Eva picked up her bat backpack and waited for the other two.

"I gotta get my history notes from Noah" Ava muttered pulling a lose strand of long bang hair off of her lip gloss.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to the quiz in…" Danny trailed off as all of the lights went off. This was concerning because it was daytime and the window was open, suddenly it looked like a heavy fog had settled out of nowhere.

"Ava?" Eva asked slightly scared as her sister took her hand. She was a brave girl, but this would put anyone on edge.

"This is some serious shit" Danny whispered backing away. Ava put both of them behind her, trying to protect them from whatever was outside of their window. Ava was the older twin and was used to putting her sister, and Danny, before her.

This was no different.

She didn't know how to feel about the mist, that looked to be swirling at an alarming rate, but she felt that it would probably be best if they got out of there.

With that in mind, she spoke. "Eva, open the door" she said lowly.

"It won't budge" he sister said. "Do you think whatever that is, is doing it?" she asked.

"But what is it" Danny asked.

"I don't know" Ava said. "But it's not fucking normal".

As that last bit left her mouth, the fog broke the window making the girls jump and cover their faces from the flying glass.

"I can't put my arms down" Danny yelled.

"Guys!" Ava called out, "The fucking thing is on me!" she told them as she felt the mist crawl up her leg. It almost felt like a ghost or shadow of a feeling, like someone was not quite touching you.

"Get off, get off, get off" she muttered repeatedly as Eva tried to reach over and grab her.

Suddenly, with almost violent speed, the fog shot up painfully into each girls' noses making them scream out before collapsing.

Just as everything turned black and they hit the ground, the girls yelled out again as they hit their heads and found themselves sitting upright in what appeared to be a truck with a large trailer behind them.

"Ah" they screamed.

"What's wrong?" Adam, the twins' father asked in worry.

"Dad?" Eva asked as Ava looked around in panic and Danny tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he asked and Eva's mouth moved though no words came out. Ava looked at her dad, reaching out to feel if he was real.

He let out a small chuckle and kissed her palm making her instantly calm, as it had since she was a child.

"Is this about your bikes?" he teased and they all looked at him. "I promise that they've been delivered. Grandpa called and even said that they were fine, in the shed he made just for them".

"Delivered?" Danny asked.

"Grandpa?" the girls said confused since they only had their father and grandmother in their immediate family since their mother died when they were young. All other family members were either dead, or assholes they didn't see.

"You're Grandpa, in Santa Clara?" he said slowly before feeling Ava's head, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

"Of course they are, they're Bedlams" came the southern drawl of their Grandma Margret. "They know how much Lucy and the boys need them right now, and you've got an ex-brother in-law to 'talk to'" she said and he nodded cracking his knuckles.

"No one does that to my baby" their grandmother said. "Now you be good to your grandpa, we may not be married anymore, but he's a good man" she told them.

"The trailer?" Danny asked and the two adults looked at them funny.

"Grandpa only has so many rooms remember? Now you don't have to worry about the boys touching your stuff" Adam teased them.

Eva went to open her mouth and question more, but Ava stopped her.

"Ok, love you guys. Call you when we get there" she said and the other two girls looked at her confused but copied her.

"Good, now Lucy and the boys should be there a few days after you. Maybe you can tidy up the house to make things welcoming" Margret said.

"Mom, you don't even know how the house looks" Adam sighed.

"Oh, yes I do, dead animals everywhere" she muttered. "Oh, I told him you were vegetarians but you'll most likely have to remind him. You know how he is".

"But Aunt Lucy will take care of you. I know you girls want to get jobs and that's fine" Adam said putting his hands up like in surrender, "But I'd feel better knowing you're covered, so use the cards I got you, please" he told them and they all nodded.

"Celia sends her love and is sorry she couldn't see you off" Margret said and Danny nodded. Her aunt was the only family left, and she usually spent so much time with the twins that the two Spanish women were considered Bedlams themselves.

"See you later" Adam said kissing all of their foreheads, followed by Margret before the girls all nodded one last time and drove off.

"Ok, what is going on" Eva said turning to Ava knowing her sister realized something.

"We're in the Lost Boys" Ava said seriously and the other two looked at her in shock.

"What? What do you mean, how is that even possible?" Danny asked.

"Do you mean the movie?" Eva asked since it was one of their favorite films.

"Yes, the movie. They said Grandpa in Santa Clara along with Lucy and her sons, aka Michael and Sam. And, I don't know how, I just know it's happened. Also…I'm not very comfortable driving this big ass trailer".

"Maybe I should drive" Eva offered.

"NO!" Ava and Danny yelled before calming themselves and Eva pouted.

"We just don't think you'd like it" Danny said trying to be delicate.

"I think you'd fucking crash" Ava said, ever the blunt one.

"So what are we going to do, we're in the eighties…in a world with vampires that we'll most likely meet" Eva said. "What if they try to eat us!? What if they try to get us to eat people!?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Well" Ava said. "At least their hot-ow!" she said when Eva and Danny smacked her arm. "I was kidding…kind of".

"Well, we could always refuse" Danny said, but she sounded doubtful to even herself.

The girls had often talked about how much they'd like to be with the Lost Boys as vampires, but it was different when there was an actual possibility.

"Or?" Ava asked.

"Or" Danny said letting out a breath. "If, and this is a big what if, we eat bad guys?" she suggested.

"I think that would be ok" Eva began. "I mean there are supposed to be tons of bad people right? And we can't not go, I mean this is a once in a life time thing, plus it could be cool! And I'd like to help Lucy. I mean how many times did we wish for this?! Though that whole eating people is…well, I don't want to think about it right now. And I don't want to be evil, I hope the boys aren't really evil, or are at least nice to us. Do you think they're really nice" she asked.

Ava and Danny were used to this by now, knowing Eva's ability to go on and on.

"This is even if they want to turn us and not just eat us" Ava added.

"Well" Danny said. "I don't know if they're super evil, they're supposed to be but I guess we can't judge them until we meet them. If we meet them" she told them. "I guess we'll just have to keep an open mind".

"Open mind, ok" Ava said nodding. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let them push me around like they do Michael, you know I don't play that shit" she told them and they chuckled.

"I don't know why we are acting like we're going to make a plan" Danny laughed. "We usually just do what we want and handle whatever happens the best we can."

"True" Eva said biting back a smile.

"Best thing I've heard all day" Ava told them. "On a side note" she said and they turned to her, "Does anyone know what direction I'm supposed to be driving" she asked and Danny burst out into laughter as Eva groaned and scrambled to find a map.

########################################################################################################

David was the first to open his eyes as soon as the sun went down. A perk that came with being the oldest boy.

He jumped down and slipped on his boots before walking out to the main area of the cave. He knew he had a good few minutes before the other boys joined him, usually starting with his quiet brother followed by the others.

David went to his wheelchair and leaned back thinking about what he had just seen.

The girls were on their way, he wondered if they would make it to the boardwalk tonight and he'd get a chance to meet his supposed mate.

He almost scoffed at the word as he tried to push down the part of his mind that jumped at the idea.

He would never admit it out loud, or even to himself, but he was in a whirlwind of emotions over the whole situation.

He never thought he'd have a mate, he didn't even think it was a possibility. He once was attracted to Star, but that fell apart quickly.

He liked what he was…now. It wasn't always like that.

So, he wasn't sure what to feel and decided to do what he usually did. He'd be an asshole and test the girls.

With that thought in mind, he readied himself for the possibly of meeting his mate shortly as he heard Dwayne making his way to him.

No words were needed, they were close and could speak without them at this point. He knew his brother was more open to the idea and even partially welcomed it.

"We'll feed first" he said and Dwayne nodded. "The green eyed one…she's got a filthy mouth, doesn't she" he said with a smirk making Dwayne laugh.

"I like it" the other man said. "She seems very…unrestricted" he said and David chuckled.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Hey, who's ready to meet the babes!" Paul shouted as he ran out to them, almost tripping making Marko bust up.

"Who are we meeting?" Star asked softly, looking between them in worry.

"Don't worry about it" David told her with his usual cold smirk. "It doesn't concern you".

"Are you going to damn someone else?" she asked bitterly as Laddie went over to Dwayne.

"We didn't damn you, you drank from the bottle just like the rest of us" Marko scoffed.

"I didn't know what it was" she protested and they all groaned.

"Get over it Chica" Paul mocked her. "None of us knew".

"I take it you won't be feeding tonight, how disappointing" David said making her frown at the ground. "I'd watch myself Star" he told her. "I have no use for you, soon my patience will run out".

Of course none of them told her that it was Max's decision to keep her, she wasn't trust worthy enough.

They had liked her at first, but each day they grew to dislike her just a little bit more.

She never fed and constantly reminded them what they were with scorn and hatred. Even David, who she used to date, was over it.

She was already half, her unwillingness to finish the change and higher than thou attitude just pissed the boys off to no end. They used to even be sympathetic, understanding what she was going through.

But that was a long time ago.

'Maybe some fresh blood is just what we need' he thought, his smirk growing.

"Are we going to get food" Laddie asked rubbing his stomach and Dwayne nodded, patting his back.

"Come on boys" David said standing up, "Let's eat".

With that, the boys howled and laughed as they followed David, a reluctant Star trailing behind.

As they reached their bikes, David held in a scoff when she got on behind him resting her head on his back.

She did that, every now and then. She often did things that were borderline romantic, and he knew why. She thought that it helped stop him from making her feed. It finally took her sitting in his lap when he was trying to pick up a girl for a meal, to make him snap.

He told her, not kindly either, that he wanted nothing to do with her, whether she fed or not since she didn't care if he wanted her to feed. He made his feelings for her, or lack thereof, well known.

"Let's get the babes" Paul shouted making them laugh. Star thought they meant the usual meal, but the others understood him.

The closer they got to the boardwalk, the more the boys, David included, found themselves looking forward to the idea of meeting these other world girls.

########################################################################################################

"Are we there yet?" Danny asked for the thousandth time, showing just how impatient she truly was.

"Yes" Ava said making her jump up.

They had been driving all day with barely any stops, but here they were, Grandpa's house. They made it right at sundown.

As soon as they got out, an old man began running over to them with a huge smile.

"Yeah, that's definitely Grandpa" Eva said as they recognized the guy from the movie.

"Did they ever say his real name?" Danny asked.

"Nope" Ava said as she smiled and jumped out of the truck. "Grandpa" she said happily, opening her arms to the obviously happy older man.

"My girls!" he cried happily making them laugh. "Ava, Eva, little Danny" he said making Danny try not to roll her eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Grandpa" Eva said smiling. They always thought his character was hilarious. "How's it hanging?"

"How's it hanging?" he asked confusedly. "It's been groovy" he told them, figuring out what their slang meant.

"That's chill, uh cool" Ava said sharing a look with the others.

"I love your girls' hair" he told them as he nodded to the house and began walking. "Much better than half the girls now, always teasing and poofing it up" he told them.

"That's not really our style" Danny said.

"We have enough poof as it is" Eva added.

"Well I like it" he told them as they walked into the kitchen. "But it's getting kind of long isn't it? Need all that hair down to your butt?"

"It's not down to our butts, just our waists" Ava said with a teasing lit. "So, you're going to share your Rootbeer, right?" she asked and he shot her a look as he opened the fridge, pulling up the flap that said Old Fart.

"Know me too well" he muttered. "Don't tell the boys" he said in a conspirator tone making them giggle.

"Wouldn't dream of it" the twins said as they popped theirs open.

"Now, that room is my work room. Don't go in, give you nightmares" he told them, "Especially if you're not eating meat" he said before turning to Danny. "You still eat it, don't you?"

"They haven't been able to corrupt me yet" she said before leaning in, "I like bacon too much".

"That a-girl!" he said and the twins sighed.

"Now, you girls are allowed in the house whenever you want, I would have given you the rooms but Adam said you were more than happy with your trailer".

"Yeah, it's great. You should come check it out" Eva said as they began to lead him back out to the big silver trailer.

"Just stocked up on Double Stuffed Oreos" Ava added with a wink making Grandpa walk faster.

"Don't mind if I do" he said making the girls laugh. "Your bikes are in there by the way" he said pointing to a large shed. "Real beauties you got there" he told them and they thanked him.

"Thanks" Eva said before speaking so only Danny and Ava could hear her. "I can't wait to see these wonder bikes. Do either of you know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"No, but how fucking awesome is that" Ava whispered.

"She's right" Danny said as they let Grandpa into the camper first. "Bikes are freaking sweet".

Grandpa whistled as he stepped into the huge, and seemingly expensive mobile home. He shook his head, knowing that Adam had gotten the best of the best for his girls.

"This is very nice" he told them. "You've got your own rooms?"

"Yeah" Ava said pulling on her braids, "You know dad, he goes all out" she said.

"And you girls still want jobs? That's good, hard work shows sign of good character" he told them. He was surprised, this place looked nicer than his house, and almost as big!

"Well we can't rely on dad's money all of our lives can we?" Ava asked.

"Adam's very kind, but it's important that we learn to do things for ourselves" Danny said and Grandpa nodded.

"I'm sure he'd disagree, but you three have always been his girls. So has Lucy, but that's just how big brothers are" he told them. "He even offered her money and everything, but Lucy being Lucy turned it down. Woman doesn't want to be a bother" he said turning to them.

"It's a good thing you girls are here, I think it'll really help. Not just your aunt either" he told them with a content smile that the girls returned.

"Anything we can do to help Gramps" Ava said and he nodded.

"Alright, well I've got some stuff to do. Do you girls have any plans" he asked.

"We were actually thinking about going to the boardwalk" Eva said making him pause momentarily, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Well…alright, but you girls be safe, promise?" he asked and they all swore.

With one last nod, Grandpa handed the key to the shack to Ava and walked back to the house, telling them dinner was at six.

"So, should we go now or change?" Danny asked and the girls looked at themselves.

"I think we look fine" Ava said.

"But do we want to look fine, or fiiiiiine" Eva asked making her sister start laughing.

"I guess fiiiine" Danny laughed as Ava was still busy trying to breathe.

"Oh Gods" she said coughing a bit. "That was…wow. Ok, so let's get ready. I call first shower" she said and the other two groaned.

"Every time" Danny said.

"Just cause she's the 'oldest'" Eva said crossing her arms.

"Yep, now out of the way bitches" she said flipping them off with a big smile before running off as they went to throw decorative pillows at her.

########################################################################################################

The boys sat on their bikes, eyes sweeping the crowd and ears perked for any bikes that may come their way.

They knew the girls would be there soon and couldn't stop themselves from waiting for their arrival.

They hadn't even eaten yet, too busy waiting to get first real glance of their supposed 'mates'.

Suddenly, there was a roar of motorcycles. This wasn't that unusual, but as the sound neared them, the boys each felt a stirring in their body, like something was awakening.

It was almost like the feeling they had right before they fed, but different somehow.

Max was actually standing just outside of his shop. Unlike the boys, he didn't see everything that happened with the girls, but he could tell something was about to happen. This was mainly due to his sire link he shared with the boys, though it wasn't very strong any more.

"Ow, ow baby" Paul catcalled as three bikes came speeding down the boardwalk and parked close by them.

On two matching deep purple bikes were Ava and Eva. The twins were also matching their hair style, makeup, and clothes.

Each had done something to make their curls seem more manageable as they reached just above their waists.

They had on faux leather hip huggers with metal skull belts that matched their chokers, black combat boots, short red and black corset styled crop tops, and their leather jackets.

Dark, slight smoky eyes and deep red lips completed the look.

Danny stepped off her own red glitter bike, drawing attention along with the twins.

She had on a beige off shoulder poet's shirt with a braided belt showing off her slim waist. She had on dark blue jean cut off shorts putting her smooth tan legs on display before ending in brown boots with designs on the pulled down sides.

She had on a thin golden chain necklace bringing attention to her pretty neck. Hair in a cute bun on her head with a few curls out here and there.

Some brown liner bringing out the honey in her eyes and clear gloss making her plump lips look amazing.

She was holding her own faux leather jacket in one hand over her shoulder.

"Where to first?" she asked the twins.

"I'm starving" Ava said and Danny and Eva rolled their eyes.

"You're always starving" Eva said and Ava shrugged uncaring. "I think we should go on some rides".

"Why don't we go see if there are any educational museums" Danny said making the twins slowly look at her. "It was a joke, geez sorry" she said smiling.

"You had me worried, right Ava?" Eva asked.

"I was just gonna ditch her" Ava joked dodging the shorter girl's punch. "Calm down, calm down. Let's just walk around and see what we want to do first" she suggested and the other two nodded.

"Danny, hold our hand" she said smirking. "Don't want to lose you in the crowds now".

"I'm not that short" Danny said stomping her foot making Ava hold in a laugh as Eva smacked her arm.

"Let's go this…way" Eva said making the other two look over trying to see what made her pause.

They followed her line of sight and realized that the Lost Boys were looking directly at them.

Danny gulped, Eva stared, Ava looked around making sure they were looking at them then wondered why they were looking at them that way.

That way being open mouthed with huge eyes.

From the moment the twins stood there in front of them and spoke, each vampire felt their inner demon come alive.

Paul and Marko's eyes were locked on Eva as Dwayne and David's were on Ava.

For once in a very long time, the four boys were speechless.

"What!?" Ava yelled getting annoyed before Danny and Eva shushed her.

"Don't draw attention" Eva whisper yelled. Though the boys heard her.

"Too late" Ava said. With one last look at the boys, where she did in fact openly check them out, she took Eva and Danny's arms before leading them away.

"Why the fuck were they looking at you like that" Danny demanded freaked out.

"I don't know, but right now I'm not really feeling up to finding out" Ava said as they weaved through people.

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to be the only time we'll see them?" Eva asked biting her lip.

"Because you're smart" Danny said sighing.

"But I feel like this was the most passive meeting we'll ever have with them" Ava said seriously making the other two girls look back in worry.

########################################################################################################

'Mate' was the only word going through the four boys' minds as they looked at the girls, barely even registering what they were saying.

Even David felt frozen as he laid eyes on Ava. It was so much different than just watching her through memories. Her smell, her face, her whole being called to him and his demon.

He was literally fighting himself to stay frozen, lest he expose his true nature to the world since all he wanted to do was run up and fly off with her to claim her in every way possible.

"Whoa" Paul said snapping them back to what was happening.

They realized that Ava yelled something at them before leading the other girls away.

"Ava" Dwayne said seemingly tasting the name, reminding David that she was meant for the other boy as well.

Oddly, he wasn't upset, but then again he had just realized that he was going to do anything in his power to turn and seduce his mate.

True, he didn't want to admit it out loud, but he knew he'd do anything to have her. Even though that sent a rush of anger through his veins.

"I totally feel it" Marko whispered looking at Paul and Dwayne, who nodded. They all looked at David.

His nostrils flared slightly though he tilted his head ever so slightly. They wisely kept silent, knowing that their leader did in fact feel what they felt and wasn't exactly pleased about it.

Though they saw the look in his eyes, and they shared a look.

The three wondered when he'd cave and do what the fortune teller had said, though they had no doubt that he'd try his own methods to get the girls to join them.

"Come on boys" David said. "We have some mates to catch".

########################################################################################################

The girls laughed as they got off of the roller coaster. They were walking off to see what restaurants were around when they heard a small voice.

"But I'm hungry Star" a small boy said.

"I'm sorry Laddie, but they didn't give me any money" a soft voice said sadly.

"Um hi" Danny said as they took in the two people. It was definitely Star and Laddie from the movie. He looked as adorable as he did in the film.

If you asked Danny, she'd say the bohemian looking girl looked even more beautiful in person.

"Hello" Star said smiling lightly at Danny before looking down.

"Do you want to go eat with us?" Danny asked as she pointed to the twins who waved.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Star said apologetically.

"I promise we aren't murderers are something" Ava said trying to lighten the mood and Star gave a small grin.

"I just don't think it would be good…for you" she whispered that last bit but they heard it.

"If you're worried about paying us back or something, you can just tell us where you got that awesome earring" Eva said making Star brighten a little.

"She made it" Laddie said proudly and Star blushed.

"It's way cool" Danny said.

"Thank you" the half vampire said softly.

"Can we please Star" Laddie begged.

"We're new in town, and could use some friends" Ava tried to sway her.

"I'd like that" Star said honestly. "I just don't know if…it'd be a good idea" she said looking around like she was waiting for someone or something to pop out and get her.

"We'll protect you" Danny said making Star's smile turn sad. "It's just a meal" she said and Star bit her lip.

"Please, please, please" Laddie said pulling on her hand.

"Well…alright" she caved and Laddie and Ava cheered.

"I'm Eva by the way, that's my sister Ava and Danny. She's our sister in everything but blood" Eva said.

"That's very nice" Star said. "I'm Star, this is Laddie".

"Nice to meet ya" Ava said shaking their hands making Laddie giggle. "Do you know any good eats around here?"

"There's a really good place over there…but we don't have any money" Star said shifting her feet.

"Don't worry about that" Danny said as they all began to walk the way that Star pointed. "No debt between friends and all that" she said making Star look at her in surprise.

Ava and Eva smiled at each other, having seen their best friend's smitten look.

"You're all very nice" Star said.

"Nah" Ava joked. "Only to pretty girls" she added with a wink making the others chuckle. "And handsome men" she said to Laddie who puffed out his chest.

"I should warn you now" Eva said as she opened the door to the Italian place. "Ava swears like a sailor".

"Fuck you, it's not that much" Ava said without thinking before stretching her lips to a sheepish smile and looking at Laddie. "My bad".

"It's alright" Star said. "The…people we live with curse too" she told them and Laddie nodded, taking Ava's hand.

"Still, I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable" she said and they nodded.

"Thank you" Star said again in her soft voice.

The host looked at them with a scrunched-up nose, before Ava shot him a look. Eva pulled out a wad of cash and he eagerly led them to a table.

"Where did you get that?" Star asked in wonder at the money Eva slipped back into the hidden pocket in her jacket.

"Our dad" the twins said with a shrug.

"Adam, that's their dad, he doesn't like us worrying about money" Danny said.

"He sounds nice" Star said relaxing slightly. "Nicer than my father. Is your mother nice too?"

"She was, she uh died" Eva said looking at Ava who looked at the table.

"I'm sorry" Star said and Ava shook herself and smiled.

"No worries, you didn't know. So, how old are you, if that's not a rude question" she asked.

"Seventeen" she said and they smiled.

"So are we" Danny said.

"And how old are you" Eva asked Laddie who was eating all of the free bread.

"Ten" he said happily.

"So old" Ava teased stealing a bite of bread and he giggled.

"So, are you brother and sister?" Eva asked.

Star and Laddie looked at each other before nodding slowly. "Sort of" Star said looking down at the table.

"So what do you like to do for fun" Danny asked her, not wanting her to close off.

Star got to know the girls better as they ate. They let her and Laddie order anything they wanted, something Laddie was excited about.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Star spotted the boys by their bikes. She tensed thinking they were angry, until she noticed their gazes on the twins.

Now Star wasn't stupid, despite what some jealous girls believed. She saw the looks and realized right away that it wasn't the usual hungry or even horny stare.

It was more, so much more.

She feared for her new friends lives, though a part of her knew that it was already too late. A small part that she tried to ignore told her to be happy, because now she wouldn't be so alone.

But she tried to push that aside, she didn't want to damn the girls.

She almost turned and warned them before David's cold eyes caught her soft brown ones and made her freeze. His gaze promised pain and suffering should she interfere.

She gave a small nod and he smirked, but on the inside, she was boiling. She was determined to keep these kind people safe.

"I think we're going to go now" Star said looking down and Danny saw what she had been looking at.

"Can…can we meet you here tomorrow?" she asked nervously and Star looked up at her in a mixture of hope, fear, and surprise.

"Please" the twins said putting their bottom lips out and clasping their hands in a begging manner and she cracked.

"Alright" she said and Laddie cheered. He liked them a lot, he wished they lived with him at the cave.

"See you later" Star said wondering off with Laddie to the now empty bikes.

"Ok, one more ride before we go?" Eva asked.

"I know the one" Ava said looking at the large merry-go-round.

"Woman, you are going to get us killed" Danny muttered, knowing it was one of the rides the boys often frequented.

"But what a way to go" Ava joked before rushing off, them just a step behind her.

"Danny, do you need help up" Eva teased as Danny jumped on a white horse and flipped her off. "Someone's cranky, no more dessert for you".

"Eat me" Danny said and Eva made a mock offended face as she found a blue horse just a little ways up.

"Ava?" she called.

"Here" her sister said back, showing she was on a black winged horse. "Now let's hope our motion sickness shuts the fuck up, shall we" she said as the ride started.

They girls laughed as the ride moved faster and faster.

Ava tilted her head back as Eva and Danny tried to reach for each other.

"Well what do we have here" an oily voice said and they turned to see a bunch of grunge punk guys walking towards them until they were in front of them. "You babes new here?" the one with green hair asked.

Ava could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before, and not just as a victim in the movie.

"We live here, these horses are our home" she said with a straight face making Danny and Eva snort.

"What?" green hair asked confused.

"What do you want" Eva asked in a bored tone.

"Don't be like that baby" he said as his friends chuckled. "We just wanted to show you around, then we could show you the town too" he laughed as his friends high-fived him.

"Gross" Danny said sticking out her tongue.

"You would be the last people I'd want to show me anything" Eva told them.

"Oh, you think you're better than me" he asked getting mad.

"Yes" Ava said simply making his face take on color.

"Oh yeah bitch, well-" he said going to walk towards her before she jumped off the horse and jabbed him hard in the chest making him stumble back.

"Call me a bitch again and see if I don't fuck up your face, oh wait too late. Your mama did it for me" she told him.

He opened his mouth to shout something at her before his eyes looked behind her and widened.

Eva and Danny turned seeing the Lost Boys walk up casually, David stopping just behind Ava who hadn't taken her eyes off green hair.

"I think the ladies said that they aren't interested" David said with a smirk and it took everything in Ava not to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Whatever man" green hair said as he and his friends backed up and started jumping off, "This isn't over".

Once they were gone, Ava turned partially to David and looked him up and down. "Thanks" she said before going over to her sister.

Well, she tried but Dwayne slightly blocked her path. He leaned against a horse and gave a small smirk.

"So, do we get to learn your names, since we saved you and all" David said coming behind her again making her press her back against a horse so she could face them all.

She shook her head with her own smirk.

"Don't be like that girl" Paul said from his spot next to Eva. He and Marko were on either side of her, keeping her on the horse.

"Sorry, we don't speak English" she told him and they looked at her with 'really' expressions.

"She's right" Danny said. "They don't speak a lick of it."

"Then how are you speaking it now" Marko asked with a raised brow and Eva smiled.

"Oh, we only learned that phrase and this one explaining it" Eva told them.

"Is that so?" David asked in obvious disbelief and Ava looked at him in confusion.

"Que?" she asked and Dwayne let out an abrupt laugh.

David looked her up and down slowly, used to having most people fall over themselves to either keep his attention or get away from him. He wasn't used to getting real sass.

Paul and Marko laughed, while moving closer to Eva. Marko placed one of his hands above hers that were on the pole of her horse.

Paul 'accidentally' touched her ass. In turn, Eva 'accidentally' kicked his leg making him hop around.

"Are you sure you don't speak English" Dwayne asked lowly making Ava look at him with a teasing smirk.

"Lo siento, hombre sexy, pero no sé lo que estás diciendo" she said biting her lip. The other boys actually looked momentarily stunned when he gave her a full genuine smile.

Teeth and all.

Danny giggled, she knew how proud Ava was of her ability to speak Spanish. It had only taken her seven years to learn. Unlike Eva, languages did not come easily for Ava.

Her strengths were in writing and music.

"Lástima, bella paloma" he said back making her give him a real smile in return.

David wasn't sure how he felt about his mate showing more attention to Dwayne. True, she was his mate as well, but he wanted her to smile at him.

He almost vamped out when that line of thought ran through his head.

"Did she call him sexy?" Paul asked latching on to the only word he knew out of all that.

Eva chuckled and shook her head. "Eso es lo que llamó tu atención" she asked him and he smiled leaning, looking seductive.

"I failed Spanish, maybe you could teach me. Huh Chica?" he asked and she laughed before patting his head.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, hermana retorcida" she told him with a mock pout as his face scrunched up in more confusion.

"What, what did she say" he asked when he noticed half of them laughing.

"She said she doesn't have that much time and then called you a sweet stoner" Marko told him taking one of her curls in his hand. "Right Babe?" he teased.

"Si" she said simply making him laugh.

"Oh, sweet huh" Paul said before she was pulled off the horse by Danny, Ava was pulled away too.

"So sorry guys" Danny said in her heavy Spanish accent. "But we really must be going" she said jumping down with the twins and boys following her.

"How come you speak English?" Paul asked.

"I'm white" she joked gesturing to her caramel skin making the twins snort.

They made it to their bikes and noticed the boys had moved theirs closer.

"Hey guys" Laddie said happily and they waved, greeting him and a nervous Star.

"I thought you didn't speak English" David said sarcastically to Ava who raised a brow.

"What is he talking about?" Star asked confused.

"Not sure" Ava said, eyes never leaving the blonde. "Must be delusional".

"But we all heard it, how do you explain that?" Marko asked.

"Easy, group hallucination. Scary really" Eva said with a straight face.

Danny and Ava nodded sagely behind her.

"Well, we'll see you later" Danny said as she started to get on her bike, sending another look at Star who was looking back at her.

"Bye" Eva said managing to dodge Marko and Paul's hands.

Ava looked at David and Dwayne before turning to her bike, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned slowly and looked at the hand all the way up to a smirking David.

"Can I help you?" she asked but he saw her eyes darken.

"Come with us".

"I'm not supposed to go to strange places with strangers" she shot back.

"It'll be fun".

"Next you'll be offering me candy" she said pulling her arm out of his grip, making him tilt his head.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment as everyone watched.

Finally, David smirked and Ava scowled before returning the gesture.

She recognized the look on his face. It said 'challenge accepted'. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Yes, she had always had a crush on him and Dwayne from the movies and fantasized about them and being a vampire with them, but this was real life.

Reality was a lot more scary than imaginative.

"I'll be seeing you around" he told her with certainty.

"I don't doubt it" she said back. They stared at each other for another second before Ava backed away to her bike.

"Goodbye Dove" Dwayne told her quietly making her smile.

"You know, I have no idea why you're calling me that" she said and he surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it.

"Maybe I'll tell you…someday" he said making her roll her eyes with a chuckle.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye" Marko teased Eva.

"Me too" Paul said eagerly making her laugh.

"I don't think that would be best, do you?" she asked with raised brows and tiny smile.

"I think it _would_ be the best" Marko argued. He leaned in to kiss her making her eyes widen. Paul also leaned in, both with their eyes closed.

Eva moved her head back making their lips connect.

They actually stayed like that for a second before they heard the laughter, including David's. They opened their eyes, which widened, and then practically fell back almost landing on their asses.

"That's our cue" Danny said still giggling. "Bye Star, Laddie" she said starting her bike. Ava and Eva copied her and they took off before the boys could do anything else.

Ava looked back and noticed them all still watching them. David smirked at her as he mounted his bike, Star behind him.

Those ice cold eyes the last thing she saw before having to face forward and speeding home.

 **A/N:** Thank you guys so much. Soooo much drama between David and Ava coming up, it's going to be a rocky ride between those two. I'll tell you that now. I'm glad you guys are liking it so much. I'm having to take a few days off of work, because I'm sick again. Happens a lot, so I'll have a few days to really go over grammar and stuff, but I'm glad it doesn't really bother you guys. Ask, suggest, or review if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Thank you so much to **Welisarne (so glad you liked the kiss and I agree, Dwayne is dreamy!), SabinaTeenageB, AshBBramble, Sillygabby, Guest, Amber0522, Lunafangoakencross, Tigeress24 (I think I messaged you. Yes there will be some cat and mouse, but the boys don't know they're dealing with tigers, not scared mice. Still, it'll be interesting, at least I think so), OhBeClever (So glad you like it, and you're on the right track), AnimeLuvr96, and all of you, your reviews mean so much!** Also, no Star bashing in this one. I just feel too much for her, though who knows. Maybe I'll bash her in a future story...though don't count too much on it.

Chapter 3: Making Friends.

Ava sat up early in the morning going over some books Danny had been able to get last night at a Mystic bookshop.

She was trying to find something, anything about vampires but so far it had only mentioned them for a paragraph and was basically repeating what they already knew.

She bit her lip, she wanted to know what the boys were up to. She got the expected dangerous vibe off of them, but it seemed off to her.

It was driving her crazy.

"Only been here a fucking day, and they're making me lose my shit" she muttered to herself as she stood to get coffee ready.

She racked a hand through her messy curls. She was in a tank top and short shorts sweats.

She paused momentarily.

"Shit, it has literally been a day. A day in a fucking movie world where we are apparent characters, and did I even bat an eyelash? I must be crazy, maybe I am and this is all in my head" she thought out loud.

"Well" a voice said behind her almost making her throw the coffee pot at the person till she realized it was Eva. "Talking to one's self isn't exactly sane" her sister yawned, jumping down the mini stairs.

"But we kind of just accepted it too. We're not normal, we shouldn't be surprised that that transcends into how we react over situations."

"You always have such a way with words" Ava joked. "It's just…this is crazy, right? Yet, we're super chill with it. We aren't even freaking out over the prospect of meeting fucking vampires again. Instead, my main concern is finding out why I get this…vibe from them".

"I think it's called lust" Eva said and Ava shook her head.

"No, well yes, there is that. But I mean there is more than that, I can't explain it…yet. But, I mean, can't you feel it?" she asked.

Eva sighed and ran a hand through her own curls.

"Yeah, yeah I can. So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Who do we know that can give us knowledge, even the slightest about vampires" Ava asked and Eva's eyes widened.

"You can't mean who I think you mean?" she said and Ava nodded biting her lip. "Ava, they kill them!"

"I know, and I don't want them to die" she said, hands up. "I mean, I probably should since they're murders, but then again they do that to survive? I don't know it's all shades of gray!" she said punching the wall making the camper shake.

"What I mean is, you know I've always been upset with the end of the movie. There is just something about them that makes you want to…save them, I guess" she said lowly and Eva nodded.

"So, I'm saying we go into the comic store, before Sam and they'll give us one even if we act like we don't want it. We won't say anything about vampires, maybe-. I don't know, maybe we could even stop Sam from calling them. They're shady as fuck too".

Eva nodded, "Ok, we can go tonight, before sun down. We can look for jobs then too, might as well".

"Good" Ava said as they shared a nervous look. It was broken by a sleepy Daniela stumbling in.

"Hmmm" she mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah, come on. I'm gonna make breakfast. We'll do it in the house, that way Grandpa can get some since he made us dinner" Ava told them.

"He made us poptarts" Eva said but followed her sister none the less.

Danny rushed to get her coffee before running after them. She didn't want to miss out on their cooking, even if she was most likely stuck with dishes.

The girls ate a large breakfast and Ava even made a sandwich for Grandpa's lunch.

"Thanks Sweetie" he yelled from the workroom, or the room of horrors as the twins called it.

"We're going to town Grandpa, do you need anything?" Eva called.

"No, be safe" he yelled back.

"Will do" they said before going to get dressed.

Ava and Eva wore band tees, though Ava's was black and Eva's red. They had on their torn black jeans and boots. Their hair was loose.

Danny had on jeans and a lose ACDC shirt, hair down.

Simple makeup and leather jackets settled the look as they headed to the bikes.

They had thought about dressing up since they were looking for employment but realized that this was the 80s, they were fine.

The boardwalk looked different somehow during the day.

It was still fun, but lacked that level of excitement, or at least they thought so. Right now, it was more families running around or surfers and girls tanning.

They went in and out of many places with no luck, besides some creep who tried to get them to interview to be dancers of the exotic type. He even tried to grab Eva's ass.

Ava gave him a dead arm.

It didn't help that another guy tried to hit on Danny while his bud tried to grope Ava.

Both ended up bruised and alone.

Ava was upset that the bookstore wasn't hiring, though the old woman who owned it did seem to like her and said she'd call her if there was ever an opening and that she was welcomed in, even if she didn't buy anything, whenever she wanted.

Eva was upset that the computer store wasn't hiring. She was almost tempted to try Max's store but he always creeped her out in the movie. Plus, he wasn't there yet.

Danny was just bored until she noticed music coming from a diner. They walked in and saw it was like a bar and dinner and there was someone on an old piano.

It was a young blonde guy who kept winking and trying to do fancy hand work. He wasn't very good.

"How can I help you" an older gruff man asked. He looked to be in his mid-40s, medium height with a five a clock shadow and salt and pepper hair with tired but kind blue eyes.

"Hi, we were wondering if you were hiring" Ava said.

"Sorry, we don't have any waitress jobs open right now" he said though not unkindly. "Will you pay attention to your job" he yelled at the boy who had tried to lean over to flirt with a girl who did not look interested.

"Sorry" the man said to the girls.

"She plays the piano" Eva blurted out pointing to her sister. "And we all sing, Danny can even play the drums" she said.

"Is that so" he said rubbing his stubble chin.

"Yep, not to be a dick, but I could play better than him" Ava said motioning to the boy making the man give off a laugh.

"Well…he's my friend's son and he hates doing dishes, had to put him to work somehow" he said, and smiled when she didn't apologize. "But how about you go up, play something and I'll think about it?" he said and they smiled.

"Sure thing" Danny said as they walked to the small stage.

They liked the look of the place, it seemed a bit ahead of its time but somehow had a homey feel to it.

"If you're here for an autograph it'll have to be after work" the guy told them with a smug smirk. "Unless you're here for something else, in that case you can meet me in the alley in a few minutes" he said to Ava with a sleazy lip purse.

Danny scowled at what he was implying, as Eva tried to stare him to death while Ava simply snorted.

"He told us we could play a song" Ava told the guy who looked her up and down with his dark brown eyes.

He licked his lips and stood up, just a little taller than her. He oozed ego and cockiness.

"Is that so" he asked and she nodded still waiting for him to move. "And why is that, you want to work with me?" he smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking about taking your job, but sure we can both play the piano…just never together" she said as she sat on the bench, Eva quickly taking the seat next to her. Danny saw a guitar in the corner and began tuning it as she found a stool.

"So, what am I supposed to do" he asked getting annoyed.

"Well you could go talk to that blonde you were flirting with, but she did not seem interested, like at all. Or you could go read, or help in the kitchen, or go read…preferably a music book" Eva said smiling.

"What the hell does that mean" he demanded.

"Move over Eddie, they're gonna play a song" the older man called.

The younger guy looked at them angrily before stomping off. He went to take a seat next to the girl he had been bugging all day, who groaned and told him to scram.

Ava began playing a few cords before whispering something to the girls. Eva agreed though Danny looked slightly torn before they whispered something else and she shrugged, caving.

Ava started playing first, with Danny playing a few cords on the guitar, though her part came in more later in the song.

Ava began singing first, with Eva coming in second.

 **"Head underwater, and they tell me to breathe easy for a while.**

 **Breathing gets harder, even I know that.**

 **Made room for me It's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands.**

 **I'm unusually hard to hold on to".**

Many people actually stopped eating and turned to the stage. She was playing with ease and had a lovely feminine yet almost raspy voice.

 **"Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this.**

 **You mean well, but you make this hard on me."**

She looked out at the now staring crowd and smirked.

 **"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see.**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.**

 **If you're on your way.**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leavin', I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today, yeah".**

Now Eva took over and someone actually sighed making her smile. Her voice, though just as strong as Ava's, held a gentler tone and seemed breathy at points.

 **"I learned the hard way, that they all say things you want to hear.**

 **My heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words.**

 **Your help just hurts**

 **You are not what I thought you were!**

 **Hello to high and dry".**

Now Ava came in strongly with soul.

 **"Convince me to please you. Make me think that I need this too!"**

Eva jumped back in.

 **"I'm trying to let you hear me as I am.**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see.**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.**

 **If you're on your way.**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay.**

 **If all you have is leavin', I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song, today".**

Now it went back and forth between the two with Danny as background.

 **"Promise me".** Ava beg singed. **"You'll leave the light on, to help me see. With daylight, my guide, gone".**

Eva closed her eyes as the words slipped out.

 **"'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say…".**

Now they both sang in synch, though at times one would draw out the word or go higher and lower.

 **"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see.**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.**

 **Is that why you wanted a love song?**

 **'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see.**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this.**

 **Or you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay".**

Ava took over once more.

 **"If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute".**

Eva continued, finishing her sister's line like they did most of the time.

 **"Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song, today.**

 **Today."**

They finished together. There was a moment of silence, Eddie even looked at them smugly before the whole room was filled with loud applause.

The girls smiled and giggled to each other as the diner exploded. They stood and bowed before skipping off to the owner who was still looking at them with a slightly dropped mouth.

"So, how was that" Eva asked.

"That was amazing, that's the most applause this place has ever gotten" he told them holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm James, can you all start working tonight at 8?" he asked and they practically screamed yes.

"Um, what about him" Danny asked motioning to a brooding Eddie.

"I've always thought he looked better in a hair net" he said making them laugh.

James said he would have the paperwork and everything ready for them when they came back that night and the girls thanked him again before going back onto the boardwalk.

"Where to now?" Eva asked.

"It'll be dark soon" Danny said. "Is it just me, or does it seem like the days here go by really quick?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too" Ava said. "The nights are really long, though at least it means I won't get sunburned" she said.

"So we don't have long till the guys and Star get here" Eva said. "We should probably go to the comic store than" she sighed.

"Anyone know where it is?" Danny asked.

"Probably where the two Frogs are staring at us" Ava said pointing at the teens making them duck down and run to the front of their shop.

"How the hell did _those two_ end up killing four vampires?" Eva asked in wonder as Danny shook her head.

"Dumb luck" Ava deadpanned. "Let's go".

The three walked over to the comic store. Ava put her tongue against her teeth and shook her head amused, while Eva tried to hold in a laugh and Danny rolled her eyes.

The two were 'casually' reading comics. They definitely weren't a little out of breath or blushing.

The twins turned to one isle while Danny went to another, just looking. After only seeing superhero comics Ava decided to speak up.

"Hey, do you guys have any monster comics?" she asked and they looked over at them in surprise.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Edgar asked crossing his arms and Ava glared before stepping towards him making him jump up.

His brother muttered angrily at him while the others snickered.

"Well, since I've been reading them before you were born, I think I'm good" she told him crossing her arms.

"And why are there only like" Eva said counting something. "Three female superhero comics, rude".

"And why aren't numbers together? I don't understand your filing system" Danny put in.

"Ok, ok" Alan said holding up his hands. "We get it" he said with wide eyes and a 'damn' expression. "Monsters, over there. More women, over there. You don't need to know the system, we are the system".

"We are the system" the twins repeated to each other as they walked to the monster side. "Broken ass system".

"Your friends are a little pale, aren't they" Edgar suddenly said as he walked closer to Danny and all three girls looked at him.

"Are you saying that because I'm not white, I'm not allowed to be friends with white people" she asked incredulously and his eyes widened before he tried to scoff.

"Don't try to-" he started before the twins interrupted him.

"Racist" they said loudly pointing at him.

"No, no no no no!" Alan said shaking his hands and rushing to them. "He didn't mean it like that."

"I meant you two are so pale you're probably vampires" Edgar said.

"Racist" they and now Danny yelled.

"I'll have you know that we are just two immature goth kids, in the bodies of two hot, slightly older goth kids!" Ava said crossing her arms. "We don't like the sun for purely a vain reason".

"How was I supposed to know that" Edgar tried to defend himself.

"Because our whole wardrobe points to that" Eva told him. "It says something that your mind went to vampire first. What if you had tried to stake me!?" she demanded and the brothers looked at each other.

"I'd sue them, then kill them, then sue their corpses" Ava promised her sister who placed a hand over her heart, touched.

"Wait, why didn't you think I was a vampire then?" Danny asked.

Alan stammered for an answer before Edgar blurted, "Because you're pretty tan".

"Racist!" the twins yelled again.

"He's not" Alan defended his now red faced brother.

"He's basically saying that no vampire, which we aren't even sure exists mind you, wouldn't want to eat her because she is Spanish!" Eva argued.

"Plenty of people want to eat Danny!" Ava said, smirk hinting to the doubling meaning making both boys blush now.

"Ah, thanks man" Danny said and Ava winked making a clicking sound.

"I got you" she said.

"I'M SORRY, OK" Edgar blew up making everyone quiet down.

"Damn, bro" Ava said breaking the silence. "Yeah, we get it. No need to freak the fuck out, shit" she said going back to the comics.

"But you- you" he said walking up to her and she turned slightly to him with a raised brow.

"Um" he said blushing again as his eyes very obviously went over her tall figure, she was only a little taller than his 5'9'' frame. Her shirt showed off a small sliver of her stomach, due to her gifted chest pulling up the material while the jeans showed her narrowed waist, slightly wide hips and big ass.

"Can I help you" she said in a lower voice as she narrowed her eyes.

"So you like comics" he said before cringing.

"Dude" Alan said quietly shaking his head.

"Yeah" she said simply.

Eva giggled and walked between more stacks, catching Alan's eye. Her smiled faded quickly when she caught his slightly googoo eyes making her shoot her own brow lift.

He swiftly spun around.

Now it was Danny's turn to laugh.

"I'll take these" Ava said walking up with two Wolfman comics.

"Werewolves" Edgar asked.

"It's kind of my thing" she said with a smirk and the brothers shared another look.

"Thanks" she said taking the bag they offered her.

The three turned to the door and Danny counted on her fingers down to one before there was a shout making the twins snigger.

"Wait" Edgar said running over to Ava. "Here, you'll need this" he said smacking a comic on her shoulder making her glare.

She smacked it back on his harder, much harder.

Eva sniggered at her twin's temper.

"It's for your protection" Alan said walking over as the boys both crossed their arms, though Edgar flinched slightly. They struck and pose making Danny snort.

"Vampires?" Eva asked like she had no clue what it was. "That seems to be a running thing with you two, huh?"

"Like I said I'm more into werewolves" Ava told them acting like she didn't want the comic.

"And I'm apparently not white enough for them" Danny added.

"Think of this as more of a survival manual, to keep you safe" Edgar said, holding the comic out in a more gentle action.

Well, gentle for him.

Ava's half smirk like smile was back. "I guess that's kind of sweet" she said and their eyes widened.

"Most people just call us weird" Alan said.

"We can't really judge" Eva said. "Thanks" she said as they left the store with the still wide eyed boys looking after them.

########################################################################################################

The guys all woke up and walked around the cave getting ready for the night.

Paul and Marko were still laughing and joking about what they had seen of the girls' day.

Dwayne and David thought it was funny too, but had something bigger on their minds. They didn't like how many people hit on their mate.

"I think I know who our meal should be tonight" David said catching Marko and Paul's attention.

"Are you thinking of a certain strip club owner, or the man who tried to accidentally fall and grab Ava's breasts" Dwayne said with a scowl and lip twitch.

That still pissed them off, even if the guy missed.

"Hey, yeah" Paul said. "That one guy grabbed Eva's ass" he said angrily, looking at an equally pissed off Marko.

"This is gonna be fun" Marko said with an evil chuckle.

"What is going to be fun?" Star asked as she walked over to them. Laddie ran over to Dwayne who ruffled his hair.

"Let's go" David said not answering her.

As they neared the bike, David gave Star an order. "Ride with Paul, Star" he said and she looked at him in surprise.

"So, trying to show that you're available?" Dwayne asked him lowly and smirked at the look the other male sent him. Unlike David, Dwayne was totally secure in his abilities to get his mate and her attraction to him.

Her saying it to the girls multiple times did help.

However, he knew that her comments on David and his attitude made the blonde moody that he couldn't easily sway her.

He thought it would be interesting to see his brother try his way to 'woo' her, and fail before trying the correct way.

Dwayne's way.

Paul and Marko smacked hands, already having their own strategy of pursuing their mate. Though Marko did have to remind Paul that Eva would most definitely not appreciate him hitting on, and especially, sleeping with other girls.

The other boys didn't give Paul enough credit. Yes, he thought it was fun to hit on chicks that would mostly likely turn to dinner. But just like being a vampire, he accepted the mating thing the easiest.

He was secretly excited to see their surprise when he was the first to successfully get his mate.

All of the boys were sure that it wouldn't be too hard. Probably not very easy either, 'but how hard could it really be', they all thought.

They were forgetting that they were dealing with the Bedlam twins, girls who definitely lived up to their last name.

########################################################################################################

"Ok, but you have to admit they're hot" Eva told her sister making Ava bite her cheek and Danny giggled.

"I already admitted that Dwayne was sexy as hell, the boy makes panties explode" Ava said.

"And David" Eva said as they chilled by their bikes.

"David is…attractive" Ava admitted unwillingly.

"Only attractive" Danny teased and Ava shot her a look.

"Fine, he's fucking gorgeous and the only person I know who will ever be able to pull off a mullet, is that what you want to hear?" she asked them annoyed, though they saw her trying to fight a smile.

"Anyone I know?" came a voice from behind her making Danny jump, Eva almost fell off her bike and Ava threw her elbow back getting him in the stomach before she turned quickly.

"Oh my God David" she said rubbing his stomach as he grunted, he still held a smirk on his lips though she could have sworn his eyes flashed gold for a split second.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't just jump out at me like that" she said rubbing his stomach.

His light glare slowly melted away as he felt her hand on his stomach and heard the actual regret in her voice.

"If it makes you feel better, we were talking about how hot you are" she said bluntly.

"It's alright" he said lowly, in a tone she had yet to hear from him.

"Great" she said, equally quiet.

"Um" Eva said shooting her sister an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but we've got to go".

"Where are you going?" Dwayne asked, he had moved closer to the other side of Ava.

"Yeah Babe" Paul said to Eva as he put on a pout. "Marko and I were gonna show you are favorite spots".

"We were gonna give you the real tour, you'll love it" Marko said.

"We got a job. We were gonna take Laddie and Star to see us play, maybe eat and then after we could go out" Danny said making Star give her a small smile as Laddie cheered.

"Sounds good, we'll tag along" David said, eyes still locked with Ava.

"Sure" she said in an almost whisper.

"Great" David smirked before turning and making sure their bikes were secure. The other boys howled and hollered.

"Oh boy" Eva said trying not to laugh as Danny smacked her own forehead.

"Wait" Ava said blinking. "What just happened?"

"Don't take it personal Dove" Dwayne told her with a small smirk. "We'll get to know each other".

"Oh, is that so? You want to get to know us?" she asked getting her bearings back.

"Intimately" he said making her smile.

"Fine" she said and David smirked at her again. "But I should warn you, there's only room for one king asshole around here, and that's me" she said and he smirked.

"Whatever you say…Princess" he mocked, though it didn't sound like there was any actual malice in his voice.

"Princess" the twins said laughing. "More like Overlord" they joked.

"So, where do you work?" Star asked Danny.

"This way" she said and was surprised when the free spirited looking girl slipped her hand in hers.

Eva and Ava fangirled behind them, both happy that although the boys paused momentarily, they didn't comment.

"Is it going to be fun?" Laddie asked taking Ava and Dwayne's hands.

"It's gonna rock" Ava told him with a wink.

"And we're gonna eat?" he asked and Eva laughed.

"Look Ava, he has your appetite" she teased. Laddie took his hand out of Ava's, put it on his hip and shot Eva a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and now Eva and Danny were both laughing.

"Just that you're awesome" Danny promised him.

"I know" he smiled and took Ava's hand again. The others chuckled at Ava's amazed face.

"My child!" she shouted dramatically picking him up and spinning around making him giggle loudly.

Eva noticed Dwayne watching them with a soft and happy smile.

She'd have to tell Ava later, Danny nudged her and they nodded, knowing they both saw and it added to figuring out what was going on.

Eva hadn't noticed the looks Marko and Paul were sending her, but Danny saw that too.

They walked into the diner, that looked much different with a younger crowd in now.

"There you girls are" James smiled at them roughly. "Who are your friends" he asked, though he didn't look put off.

"Just our buddies" Danny said. "We thought they'd watch us, eat and we'd pay for whatever they ate of course".

"Sounds good" he said nodding to the guys who gave an assortment of nods back. "So, I'm sure you can see that the night here is different, so I brought some of my old gear. Hope you can handle it" he said.

After leading the guys and Star to a table, he led them to the stage and showed them the drum set and electric guitars.

"Can you play?" he asked.

"Not as well as Ava, but she's taught me a few songs" Eva told him. "You need help with your taxes, I'm your girl" she said and he looked at her surprised.

"I may take you up on that sometime" he said. "Sing what you want girls, the papers are ready for after. How about three songs for your first night?" he asked.

"Sounds good" they said shaking his hand and going to his instruments.

"Hi everyone" Ava said, surprised when the people cheered. She realized that a few of them had been there at their earlier performance. "We have a few songs for you tonight, I hope you enjoy rock and roll" she asked and they cheered again. "This won't be coming out for a while, but here we go. Enjoy, we are the Bedlam Terrors" she said making Danny and Eva laugh.

The twins shared a look and Eva whispered to Danny making her laugh as she started the song.

Ava was on main vocals and guitar with Eva on base, Danny on drums and back up with Eva.

The girls smirked at the guys making their interests peak even more.

Ava's smirk widened as she opened her mouth, her voice coming out like an electric wave across everyone.

 **"** **Well I'm not a vampire, but I feel like one",** she sang and the boys' shocked laughter was lost in the music.

 **"** **Sometimes, I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight.**

 **My hands are always shaking, body's always aching and the dark is when I feed!"** she winked at a group of girls making them giggle as people got into the music.

" **Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me"** she sang as she sent a teasing shrug to David and Dwayne.

Paul and Marko were memorized with Eva's playing as Star flushed when Danny winked at her.

 **"** **And whiskey seems to be my holy water.**

 **Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters!**

 **I'm insane** **!**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones, coursing through my veins.**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **For goodness sake, where is my self control?**

 **If home is where my heart is, then my heart has lost all hope!"**

Now it was Eva's turn.

 **"** **I'm not a zombie, but I feel like one today.**

 **Self-induced comatose, chemical daze"** she drawled out making people cheer, Paul the loudest making Marko laugh and almost fall out of the booth.

 **"** **My head is always spinning from this dizzy, blurry vision and my stomach has had enough.**

 **I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby 'cause I'm always throwing up. Blah!"** she mimed puking.

Now Danny jumped up, still playing.

 **"Hi, my name is Danny, I'm an addict."**

 **"** **Hi, Danny!"** the twins said.

 **"** **Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!"** she screamed shaking her head making people join her.

One guy almost knocked over Eddie who was trying to give someone a milkshake.

Ava took back over.

 **"** **I'm insane!**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones, coursing through my veins.**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **For goodness sake, where is my self control?**

 **If home is where my heart is, then my heart has lost all hope!"**

Here came the instrumentals, Ava blowing people's mind with her fast playing.

The guys' jaws actually dropped. Star held in a laugh, putting out the cigarettes that had fallen out of Marko and David's mouths.

 **"** **God bless all of you now! 'Cause I'm going straight to Hell, and I'm taking you down with me.**

 **'Cause you know damn well!**

 **I'm insane!**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones, coursing through my veins.**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **I'm insane.**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones, coursing through my veins.**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **For goodness sake, where is my self control?**

 **If home is where my heart is, then my heart has lost all hope.**

 **All hope!**

 **All hope!"** they finished to a round of howls and applause.

James motioned that they could take a break. They jumped down and went over to the guys' booth, annoyed at some girls trying to get their attention.

The table quickly made room for them. David and Dwayne somehow maneuvered Ava between them, Paul and Marko doing the same to Eva.

They let Danny sit next to Star, Laddie between the two.

"That was awesome!" Paul cheered and the guys agreed.

"You girls can play!" Marko said. "That was fucking great!"

"Thanks" Eva said as Ava nodded with Danny.

"It was great" Dwayne said making Ava smile.

"It was" David agreed and she gave him a smile as well. "Pretty rock and roll, knew you were right to hang with us" he finished and she raised her brows.

"Oh, so are we part of the gang now" she asked and he smirked leaning into her ear.

"Almost" he told her. The guys chuckled while Star looked down and Laddie looked torn. There was a different quality to that laugh.

"You've only known us for like a day" Ava told him. "Do you take all girls into your group after a day?"

"No, do you let strange guys follow you after meeting them for only a day?" he asked back.

"Touché" she said laughing.

"Aw, we're all friends" Eva said making everyone laugh.

"I like that Babe, but maybe something more" Marko told her seductively making her let out a small laugh.

"You work fast" she said.

He winked making her laugh again. Both he and Paul put their arms around her making her smother another laugh. She sent the other two girls a reassuring look, letting them know that the contact was acceptable.

"So, do you guys plan on watching our whole show?" Ava asked.

"Yep" Dwayne said. "And we plan on showing you around after, as your new friends of course" he said teasingly in his deep voice making her smile and roll her eyes playfully.

"Friends kiss, right?" Paul asked with a sly grin making them laugh.

"Only if it's with tongue" Danny said making them laugh louder. Even Star giggled at that one as she ate, Laddie was too busy with is sundae.

"You guys can order something to eat if you're hungry, it's on us" Ava told them all noticing the guys weren't eating. She knew what they ate, but she also knew they could eat human food.

"Don't want to be any trouble Princess, at least not yet" David said.

"Thank you though" Dwayne said, he surprised her by kissing her hand.

"Yeah, I mean…ok" she said and he smiled. "Do…?" she asked looking around at them. Eva and Danny shrugged making the guys wonder what she was asking. "Do, um, do I do it back?" she asked him.

The guys laughed before they noticed the girls looking genuinely confused and interested.

"Have you three never dated?" David asked slowly and they shook their heads.

Their eyes widened when all four boys' faces suddenly sported smiles. They were happy smiles, but there was an aliment in them that made the twins almost feel like prey.

"Really?" Star asked. "But you're so pretty" she said smiling at Danny.

"Thanks, we just never clicked like that with anyone back home" Eva said. "And we were never really into romantic movies, we're more of horror buffs" she said and Paul made a rock out sign making her laugh.

Ava just kissed Dwayne's hand. The boys chuckled, but he looked at her in surprise before his eyes darkened slightly confusing her.

She didn't know it was from desire.

He had greatly enjoyed the feeling of her lips on him, no matter how brief it was. David had to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to care about little things like that because he didn't want to give into this mate thing.

'But you want her, she's ours' his mind said. 'Yes, but I want to get her my way. Not with romantic and soft and, and-', 'and how you used to be?' his mind finished for him.

He chose to ignore it and tune back into what was happening.

"What, he never said I wasn't supposed to" she told them.

"No, I didn't" he said making Paul and Marko choke on their laughter.

"Don't I get a kiss Princess" David said crossing his arms and leaning back.

Ava picked up on his change of attitude, as did the boys who shared semi-worried looks. Star looked down nervously as the twins shared a look with Danny. Laddie leaned in closer to Star.

"Earn it, oh so chivalrous knight" she said back in the same tone that stood on the line of mocking and friendly teasing.

"I plan on it Princess" he said.

"And that's our cue for another song" Eva said making them stand as they walked back to the stage. "What was all that about?" she asked her sister.

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna put up with his mood swings" she muttered.

"Maybe that's just how he is" Danny suggested.

"Maybe" was all Ava said.

"Was it a good idea to go against him?" Eva asked and they looked at her. "Yes, I know this is Ava and everything and you know I've never said this kind of thing before, but he's a vampire. What if he kills you?"

"I'm not going to let him be a dick to me just 'cause he could kill me. That could be said about multiple people" Ava told her as they grabbed the instruments. "Plus, I can handle myself".

"And we'd protect her" Danny said.

"I know, I'm just worried" Eva said. "They're right, we barely know them really".

"Well I have a feeling that's going to change, whether we agree or not" Ava muttered before speaking into the mic.

"Who's ready for the next song?" she asked and there were hollers.

"What was that about?" Dwayne asked David, low enough so that only the other boys could hear.

David looked at him, Dwayne rarely questioned or went against him. His looks showing whether he agreed or not, but he didn't always vocalize it.

So, him speaking up showed how serious he was about it.

"Nothing" David said, daring his brother to keep going.

Dwayne was confident though, he was the second oldest and second in command in their gang and family.

He wasn't afraid of David, he hadn't been afraid of him in a very very long time.

"When you're done lying to yourself and trying to upset her, I'll be ready" Dwayne said. Paul and Marko shared a look.

Star looked on wide eyes, she'd never heard anyone speak to David like that. Then again, she'd never heard Dwayne talk that much in front of her.

Laddie just scooted closer to Dwayne and watched the twins get ready to perform.

David glared while Dwayne just raised a brow and crossed his arms.

Angrily, David turned away and looked at Ava. He knew Dwayne was right, what was worse was that he knew his pride would stop him from admitting that before it was possibly too late.

He didn't want her to hate him like Star.

But he felt that he needed to test her, but he didn't want the same test he had used on the boys.

He also felt slightly bad about turning frosty towards Ava, but told himself it was minor. Especially compared to what he had done to others in the past.

As David watched her sing he decided, he'd try his way first, test if the girls could handle the change, like he originally planned. However, if it worked, he wouldn't trick Ava, he'd give her a choice and take Dwayne's lead.

He did slightly worry over the fact that he knew himself and how he would react if he thought she failed or said no.

He'd turn her anyway.

They locked eyes as she sang and he trailed his eyes over her, lust in his blue gaze but that was only one emotion.

Ava still sang the words, knowing the song by heart but a part of her wanted to sigh and another part wanted to pull her hair out.

It had been one day and David was already a bit back and forth. She didn't know if he was wary of her, but then he seemed interested. She knew she was interested, she was also interested in Dwayne.

The usually relaxed girl who could just go with almost anything felt like she was about to lose her mind.

She couldn't help but feel like she was in for a crazy ride.

A few hours later, and glares between Eddie and the boys, and they were free to go.

"Yeah!" Paul shouted trying to dance with Eva. "Partying with the best babes in the world".

"Wait" someone yelled. They turned and noticed a cute red head, who Ava had winked at during a song, ran up and stopped in front of Ava. "I just wanted to say that was a great show, I'm definitely brining more friends next time" she said biting her lip and playing with her frayed jean shorts.

"Oh thanks man" Ava said and the girl smiled.

"And um, I love your jacket, where did you get it?" she asked. Dwayne and David shared disbelieving look.

Was this chick really hitting on their girl in front of them. Granted, she didn't know she was their girl, yet. But that was a minor detail to them.

"I made it actually" she said. "Eva, Danny, and I like making a lot of our clothes just for fun" she told her and the girl batted her lashes. Something that Ava completely missed.

Subtle was not her strong point when it came to romance…or most things.

Sure she caught things if she was alert, but she wasn't looking for a threat or anything at the moment.

"What a coincidence" David spoke up making them turn to him. The girl checked him out too though she took a small step back. "So do we".

"Really?" the twins asked.

Star nodded as she showed Danny her skirt.

"I even made this shirt" Dwayne said motioning to his naked chest making Ava laugh.

"It's a hot shirt" she said. "Bet everyone wants one" she joked and he laughed.

"Yeah" the girl said before shaking herself. "So my friends and I are going to go to a party on the beach, do you want to come?" she asked Ava.

The guys were about to protest when she spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We already made plans with our friends" she said motioning to the guys and Star. "To hang out with them, maybe some other time".

"I mean, they can come" the girl tried again as she pushed her chest out more. Ava did look down, but it was brief and lacked the response the ginger was hoping for.

"I don't think that's what they had in mind, David?" she asked turning and he smiled, well it was a smirk but close to a smile like her own, making Dwayne refrain from snorting while Marko and Paul giggled from their spots on either side of Eva.

"Sorry, they're ours" he told the girl, not sounding sorry at all.

To prove his point, he swung his arm around Ava's shoulders. His hand brushed her pulse point making him take in a deep breath. Dwayne also went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Laddie stood with Star, who had once again taken Danny's hand.

Eva was squished between Paul and Marko, who now latched onto her.

"Oh" the girl said looking down. "Well, if you change your mind we'll be having a bonfire. I'm Sabrina by the way".

"Well maybe we could hang out tomorrow or something, during the day" Eva said feeling bad for the girl who wanted to be friends with her sister.

It seemed Danny was the only one of the three that didn't require straight talk or crude words to realize that someone was into them.

"That sounds great" she smiled. "See you later" she said before shooting another under lash look at Ava and running off.

None of the guys liked the idea of the girls hanging out with her, or anyone who wasn't them for that matter.

Vampires were possessive creatures.

"Come on Princess" David said, turning so his lips almost touched her temple. "We promised you three a tour".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? David's attitude...it doesn't stop here. The 'poor' emotional boy. But I have back stories planned for all of them, which will eventually come to light. I hope you guys liked it. Working on the next chapters now, just very weak and tired. I know you guys get it and I really appreciate that. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** **Sillygabby:** Yeah, I didn't think it fit David to just roll over and play nice. As for Star and Danny, you'll have to wait and see lol. Some more David attitude in this, but when doesn't he have attitude. It lets Dwayne be smug later. Also, the next chapter will show first David/Dwayne/Ava date, but then later will show both a flash back and another date between Eva/Marko/Paul and some more Danny and Star. This one has some major tension, but that's what makes things fun. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, and thank you for all of your understanding and well wishes. At least one good thing comes from always being sick, it gives me time to write drafts for the stories. Though, while working on this I've also become a tad obsessive with darker, basically Yandere stories. I'm going to attempt more Obsessive Edward stories (actually a lot because that's just what his personality says to be). I'll be doing all the men in a lot, ALOT of fandoms. Then I'll do the women. Good, crazy times, which will be coming out during the twins break way later on. But for now, enjoy the loveable twins and 80s vampires. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Run Devil Run.

"So, does this mean we're friends now?" Eva asked curiously and a little excited.

Sure, they were vampires and lusty ones at that if the butt grabs were anything to go by, but she really enjoyed the guys' company.

"Best friends" Paul said enthusiastically.

"And now you're stuck with us, forever" Marko told her, kissing her cheek.

It was a sweet gesture, but the words and their possible meaning gave her pause. For some reason, she believed that they were being serious.

They needed to figure out how they got here and why, fast.

"If you can handle being friends with us" David smirked, it seemed more teasing than before.

"We've never had this many friends, what will we do with ourselves" Ava joked.

"I think I can get used to being friends" Danny said making Star look down and smile.

"Yay" Laddie said making them laugh, he totally missed the attempts at flirting.

"So" Ava asked as she looked at Dwayne. 'Damn, is the boy hot' she thought. "Where to first?"

"Ferris wheel" David said and Ava stopped in her tracks.

Eva and Danny tried to soothe her and hide their small amusement.

"What's wrong Dove?" Dwayne asked.

"Ha" she said swallowing hard as she looked at the tall ride. "Funny thing real, small thing. I'm uh, afraid of heights" she finished sheepishly.

The boys' eyebrows all raised in surprise as they shared looks.

Finally, David spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll have us" he smirked.

"Oh, that's comforting" she said though she let him pull her by the hand to the ride. She almost froze again when he intertwined their fingers, but then they would have most likely ended up dragging her seeing as Dwayne copied the move on her other hand.

"Laddie, ride with Star and Danny" David ordered.

"You could ask you know" Danny snorted.

"Please" Star asked and Danny smiled.

"If I must" she joked, making sure the girl knew she was teasing.

"You can ride with us Chica" an excited Paul said as Marko nodded enthused.

"Why are you so excited for this, dear God you better not push me off!" she told them. "I will haunt your asses forever! Try getting laid after that" she harrumphed.

Paul and Marko laughed until they saw her serious expression and looked almost nervous as they went to repeatedly reassure her that that was not the case.

This made Danny and Laddie laugh while Star tried to hide hers.

"A little help here!" Ava called as she was still being dragged to the front of the line as they pushed past people.

The ride operator gulped as he let them on, Eva, Paul and Marko going next with Danny, Star, and Laddie following.

David and Dwayne had Ava sit between them, amused when she had a death grip on each of them.

"Why the grip Princess" David teased. "Afraid we'll fly away" he taunted, baiting her to reveal her secret.

"No, just plan on using you as cushions if we fall" she said simply, making sure to not look outside of the cart as they began to move.

"You should relax Dove" Dwayne said and she shot him a glare with no real heat before she tried to lean back.

It was working, she seemed to be easing into the situation.

One of David's hands began to play with the ends of her hair, just as the ride jerked to a stop.

"Oh hell to the no" she said shaking her head. "Fuck me in the ass sideways, this is not the outfit I planned on dying in" she snapped.

Dwayne and even David couldn't help but give shocked chuckles.

"It's fine Princess, we're here to protect you" David said leaning back making the carriage swing.

He was slightly disappointed when she didn't freak out more.

"Not scared anymore Princess?" David taunted and Ava held in a smile when she saw Dwayne send him a disapproving look before he silently placed his arm around her shoulder.

She did some mental exercises before she relaxed and even leaned against Dwayne, his warm chest against her side.

"I'm over it" she answered David though she was smiling at the attractive native American boy.

Now that pissed off the platinum blonde.

########################################################################################################

Eva looked up at her sister's carriage in concern as Marko and Paul tried to get her attention.

"You know the best part about being stuck on this thing Babe?" Paul asked and Marko snickered.

"What?" she asked carefully.

"Perfect chance to make out" he said, high-fiving Marko.

"You two are gonna make out again?" Eva asked excitedly, though she held in the laugh at their faces.

"Why do you sound so excited" Marko asked.

"It was kind of hot" she said shrugging making their jaws drop.

"Really" Paul purred before Marko smacked the back of his head, afraid he'd try to kiss him.

"So boys" Eva asked innocently.

"So Eva" Marko said back making Paul giggling into her shoulder as he tried to kiss her neck. She moved away slightly, lightly swatting his nose like a puppy making him blink repeatedly as Marko burst out laughing.

"How many girls have you brought on here?" she asked.

"A few- I mean" Paul said trying to back paddle as Marko's eyes grew wide in panic.

"Ahuhmm" Eva hummed in the affirmative as she crossed her arms and jutted out her chin, head held high. "That's what I thought".

"They don't matter, didn't matter like you" Marko tried to promise.

"Yeah Babe" Paul agreed.

"Oh, I'm sure" she said sarcastically.

Both boys held in groans as they looked at each other from over her head. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"So, no kiss?" Paul pouted.

The resulting smack to the back head from Eva was heard by everyone on the ride.

########################################################################################################

"You and your friends are really nice" Star said quietly as Laddie drew on a small pocket book Danny handed him.

"Thanks, you're nice too" she said back.

"No" Star said with a sad expression. "If I was nice I would tell you not to be around me".

"I like being around you" Danny told her.

Star smiled sadly, "You hardly know me. You'll hate me" she finished in a whisper.

"I don't think that's possible" Danny said honestly. "You're so kind and gentle, I think you'd be impossible to hate".

Star looked at her in silent amazement, not used to such sweet words.

"Danny and Star sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Laddie giggled to himself making Star blush slightly.

"Laddie" she admonished.

"Thank you" she said turning to Danny. "Most people just say I'm pretty, nothing more".

"I think you're much more, though it's obvious you're beautiful" Danny said.

"You're just being nice" Star said looking down to hide a small blush.

"No, I'm not. I swear" Danny promised before taking a risk. "In fact, if I didn't think you'd reject me I'd ask you on a date" she told her.

"You would?" Star asked looking at her with big eyes.

"Totally" Danny said with a small smile.

"I'd like that" Star admitted and Danny felt the air rush out of her lungs as her smile grew.

"Really? Great" she said making Star smile shyly.

Laddie giggled quietly to himself.

########################################################################################################

"Don't you two look cute" David taunted, trying to not show how much it bothered him.

"Did you want to cuddle with Dwayne?" Ava asked innocently.

"I'd much rather lay with you Dove, he bites" Dwayne joked.

"How do you know I don't" she said with a smile.

"And why would I want to cuddle with _you_ " David cut off their banter. He made sure that the word you was spoken with enough contempt for her to know it was an insult.

Dwayne was glaring at him so intensely it was a miracle the blonde didn't have a hole in his head.

"Really David, there's no reason to get salty. It's not my fault you're being a dickwand" Ava said, mad at how much his words stung.

"I am not a dickwand. I'm being honest" he said through clenched teeth, "And I don't even know what you mean when you say salty".

Ava groaned throwing her head back in annoyance as they caught her muttering something about slang.

"It means you're jealous and bitter, and yeah, you kind of are. If you don't like me, that's cool. I can't force people to like me, but don't be an asshole about it or at least be straight forward, not pretending to want to hang out just so you can turn into a smiling piece of shit" she said crossing her arms, not even noticing his dropped jaw.

The ride began moving again and Ava was happy, not looking at David and only give Dwayne a small smile when he helped her out of the carriage.

Everyone noticed the tension when they regrouped right away.

"Ava?" Eva asked her sister as she moved to her side, pushing a disgruntled and glaring David out of the way. "You ok?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic" was the reply.

Danny and Eva looked at each other, giving silent nods. "Well, I'm actually pretty tired. We should be getting back. Do you want to spend the night?" Danny aimed that question at a surprised Star.

"Though you'll have to excuse our tinted windows, we don't like the sun" Eva quickly added.

"She's coming home with us" David spat.

"No one asked you" Ava shot back.

"They didn't have to, I told her what she's going to do".

"She doesn't have to listen. Despite what you might think David" Ava said as they got into each other's faces. "The world doesn't revolve around you _Princess_ " she hissed.

They were glaring into each other's eyes, neither willing to back down first.

"You don't want to start with me bitch" David snapped at her.

"Try me, fuck face" she snapped back.

"That's our cue to go, Star are you coming? Laddie can come too" Eva said, the last bit aimed at Dwayne.

Paul and Marko were shifting nervously, though they stepped forward when David raised his hand to seemingly push Eva out of the way.

They blocked the blonde off from the girls, though his eyes never left Ava's, even as she was being gently pulled back by Dwayne. It said a lot that they were willing to go against David for Eva.

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you fucking do" Ava threatened David.

"You're breaking my heart" he sneered.

"I don't think you have one" she said back and barely caught his flinch at that before he was back to glaring.

"I think it would be a good idea if Star and Laddie stayed with you for tonight" Dwayne said making Ava look at him.

"Dwayne-!" David began.

"Chill man" Paul tried to play peace maker.

"You're getting way too heated" Marko said as he saw his leader about to release his true form.

"As long as you promise to come back tomorrow" Dwayne continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Won't he be pissy about that?" Ava asked motioning her head to David.

"I'm not sure about him, but I know I'd like to take you out" the quiet vampire said. "On a date" he clarified and she cracked a smile.

Now David was frozen on the spot, he didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Alright" Ava said as she began to release the tension in her shoulders. "Tomorrow night".

With that said, Eva said goodbye to Marko and Paul with a kiss on each cheek as Danny and Ava nodded to them.

Dwayne hugged Ava, kissing just above her ear before hugging Laddie goodnight.

The three got on their bikes with Star getting on behind Daniela and Laddie holding onto Ava. He waved at the guys, as did Star.

With one last look, where Ava grinned at Dwayne, they took off.

Once they were out of sight, the three turned to David.

"What the fuck was that" Dwayne demanded and Marko and Paul's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

This was the most they had ever heard Dwayne speak in public.

They had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

########################################################################################################

The girls pulled up to the trailer, parking in the shed so as to not wake Grandpa.

"Thank you for letting us come" Star said and Laddie echoed her. "And for standing up for me" she mumbled. "But you shouldn't have made David mad" she said biting her lip and distracting Danny.

"Don't worry about it" Ava said with a small grin. She was still upset, but didn't want Star and Laddie to see that. "You leave David to me".

"This is where you live?" Laddie asked as he ran up to the trailer. "It's so big" he said with wide eyes and they smiled.

"Wait till you see inside" Eva teased.

"Look at all this candy!" Laddie cried happily.

"You can thank Ava for that" Danny snorted as Star looked around in wonder.

"Can I have some?" he asked innocently.

"Sure" Ava said with a small smile. "Go crazy man".

"You alright?" Eva asked quietly.

"Just tired, I'ma go to bed if that's cool" she said and Danny and Eva nodded.

"Of course, man, see you in the morning" Danny said and Ava wished everyone good night before going to her small room.

"Is she alright?" Star asked concerned.

"She'll be fine" Danny said with a reassuring grin. 'I hope' she added in her head, Eva sharing the same sentiments.

Ava changed into her sleep wear, a big tee and some booty shorts. She was unaware of the eyes watching her from the darkness.

She flopped down on her bed and looked around the small room.

She liked it, her distracted mind decided. Sure, it was pretty small since they had to fit all three rooms at the same end of the trailer, but it was still nice.

The walls were a dark purple, there was a built in vanity and a hanging bar for clothes. She had drawers under her bed for the rest of her things and a small bookcase and side table.

She sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

Honestly, she wasn't sure why David's attitude bothered her so much. She told herself that she should have expected it, if not worse.

'But he was acting so nice at first' she thought. 'Key word, acting' her mind pointed out and she huffed.

"At least Dwayne is nice" she muttered to herself. "He doesn't seem to be pretending. Not like the platinum blonde we will not name" she told herself.

"Ugh" she groaned. "Shut up brain, he's just an asshole. You've met plenty of them" she told herself.

"I wonder who they're eating right now" she suddenly said. "Don't think about that before bed idiot!" she told herself. "Shit, just go to sleep!"

"Ok, I'm thinking of a great dream world full of food and gay unicorns. No sexy ass vampires in sight…ok maybe a shirtless Dwayne which is really just Dwayne" she said.

"Annnnnd sleep" she told herself before her eyes shot open again. "Fuck me" she groaned.

########################################################################################################

"I'm sure she didn't really mean it man" Marko tried to say as he rubbed his neck. They were all sitting in a tree by the trailer, hidden from sight. David had frozen the moment Ava started talking to herself.

"Right Paul?" the shorter vampire asked but got no response.

He looked over to see why the blonde didn't answer him when he noticed Eva doing a little dance in the kitchen.

Danny was cheering with Laddie as Star clapped, but it was the way the top pulled up to show more of the blue-eyed girl's stomach that caught her mates' attention.

It took everything in Marko not to moan and grab her to take her back to the cave.

Paul was thinking along the same lines, so entranced with her movements that he almost fell off the branch.

David was trying to control his breathing. He didn't think hearing that his mate didn't like him would hurt so much. He kept trying to tell himself that she was just another girl, a girl he had only known for two days, that she knew of.

But no matter how he tried to convince himself, the searing pain in his chest said otherwise.

Dwayne didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have to.

He had already called David an egotistical asshole and told him that he wouldn't stand for him trying to hurt their mate. David had almost lost his shit when Dwayne told him point blank, that no matter what David did, Dwayne was going to pursue and claim Ava.

Now David may have found himself alright with the idea of sharing a mate with Dwayne, but he was not ok with giving his mate to Dwayne completely.

Now it was a war between his pride and his desire for his mate.

If he was being honest with himself, he knew that Dwayne was right. It had been a mere hour since his fight with Ava and he felt close to death...and he wasn't the one handing it out this time.

But he wanted to test Ava, he didn't want another Star. He couldn't handle going through that again.

'God' his mind shouted as he blocked out Paul and Marko's comments about Eva and Dwayne's knowing gaze. 'Why is this so hard!? I haven't questioned anything since I was turned!' he told himself.

'Why is this different, why is she different?' he asked himself before his mind flooded him with everything he knew about her and how it felt when she was near him.

He watched as she tossed and turned. Scent and body teasing him as her lips taunted his will power.

She looked out the window and his blue eyes connected with her green. He felt like she was looking into his soul.

"What the hell" Ava muttered as she jumped up as she went to the window and opened it. "Seriously!?" she asked, squinting. The boys made sure they were hidden, but Ava just _knew_ they were there.

With a nod from David, Paul was the first to take off followed by Marko. Dwayne lingered for a moment, eyes on the red and blue haired teen before he flew off as well.

David was the last to leave, piercing blue eyes connecting with angry forest green.

He turned to leave just as Ava spoke. "Yeah, you better run" she huffed and he couldn't stop the chuckle at her irritated tone.

########################################################################################################

Eva was the first to wake up since she had offered her room to Star and Laddie last night. She stretched before yawning and going to start some coffee.

"Hey" Ava said and Eva almost dropped the pot when she took in her sister's face.

She had bags under her eyes and wasn't smiling or even smirking. She didn't think she had seen Ava look like this since they were eleven.

"You look…very bad" Eva said making Ava snort.

"Well at least I look how I feel" Ava remarked.

"Are you still upset over what David said?" Eva asked gently and Ava sighed.

"I think I'm more upset over how quickly I fell for the nice guy act and let myself get hurt by his words" she explained. "It's just…not like me".

"Well" Eva said rubbing her back soothingly. "We already knew that he's not the best of guys and everything. I mean, that's why I'm not giving into Paul and Marko's charms. I'm scared, what if they're using us" she admitted.

"I don't think Dwayne's using me" Ava said looking down before she tried to run a hand through her hair. "It's just…" she trailed off.

"What?" Eva asked.

"It felt like I should trust him, like something in me was telling me that…it fit".

"It fit?" Eva asked.

"Like we fit, the same with Dwayne. I don't know, it sounds crazy now. Maybe it's just wishful thinking" she muttered before Eva hugged her.

Ava's tense muscles relaxed from the comforting gesture.

"No, I get what you mean. I think I feel it too. It's all just very confusing" she said and Ava felt a little better.

"Well" came the voice of Danny as she walked over. "I think I know how to clear some things up" she said.

"How?" they asked.

"When we were on the ride last night" she told them. "I saw a small trailer, by the beach. It said there were palm readings and everything".

"You think that may help?" Eva asked.

"It's worth a shot" Danny shrugged.

"Alright" Ava said with new found energy. "We'll leave a note for Star and Laddie. We don't have to be at work for a while, let's go check it out" she said.

"Right" Eva said as they all walked towards the rooms.

"Wait" Ava said and they looked at her.

"Let's check it out _after_ breakfast" Ava said and the other two grinned.

"Now that sounds more like Ava" Daniela said as the girl in question went about making pancakes.

"Good thing too" Eva said lowly. "Or I would have had to have words with David" she said sternly with an adorably determined expression making Danny have to struggle not to laugh.

"Well don't get too crazy, you remember what happened to the last guy you 'had words with'" Danny said making quotations with her fingers. "Poor boy couldn't look at a pineapple the same way ever again".

"He had it coming" Eva huffed with a pout.

Danny put her hands up, "Never said he didn't, just that you're scary. Ava may have one hell of a right hook, but you're down right terrifying" she teased and Eva preened.

The three ate, left a note and some food for the two beings sleeping in the other room, got dressed in baggy tees and torn jeans before running out.

Ava was so distracted that she didn't even put on makeup or do her hair, which prompted Eva and Danny to do the same least she go on that they were taking too long for her liking.

"Here we are" Danny said as she pulled up to the side of the beach. They began walking down to the small trailer where they saw an older woman walk out of the trailer, emptying something onto the sand.

She looked up casually before she spotted the girls and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she spun around and ran back inside.

"Oh, hell no!" Ava said as she picked up speed.

"See! She knows something" Danny said excitedly.

"Ok, Ava's basically charging at her" Eva said as they started running. "And now so are we, can this be considered harassment?" she asked.

"Don't care, she fucking knows shit" Ava said before banging on the door.

"Sorry, I am closed right now" the woman called in a nervous voice.

"We can beat down the door, or I can ask the guys to do it and I think somehow you know that I will and BOTH options will be bad for you!" Ava yelled.

Eva nodded, though she didn't know if the woman could see her.

"We just want answers, please" Danny pleaded.

They heard a sigh on the other side of the door and a long pause before it clicked open just barely.

"Thank you" Eva said as they each piled in.

"I expected this, though I didn't think it would be so soon" the woman told them.

"So, you do know what's going on?" Ava asked though she had calmed down some. Grudella looked at her with sympathy, knowing she had the hardest mate, though she hoped the other boy helped the girl through.

"Yes, Grudella knows what is happening" she sighed and they ignored the fact that she was speaking in the third person. "And you must know, I am sorry" she said.

"What did you do?" Danny asked. "I haven't found any books yet".

Grudella smiled as they all sat down and she poured them tea. She lit a cigarette and scratched her forehead.

"Their leader, Max captured me" she said looking off into space. She didn't need to look at them to know their eyes were glued on her.

"He was going to eat me, but I had had a dream about your world…and the three of you. You belong here" she told them stomping out her cig.

"Why?" Eva asked after a moment. "Does it have to do with how I feel with Paul and Marko? I've never been good at normal but I'm pretty sure that wanting two dudes at the same time, I mean _wanting_ them in every sense of the word, isn't very normal."

Ava's breath caught as they leaned in.

Grudella sighed again, "Yes, it does. I can't tell you why, it's up to them to tell you or for you to figure it out. Just…follow your instincts" she said.

"Is there any way back home?" Danny asked, just curious.

"No, I didn't want to die" Grudella said, voice pleading with them to understand.

"I guess we get it" Ava said. She couldn't begrudge the woman, even though a small part of her wanted to. She just wanted to live, that was understandable.

Still, it was annoying. Actually, they were still pretty excited about being there, just Eva and Danny worried for Ava as all three of them wondered on how to either get the guys to tell them what she meant or how to go about figure it out. It seemed they were some how connected to the gang, but why?

"I do not know when they will tell you, but there are some books in the little shop by the tattoo parlor" Grudella hinted. "And you can come visit any time you'd like" she added and they gave her small smiles.

"Thank you" Danny said as her mind started running through possibilities.

"Yes, thanks but we have to get to work now" Eva said. "We should probably explore to, tomorrow our relatives come" she said in a strained voice as they all shared a look.

"Thanks" Ava said as they all started to walk out.

Grudella gently grabbed Ava's wrist before she was out.

"Keep your mind and heart open" Grudella told her. "Strong ribs must be broken to find the tender heart within" she said.

Ava looked at her for a moment, going over what she said and how to take it and what to do with it before she nodded slowly.

With that, the girls set off. All thinking the same thing, besides this new development and everything, tomorrow was going to be hard. Tomorrow was officially the first day of the boys' possible doom.

########################################################################################################

David woke up first, feeling anxious as he flew down.

'I have to get her here, tonight' he thought as he walked over to the jeweled wine bottle. 'I need to get them all to drink. But, how? Especially now?' he wondered running a hand through his hair.

He knew he had upset her, setting him back before he was even on the board. The fact that she had a date with Dwayne made his teeth elongate in anger.

Not that she was going with Dwayne, not really anyway, he knew he'd have to share with the other vampire, even if it wasn't what he was used to.

It was the fact that she wasn't going out with him, and now if he asked her she would most likely brush him off.

Or at least hit him with a ton of sarcasm.

"Whoa!" Paul cheered as the others walked out. "Eva is excited about something" he said smiling.

That made everyone pause as they concentrated on seeing their mates in their minds.

 _"_ _I can't wear that" Ava was laughing, she appeared to be in some store with Eva and Daniela having gotten off of work._

 _"_ _Why not" Danny whined, putting something in the changing room before the boys could see it._

 _"_ _She can't even wear underwear with it" Eva said wide eyed before laughing making Daniela smiled wickedly as Ava laughed harder, making her cheeks redden._

 _"_ _Who says she'll want to wear underwear on her date with Dwayne" Daniela teased making Eva snort._

 _"_ _Dear Gods, if I had known how perverted your mind truly was" Ava said with a hand on her heart before she pretended to wipe away a tear. "I would have told you how proud I am" she laughed._

 _"_ _So, are you going to wear it?" Danny challenged before Ava smirked._

 _"_ _I will, if you'll let me dress you for your date with Star" she countered._

 _"_ _Ohhhhh" Eva said before giggling. "Maybe you'll both get lucky" she teased._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'm sure Paul and Marko will be more than happy to help you out" Danny said, making and hit her arm._

 _"_ _Ahk!" Ava said covering her eyes. "I didn't need the image, get it out!" she yelled._

 _"_ _Shut up" Eva joked rolling her eyes. "If I have to hear about you not wearing panties for Dwayne, you can hear this"._

 _"_ _It wouldn't matter if I wore them around him though" Ava said and Eva raised a brow._

 _"_ _Why, is he more of a boxer kind of guy" Danny snarked making them laugh again._

 _"_ _He's a panty magician" Ava said in way of explaining._

 _"_ _Oh Gods no" Eva whined and it was her turn to cover her eyes._

 _"_ _Please elaborate" Danny said, playing the fool._

 _Ava's smirk turned into a smile, showing off her straight white teeth. "He gets around panties and poof! They disappear" she said, trying to sound serious before breaking into laughter at the end, the other two joined her._

 _"_ _Are you saying he gets rid of them by hand, or they just combust" Eva laughed._

 _"_ _Lord knows they probably melt off around that boy" Ava said with a now dreamy grin._

The boys blinked as talk went back to clothes, looking at each other.

David had a sour scowl on his face, Paul and Marko were laughing, while Dwayne looked incredibly smug.

"Way to go man!" Paul cheered as Marko smirked, hiding it by biting his thumb nail. His eyes were on David.

David growled lowly and yanked himself out of his wheelchair before stomping and flying out of the cave.

Dwayne was still looking smug making Marko chuckle.

"What's wrong with him?" Paul asked innocently making them laugh and shake their heads.

Dwayne followed after David as Marko looked at his best friend.

"I'll tell you when you're older" he teased, dodging when Paul went to grab him.

"Hey man" Paul asked as they went to join the other two by the bikes. "You think while they're on their dates, we can get Eva to go on one?"

Now Marko smiled and held his hand up for a high-five, "I like the way you think man! We just have to convince her that we mean it".

"Yeah!" Paul said as they got on their bikes, right next to each other. "Do you think David will stop being an ass to Ava?" Paul asked, holding his hands up in surrender when David glared at him before driving off, Dwayne following.

"Now that's the question" Marko snickered before taking off, followed by Paul.

They rode out to the board walk, like every night and immediately started looking for the girls. Seeing their bikes, they made sure to park next to them.

Once off, they leaned against the railing and went back to their search.

"Hi" some pretty bleach blondes with intense neon makeup and tans said, coming up to stand in front of the boys. More locals who wanted a taste of the infamous biker gang, not really paying attention to the people before them who just happened to go missing after.

"There they are!" Paul said, surprising them since he didn't even look at the scantily clad girls. Instead, he was pointing to the twins and Danny excitedly.

David and Dwayne's breathing picked up when they caught sight of Ava.

She was in a tight red halter top, winged liner and red tinted lips. However, her pants were what caught their attention.

It was tight, faux leather with holes from her ankles all the way up to the top of her hip.

She definitely wasn't wearing underwear.

Eva was in a matching, blue shirt but with black jean shorts showing off her long legs, and they both wore their usual boots. Paul and Marko couldn't take their eyes off of her smooth, pale legs as she got off the bike.

Their hair was out and wild, something each boy seemed to appreciate.

Danny wore a knee length, tee shirt style green dress, curls down as Star and Laddie smiled at something she said.

"Who are they" one of the blondes demanded, just as the girls spotted them.

Eva's brows went up and Paul and Marko began shaking their heads, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

Danny lead the group into the diner, the Lost Boys pushed past the offended girls and went after them.

When they got there, they joined Star and Laddie at a table as the girls began their song.

Ava smirked at Dwayne with a wink, before narrowing her eyes when she locked her gaze with David's.

Danny and Eva shared a look, not too sure about the song, but followed her lead none the less after waving to the others.

David leaned back as her first words hit him, causing the other vampires to look back and forth and try to hide their excitement, nerves, and amusement.

Ava sang the main parts with Eva and Danny being her backup.

 **"** **I always knew you were a bad boy.  
**

 **I used to think that it was cool.  
**

 **You took me down just like a Rob Roy.  
**

 **But now I'm coming next to you".** Her eyes never left David's as the rest of the group shared looks back and forth.

 **"Run, Devil, run, run Devil, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, Devil, run, run.**

 **I never knew about your red horns".** He scoffed at this, knowing that wasn't true. But the song still hit something in him that he didn't want to remember.

 **"I never saw your evil scars.**

 **You used to be what I would live for** **, but then you went and slapped my heart.**

 **The promises that you promised a** **re about as real as an air guitar, s** **o watch your back 'cause I'm gonna steal your car.**

 **You better run, run, run, run, run.**

 **'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay**

 **You better run, run, run, run, run..**

 **And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey.**

 **I wish I'd known right from the start.**

 **That I was dancing with the dark.**

 **You better run, run, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, Devil, run, run.**

 **Now that you're living with the vampires".** Here all the boys shared looks while Laddie gasped and Star went pale. The twins and Danny carried on, not paying attention to the rest of the cheering crowd. They only had eyes for their group.

 **"You better get yourself a gun.**

 **I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir.**

 **I'll string you up to have some fun.**

 **Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, Devil, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, Devil, run, run.**

 **I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk.**

 **I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk.**

 **You better sail off to the seven seas.**

 **There's not enough room for you and for me.**

 **Once again, if you please",** Eva and Danny asked.

 **"There's not enough room for you and for me.**

 **Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run.**

 **Run, Devil, Devil, run, run".**

They finished and Star realized that Ava's eyes had never left David's and vice versa.

Ava only broke contact when the crowd cheered and she smiled.

"Thank you, we'll be back after this break" she said. They first started to make their way to the boys' table when Ava stopped.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she said.

"You want us to come?" Eva asked.

"No, I'm good" Ava said, looking away from them and walking off.

Danny and Eva shared another look before moving to the table. They didn't notice a hard faced Eddie watching Ava before he followed her out of the room and seemingly to the back where the bathroom was.

They didn't see, but the boys did.

David jumped up and walked after them with Dwayne a moment behind.

Eva and Danny went to follow but Marko and Paul held them back.

"Trust us Babe, they need to do this" Marko said, but it didn't really help her relax. A minute later and they couldn't take her distressed look and let her run after with Danny, though by the time they would get there, the boys would have already handled it.

########################################################################################################

"What the hell? Are you running away?" Ava asked her reflection, wiping her face off. "From what, you don't need to stand down from anyone" she said.

As she fought herself over her feelings for David and going out there to not only face him, but see Dwayne, the bathroom door opened.

"Someone's in here" she said, looking up to see the reflection of a scowling Eddie.

"Can I help you" she asked, tensing when he closed and locked the door. She faced him, fists ready to defend herself if needed.

And she had the feeling it was needed.

"You know you owe me for taking my job" he sneered, handsome face twisted by the expression.

Ava scoffed, "I owe you shit" was her reply making him scowl harder.

"Well I think it's time I take some of what you owe" he threatened, going to grab for her. He tried to grab her chest and tear her shirt, but she ended up head butting him and then kneeing him in the stomach.

When he leaned over to cough, she kneed him again, this time in the face before running for the door.

Eddie had recovered enough however to grab her hair and try to pull her back, punching her in the stomach making her cough as he tried to push her down.

Before either of them could strike again, the door was slammed against the other wall.

The lock was broken and someone would need to dig the door out of the wall. But neither noticed that at the moment as a very angry, though still human looking David was looking at them and he was _not_ happy.

Without a word, he swooped down on Eddie, who had let go of Ava and slammed him against the mirror, breaking it.

The boy yelled, frightened, as he was lifted and his feet could no longer touch the ground.

He saw nothing but death in David's cold eyes.

Ava was breathing hard, but got her breath back and went over to David.

"He's not worth it" she said, but he wasn't listening.

"He's scum. He's nothing" David said and her eyed widened as some red bleed into his eyes. But it's how he was talking that really got her. "He doesn't deserve to live, not knowing his place. The slime" he said, not sounding like any other teen from this period, no slang or anything. He sounded from a different time, making her distantly wonder just how old he really was.

By now, Eddie was turning purple from lack of air.

'This really shouldn't turn you on!' she mentally yelled at herself. Her body's reaction annoyed her at the moment, but she tried to focus.

She put her lips on David's ear, making him hold disturbingly still.

"There are too many people, too many questions. He's not worth it David" she said and she saw his eyes flicker a reddish orange for a split second once more. She didn't know if it would work, but she decided to go on a limb.

Pressing closer to him, she felt his breath stutter.

"Please, my stomach hurts" she said and he dropped Eddie, spinning to her.

Eddie jumped up, coughing and choking and trying to make his way to the door.

Unseen by the other two, Dwayne was there and knocked the boy out, storing him behind some boxes for later. Just then, Eva and Danny showed up, looking worried. They saw Ava and David through the door and almost went to follow before Dwayne sent them a pleading look.

The two shared a look, but decided that Ava wasn't in danger at the moment and hesitantly walked back. Later, they would wonder why they felt fine with leaving her with two vampires.

Now Ava was silent as David checked her over, seeing she was alright. She was taken aback over how concerned he seemed.

Ava went to take a step back, feeling flushed the moment he put his hands on her. "Thanks, I should go back-" she went to say but found herself trapped between David and the wall. His arms on either sides of her head.

"Look, I said thanks. Can you not get in my face-!" she went to say, misreading his actions before suddenly he was kissing her.

It was hard, passionate and nothing she had ever imagined. Her first real kiss, and it now belonged to him.

She began kissing him back as the two started to frantically pull each other as close as they could, hands getting closer to places that for Ava had never been touched and for David, made his suspended heart feel like it was beating erratically.

Then, a whisper of sanity and overthinking entered Ava's head.

"Wait" she said, going to pull back but the blonde only moved his kisses to her sensitive neck. "We can't, I have a date with Dwayne" she tried to say.

"It's alright Dove" Dwayne said, making her jump though David paid him no mind, still marking Ava's neck.

"What the hell is going on" she asked, finally pushing David away when he bit her just a little too hard. She found she liked it, but she knew what his teeth could do.

Especially to her very human neck.

Luckily, his face wasn't demonic when he looked at her.

"I think you should come with us. We have a lot to talk about" Dwayne said as David simply looked at her.

"Fine…but we are talking about this" she said and they nodded, though David's was slow like he was lost in thought. Almost as if he was dazed. Ava held in a giggle at the thought of David dazed by their kissing.

She didn't know how true that thought actually was.

"We'll talk and answer any of your questions" Dwayne said, though there was a glint in his eyes making her doubt how truthful those answers would actually be.

As she moved to the door, Dwayne grabbed her and kissed her just as deeply as David. It was as softer than David's, but in no way lacked passion.

She was out of breath when he pulled away.

"I plan on putting just as many marks on you, but right now you have to perform" he whispered and she dazedly walked back to the worried Danny and Eva. She didn't realize that he was talking about the now prominent hickeys on her neck.

After they were done for the night, the boys all started to walk in different directions with the girls.

Star and Danny had already gone off on their date, with Laddie following.

"Where are we going?" Eva asked.

Paul winked as Marko kissed her palm.

"We're going on our own date Babe" Paul told her happily.

"When did I agree to this?" she asked.

"Please" Marko asked and she sighed.

"Fine, but no funny business" she said and they nodded. "And I see you crossing your fingers" she giggled and let them lead her away.

She sent a look at Ava, who waved her off with her own slightly worried look.

The two blondes from earlier were back and watching David and Dwayne, and they were now only in bikinis. Paul and Marko had already gotten past them, much to their annoyance.

Ava held in a snort at the glares they tried to send her.

"And where are we going?" she asked the two men.

Each took a hold of her. Dwayne took her hand as David put an arm around her waist, surprising her since his attitude seemed to have changed for the better.

At least for the moment.

She shot him a look but he only smirked making her huff.

They were leading her to their bikes.

"We want you to check out our place" David said and Ava felt her blood turn to ice as their grips tightened, though it wasn't painful.

'Their place? The place where there is a bottle full of blood? What the hell are they planning!?' she thought, trying to hide how anxious she was becoming.

Now she knew why they all separated.

They had a plan, a mission. She didn't know why, but she could definitely see it. There was only one term for what she saw them doing.

Divide and concur.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Next chapter has dates, hints to back stories, fights, teen drama, and guess who **finally** shows up in the story? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until then, have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, here's the next chapter. Drama and everything in this. I hope you guys like the ending and get it, I think you will. Thank you **Sillygabby, AshBBrambe, Animeluvr96, BookReader24, SabrinaTeenagedB, and everyone else.** I'm glad you guys are liking it and hope you continue to do so. My brain is planning so many stories, but you guys know I only post one at a time or there would be so many more up. But I'm working on them when I need a little break from this one. More details about dates and the girls' research in the next chapter. Also, different POVs too. This one is mainly setting up for the next chapter and everything, you get it. I don't have to explain, you guys are smart and understanding. Thank you for all of your patient and support. Now, let the movie begin! Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Movie Begins.

"We still have your…admirers following" Ava told them lowly as the blonds followed behind them, whispering to each other.

"Jealous Princess?" David teased.

"Why, are you going to ditch me for them?" she asked, looking him over.

He looked at her for a moment. "Never" he said seriously making her lips part before she looked ahead again.

"We much prefer your company, Ava" Dwayne told her, hand still connected to hers as David had his arm around her waist.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask as she looked between the two. "You said you would explain things" she told them.

"After the date, Dove" Dwayne said and she went to open her mouth when David leaned down and kissed her neck again making her head snap to his.

It seemed that had the startling affect to make her speechless.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me anything until after" she surmised and they nodded making her sigh though there was a twitch of a smile. "Do you take a lot of girls to your place?" she asked.

"None" Dwayne said as they led her to the bikes.

"No one's there but us, you'll love it" David told her as they got on their bikes. Ava gulped, thinking of the possibilities of going to the cave with them.

The good and the bad.

"Bit of a strange place for a first date, isn't it? Just us, getting ahead of yourself, aren't you? I think that's what people call assumptions" she joked.

"Don't worry" Dwayne told her sincerely. "You're safe with us" he promised.

"Come on Princess, show me how brave you can be" David challenged with an emotion in his eyes she couldn't read, though it didn't look bad or cruel.

It was more like he was daring her.

He held his hand out, wanting her on the back of his bike. Dwayne didn't speak against it, knowing he'd be close to her soon enough.

Ava bit her lip before taking a deep breath. She locked eyes with first Dwayne, then David. With a headshake, she grabbed David's hand, just as he was about to drop it and let him help her on his bike.

"Hold on tight" he told her with a smirk, taking her hands and wrapping them around his waist, palms flat on his chest.

With that, they took off like bullets making Ava give a shrieking laugh as she pulled herself even closer to a smiling David as Dwayne laughed, following them.

They sped along the beach, passing by people who shouted and jumped out of the way. Ava had to admit, there was something heady about the whole feeling of it.

She laughed and surprised David by kissing his neck, right under his ear and she ended it with a little bite. He almost lost control of the bike making her laugh harder.

Ava squeezed David as he drove on the side of a cliff making her scratch his stomach in retaliation.

He growled, though not from pain.

Finally, they parked in a few dense bushes to hide the bikes. Dwayne was next to Ava and helping her off the bike in no time. He took her hand and began leading her to a downward slope where there was a fence.

There were a bunch of warning signs around it and a hole in a corner, which he helped her through.

"Don't tell us how to live our lives signs" Ava teased their blatant ignorance of the warnings.

"Doesn't stop us" Dwayne said with a smirk, "You scared Dove?" he asked.

"You wish" she said, chin up.

"Let's hope that lasts Princess" David said from behind them as they walked further down the hill.

They came to a small opening in a cave. Dwayne went in first, then held his arms open for Ava.

"I'll help you" David said, hands going to her waist as her eyes narrowed. The reason being that he didn't sound very happy about it. He was even going as far as to sound like she was a burden.

'Emotional whiplash' she thought annoyed. 'What was Katy Perry saying about love bipolar?'

"I got it, thanks" she said, pushing his hands off of her making his jaw tense.

She took a deep breath and jumped, beaming smile in place when the handsome Native American vampire caught her in his arms like some kind of maiden.

"Hello nurse" she joked making him laugh as he began carrying her further into the opening, showing the lobby of a large, and now dusty, hotel. "I can walk you know" she said, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Humor me" he said.

"I'm easy" she shrugged.

"Is that so" David asked, a not too pleasant smirk on his attractive face.

"You wish" she told him.

"Well pardon me" he snapped after he jumped down. He gave her an exaggerated bow.

"I didn't mean to impose on your royal highness" he said, smirk lightening slightly.

"You are forgiven" Ava said, nose in the air as she spoke with a posh accent. "This time".

"So, if you're a princess, does that make me a prince?" Dwayne asked, walking to the couches as David lit the trashcans.

She grinned nodding.

"What about me?" David asked, going to his wheelchair, leaning over to light the last trashcan.

"The dragon" Dwayne answered for her automatically making her laugh as David scowled at his brother.

"Dragons are cool" Ava said before a mischevious look overtook her face. "Besides, David isn't scary enough to be the dragon" she said innocently.

Dwayne chuckled though he was low key worried over David's reaction as the blonde froze, almost getting his hand caught in licks of the flames.

"Not scary?" David asked slowly, turning to look at her with intense eyes.

"Nope" she said, popping the p.

"Besides" she added, eyes racking over his figure. "You're more like the dashing, yet dastardly pirate king that tries to kidnap me" she said chuckling.

She didn't comment on the look they shared.

"Does this mean" Dwayne spoke again as he stopped at a couch. He didn't set her down yet, even when she wiggled. "If I'm the prince who saves you" he said, making David snort.

Dwayne placed her on the couch, making her eyes widened as he laid her down and crawled on top of her. Her head was caged in by his muscular leather clad arms on either side.

"That I get a kiss?" he finished, voice lower and almost a hypnotic whisper. One of his legs now rested between hers as he pressed their hips together.

He sounded how Ava was beginning to feel, a little breathless.

David watched, unable to look away as he sat on his throne.

"Hey" came the chipper voice of a suddenly appeared Eva as Paul and Marko helped her down to the room.

The two boys looked torn between apologetic and amused.

"Hey" Ava said, still looking at Dwayne, not rushing to get up or change positions making him smirk as he gently helped her to sit up.

"Did I interrupt?" Eva asked innocently.

"Yes" David and Dwayne answered together making Ava laugh as Eva smiled. Paul and Marko were trying to smother their laughs, knowing David and Dwayne would be sore with them later.

"Good" Eva said pleasantly, letting Marko lead her to another couch. "I don't think a dirty couch is the way that either of us wanted to lose our virginities" she told them casually.

"You're virgins?" Marko asked, voicing all of the vampires' shock. They knew the girls said they never dated so this shouldn't have been that surprising, but to _hear_ that they were virgins…well it did something major for their vampires.

"For now" the twins said with matching shrugs.

Paul and Marko quickly boxed Eva in, each trying to capture her lips as Dwayne went back to kissing Ava's neck.

David even got up from his throne and stood in front of Ava, pulling her up to begin sucking and kissing her neck, hoping to leave another mark as Dwayne joined him.

"So, does this count as a double date because I still haven't got any answers" Ava said, trying to stay focused.

"Me either!" Eva echoed, trying not to give in to the two blondes.

"I would think it was obvious now Princess" David said, looking at her for a second longer before going back to his wheelchair.

"In what way" she countered.

"We like you" Paul said, smiling at Eva.

"You like us" Eva repeated and he nodded.

"So…you want to date us, or…I'm fucking lost" Ava admitted. She knew that they wouldn't come out and say they were vampires, but she was hoping for a little more than this.

"Are you just trying to bang us or something?" Eva asked. She really hoped that the boys weren't hoping to hump them, then make them a meal.

She felt a little sick at that, but whether it was over them possibly only being interested in sex, them eating them at all, or having sex with them and then eating them, she didn't know.

"No, that's not it at all" Marko assured her, smile in place. "Though we are definitely interested in that" he said.

"So…then are you trying to date us?" Eva asked, looking between them.

"Are you dating each other?" Ava asked Dwayne and David, voice sounding a tad hopeful.

"NO!" the boys said, eyes wide before Dwayne continued, "I mean, no we aren't dating" he said.

"Too bad" Ava and Eva said.

"But we are interested in dating you" Marko said, keeping them on track.

"Really?" Eva asked.

"Really Babe" Paul said, wiggling his brows.

"Really" David said.

"See, them; I can believe. I'm just not getting the date me vibe from you" Ava told him before going into a hippie valley girl voice. "Maybe our auras are just too out of sync" she said with a smirk.

He looked at her long and hard, the others watched on bated breath and tried not to laugh.

Ava simply leaned back, pleasant smile in place.

"Well, seems I've just been apologizing all day today Princess. How ever will you forgive me" David said after a long moment. His tone still held a dark undertone, but was much kinder and more genuine since the other night.

"Depends on how you make it up to me" Ava said, not missing a beat.

"I'll get working on that" he said, cracking a more smile like smirk.

Ava's brows rose quickly twice as she smirked before looking around.

"So, pretty sweet pad you have here…boyfriends" she said, laughing as she stressed the last word teasingly.

"Never had a boyfriend before and now I have two" Eva said, shaking her head in mock disbelief.

"Whoa! They're our girls now!" Paul said, grabbing Eva as he jumped up and swung her around.

"Well, I was joking" she said before seeing Paul pout, "But who can say no to that face" she added, making him cheer.

"So you'll give us a chance Dove?" Dwayne asked.

Ava and Eva looked at each other. 'We shouldn't' they thought, they knew it was probably a bad idea. The boys were murderers. However, they found themselves saying something completely opposite from what they were thinking.

"Well, if you're serious about it and don't jerk us around or any other dick move, then yes" both girls said, not sounding totally sure.

"That does mean no other girls" Eva told Paul and Marko, making them cross their hearts.

"We don't give many chances" Ava said, looking between both Dwayne and David.

David winked, but gave a single nod to show that he was taking her seriously.

"Now that we're all lovey dovey again" David said, standing. He spread his arms open wide. "How about a tour?"

########################################################################################################

"So, you have family coming in tomorrow?" Star asked Danny as they walked along the peer, Laddie playing with a toy the twin bought him in front of them.

"Well, technically they're related to the twins, but since I'm an unofficial member then I guess so" Danny told her, happy that Star didn't seem to mind walking so close to her.

She still hadn't asked her if she was into girls, but since they were on a date, she thought that was a pretty big sign.

"They treat you like a little sister, you can see it" Star said, curls blowing gently in the wind.

Danny cleared her throat as she got tried to stay focused.

"I'm glad you came out with me" Danny said, looking at Laddie play a little ahead of them. The other girl had opened up to her about a few things, but mainly just general topics and not too many details.

"You confuse me" Star said in her light tone.

"How so?" Danny asked, looking up at her.

Star's slightly tanned skin was reflected by the moon. Her own, looser curls blowing in the wind with Danny's tight ones.

"I've been…alone for so long" she said, eyes not totally focused but still a beautiful milk chocolate.

"So conflicted, so torn" Star continued. "I used to have David and the others, but not anymore. It's been too long and they've grown tired of my…thoughts" she said, sighing.

"I didn't help things either, I've said cruel things" she spoke as Danny allowed her, feeling like the other girl needed to get this out.

"But then I meet you, and I wanted to stay away to protect you…but I just can't seem to do it. My thoughts…they scare me now. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, looking at Danny.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you" Danny said after a moment. "Nothing that would hurt you at least. I'm sorry I'm making you feel like this" she said and Star gave a small smile.

"You don't really have to apologize, I just don't know what to do. I'm at a crossroads with no sense of direction" she said.

"I'll help you anyway you need" Danny promised and Star hugged her.

"Thank you…you've given me a lot to think about" she said before surprising Daniela by kissing her now heated cheek.

"Can we go on this one?" Laddie suddenly called out and the girls turned back, going to follow the little halfling.

########################################################################################################

"Are you sure you need to get back Babe?" Marko asked Eva.

"Well, we've played songs for you, talked and joked around, and it's been a great date…though I have really nothing to go off of-" she started before Ava cut her off.

"Yes, we need to go" she said. "It has been fun, but we need sleep" she said, smiling.

"You can sleep here" Dwayne offered.

"He's right, you can stay with us" David said, looking at a cabinet behind them.

"No…not this time" Ava said and they looked at each other before he nodded, a smirk taking over his face.

"Next time then, it's settled" he said making her jaw drop before she huffed as Eva snickered and the other boys cheered and yelled.

"Next time" she said and he relaxed as the boys led them out of the cave and back to the bikes.

David rolled his eyes with Marko as the girls went on behind the smug Dwyane and Paul. The girls held in their amusement, only shrugging and blowing kisses before the bikes took off.

Eva and Ava weren't too pleased with the looks the boys kept sending each other, but were happy that they were taking them back to the pier.

'But will they let us leave again?' Eva wondered.

'We definitely need to figure out what's happening, and quick!' Ava thought.

They made it to their bikes and surprised the boys by kissing their cheeks. Ava smirked at David and Dwayne as Eva laughed and got away from Paul trying to kiss her back and Marko's wondering hands.

"Hey" Daniela said as she met back up with them, holding hands with a smiling Star.

"I'm tired" Laddie said, going to Dwayne, who picked him up.

"Are we going?" Star asked and Paul helped her onto his bike.

"Will…will we see you again tomorrow?" Star asked and David held in his shock, sharing a look with the other guys. They had never seen Star sound so hopeful, or want anyone around them.

Usually, she was trying to warn people away, though no one ever listened.

"Defitinly" Danny replied and Star smiled again.

"We have to hang with our cousins a bit tomorrow, but we don't work" Ava said. They definitely noticed how the four bikers tensed at the mention of the new comers.

The girls could almost swear that the boys knew what this could lead to.

"Maybe you could give us some real answers then" Eva said, making Star look away in fear.

"If we do…will you let us take you on another date" Marko asked, tilting his head.

"Well…I did say you were my boyfriends now, didn't I?" she asked, laughing at their antics.

"Then we can go out as well" Dwayne told Ava.

"I'm so glad it's decided" she said sarcastically making him smile.

"And next time, no interruptions" David said, and a chill went down all of their backs.

Even Laddie looked down at that one.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Danny said before waving at Star. "See you guys later" she said.

The all got on their own bikes, though Dwayne gave Ava another sweet, simple kiss. As did David, which shocked her seeing as the act itself seemed so gentle, so soft so…not David.

He chuckled at the look on her face.

By the time Eva got away from Marko and Paul, she no longer had lipstick on, but they did.

"Come on, or they'll never let us go" Danny said, rolling her eyes at the two blondes' display. She was trying not to let show how much Star's added kiss to the corner of her mouth was affecting her.

"You got us" Marko laughed.

"I know a scam when I see one" she joked.

"That hurt Chica!" Paul cried, grabbing at his barely covered chest and once more helping Star get behind him. "Right here!"

"See you tomorrow Dove" Dwayne said.

"Tomorrow" David echoed.

"Bye" Ava said, softly before licking her lips and the three zoomed off.

"We have to talk!" Danny yelled over the wind.

"No shit" was the twins' shouted reply.

########################################################################################################

Star was watching the boys from her bed with Laddie. It seemed they were planning something, something that excited them and gave them cause for celebration.

"I'm a cowboy!" Paul sang along to the radio, rocking out on the fountain as Marko pet his pigeons and Dwayne gathered a few things before going into another room.

David sat proudly in his wheelchair, smirking at seemingly nothing.

Though it was only Star who didn't know what he was thinking.

'Could it be Ava' she asked with worry. Worry over both her new friend and her own safety.

'I have to warn them, get them to stay away' she thought before the image of a beautiful and kind girl flew into her mind.

'But…can I leave Daniela?' she wondered, brushing her soft curls. 'I've known her for only a short time, yet it feels like I've been looking for her for a lifetime. But this would damn her' she thought, nibbling on her pink bottom lip as she tuned the others out.

For once, Star felt lost for a reason that wasn't her pending vampirism.

This one was a matter of the heart.

########################################################################################################

Eva woke with a start before wincing at the pain in her back.

She yawned as she looked at Danny's mop of hair, flopped over a book as Ava hugged one to her sleeping body and wiped away some drool in her sleep.

They had passed out, after a night of pouring over books.

They got some more sections about vampires, but when they started reading something called 'mates' the book didn't go into detail and simply referenced them to another book that they'd have to go hunting for.

"Joy" she muttered, standing and popping her back.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped as Danny fell off the table and Ava accidently smacked her cheek on the tome she was holding.

"It's me" Grandpa called and Eva tried to calm her heart as she opened the door.

"Your cousins are almost here" he said in excitement. "Wanna help me pull a little prank" he asked.

Eva smiled as Danny blinked and Ava tried to wake up.

"Lead the way gramps" Eva said.

"First, I have to pee" Ava said, going to the bathroom.

"Right, you might want to get dressed" Grandpa chuckled.

They did in jeans, band tees, a dress in Danny's case, and light makeup before following him into the sunlight.

All three cursed and put on their tinted shades.

"Ok, when they get here, I'll play dead and you'll jump them" Grandpa said and they giggle at his enthusiasm.

They each hid behind a barrel as Grandpa laid down, just as a blue car started to pull up to the big driveway.

"Oh my Gods" Danny said and they looked at her, the twins gulped. "It's happening. The movie has officially started" she whispered as they got a better look of Lucy, Sam, and Michael.

"What are we going to do?" Eva asked, biting her lip as she was filled with conflictions.

"We'll figure it out" Ava said, though she didn't sound too sure. "We'll figure it out" she repeated as the car stopped.

They looked just like they did in the movies.

Ava tried to breathe with Eva as Danny rubbed their backs.

They were each nervous.

They hadn't known the boys for long, and even then, it wasn't the easiest friendship…or relationship, but they felt like they were becoming attached, really attached, not just because of the movie.

Ava worried for David and Dwayne as Eva was nervous for Paul and Marko.

They hadn't seen the other side of them yet, but they knew it was there. The dark side that hurt people. Would things change, or would these feelings only grow? And what about how the boys were feeling and what the term mate meant, if that was what was even happening.

Danny was nervous that Star would see Michael and forget all about her. She didn't think Star would do that…at least she hoped she didn't.

There was just so much complications now, real choices had to be made.

It wasn't just a movie anymore, it was real and this was the turning point.

It was in that moment that the girls truly sealed their fates, though it was unknowingly.

Even though they knew they shouldn't, even though they knew they were most likely signing up for heartache, they decided.

They were going to save the vampires, no matter what.

"Dad?!" Lucy asked as the three crowded the man.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked before Michael smacked the back of his head.

"Boo!" the three yelled, laughing as the saw Sam and Mike jump a mile in the air before the boys tried to tackle the three of them in hugs.

"Oh girls" Lucy said, happy when her dad got up and she saw her beautiful nieces.

As Sam and Mike started talking about their hair, and which room they got, Lucy said something that once more brought them up short.

"You know, I think we're all going to be happy here. Things are really going to change. I have a feeling it's nothing but smooth sailings from here on out".

They smiled, but shared a look.

They really wanted her to be right, but they didn't know if the Lost Boys ever did 'smooth sailings'.

"One thing is for sure" Ava said, voicing her sister and Danny's thoughts. "Things are definitely going to change".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Did you like it? Next chapter has; Michael first spotting Star. More moments between both Paul/Marko/Eva and Danny/Star, drama, and a special drink, just to name a few. The movie has officially begun, what will the girls do? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Last thing, in one part I saw 'few weeks' even though I know it's seems like a few days, but that's a bit fast (But then again, I doubt the boys do slow. Once they were like, she mine, well…you know they're not staying just friends for long. And the girls are like 'I really shouldn't….but yes please!' Or is that just me?), so it's a few weeks, though not like a month or anything. I hope you guys like this chapter, I really do. It was a struggle because I was getting major writers block along with other things you guys already know about. But, I think it turned out pretty well. Like always, thank you guys so much for your support and patience, it means the world to me. Your reviews just let me know everything was going to be fine and it was all good. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Caught Up in the Moment and First Taste.

"So, what do you three do around here?" Lucy asked the girls, who looked at each other.

"We've…met some people" Ava mentioned slowly.

"They're great" Eva added.

"So you're in a gang?" Sam asked laughing.

Lucy and Mike joined him till they noticed the girls weren't laughing with them.

"Girls" Lucy said.

"Aunt Lucy, it's fine. Technically…we're just dating people in the gang" Eva soothed cheerfully before Danny added.

"Although they are trying to get us to join".

"Ask them who" Grandpa muttered before rushing away from their narrowed eyes.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Haha" Ava laughed before clearing her throat. "It just recently became official. Don't freak out!" she demanded.

"We won't" Lucy promised.

"I'm seeing David and Dwayne" she told them, making their eyes widen in surprise, so Eva continued for her.

"I've started seeing Paul and Marko".

"And I've been on a few dates with Star" Danny said, sending a look at Mike.

"Two people…well that's-" Lucy said, trying to find the right word.

"Weird" Sam said before both an unhappy looking Mike and Lucy swatted at him.

"Free, hip" Lucy smiled. "As long as you're happy" she added.

"We are" Eva assured.

"I thought you didn't date" Mike said, crossing his arms.

"We didn't, till now" Ava replied, crossing her own arms.

He didn't look thrilled.

'Well what can you do Mikey, we weren't exactly planning it' Ava thought, holding in an eye roll.

'Please don't be as teen angsty in real life as you seemed in the movie' Eva mentally pleaded. 'You kinda came off as a douche' she thought.

'Just don't be eyeing my potential woman' was Danny's mental contribution.

"You guys have bikes, nice bikes" Mike said, distracting himself with their Harleys.

"Yeah" Ava said.

"How nice" Lucy smiled.

"Way cooler than Michael's" Sam said, snickering when his brother glared at him.

"Yeah, well we have jobs too. We sing at a diner. Maybe you guys can check us out some time" Eva said.

"It's rock and roll" Danny winked at Lucy, who giggled.

"All right" Sam said happily. "You guys ever play pop" he asked excitedly.

"Cool, then maybe you can introduce us to your friends" Mike said and the three shared looks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Ava said, "Plus, I'm sure you'll find your own group" she added.

They felt a little bad, but they didn't really know Michael, plus they knew what could happen if Mike did try to hang out with the boys.

"Come on Mike, don't try to muscle in on the girls' group" Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure we'll see them eventually, don't be lame and try to hang with them just 'cause you're related" Sam laughed before Michael attempted to get him in a headlock.

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind if you hung out-uh girls?" Lucy tried, but they were already running off.

"We have to eat and get ready for tonight Aunt Lucy. Maybe before our dates we can give you a little tour" Eva shouted before Ava pushed her lightly.

"Actually, we have to go to the book store, so we'll see you later. Great seeing you guys, glad you're here" she called out.

"See ya" Danny said before they ran into the camper, ignoring the boys' comments about its' size.

The three girls waited until Grandpa moved the family inside before running out and jumping on their bikes and speeding off.

It wasn't that they didn't want to help unpack, but they needed to get to the bookstore fast.

 _And_ they didn't want to unpack.

The three made their way into the book store and into the back, to the section that Grudella told them about where they would find the things they had been missing.

"Vampires, vampires" Ava said looking through as the other two watched. She understood the system better. "I see vortexes, but not vampires" she sighed, continuing to look.

"Look for Cold Ones" Eva joked, dodging Ava's halfhearted kick.

"Here, it was in the wrong spot" Danny said, picking it up.

"Oh, I hate it when people do that" Ava complained as they crowded around the shorter girl to read over her shoulders.

"Vampires are very trying, powerful beings of seduction and death" Ava read.

"Yeah, nothing new there" Danny muttered.

"They are moody, most are unpredictable, and without a doubt undyingly protective of their coven members and mates and usually their head" Ava trailed off.

"Well we aren't coven members" Eva said, leaving out the possibility that they may turn. "What are mates?" she asked.

"Does it mean like how animals find their mates?" Danny wondered.

"Let's see, it says-blah, blah, blah. Oh, here it is!" Ava said, and they moved further down the isle as to not be heard. "It says that they are made for each vampire, though on rare occasions one or two mates can be for multiple vampires or even a full coven. Also, there have been rare cases where multiple mates have been connected to one vampire" she read off the page.

"Anything else?" Eva asked, but she saw that the rest of the page was torn out.

"They didn't get this" Danny pointed out to the very bottom where it looked like the page went off a strip. "Maybe whoever was too busy to care" she said.

"Or too desperate" Eva added.

"Here, it references to another book I saw earlier" Ava said, going behind some isles and muttering to herself as she grabbed another book.

Just then a whole group of tan tweens walked in, giggling before staring at them and whispering in either awe or something. They couldn't really tell before some boys walked in and the giggles returned along with the boys starting to try to show off to both groups of girls.

"Here, let's buy these and go. We can research at home" Ava said as they made their way out.

"What happens tonight if David wants us to drink? Do we say no, do we want to? There's so much we don't know. Are we going to give them a chance to tell us first? Can we say no? Can we do good, or do we turn bad?" Eva asked, working herself up into a state.

"Don't worry" Danny said as Ava paid. "We'll look through these and if need be, we'll visit Grudella" she said.

"She's right" Ava said, "Tonight, no matter what…we find out exactly what's going on".

She didn't know just how good the boys were at the art of distraction, even when they weren't trying.

########################################################################################################

David's orange and red eyes flashed open before he dropped down from his spot on the ceiling. He cracked his neck back and forth before reopening his now blue eyes as he slid on his boots.

He took a deep breath as he slowly made his way through the different rooms, stopping to clean himself and redress.

'Tonight is the night. The boys may not approve and may have their own ways of doing it, and I'll let them think they can…for now' he thought, rubbing his chest trying to get rid of the ever growing pain where his heart was.

The boys noticed that each night they didn't have the girls with them, in the cave, or as Paul thought in bed, with them, the pain grew.

It only went away when the girls were around and happy.

'But no matter what, they are drinking tonight' he thought, head held high as he made it to the main hall. 'I'll do it!' he thought, but at this point it mainly just sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he'd trick or force Ava into drinking.

In truth, he kept hesitating at the mere thought.

"Hey man, I can't wait for our date-" Paul cheered before screwing up his face. "Er, you know what I mean man" he said to Marko who now looked a tad disturbed.

Dwayne laughed and even David chuckled.

"I think we're all excited to take the girls out again" Marko said and they nodded.

"Even little Star's got a date" Paul said, teasing the now blushing girl. He and Marko went around and kept up the teasing. She didn't mind, well not much. It was light hearted and it felt almost like before. When they were really her friends.

Her family.

'Maybe that's why the girls are here, to bring us together again' she thought pleasantly.

She immediately felt guilty over the thought.

"Star, can you go bathe Laddie?" Dwayne asked in his quiet tones, and she nodded while leading the still sleepy little boy out.

Once gone, the boys began talking about the other thing that had been occupying their minds.

Dwayne, Marko, and Paul looked at David who was once more sitting in his favorite wheelchair. "Tonight is the concert" he said. "Danny is still taking Star, despite how much she tried to change her mind, so, Michael will most likely still see Star there" he told them.

"Maybe with the girls here, it will help us change Michael faster, like we know Max will want. He hasn't seen their mom yet, but we know he will and most likely tell us to turn them again. Hell, he's already told us that that's the plan" Marko put in as Dwayne looked deep in thought.

"I don't think trying to change Michael is the answer" Paul said, and they looked at him. "Dudes" he sighed as if they were slow making them shoot him looks until he shook his head and continued.

"Michael obviously isn't right for this kind of life. He freaked the fuck out and got us killed, and that was after he drank. I don't think knowing the girls first will help with that" he told them.

"He's right, he didn't look happy when they mentioned us" Marko said, still pleased over Eva mentioning them at all. "And that's before he's even met us" he added.

"Yeah, plus Lucy isn't Max's mate" Paul stated simply and again they stared, making him roll his eyes.

"Think about it dudes" he sighed, striking a match on his shoe and lighting his joint. "Marko and I can't even think of looking at other chicks because it may hurt our mate's feelings, her FEELINGS. I think threatening to kill someone's kids is worse than that" he pointed out as they soaked that up.

He sat down on the fountain as they all settled down, all freshened up and now waiting to be able to go see the girls.

They could still hear Star and knew she wasn't within listening range.

"Dwayne's romancing Ava, even David's trying…sort of" he snickered before moving on at seeing the look on his leader's face. "Either way, we can all agree we'd never actually hurt our mates" he said and they nodded.

David nodded slowly, they knew it had hurt him when he and Ava fought.

"Hell, even higher than thou Star is letting Danny near us. I don't know if they're mates, but it makes sense" he told them and that really hit them.

"So, if Star is willing to even entertain the idea of letting Danny possibly risk getting turned just so they could be together, and we're doing our bests with our babes, then how could Max so easily try to hurt and then even kill his so called 'mate'?" Paul asked, making them think.

"It makes sense, for once" Dwyane teased.

"That's my boy" Marko cheered as they high-fived.

"You may be right" David said, "But that doesn't help us with Max" he reminded them.

"It's not like he comes around a lot" Marko pointed out. "And what is he really going to do if we don't listen? He just said we had to listen and we've followed".

"And we don't really know what would happen if we didn't listen. I mean, him and that medicine woman made it seem like nothing could come between mates" Dwayne spoke up. "So if his orders are a threat to our mates…" he left the thought hanging.

They heard the two halflings begin to make their way back to them.

"Bring the girls here tonight, all of them" David said, right before Star and Laddie joined them.

"Let's ride" he said and they all made it to the bikes before taking off, leaving Laddie at the cave. The whole time, Star was thinking of what to do with Daniela.

Part of her wanted to push the girl away for her own girl. She didn't want to damn her, she didn't want her stuck with them forever. She didn't want to turn her into a bloodthirsty killer. She didn't want her to have this ever consuming thirst that cursed Star.

However, another more selfish part wanted Danny with her so that she wasn't so lonely. So that she had someone who understood her, who gave her butterflies.

Someone who could make forever worth it.

Paul and Marko were thinking about their date with Eva and how they were both going to stand out and convince her to drink from the bottle. How they were going to make her feel special and know just what she meant to them and how she made them feel.

Dwayne was also thinking of how to convince Ava, as David wondered what would happen if he just told her what was in the bottle before asking her to drink.

A ride that was usually filled with hollers and fun was now only filled with the hum of the bikes as Laddie watched from the mouth of the cave as they disappeared.

He knew something was going on. He wasn't the oblivious little kid most people thought he was.

He was staying at the cave so Star and Danny could have some grown up alone time. He knew that his 'sister' liked the girl, he liked her too, but he thought Star liked her in a different way and he wanted her to be happy.

Despite the others being quiet, he also knew that they wanted Danny and the twins to drink. Laddie thought that would be a great idea.

He knew it scared Star, but he thought it was fun. Sometimes he missed his mom, but the boys were loads better than his dad.

Of course, for the knowledge he had gained, he was still a child. He didn't actually understand he'd have to kill someone.

He thought it would be great if the twins and Danny were part of the family, he'd have more sisters! He loved his family. Maybe Ava could be his Mom, like how he sort of saw Dwayne as his Dad.

Though he didn't think she drank as much as his real mom.

He sighed and went over to his corner of the main room, stuffed with his magazines, comics and toys.

"It'll be so much fun when they're here" he said to himself. "Maybe they'll give me real little brothers and sisters" he said, going through a box before pulling out a comic.

He looked over to 'the' bottle.

He turned away, he wondered still if he was even supposed to have drank. David had seemed so angry at the time.

Dwayne had saved him though.

"It's gonna be so much fun" he told himself, in the way little children did before he decided to go around the room and get things ready for the girls' arrival. Even if something happened and they couldn't show, he'd make sure it stayed nice for the next night.

Laddie wanted to make sure he did everything he could to make them want to stay.

########################################################################################################

"You're quiet tonight, is everything ok?" Danny asked Star, trying to keep her own nerves at bay.

"I don't know" Star said as they made their way through the crowd. She stopped, making the other girl stop as people moved around them, seeming to act like they were in a bubble.

"I like you Daniela, a lot" Star said in her light voice making Danny start to smile. "But" she hesitated.

"But?" Danny asked, swallowing.

"But I'm dangerous. If you stay around me, you'll get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt, so I don't think you should stay around me. I think you should forget me" Star told her, growing quiet as Danny looked down.

"But" Star said again, and Danny's head shot up.

"But?" Danny asked.

"But I don't think I _can_ stay away from you" she confided.

"Then you shouldn't" Danny said. "I know there are things about you, secrets" she told Star, making the other girl's eyes widen in slight panic before she followed as Danny began walking again.

"But I have secrets too" Danny told her. "Secrets I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to. I like you, like more than you can know and I know we haven't known each other for long but it feels so right. I don't want you scared of me, or thinking I deceived you" Danny stated.

"That's not my intention" she finished.

Tenderly and not without hesitation, Star took Danny's soft tanned hand in hers. "A lot of things scare me" Star whispered, but Daniela heard it loud and clear, "But you are one of the few that don't".

They stopped again, now on the outskirts of the concert.

"I don't-" Star stopped herself, knowing that what she was about to say could easily come back and bite her. Had bitten her before.

But she didn't care.

Danny was different, Danny wasn't cruel and she even told her she had secrets. Danny wasn't David.

Star wanted everything that came with Daniela, even the bad. Star wanted Danny.

"I don't want you to stay away, and I don't care about your secrets. I want you, I want to be with you" Star said and the next thing she knew, there were soft, melon flavored lips pressed against her own in a tender kiss.

Slowly, they pulled away.

"Don't hate me" Star said, a new spark in her eye that Daniela hadn't seen before.

"Never" Danny promised.

Star smiled, pushing aside her thoughts of what may happen. What she could do, what she might do to keep Daniela with her. She leaned in for another kiss, content to just enjoy the warm moment.

########################################################################################################

Eva was swept up by Paul and Marko the moment they saw her. Each taking a kiss and a hand before leading her off.

She laughed as they won her toys from the games and got her funnel cake. She tried not to think of how they got that money, doubting that Max gave it to them.

"You have fun with us, right Babe?" Paul asked.

"Well, this has been a crazy few weeks, but yeah. I have fun with you guys" she said, smiling.

"We mean, together, like as our girlfriend. I know we're awesome friends" Marko added and she giggled before noticing that under their smiles seemed genuine worry.

'They never really have to worry about girlfriends I guess' she thought, 'Just meals and dates' she guessed.

"You guys are great boyfriends. It's our second date, but it feels like something out of a movie" she said, before laughing at how real that actual was to what was happening.

She didn't know that they got the joke too.

"So, if there was a way-" Marko went to ask but he was surprised when Paul cut him off.

Paul kissed Eva, swinging her around, making her laugh against his lips and have to hold onto him as to not fall. He rested her against the side of a building, keeping her between him and the stone.

She raised a brow at how he kept her legs around his hips, making him wink before kissing her.

He pulled back and looked at an irritated Marko.

"That was fun, and we could always have that much fun" he said, seeming to send a silent message to the other blonde who nodded and scooted into her side.

"We could have even more fun" Marko said, kissing her neck.

"Whoa, this is only the second date guys" she said, even as she gasped when he nibbled on a surprisingly sensitive spot on her neck as Paul still held her up, slowly pushing his hips into hers.

However, his concentration wasn't fully on that as he watched her expressions. He enjoyed it, he hadn't enjoyed anything like it in a long time, but he was also feeling how warm she was under his cold hands as her own feather like touches sent electricity down his chest and through his whole body.

She was mesmerizing him, so he let Marko do all the speaking.

Something that the other blonde was having issues with as he was busy trying to earn another heavenly sigh out of the blue-eyed beauty that tasted like sweet heat in his mouth as his tongue traced her pulse point.

"You taste so good doll" Marko said, with a hint of an accent that she couldn't really place with her distracted mind.

"That uh, that feels really good but people are watching" she said with a little laugh.

Marko pulled away, but then Paul pulled her to him, letting her feet hit the ground as his hands traveled up her back and held her, though his mouth was gentle.

Usually, his kisses were fast and full of heat. There was still heat in this one, but it was like a slow burn.

The only thing Eva could compare it to was a movie scene when the boy saw the girl, like really saw her.

She didn't mind though seeing as he was sweet, and his lips were chilled and she could swear there were sparks behind her eyes.

She knew she liked kissing Marko and Paul, both set her on fire, but this kiss felt so different in the best way.

Seeing this, Marko waited with lidded eyes for his turn as he slowly started to see what Paul did. Though it wasn't his time to see fully, not yet. But this marked the beginning showing that soon he would.

It would later be humorous that Paul was the one to first catch on and lead them through the light.

But right now, none of that mattered.

Once Paul pulled back, Marko took his place with slightly more urgency and Paul laid gentle kisses on her neck.

It was a little over whelming, but she would have been lying if she said she didn't like it.

'Still, in public' her mind reminded, so with a little effort she was able to separate and take a much needed gulp of air as her bright eyes looked at the two unworldly beautiful boys.

Her mind picked up on everything she had known, and things she never noticed before.

There was an almost glow like quality to them both and she knew it was one reason why so very few dared to mess with them. It was amazing, yet intimating.

But she felt safe.

Paul's eyes were bluer, if that was possible. They had an almost sky like quality to them, so blue that she thought the sun could have been seen in his smiling eyes.

Marko's was more like the green and blue of the see, so stormy, so expressive. They were beautiful and full of joy, but there was a hidden danger of getting swept away.

She felt like both boys had some dangerous quality to them, but still, she felt safe. It was like they tried with her, tried to be the fun loving teens that they portrayed.

Their smiles. Marko's Cheshire cat and Paul's easy grin.

The straight line of Paul's nose and the roundness of Marko's cheeks.

Marko she could just lean over and their lips would be connected, with Paul she'd have to stretch.

She noticed a slight scar on Marko's chin and wondered where he got it from.

Just like Paul had stubble and a dimple.

It was like seeing the sun and moon together and Eva felt her chest expand and tighten, like something was happening. She didn't know what it was.

'I like it' her mind decided in a distant echo.

"Are you ok Eva?" Paul asked, sky eyes full of concern.

She smiled, her own baby blues lighting up before she tried to tackle them both in a hug. She was still so conflicted within herself over…what they were and what they did.

What they possibly wanted from her.

But they clicked in the best of ways and she wanted to hold onto that feeling, even if reality would come crashing down on her later and the horror of what they really were would finally rear its unholy head.

The fact that she wasn't too bothered with it scared her, but she knew there was a reason that she felt this connection and she was determined to stay with them and find out why.

"Yes, I'm just happy I'm here with you" she said and they smiled, sharing a look over her head.

"We're happy too" Paul said.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked when she pulled back and they got her walking again, once more each taking a hand and letting passersby know who she was with.

"We have something to tell you" Marko said, licking his lower lip as they led her to the fairis wheel.

"A few things to talk about" Paul added.

"Yeah" Marko went to say, but looking into her big eyes he stopped before looking back at Paul for help.

"How about we have some more fun and then we can talk about it at the cave?" Paul suggested.

Eva bit her lip. She wanted answers. She believed she knew what they were going to talk about, at least she was hoping she did and it excited her.

Not only would it get that out in the open, but it would mean that they trusted her and they could talk things through.

'But maybe they're right. No use ruining the whole night in case things get heavy' she thought before wondering when she started to adopt some of the slang.

"Ok, and then we'll talk later?" she asked.

"Later" they answered together, making her smile when they slung their arms over her shoulders.

"Now come on Babe. We're going on this, then we're going to the music store then the paint store" Paul said and she let them lead her on the ride.

Laughing when Paul practically danced on and Marko gave a playful smack to her behind.

########################################################################################################

Ava couldn't stop laughing, she didn't think she could stop if she tried.

Like her sister's beaus, David and Dwayne had attempted to win her games as well. However, since her eyes had been stuck on the large bat toy, they hadn't gone for the strength games, they went for the obviously rigged ones.

They came very close to winning, before the man nervously would sabotage them.

The old carny thought it was funny too until he saw their faces and he got the immediate sense of danger, though he tried not to show it.

Somehow, he didn't think they'd be so lenient with him as they were with the girl.

He brushed it off as just some hyped up teens, not knowing he was now on the menu. David led a still giggling Ava away as Dwayne sent one last smirk at the man before following.

"Thank you for trying" Ava said when she noticed how annoyed they were at not being able to win.

She didn't know if it was from her laughter, or because they hadn't been able to show off to her.

She decided it didn't hurt to soothe them a little.

"It was sweet, even if he cheated" she said, kissing both on the cheek.

That wiped the stormy pouts off their faces and now David had his usual smirk back in place as Dwayne had on his barely there grin.

"Are you having fun so far Dove?" Dwayne asked as they each slipped an arm around her waist.

"Lots" she nodded. And it was true, so far David hadn't had any attitude, at least none aimed at her.

"Well, the night's still young Princess" David said, looking down at her with a lifted brow and his smirk grew.

"Hmm, and so are we" she agreed. She could still taste the sweetness of the cotton candy that they had gotten her, though she had felt a little bad when she had seen her 'cousins' roaming around.

Suddenly, Ava paused.

"What is it?" David asked.

"That's my Aunt" she said, seeing Lucy bending down to talk to the little lost boy. Ava's mind worked fast. She liked David and Dwayne, felt things for them that she didn't even understand having never felt them before.

And the others were cool, but Max… She wasn't really a fan of Max and she wondered if she should get her Aunt away from him.

David and Dwayne looked at each other before Dwayne spoke, "Why don't we go talk to her" he said, shocking Ava.

She'd be a liar if she said she didn't feel a drop of suspicion, but nodded none the less.

"Aunt Lucy" she called, just as the woman had turned.

The pretty, older red head spotted them and smiled walking over with the little boy.

"Hey Ava" she said, smiling at her niece and the two young men.

Ava looked at them and noticed they were standing taller and seemed odd. 'Is that- is that a nervous smile and a fidget. Are they nervous?' she wondered with a smile.

"Aunt Lucy, these are my boyfriends, David and Dwayne" she said and saw their shoulders slightly relax. She wondered if they were anxious about how she'd introduce them or making a good impression.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said with a kind smile as she shook their hands. "This is Terry, he's lost" she motioned to the little boy who was hiding in her skirt.

"Terry, Terry!" a frantic blonde woman called and the boy ran to her.

"Mommy!" he said and the woman picked him up, looking relieved.

"Oh thank God" she sighed before smiling at Lucy gratefully. "Thank you" she gushed.

"No problem" Lucy told her as the woman walked off. "I was going to go into the video store and see if there were any jobs available" she said just as Paul, Eva, and Marko walked up.

"Hey Aunt Lucy, these are my boyfriends Marko and Paul" Eva said and the boys greeted her much like their brothers had.

"I wouldn't look for a job in there" David said, serious tone in place and the women looked at him.

"Yeah, the owners creepy" Marko quickly supplied.

"Bit of a perv" Paul added.

"You'd know all about that" Eva muttered with a grin.

"We know a place you could work" Dwayne spoke up, though it was low and Lucy had almost missed it.

"Oh, really? Thank you boys" she said, grateful that they had warned her.

The twins were honestly surprised.

True, the boys never talked about Max, but technically he was their maker.

'But they don't act close in the movie, though there is only one scene with them together…and alive' Ava thought.

'He didn't even seem that upset they were dead' Eva continued her sister's line of thought unintentionally.

'Do they…do they not like him at all? That would make sense. Why else would they keep Lucy away. Maybe for us?' Ava thought.

'I'm confused' was the thought the girls shared.

"Here, there's a really cool ice cream shop this way" Marko directed and they followed him down a path that seemed to hold most of the families.

"Really?" Lucy asked, feeling a little out of place with the group.

"Yeah, Laddie loves it" Paul agreed as David lit up a cigarette before seeing Lucy discretely wrinkle her nose.

He huffed but put it up.

Ava saw and simple watched him, smile playing on her face before she turned to Dwayne.

"Laddie's mine" he said and Lucy made an oh with her mouth.

"Oh, he's your son?" she asked and Dwayne nodded, looking out. "How old is he?" she asked him pleasantly.

"Eight" Dwayne said with a small smile.

"He's adorable" Ava grinned and Dwayne turned his smile on her as he slid a hand around her waist. Without looking, David put his arm around her shoulder, making Dwayne huff quietly since the hand was almost in his face.

Still, neither relinquished their hold on the green-eyed beauty, who rolled her eyes fondly.

Paul and Marko took Eva's hands once more and Lucy smiled, even threw her blush.

After dropping her off at the small shop, they made their way back to their bikes.

"Where's Danny and Star?" Eva asked, looking around.

"Right there, and not happy" Ava said, motioning with her head as she leaned against David's bike.

There, walking towards them, was Star and Danny. However, Star was looking between Daniela and something behind her and Danny seemed extremely tense.

"What pissed her off?" Marko wondered.

"Who's that dude behind them looking like a lost puppy with the blonde?" Paul asked.

David didn't speak, simply watched. He had an idea about who it was, having a glimpse from the girls' minds. Dwayne didn't say anything either as they waited for the two females to reach them.

"Oh no" Ava and Eva breathed, sharing a look and standing up straight as their best friend made it to them.

"Are you ok?" Eva asked.

"Fine, just…your cousin" she ground out, accent thick with annoyance.

"That's your cousin?" Star asked the twins, looking back at the now clear form of Michael and Sam.

Sam gave and awkward wave as Michael still just stared at Danny and Star, neither approached.

"We should go" Ava said before David wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her face.

"I thought you said you'd come to the cave with us tonight?" he asked, but it had a bit of a desperate note to it.

She bit her lip before Eva made a noise.

Michael was walking over.

"Tomorrow for sure" Eva tried.

"You two go" Ava suddenly said, making the other two girls protest as Star swallowed thickly. The guys all shared looks. "I'm not going to the cave, but can go somewhere private. To _talk_ " she added at Paul's whistle.

"Then let's go Dove" Dwayne said, sharing a look with David.

"You guys go back to the cave, pick up some food. We'll see you later" David told them and Star got on with Marko after kissing Daniela goodnight.

"Ava-" Eva started, worried about what might happen. She felt crazy, but she didn't think they would hurt her sister. She just didn't know if they had something else planned.

Ava sent them both a look. "It's ok, I'll be fine. I promise, distract him" she motioned to the ever-approaching Michael and trailing Sam.

"Just…be careful" Danny said, equally unhappy with the situation.

David didn't give them any more time as he practically lifted Ava, placed her in front of him and took off. Dwayne followed just a minute after.

After a kiss from Eva, Marko and Star were gone as well in the opposite direction.

"I'll take her bike home for you if you'd like" Paul offered with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

He was hiding something.

"Thanks" Eva said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Neither of them would, see you later Babe" he said, kissing her before taking off as well just as Michael reached them.

Eva decided to watch Paul's bike for him in case of any Surf Nazis.

"Hey" Michael said, crossing his arms with an awkward smile.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Who were they?" Michael asked, "And where'd they take Ava?"

"That's our significant others" Eva told them nonchalantly, making the boys balk at how dangerous their cousins' partners looked.

"Ava's finishing her date" Danny got out, trying very hard not to glare at Michael. "She wasn't interrupted, like some of us" she said and Eva rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh shit Michael" Sam laughed at the now pale faced older boy. "You're hitting on Danny's woman" he giggled.

"You're…" the attractive, brunette Michael trailed off.

"Gay? Yeah, pretty gay" Danny filled in, folding her own arms, frown still in place. "Thought that was obvious" she added.

"No, it wasn't" he said in an almost horse whisper.

"Well, now you know" Eva stated. "But I'm sure you'll be fine Mickey" she told him, ignoring his look at the nickname. "There are plenty of pretty teens around here. You should stop by our work sometime" she offered causing Danny to start muttering angrily. "There are tons of _available_ girls there".

"Yeah, yeah" he said, though he seemed distracted as he scratched his head. "By the way, what was her name again?" he asked Danny before noticing the fire coming out of her eyes.

"Taken!" she snapped, stomping over to a cotton candy stand.

Eva put her hands up in the universal, 'I'm not a part of this sign' when Michael looked at her trying to figure out what he did wrong.

########################################################################################################

Ava knew, really she did, that this was probably a bad idea. She had only known these men, these vampires for a few weeks. And in that amount of time, they had gone from strangers, to friends, to somewhat frenemies in David's case, to dating!

'It's insane, I'm insane, this is all proof, and yet I'm fine with it' she mentally smacked herself.

It was like all of her dreams that were on the brink of nightmares, the ones that excited her and made her excited to sleep, were coming true as she zoomed down the road clinging to David with Dwayne right behind them.

David was smiling, howling back and forth with the dark haired boy, upping her excitement even more.

She was sitting in front of him, wild blue and red curls almost blocking his view. Not that he seemed worried about that.

On impulse, she surged forward and kissed his quickly.

It took him by surprise and he tried to follow her to make the kiss last, but she didn't want him to crash. She laughed, though it was lost in the wind.

Dwayne pulled up and he reached a hand out, as did she, leaning her body against David's making him smile and bury his nose in her neck, eyes still on the dark road.

After their fingers touched, Dwayne howled to the moon filled sky making her laugh again.

She felt like her blood was made of electricity, running through her veins and lighting her up in the best of ways as the wind downed out the voices of doubts of her mind.

Soon Ava found herself yelling with them, closing her eyes as her face tilted to the sky as David gently kissed her neck before softly biting and sucking on it, being sure to leave another mark.

'Seems to be a thing with him' she thought with a thrill going through her.

She bit her bottom lip before letting it slip through her teeth, eyes still closed as her lashes created shadows on her pale cheeks.

David watched with Dwayne, both ice blue eyes and dark, almost black eyes were glued to her.

Soon they turned into a hidden path in the woods, somewhere where their bikes wouldn't be spotted, and they wouldn't be disturbed.

David parked and while she was still on his jean clad lap, she soon found her mouth connected to the soft lips of Dwayne.

She smiled into the kiss as she pondered their different kisses.

Dwayne tasted a little sweeter, almost like he had just eaten cotton candy or those dip and lick candies. She wondered if that was because he bought so many treats for Laddie.

He also tasted a bit like something spicy, something with a kick that she couldn't name, but she thought that it was something that was just Dwayne since he smelled of something similar.

It was pleasant and somehow very masculine.

He also smelled a bit like books, which she loved and there was a faint taste of cigarettes.

David on the other hand had a stronger taste of cigarettes, and although she didn't smoke, she found she didn't really mind the flavor on him.

Whether it was because it was David or because it was slightly diluted with an almost tea leaf like flavor and a surprising scent of faint lavender. It wasn't very sweet, there was a pleasant bitterness to it that seemed to soothe in a strangely smooth way.

It was like unsweetened tea, maybe with a dash of perhaps honey and some kind of alcohol. Though that was really only a guess on the drink since she never had any.

She couldn't place it since it was usually only like a whisper.

Both boys had a metallic twang that she guessed came from blood, but Dwayne, and then David when he reclaimed her lips, distracted her with their kisses.

"Come on Princess, this way" David mouthed against her lips before detaching completely and helping her off of his lap.

A small part of her mind wondered if he seemed physically chilled today because he's spent the whole night with her and they hadn't had time to eat yet.

Before she could tell her mind to shut it, Dwayne took her hand and kissed up her arm.

Ava took a deep, shuddering breath.

There was a fire, a spark starting in her belly. A spark that usually ended with her hand down her pants and her phone looking at something definitely naughty on Tumblr.

But now it was because of Dwayne and David, though it was the real them now, not just the thought. She held in a giggle, wondering what they'd think knowing that she'd pleased herself before to the thoughts of them.

They walked through the trees, the moon being the only light for her. They would each pause every now and then to steal another kiss or leave another hickey.

'There was a reason I came here and didn't leave with the girls' Ava tried to remind herself as she got swept away with the scene of youthful adventure.

'Something, besides wanting to be around them' she thought before speaking out loud. "Are you going to answer some questions?" she asked, though some of it was smothered against David's slightly chilled lips.

"Not yet Dove, we have a surprise for you" Dwayne said. That was when she noticed they had come up upon a small body of water. A little pond with a small waterfall above it.

"It's beautiful" she thought as she looked at the dark green and shadows mix together in the night and moonlight.

Dwayne took his jacket off along with his heavy necklace. Ava was busy watching that before she felt David's hands on her hips, slowly sliding up and under her top.

She smiled slowly, taking her own jacket off before pausing as David copied her with his large coat.

She chuckled.

"What?" David asked, brow raised.

"You wear the most clothes out of the three of us, you've already seen this much of me" she motioned to her exposed stomach. "But Dwayne's already basically naked by default" she laughed again.

"Are you complaining Dove?" Dwayne asked in his deep voice and she shook her head quickly, making his smiling grow.

"Would you rather I stay dressed?" David challenged, and she shook her head again. "Good girl" he said before both men inhaled at the rush of spice and sweetness that hinted to her spike of arousal.

'So Princess likes to be praised huh" David mentally thought, smirk in place as she tried to pretend that she wasn't getting more turned on by the minute.

'With their looks, attitudes, and that last phrase, they'll be the death of me' she thought, biting her red tinted lip again.

"You keep doing that and I'll have to punish you" David suddenly said, more muscles on display with the absence of his jacket.

He was testing a theory. Not only would it show him what he could and couldn't do with Ava, but honestly it was turning him on as well.

Dwayne was fairing no better, swallowing hard and making his Adam's apple bob enticingly as David's eyes never strayed from Ava's slightly flushed face.

"What, stare?" she asked, blinking and suddenly wishing she had a glass of water. 'Since when did my throat get so dry?' she wondered.

"Bite your lip. It's fucking sexy. It's it Dwayne?" David asked, voice getting even deeper with that smoky effect.

"Damn right it is" Dwayne all but growled, walking behind her as his hands barely skimmed up her arms making her eyes flutter.

"So, don't tease us Princess, or you may not like the results" David told her.

With that said, he reached up and pulled his black tee over his head, exposing his pale chest to her eager eyes. His dark jeans hung lowly on his narrow hips, showing off the v of his body and a light blonde happy trail.

"Uh, that's…I like" Ava was able to get out before blinking at their chuckles. "Oh, shut it" she said, tossing her shirt off, which shut them off.

It was her turn to smirk when their heated gazes were attached to her skin and deep red lace bra, eating it away with their eyes which were full of hunger and lust.

Without thinking, Ava bit her lip.

"You don't listen" David said. Suddenly, he was upon her, lips almost bruising against hers but in the best ways possible.

Dwayne wasted no time in pulling her hips back, making her moan against David's mouth as her backside came in contact with the growing bulge in his jeans.

As she built up a steady, though novice rhythm against him, fingers digging into her hips, David moved his kisses to her chin and mouth as they grew more heated.

His hand slid up into her colored curls until he got a good handful and he pulled. She gave a gasp like scream, though it wasn't really painful, more commanding.

"I told you, you'd be punished" he breathed into her ear before licking it making her groan.

The three attempted to move over the rocks to the pool, however, with Ava between them and in only her pants and bra, not to mention the boys state of undress, the three were understandably distracted.

Just as Dwayne's first foot touched the water, Ava reached back and pulled him tightly against her.

He grunted with a pant and instinctively flexed his hips again, which was their downfall.

Literally, they fell into the water making a large splash.

The boys sputtered as Ava started to laugh, moving so she was sitting on a rock.

David didn't want to give her a chance to actually cool off. Not when he got a taste of what was just underneath. A taste of Ava wanting him.

He was once more upon her, smothering her laughter before she gasped and sighed in his mouth as Dwayne was able to lay by her side, using his tongue to gently trace up her side.

David grumbled against her, but allowed it, never detaching their lips as he slightly scooted over, the water on their bodies slipping onto each other as they pressed closer in an attempt to keep her warmth and feel her.

Dwayne moved his kisses, sucks, and licks from her hip bone to around her ticklish belly button and then tantalizingly up and between her breasts before leaving his own bite mark on her neck.

She realized that by the end of the night, she'd most likely be painted in marks claiming her as theirs.

Something told her it was totally intentional.

She couldn't find it in herself to mind, as long as she was able to return the favor.

David moved one of his knees in between hers and pressed up into her blooming heat and showing his own growing excitement.

David lifted his hand and ran his thumb over Ava's lips as he pulled back, breathing hard.

"Do you know what you do to us Ava" he asked her breathlessly.

She tried to breath before they noticed Dwayne pause and look at David, or more like David's hand.

The blonde himself moved the appendage further up before his pupils dilated.

His hand, the one he had just used on Ava's face, was bleeding. Not excessively, but enough to be noticeable.

Dwayne looked torn between the dark liquid and Ava as David didn't even move.

Slowly, he went to pull his hand back, but a drop fell.

Ava's eyes widened as she tasted the coppery drop hit her taste buds as it was able to slip past the minimum gap her mouth had caused in order to try to calm her rapid breathing.

It was like an explosion of things she had never imagined.

She couldn't stop the shutter that ran through her, not noticing how both Dwayne and David were watching her.

Her eyes shot back open, she hadn't even noticed they had closed.

David went to move back, but this time Ava grabbed his hand. She looked at him, bringing his hand to her mouth and gently kissing close to the cut.

He didn't stop her and Dwayne's breathing picked up, mouth opening slightly as he found himself incredibly thirsty and wanting in ways all too familiar and yet new all at once.

David was affected as well, though only the flaring of his his nostrils gave that away.

It was the most intimate, most erotic, intense thing he had ever seen and experienced as her soft red lips moved closer to his wound.

He locked his clear eyes with her dark green. He didn't say it out loud, he didn't have to. And he wouldn't anyway, too afraid to break the spell so close to getting exactly what he desired the most, despite his protests and attitude.

That look told Ava everything.

She didn't need the bottle to turn.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she wondered if the blood was mainly Max's.

If she did this. She'd mainly be connected…turned, through David himself.

Body and mind still on fire with the closeness of these two men, the only men she'd desired. The tainted blood on her tongue, the magic of the night.

Destiny, love.

It could have been one or all of these things that had her do what she did next.

Her hot, pink tongue snaked out and steadily licked up the intoxicating nectar until she reached the source.

The girl who never tasted flesh before let the blood fill her mouth and swallowed.

"God" Dwayne whispered in a shuddering breath before muttering in a language she couldn't understand. His mouth went against her temple as his eyes closed and he fought off the animal in him, the beast that was trying to transform his face as he wrapped an arm under her to protect her from the rocks and slightly lift her up.

David's eyes actually squeezed shut in ecstasy as Ava, eyes still locked on his, gave a small suckle in hopes of producing more mouthfuls.

After a few swallows, the bleeding stopped though she continued to lick. He ripped his wrist away and their tongues were once more in a battle for dominance. He once more pushed his damp body against hers.

None too gently, Dwyane grabbed and turned her face for his turn as he connected their mouths.

David growled lowly, but thinking quickly and following instinct, he reached down. Knowing that Ava couldn't see him thanks to his pack brother, he grabbed Dwayne's right wrist and bit into it with his changed teeth making the other boy growl against their girl.

More spikes of arousal in the air and not just hers, it was a heady smell now. It was everywhere, they could tell she was ripe for their taking.

Dwyane pulled his hand back from David and offered it to Ava, who was starting to feel the effects.

She licked and sucked eagerly, making Dwayne moan as David ran his hands through his blonde hair to push it back, sitting up straight, still straddling Ava as he watched the two with heavy eyes.

Ava felt hot, almost too hot. And dizzy. Was the forest spinning, she couldn't tell? Everything was so foggy, and she didn't think it was just her hormones anymore.

"That's enough Dove" Dwayne told her, hushing her when she whimpered.

"It's ok Princess, you did so good. We're so proud of you" David said, and she squirmed under him, eyes unfocused and darker than usual.

"Oh Dove, do you know what you did?" Dwayne wondered out loud.

"I wanted to" came the soft reply from Ava. She looked to be about to say more, reaching for them both, before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

Dwayne caught her head and helped lift her gently into David's strong arms.

"Come on Princess" David told his unconscious mate. "We'll get you home" he promised as Dwayne collected their clothes.

"You known what she's done" Dwyane said, sounding both excited yet worried.

"Yes, and yes I know she may be upset tomorrow. But you heard her, she wanted to. I wasn't planning on making her" David admitted. He had wanted to, but after seeing her so happy with them. That spark in her eyes and everything, he just couldn't do it.

Yet, it had happened anyway.

'Though she's full of mine and Dwayne's blood' he thought with a shiver of pleasure from the reminder.

Dwayne looked at him for a hard minute before giving a barely there nod and they flew back to the bikes.

"This means Paul and Marko will have to get Eva to drink soon, Daniela as well" Dwayne said. He thought Eva may be easier than Danny, not sure how to go about getting the Spanish teen to join in.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. Paul and Marko can handle Eva, that's their business" David said. He was tired as it was close to sunrise, a little bummed that they had to give Ava back so soon, all in all, it was just a really long night.

Dwayne couldn't agree more.

"They'll be even more pressed for answers now" Dwayne said quietly as they made it to the bikes.

David snorted, he already knew this.

"How do you think they'll react when they find out we know already?" Dwayne continued when he felt like David was brushing him off and the blonde froze.

He hadn't thought too much on that part.

"Who says they will" he challenged, but Dwayne simply raised a brow making him roll his eyes. "Like I said, tomorrow" he grumbled.

The three made it to the girls' camper, they could hear Danny and Eva speaking in the main area, so they snuck Ava in through her small window.

"Goodnight Dove" Dwyane said, kissing her head after they got her out of her clothes and into a comfortable t-shirt. Luckily, due to the drive and short flight so no one would hear their bikes, their clothes had dried, including her panties and bra. So, despite how much they'd like to, they respected her privacy and left her undergarments on.

Though they both vowed to see all their precious mate had to offer on her pale body one day.

"Night Princess" David said as Dwayne flew out. David paused, looking back at her with a half grin.

"You surprised the hell outta me there, you know that?" he asked, only getting a slurred reply making his smile grow briefly.

"Can't say you disappoint Beautiful" he whispered gentle, and with that, he was gone.

########################################################################################################

Grudella drunkenly laughed to herself in her trailer. She still had visions of the girls, some more detailed than she would like.

She was happy with how most things were progressing.

Especially with the tallest vampire, Paul. She hadn't expected it, but it seemed he would be the very first to actually grasp the full concept and complexity of soul mates. He was almost tied with the big Native American man, who was also on the right track.

The other two were a little behind, but surprised her by catching up fairly quickly.

"Even the asshole with the mullet" she hiccupped.

She was taking bets out against herself.

Wine tended to do that.

Oh, there would always be tasks to over come. That was just part of life, even undead life. But now, drunk Grudella decided to do sober Grudella and the whole group a favor and provide a little extra jolt of fun.

She giggled to herself as she threw some things in a cauldron, not even upset when she got thrown back by the boom.

"Oh, that's going to be great" she laughed hysterically on her kitchen floor. "Have fun kids!"

########################################################################################################

"Hey, you guys want to go with us to the beach?" came the loud voice of Sam as he banged on the girls' trailer door.

This roused Eva and Danny, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What?" Danny asked, wiping away drool as Eva tried to stand.

"Do you want to go to the beach" Sam asked, speaking slower.

Just as they were about to answer, they heard a noise from Ava's room, which they rushed too.

"Guys?" Sam called.

They had been worried about her all night when she didn't turn up.

They slammed the door open, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, someone slept here" Danny said, wide eyes looking to see if her friend fell of the bed or something.

"Oh, my Gods" Eva said, mouth dropped open as she fell on her butt.

"What, what?!" Danny asked when Eva didn't answer. She saw that the blue-eyed girl was looking up and turned.

"Shit!" she screamed.

"Guys!" Sam called, sounding a bit panicked.

"We're fine, we can't go. Sorry Sam" Eva called out.

They heard him mutter something about crazy girls before walking off. Still, they couldn't take their eyes off of the ceiling.

There, a sweaty mess, was Ava. She was still asleep and was shaking, a lot.

Her whole back was against the roof as her legs were brought up to her stomach and she was crying softly in distress.

It didn't seem to be a peaceful slumber.

"Any guesses what they did last night" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Oh Ava" Eva breathed as the two girls looked at her in worry and fear as her whimpering became more distressed.

"What are we gonna do?" Danny asked. "What can we do?" she continued.

"We'll get her some of the meat from the house. Maybe the blood in the steak will help her" Eva said, finally standing and reaching out to her sister. "Shit" she cussed, when she touched her, it was like she was scolding.

"That won't last for long" Danny told her, running a hand through her own messy curls.

"We don't need it to" Eva said determinately. "Just till tonight. We will be getting answers and fixing this" she said, looking at her best friend then back at her sister. Standing on the bed so she could reach her easier, Eva pushed some blue and red curls off of Ava's sweaty forehead.

It was like she was about to start steaming she was so hot.

"They better answer us this time. We can't wait for them to step up" Danny said, silently vowing to no longer become distracted. "I know- I think they were going to last night" she said and Eva nodded. "So, we need to find out what happened last night, what's going on, and what we're going to do" Danny clarified. "And they better answer!" she repeated with more firmness.

They couldn't put it off anymore, for Ava's sake.

Eva was stone faced as she looked at her crying twin. "They don't have a choice".

 **A/N:** So, what do you guys think? Lime in next chapter! Yay for that. Also, some answers and surprises from Grudella and others. Obviously more drama and one on one (two?) with the couples.. I mean, there's a lime (multiple limes actually), so somebody's doing something right. The story continues. What do you think the boys will do? What will Star do? What about Eva and Danny? Or even Max? I will be fixing grammar and spelling in next few days, but I had to post this and get it up. Also, I know how I kept saying, 'We're gonna get answers', I was trying to do a build up and now they have a better reason. Plus, the boys and Star and feeling things they haven't, or haven't wanted to feel for a long time. I'll let you in on a secret, they're nervous, so answers got moved to next chapter. And yes, I'll explain why Ava drank the blood so willingly. (I haven't slept in days, can you tell?) Plus, if decided to keep over thinking and retyping, I would have gone crazy(er). Review, ask, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Like seriously you guys. Your reviews, support, and you just enjoying my writing means so much to me and I want you all to know that I really do appreciate you. These last reviews made me feel so good, you're right, critics are everywhere, but you guys are the only ones that matter because I'm writing this for me and you. So, once more, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Chapter 7: Dreams and Answers. (Part 1) **LIME, LIME, LIME ALERT!**

Ava's dark green and grey eyes snapped open when she heard Danny and Eva calling her.

Her vision focused and she found herself looking down at her panicked twin and best friend. 'That's odd, I'm not this tall' she sleepily thought.

When her foggy brain finally caught onto the fact that she was up on the ceiling, she screamed and fell down, landing with a loud thump and a pained grunt.

"Oh my Gods, Ava!" Eva gasped as they helped her up.

To their surprise, Ava jumped away from them and slammed into the darkest corner, knocking things off of the vanity.

"No" she said firmly.

"What?" Danny asked. They were confused, there wasn't any real light in the room, the black curtains saw to that.

"You smell…good" Ava grunted out, hiding her face from them as they saw her body shake.

"Oh" Eva said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry" Ava said quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Danny said firmly. "They-they tricked you. They tricked all of us-" she went to say before Ava cut her off, once more in front of them.

"No!" she said passionately before deflating and sitting on her bed. "No, I saw it on his face" she told them, bringing her knees up to her chest as they sat on either side of her. "It was an accident…and then I made it worse" she whispered.

"What happened?" Eva asked, gently putting a hand on Ava's back.

Ava took a deep breath and told them what had happened the night before.

"Whoa" she hadn't seen that coming.

"Why did you drink?" Eva asked, though her tone wasn't accusatory.

"I-I think, I mean, I've got nothing to base it off of" Ava babbled, running a hand through her tangled hair. "That I'm…falling in love" she told them, almost afraid to say it out loud. "It sounds so insane. I'm not even sure!" she said, jumping up and pacing.

"Just last night, he was so sweet to Lucy. They both were, and it's like there's this string, this tension that's always between the three of us" she went on.

Eva sat, watching as her twin was the one having the word vomit for once.

Danny shook her head, feeling for her friend.

"It just felt so right and…ugh" Ava said, hands going to her head in frustration.

There was a pause as Ava attempted to block out their smells and heart beats while Eva and Danny tried to figure out what to say.

"What did it taste like?" Eva finally asked, almost in a whisper.

"Eva!" Danny said, also springing up. But as she swallowed and nibbled on her lip, it was obvious she was curious too.

Ava let out a shaking breath, still trying to keep a distance between them as she leaned against the door.

"Amazing" she said lowly.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, leaning forward slightly, blue eyes wide.

Ava slid down, pulling her legs up.

"It was the definition of intense" she told them, looking lost in thought as her hand seemed to automatically go to her bottom lip, tracing it.

"I've never tasted anything like it" she said before looking at them. "I don't know how to explain it. Now I fell…I don't even know. My stomach hurts, Gods does it hurt!" she hissed, gripping her stomach as sweat dripped down her face.

As Eva stood and moved closer with Danny, she continued.

"But there's also power" Ava mumbled. "So much power" she breathed.

"Well…let's get ready. Shower and we'll eat" Danny told her, licking her lips nervously. "We'll find the last book and go to Grudella's" she offered.

"You'll have to eat the meat" Eva told her twin, earning a pinched face. "Hey, we didn't do this man" she said, hands in the air and earning an angry look.

At their looks, Ava felt guilty at her flare of temper.

"I'll shower" she muttered before all but running to the restroom.

"We've got to help her through this" Danny said, walking into the main trailer room.

"Yeah we- oh shit" Eva cussed as she, and unknown to her the other two as well, were all hit with a wave of dizziness.

Suddenly, all three experienced something that nothing had prepared them for.

########################################################################################################

Eva felt like the breath had been knocked out of her to the point where she fell to her knees, the room spinning.

She was blinking, but it almost felt like it was in slow motion.

Suddenly, she found herself laying down. It was hot, too hot as she struggled with her sleep clothes.

Vision going between black and the room until she felt like she must have blacked out, having the most vivid dream she could remember.

 _Eva felt someone running their hands in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp._

 _Her breath caught in her throat as she felt lips travel slowly up her neck, to behind her ear, making her moan._

 _Somehow, she_ _ **knew**_ _that the hand in her hair, and the lips, were from two different people, even in her haze._

 _Eva moaned at the insistent bites and touches._

 _"_ _Fuck Babes, you feel so good" came the familiar voice of Marko, breathing in her ear as he licked the shell._

 _"_ _Tastes good too, doesn't she" came the rumble of Paul._

 _Eva was both surprised, yet not, that they were the ones connected to the lips and hands._

 _"_ _Wha-Oh Gods" she breathed as one of the hands moved to her covered chest, cupping her delicately._

 _She only had her sleep shirt on and felt her nipple harden at the touch._

 _"_ _Damn Eva, been dyeing to touch you" Paul murmured. "Best dream ever" she thought she heard him mutter. "Your tit fits so well in my hand" he groaned lustfully before attacking her lips with his._

 _"_ _I bet the rest of her feels just as good" Marko said, same hint of accent as he moved his kisses down her shoulder until he reached her hip, leaving a hickey._

 _His hand toyed with the band of her sleeping pants._

 _He dipped a finger in a growled. Eva felt a spike of arousal run down her spine and pool in her lower belly from the sound._

 _"_ _No panties" he stated, showing the cause of his turned-on state as he went to kiss and lick her hips as Paul continued his possession of her lips._

 _Eva didn't know what was happening. Did she fall back asleep? Was she having a daydream._

 _Paul moaned, taking her hand and placing it on his bare stomach._

 _'_ _A very vivid daydream?' she wondered._

 _Marko got her shorts off and breathed over her wet center as Paul was still on her side._

 _As the breath washed over her and she was able to finally see the lust and want from both, she decided that she liked this dream and who was she to go against it._

 _"_ _Is this what you want Babes" Marko asked her, looking up. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were only focused on her as Paul's breathing picked up, sending shivers down her neck, causing goosebumps._

 _"_ _Tell him Eva, is that what you want. You want Marko to taste you. To lick that sweet pussy?" Paul put in, voice sounding labored and rough._

 _"_ _Yes, oh Gods yes please" Eva called out, unable to remain silent any longer._

 _Not wasting another moment, Marko leaned forward and took a long swipe with his wet tongue up her slit making Eva suck in air._

 _She had never felt anything so good as that brief moment of contact._

 _Happy with her reaction, Marko let his tongue explore her as he used his chilled hand to open her up for him so he could reach deeper into her._

 _Eva moaned as his tongue went between delving inside of her and running up to her tingling bud._

 _"_ _Fuck that's hot" Paul said, leaning up and away from her neck. He began pulling on her top, throwing it somewhere unknown._

 _Once exposed to him, she saw his blue eyes darken in want as he took in her bare chest._

 _"_ _So beautiful" he told her before leaning down and taking a hardened nipple into his soft mouth._

 _She arched her back, one hand finding it's way into Marko's curly hair as the other held onto the lower part of Paul's back._

 _As Marko toyed with her womanhood, Paul sucked on her right nipple as he gently pinched the other one._

 _Eva was panting, feeling a familiar rush in the bottom of her stomach, though it was stronger than she had ever experienced before._

 _"_ _I'm-" she tried to say. They were working her body like experts._

 _"_ _Let go Babe. He wants it, he wants all of it" Paul told her._

 _Her breaking point was Marko humming his agreement against her clit, making her scream out as she came undone, filling his mouth with her sweet release._

 _With a few more licks, causing her to twitch, Marko crawled back up before resting on her left side._

 _"_ _So sweet Eva" he told her, chin glistening._

 _Before she could speak, she felt like she was falling. She heard the boys shouting in alarm._

Eva fell, landing on her sister's bed.

"What the hell?" she wondered out loud. "Was that a dream, but-" she cut herself off when she noticed that she wasn't in her clothes, and she didn't see them anywhere.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled, now convinced that that definitely wasn't a dream and she needed to not only talk to Grudella, but also the boys, more than ever.

########################################################################################################

Ava was washing her hair. She had just finished shaving and was rinsing the conditioner out of her long, colored curls.

She let the water spray her face, needing to get lost in the warmth of the water as it started to turn her pale skin pink.

Suddenly, she lost her footing, feeling her head spinning as her eyes snapped open.

There were spots in her vision.

She began to fall, unable to catch herself.

Before she could collide with the wall, someone caught her.

 _"_ _Princess" David said lowly in her ear, making chills automatically run down her body._

 _She found even now, she wasn't scared or angry._

 _Dwayne's next words, as she found he was standing in front of her in the shower, made her feel better._

 _"_ _We've been worried about you" he told her, not bothered by the water running down his back and chest._

 _"_ _When did you guys get in my shower, it's still day time?" Ava let slip._

 _Luckily, neither Dwayne or David called her on it._

 _"_ _We don't know how we got in here Dove" Dwayne said. "We were worried, both of us" he told her, emphasizing on both and she felt David tense, though he kept her in his arms._

 _She was surprised to feel him without his jacket and just his shirt against her bare back._

 _As she remembered that she was actually naked, she rushed to cover herself._

 _Dwayne walked closer as David wrapped his arms around her slick waist._

 _"_ _You don't have to hide from us Princess, you're gorgeous" David told her, pressing himself against her. She felt something hardening against her rear as his clothes became wet as well._

 _"_ _What is that?" she found herself asking._

 _David breathed over her, the air rushing down her exposed chest that Dwayne pushed himself against. He also wasn't wearing his jacket. He bit his plump lip at the feeling of her firm breasts against his sculpted chest._

 _"_ _Guess" was all David said, voice sounding an odd mix of strained and smug._

 _"_ _Are you mad at us Dove?" Dwayne asked, voice husky. He sounded so seductive, yet she was able to hear the actual worry in his voice._

 _She turned her head and saw David's eyes were actually not on her body, but instead were on her face._

 _They were both anxious for her answer._

 _"_ _No" she found herself saying._

 _"_ _Fuck" David said, turning her face even more and harshly connecting their lips._

 _While that was happening, Dwayne quickly slipped off his pants, showing that he was going commando._

 _'_ _Is this really happening?' Ava thought hazily. 'Am I- how far are we going?' she wondered._

 _David pulled back so she could breathe, which Dwayne then took as an invitation to kiss her himself as David rid himself of his own clothing. She heard the wet splat as the drenched fabric smacked the floor, but her mind was still on Dwayne and his talented mouth._

 _David let his hands gently explore her neck and shoulders, slowly moving every part of her back and hips as he kept moving his hands up and down, feeling the smooth wet skin under his fingers._

 _Ava slowly moved her arms, showing herself to them. She was rewarded with moan like growls making her tingle._

 _She let her hands barely touch Dwayne's now wet chest, fingers slowly dancing down over his abs._

 _"_ _Gods you two are fucking hot" she got out, chuckling slightly at the absurdity of the whole situation._

 _Her eyes dropped further down and she almost choked on her own spit._

 _She had seen porn before but it was different in real life. A part of her felt silly, sure that she was looking at his member as if it was a snake about to bite her._

 _Biting her lip, Ava looked up at Dwayne for permission as David placed his head on her shoulder, watching them. At some point, he had also rid himself of his clothes, letting her feel his own member, hard and hot, in the cleft of her behind._

 _Though he only watched them right now, wanting to see what she would do as his hands now moved to her hips and her stomach, teasingly going higher and higher towards her breasts the longer she took._

 _Both men wanted to take her now, fully, but Dwayne was waiting to see what she was comfortable with as David was using all of his patience and restrain to simply watch and hold her._

 _'_ _She feels so good in my arms' he thought, licking his bottom lip._

 _With this action and their closeness, he accidentally licked her shoulder making both of them shudder in pleasure._

 _"_ _If you want to touch me Dove, I'm all yours" Dwayne said, making her mouth drop slightly from both want and the implications that came with that sentence._

 _She relaxed in David's arms, one hand going to squeeze of his gently, showing that she was thinking of him as well before both hands were on the v of Dwayne's hips._

 _She noticed that his chest was moving faster now, his breath had picked up in anticipation._

 _Finally, her hand came in contact with his thick, hard member._

 _"_ _Fuck" he hissed as her slim fingers rapped around his taught, tan skin._

 _She was amazed at how hard, yet how smooth it felt in her hand as she flexed her fingers making his hips push up instinctively._

 _It was a heady feeling for Ava, seeing Dwayne become pudding in her hands._

 _David moved one of his hands down until he reached her smooth, wet womanhood. His fingers reached as far as he could go, tickling past her clit making her gasp and squeeze Dwayne a little tighter._

 _As she started to try to gain a rhythm on Dwyane, she reached her other hand back, turning slightly so she could feel David's member as well making him hum against her neck._

 _From what she could feel, he was longer than Dwayne, though not as thick, though both were more gifted in size._

 _David used his other hand to move her hand, confusing her at first, before he moved it to join hers on Dwayne._

 _He then moved her back so while he gently began to message her heat, his other hand was on her hip, holding her still as he gently began to thrust against her plump backside._

 _As she moved slightly back, jerking her hips in want with a small mewl, she felt David panting quietly against the juncture of her neck._

 _As she became more confident in her movements on him, Dwayne twitched in her hands._

 _She kept looking at his face, trying to see what he liked the most so she could give him the most pleasure as she spread her legs even more for David._

 _"_ _Yes, like that Dove, so good" Dwayne moaned, and she felt a rush of arousal._

 _"_ _You like that Princess" David murmured hotly in her ear. "Praise for a good girl?" he asked and she couldn't stop the moan that bubbled out of her throat._

 _"_ _Oh Princess" David continued, speeding up his thrusts lightly as his thumb began to work her clit more vigorously. Middle finger running up and down the length of her opening as far as he could go, spreading her slick._

 _"_ _You gonna be a good girl for us? A good girl and take our cocks" he asked and Ava's eyes snapped shut, her hands stuttered on Dwayne's member, though he simply moved closer to her as she licked her lips._

 _Ava never thought that hearing that would turn her on._

 _Dwayne moved his own hands up her stomach until he came up to the perky weights of her breasts where he worked on feeling every inch._

 _Seeing how erect her nipples were, he teased them with his fingers, hearing her whimper, before leaning down to take one in his mouth._

 _"_ _Gods!" Ava yelled out, not having expected that._

 _"_ _Don't stop Princess, you don't want to be punished. Do you?" David whispered and Ava felt like she was on fire._

 _She threw her head back, moving her hands faster than she realized making Dwayne pull back as he growled, almost roared, from how amazing it felt._

 _David watched with lust and love as Ava unknowingly changed her face before it changed back._

 _His own thrusts against her picked up in speed and how hard he went as they each neared their blissful end._

 _Ava felt like she was on a brink, yet something kept holding her back. Something she didn't understand, but it was frustrating her to no end._

 _"_ _Fuck!" Dwayne hissed as he released, twitching and cumming on her hands and stomach. His hand slammed into the wall in an effort to not accidentally hurt her._

 _David saw Ava's plight and was determined to help her reach her orgasm before him. He wanted to take care of her and watch her come undone against him._

 _Thinking quickly he changed his face, seeing as her eyes were still closed, and as he bit down into her neck, reached further down and slipped a finger into her hot, tight passage._

 _Ava's eyes flew open and she screamed in pain and pleasure as the spring in her snapped and she released, having the most intense orgasm she could remember._

 _She swore her vision went white for a moment._

 _Seeing this and feeling her pushing back on him was enough to finish David off and with a snarl against her flesh, her blood filling his mouth, he thrusts his hips a few times as he came against her back and his stomach._

 _He pulled back and kissed her neck before turning her and kissing her mouth, having her taste her own blood._

 _She turned and Dwyane eagerly kissed her as well._

Ava yelled out as suddenly it was like Dwayne and David both practically popped out of excistance.

Their own shocked faces being the last she saw of them as she felt her back collide with the cold wall.

Ava blinked, "What?" she wondered. She looked down but the water, which was now much colder, had already began washing away evidence of the boys being there.

"It couldn't have been a daydream. No fucking way my imagination is that good!" she snapped.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she looked to her left and saw a very obvious hand print from when Dwayne had slammed his hand into the wall.

On one hand, she was glad that she wasn't crazy and somehow, they had really been there. She was REALLY glad that they had all just shared such an intimate moment, especially after last night.

However, on the other hand, now she needed to know how the hell it was possible for them to pop in and out, for it to feel almost dream like, and what their over all plans were.

"Ugh" was all she could muster to say before jumping and almost falling out of the shower with a hiss when her body registered just how cold the water really was.

########################################################################################################

Danny was pacing the kitchen in the trailer.

"Talk to Grudella, find the missing book, DO NOT get distracted by Star's eyes. Or her pretty smile. Or her soft hair. Or how she smells like jasmine, or- no! Stay concentrated" she told herself.

"Your best friend is a half vampire. Your girlfriend is a half vampire. Your other best friend is dating vampires, come to think of it they both are… are you might have to turn next. Do I turn? What would Star think?" she said before groaning when she thought of Star again.

She got a little light headed and had to catch herself on the table before she heard two thumbs from the other rooms.

As she turned to check on her friends, it was like her vision was almost sluggish.

 _"_ _What the hell" she thought out loud. "It's 'cause I can't get Star out of my head" she murmured._

 _"_ _I can't get you out of my head either" came the soft whisper of Star, making Danny jump and spin to look at the window cushion._

 _"_ _Star, how did you get here?" Danny asked, moving closer to the other girl, who was looking out of the window._

 _"_ _I'm not sure" Star said, sounding as confused as Danny felt. "Am I dreaming?" she asked, turning to the other girl._

 _"_ _I was about to ask you that" Danny joked with a small smile._

 _Star smiled before she looked down, sadness taking over her face. "I'm sorry" she told her._

 _"_ _You didn't do anything" Danny replied automatically._

 _"_ _That's my sin" Star whispered._

 _Before Danny could question her, Star stood and moved over to the other girl, pulling her over to the cushion. It was almost like they were floating._

 _"_ _I've missed you" Star said, voice almost having an echoing affect. Yet, it was the only thing Daniela could concentrate on._

 _Danny smiled, pushing some of Star's hair out of her face. "You saw me yesterday" she teased._

 _Star blushed, looking down and looking fetching._

 _"_ _It feels like forever when we're apart" she confided._

 _"_ _I know how you feel" Danny said, laughing and turning away slightly._

 _"_ _Not yet you don't" Star told her. Again, she didn't allow Danny time to respond as she moved forward and connected their lips._

 _Danny found herself lost the exotic, rich taste of the other girl's mouth as Star wound her arms around Daniela's waist. Danny let her own hands find purchase on Star's upper back and in her thick locks._

 _Star slowly moved back on the seat, making sure that Daniela was moving with her so they were chest to chest, legs rubbing to be as close as possible._

 _"_ _You mean so much to me Daniela" Star said, brown eyes seeming almost hypnotizing as Danny tried to focus._

 _"_ _I care about you so much" Danny told her. She blinked, feeling like she was forgetting…something. "Wait- there was-" she tried but Star gently cut her off._

 _"_ _Just stay with me. Just for a little" she pleaded. Doe eyes begging the other girl to help her momentarily escape the horrors of her real life._

 _"_ _I-" Danny mumbled before she found herself leaning forward and kissing Star again, tongue going in to once more explore the other girl's mouth._

 _"_ _I just, you cloud my mind but it's like the best thing I've ever felt" Daniela whispered against her now moist lips._

 _Star gave a small laugh, though there was a sad note to it._

 _"_ _I want to make you happy" Daniela told her firmly, with conviction._

 _Star took her face into her hands, kissing her again, though this was not a soft kiss. This one was hard, fierce, almost desperate._

 _"_ _Please" Star let out a sigh like gasp. That one word broke Daniela as she surged forward, kissing Star while moving her to lay down in the small space as her hands ran up and down her tantalizing form._

 _Star arched her back as Daniela's small tan hands smoothed over her cold skin over her thin tank top and peasant skirt._

 _Daniela moaned when she realized that Star wasn't wearing a bra. She raised up slightly so she could watch her girlfriend's face as she gently began to toy with her quickly hardening nipple, running her thumb and pointer finger around and around._

 _Star bit her lip, eyes fluttering shut as she gave little shakes from the pleasure._

 _She never knew how sensitive her buds were, but with Daniela touching them, it was like lightning was shooting through her, down to her now heated core._

 _Danny simultaneously pushed herself tighter into Star's side while letting her hand slip down until she was able to slip her hot hand under her skirt and on the smooth, soft skin of Star's lower leg._

 _She looked at Star for permission, who nodded quickly making Danny smirk, which earned a smirk from the girl._

 _As her hand slowly, teasingly, moved up the soft leg, she moved her open-mouthed kisses down to Star's neck. She relished in the taste that was uniquely Star._

 _Star moved her hands, skimming her fingers until they rested, tickling lightly on Daniela's soft, round hips._

 _Teasingly, Danny let her fingers slip towards Star's inner thigh, feeling the girl quake as she lightly strapped her nails upwards as she continued to leave her mark on Star's neck._

 _"_ _Daniela" Star moaned and Danny swore it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard._

 _"_ _Fuck" Danny breathed against the now damp neck, making Star all but whimper._

 _Before she reached Star's core, Danny moved her right leg slightly and instead had her hand move to hold onto the juncture of her thigh as her slowly moved her bare knee up._

 _She was in short sleep shorts, her knee pushing Star's skirt up higher and exposing more tempting flesh before her upper leg made contact with Star's hot, pulsing core._

 _Star gave a choked gasp, arching her back and pushing her breasts almost painfully into Daniela's._

 _Spreading her own legs a little wider, Daniela began to not only slide her own leg up and down Star's slick, covered heat, but also use Star's thigh to push against her own arousal which was aching for pressure._

 _She felt her clit pulse, begging for attention, though she only rubbed torturously against Star as she concentrated on giving the dark eyed beauty pleasure._

 _Star tugged on Danny's shirt, finally getting it over her lover's head and smiling as Daniela's curls puffed and haloed out after she threw the shirt away._

 _The curls went everywhere, and Star saw the light from the ceiling shining behind Daniela giving her an angelic effect. The few strands of golden, synthetic rays of light not only eliminated the chocolate and caramel tones in her hair, but also the rich tones of her skin._

 _Star surged up lightly, licking a trail between Danny's pert breasts as their motions picked up pace and pressure._

 _They were both wet, now to the point where it had moved through their underwear and was able to somewhat mix with the other's juices._

 _Danny threw her head back as Star licked and sucked all around her breasts. She kept up the movement of their legs though, feeling like she was already so tight, so close to release and wanting that end._

 _"_ _Danny, please. I'm so close. It's been so long" Star moaned, warm breath ghosting over her breasts before she connected their lips once more._

 _"_ _Then cum for me Star, cum for me Baby" Danny said huskily, slamming her leg into Star even harder until Star's eyes squeezed tightly shut and she cried out sharply, shattering beautifully before Danny's eyes._

 _Seeing such an enchanting sight, Danny felt herself come undone, just as Star's leg spasmed against her heat._

 _Unknown to Danny, the release of her emotions caused by her orgasm sent out a magical surge that had been building up inside of her and blew out all the lights in the trailer, leaving them in total darkness._

 _"_ _Danny!" Star called._

Danny let out an "oof" as she suddenly fell on the actual seat, her girlfriend seeming to disappear into thin air as abruptly as she had appeared.

"Star, Star!" Danny said, feeling around for the gypsy teen.

Digging deep down and pulling on her magic, which she was still so new at and seemed to have even more trouble controlling properly in this world, she sighed in relieved when a small ball of light manifested.

Still, no matter where she looked, she couldn't find Star.

"She was here, I know she was!" Danny said, feeling like a crazy person.

Just then a disheveled and redressed Eva and wet and towel covered Ava, came running in.

"What happened to the lights?" Eva asked, sounding surprisingly flustered.

The dim light also showed new marks of Ava's neck.

"Star…" was all Danny was able to get out, not knowing how to explain it.

"Wait, did she just randomly appear and give you an orgasm!?" Ava demanded, shocking Danny with how on the nose she was.

"How did you know?" Danny asked, amazed.

"Dwayne and David were in the shower. Dwayne dented the wall!" Ava told them.

"Paul and Marko were here too" Eva confided before chucking awkwardly. "We might have fooled around on your bed" she told her sister.

"Ew" was Ava reply.

"Ok, so then we know we aren't crazy. First things first, get over to Grudella" Danny said, and they nodded.

"Yeah, let's go" Ava agreed.

"Maybe we should at least finish getting dressed first" Eva reminded her.

"Ok" Ava said, shrugging. "But look how that ended last time" she reminded them, gesturing to her neck.

With that, the girls scrambled to get ready, more intent then ever to get answers. As powerful and mystical as vampires were, they didn't think intense sex dreams or whatever had happened were part of their powers.

The idea of someone else coming in to play sent an unwelcomed chill down their spine.

They ran out of the trailer and jumped on their bikes, revving up and taking off for a certain fortune teller.

Finally, they were going to get to the bottom of things!

 **A/N:** Did I make a whole chapter all about limes? Yes, yes, I did! Why? Because I had writer's block, and what helps move that along? Some filler porn. Quote me on this people. Sorry if you weren't a fan of this chapter, I am already working on the other one, but it was going to be too long and it wasn't going together the way I wanted to. And then I realized that we could all use a nice dose of limes, so, here you go. And yes, it is basically a sex dream and we'll see the vampires' reactions to it in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter (finally); ANSWERS!, a mystery enemy, the story goes on, a talk with the boys, and maybe a special 'drink'? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Seriously guys, thank you all for the great reviews. You are so supportive and remind me not to be so hard on myself or to put too much pressure and rush things. Also, this song is _Monster_ by Beth Crowley. Will fix grammar over next few days. You know, same old, same old. Hope you all have a happy holiday, or if you don't celebrate any of the holidays, then I hope you have just a good day in general. Last thing, wanted to give a special thanks to these reviewers. **LostAngelSoul, Welisarne, XxLostInTheShadowsxX, SabrinaTeenagedB, AngelaAngieAng, Jez94, Yoseko, The Archfiend, BookReader24, Sillygabby, Amber0522.** Thank you so much! I'm sorry if I missed anyone, it doesn't always show me. BTW: The song Monster is by Beth Crowley, I believe. And, I don't know if I said it but way before when I did I'm Not a Vampire, that's by Falling in Reverse. Enjoy

Chapter 8: Dreams and Answers. (Part 2)

The three teens made it to Grudella's trailer and knocked on the door.

"Oh, not so loud, please" came the pleading, accented voice as the woman opened the door for them.

Her face was devoid of its usual makeup and they saw she looked quite lovely, if not for the unhappy pout and ice pack she had on her head.

"Too much gin" was the answer as she led them in.

"So bright" she huffed, going over to the stove to put on some coffee for the new arrivals. "How are my favorite little travelers" she asked, and they chalked up the note of sarcasm to her obvious hangover.

"Screwed and in need of answers" was Ava's reply.

"Aren't you always" Grudella shot back before flinching at Ava's unamused face. "Sorry" she muttered.

"I have answers, though not all and as detailed as I'm sure you want" she told them, offering them drinks. She noticed the green-eyed twin was sitting away from all of you.

"Start with how my girlfriend was able to pop into a room and then just disappeared" Danny demanded, arms crossed as her newly released magic made her hair seem to crackle.

Grudella held in a giggle, not wanting to test the witch who seemed to finally come into her powers in this new world. "I'm sure there was something between that" she couldn't help but tease.

Danny's back straightened in annoyance as Eva spat out her coffee and Ava growled.

She full blown growled making everyone look at her in shock. Her own eyes widened in surprise.

"What" she snapped at the other woman, only calming down when Eva put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you please just tell us what's going on. As you can see, we've been under a little stress" Eva told Grudella.

"Yes, I admit some of your confusion…at least some of the most recent is my fault" Grudella said, blissfully leaving out that they was in this world thanks to her.

"How so?" Ava asked, now in a gentler tone.

"Gin is a hell of a drink" Grudella said, groaning at a pounding in her head.

"What did you do" Eva asked, crossing her toned arms.

"I just thought I'd help everyone have a little fun" Grudella said, sticking her bottom lip out. "Didn't you have fun? I know I would, little blood thirsty shits or not" she mumbled to herself.

"Ava!" Eva all but shouted, hitting her sister's arm when she saw her twin nodding, blue and red curls bobbing.

"Well…she's not wrong" Ava admitted.

"Anyway" Danny interrupted. "We found the books you told us about, but someone wrecked them" she said, showing the woman the torn pages.

"Hmm" Grudella hummed, face pulling slightly into a frown as she looked over the book. "That is…unexpected" she commented. "Luckily, I know the basics" she assured them.

"Then lay it on us Red" Ava said, laying her hand in her head as she nicknamed the redheaded woman. She yawned, just noticing how tired she really was.

"It's the day light" Grudella spoke, eyes on Ava.

Grudella swallowed and Ava's eyes zeroed in on the motion. They watched as the older woman cautiously moved over to the furthest area of the room.

"I'm not going to attack you, you know" Ava told her with a sigh.

"She's still one of the good guys" Eva assured.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that" Grudella told them with a small, fleeting smile.

"Then what is it?" Danny asked her.

"Well, last night I got drunk, obviously" she told the younger girls. "I thought it would be a good idea to help all of you bond with the vampires by basically mixing your and their dreams into a sort of reality" she tried to explain.

"So, they didn't do that" Danny asked. "I mean, they hadn't planned it?" she clarified.

"No, just me" Grudella assured her and they three relaxed, feeling better about that part.

"Ok, but we still have other questions" Eva told her.

"I figured" Grudella sighed, lighting a cigarette. "I knew you would come. You aren't dumb, and those boys are…let's say not very subtle" she told them, earning a snort from Ava.

"I'm going to tell you some things that…you most likely will not be happy to hear" she said, making all of them sit up. "But, before I do, you must each make a promise to me" she said.

Danny groaned while Eva huffed and Ava tried very hard to control herself. They were very tired of having to do something in order to get something.

"If you say my first born, I think you're too late for that bro" Ava snarked, crossing her arms.

Grudella snickered before her face turned serious.

"No, not that. I want you to promise that no matter how upset, how angry you are with the information I am going to tell you, that you will take the time to think through everything from all prospective and still be true to your hearts" she said.

"What is it with you and overly cryptic shit" Eva bemoaned, banging the back of her head against the wall.

Grudella shot her a flat look as Danny nodded in agreement with her best friend and Ava.

"You're like one of those fortune telling robots at the peer" Ava pouted.

"Alright, alright" Grudella cut them off, throwing her ice pack at them. "Just promise" she barked.

"Fine" Danny grumbled and the twins echoed her eventually.

Once she was satisfied with their sincerity, Grudella took a deep breath and continued. "The boys know that you are not from this world" she said, making all three teens freeze. "They have been, in a sense, watching. So" she continued, seeing their eyes widening, "They know that you know what they are. That you…are their mates" she dropped.

Ava and Eva really didn't know what to say.

They shared a look as Danny couldn't even find the right words.

"I know what you're thinking, your mind is going to the worst places" Grudella said, seeing tears gathering in their eyes.

She surprised them by going up and gently moving the twins close to each other until she could easily cup their faces, wiping the tears they didn't know had fallen.

"Was-was it a joke to them?" Eva asked, hiccupping.

"Some sort of test or something" Ava asked as Danny looked away, wondering what part Star played.

"Hey, what did I say about the promise" Grudella scolded gently. "I too have been watching and although they anger me, I can truly say this" she said, catching all of the girls attention as she smiled gently at them.

"I believe all of the boys, and the soft girl" she said, looking at Daniela, "Are truly falling in love with you as you are with them. Mating is hard, especially with a cruel and secretive maker like theirs" she said, reminding them of Max.

"But I mean, how do you know" Eva asked, head going to her hands.

"They knew this whole time and they didn't say anything. Isn't this what David does?" Ava said, bitter tears down her now reddened cheeks as she looked away. "He tests people and shit" she asked, ending in a whisper.

"Was Star just bait?" Danny whispered, the lump in her throat not allowing for anything more.

"Now listen here" Grudella said in a sharp, but kind voice.

The girls looked at her feeling an odd, warm sensation in their chest that they hadn't felt for a long time.

"Close your eyes" she told them, "Do it" she ordered when they looked hesitant.

"But-" Ava tried to argue.

"You didn't tell them either, so just do as I say" Grudella pointed out and Ava snapped her mouth shut.

She couldn't say anything back to that, having just realized that technically the older woman was right that they hadn't come clean to the boys either.

"Daniela, close your eyes and try to find your center. You don't want to blow us all up" Grudella told the dark skinned beauty who took in a shaky deep breath.

"Join hands" came Grudella's voice, and the girls did, now realizing they were in a circle with Grudella, who took Eva and Danny's hands.

"What do you feel?" she asked them.

"A buzzing" Danny whispered.

"Conflicted" Eva said next.

"Hungry" was Ava's reply.

"Underneath that" Grudella prompted. "You all have magic in you, we know that Daniela is a witch, but I can tell you that you two have the ability as well. It's just buried deep down. Someday, if you want help with that, I can help you explore that, until then, dig even under there" she instructed.

Her words had shocked them momentarily, but they shook it off. They had enough on their plates at the moment.

"I feel love" Eva said, sniffing as she tried to control her emotions.

"I feel free" Daniela whispered.

"I feel…certain" Ava put in and all three slowly opened their eyes.

"Those are just some of your emotions for your mates" Grudella told them and the girls looked at each other before looking at her again. "They'll have to tell you more about mates. I really don't know too much about them, and the book could have told you a great deal" she informed them.

"So, have they seen this?" Eva asked and they looked at Grudella tensely.

She shook her head.

"When you are with me, it's a bit murky for them. But, I understand how this is an unfair advantage. If you would like, I can extend the same ability to you" she offered.

She turned to Daniela.

"Unfortunately, Star wasn't in on this arrangement so I can't extend this give to you" she told Danny.

The short girl surprised the older girl by smiling, slouching her shoulders as she exhaled.

"Good, that means she likes me for me" she said happily. "I can tell her about me and where I'm from without this whole awkwardness at the start" she said, waving towards her friends. "No offense" she added.

"None taken" they shrugged.

"It does explain a bit" Eva said, "Though then it begs to question…why did they keep Lucy away from Max?" she asked and they once more looked at Grudella.

Grudella herself now looked shocked.

"I didn't know they did that. I would be very interested in that answer myself" she said, eyes gaining a far-off expression.

The girls stayed with her until it was almost sun down, talking and getting to know her a little better. She assured them that the boys didn't hold any malice intent and that they'd be the best to ask over mates.

As they got ready to leave, she held them back.

"What are you going to do about feeding?" she asked Ava, who swallowed.

"I…I don't know honestly. I need to talk to them. That's for sure. And I need to think on it" she said, seeing Danny and Eva nodding.

"And you two, will you drink" she asked Eva and Danny, voice holding no judgment.

"Like Ava, I think we need to talk to our partners but I'm not totally against it as of right now" Eva said.

"Ditto, but I really need to see what's up with Star" Danny sighed.

"Well, whatever you do, be safe and watch out for certain meddlesome factors" the woman said, hugging them.

"We know about the Frogs. We'll have to get the magazine away from Sam. Maybe get Nanook used to being around halflings like Ava" Eva thought out loud. They remembered how the big dog reacted to Mike.

"I wasn't just speaking about the two hunters" came another mysterious reply before the door was shut.

Eva looked confused while Danny stared at the door, shielding her eyes from the last of the suns rays. Ava groaned, head rolling towards the darkening sky.

"I hate it when she does that" she grumbled.

"Come on" Danny said.

"We have to get ready for work. I have an idea about how to break the ice" she said.

"How do you know they haven't done a catchup" Eva asked and they looked at her. "You know, catchup? Like, seen everything we just saw?"

"Well, let's look into their night and see what they've been doing…besides sleeping" Ava suggested. "We're still close enough to Grudella. It should buy us some time" she told them with a shrug as she lifted her sunglasses.

"Ok, let's do this" Eva said, her lips twitching into a smile.

"This is so cool. I knew there was a reason things happened around you guys, besides hanging out with me I mean" Danny said, holding in a squeal as she watched the twins.

Ava held in a snort, shaking her curls, "Let's give this bitch a whirl" she joked.

They once more joined hands and closed their eyes. They took deep breaths and let the smells and sounds of the ocean sooth them into a deep, mental state as they searched their mental connection with the boys.

Danny looked back and forth, watching with great interest.

The twins gasped as it felt like they were almost watching a movie, but in 3D.

 _It was morning and the boys looked tired, turned on, and in David and Dwayne's case…naked._

 _"_ _Where did your clothes go?" Paul asked as he and Marko adjusted their very prominent, but still clothed arousals. Star ran off before they could question her._

 _Paul chuckled and Marko rolled his eyes as Dwayne lazily pulled some jeans on. David brazenly strutted over to his wheelchair and simply grabbed his pack of cigarettes and simply started to smoke._

 _"_ _For the love of God man, get dressed" Marko pleaded, covering his wide eyes._

 _Paul's laughter almost turned hysterical and even Dwayne cracked a grin as he flopped down on the couch._

 _"_ _Dudes, I don't know what happened" Marko said, looking at Paul. "But we had like, the craziest dream and somehow we ended up in here" he finished._

 _"_ _Yeah, tell us we aren't alone…and that it, what we did was real. Actually, just tell us that our time with Eva was real, we don't wanna know if you two saw Ava" Paul added. He thought of Ava like a coven sister, like Danny. He didn't need to think of the green-eyed girl or short teen like that._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm not exactly dying to know about what's got you sporting wood either buddy" David said with a sarcastic eyeroll._

 _"_ _Cold" Dwayne teased David, who flipped him off before slipping on his pants and a shirt. He leaned back into his chair and looked at them all as they sat down._

 _"_ _No, that was definitely real" he said, getting a far off look on his face as a genuinely happy and small smile settled on his lips._

 _His eyes seemed to melt to an almost softer shade blue as he looked off at nothing, still lost in the thought of Ava._

 _Instead of teasing him or making any crude remarks, the other boys were soon lost in their own favorable thoughts._

 _Marko licked his bottom lip, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. He could swear her sweet flavor still lingered on his tasted buds._

 _He lolled his neck in a circle, hands going to the front of his jacket, distractedly pulling it outward slightly for an unknown reason._

 _Dwayne ran his hand slowly down his chest then abs before catching himself at the waist of his jeans and having to restrain himself from going further._

 _He bit back a groan, the memory teased him almost too much._

 _Paul ran a hand through his long, tangled hair._

 _His eyes fluttered closed, long blonde lashes touching his high cheek bones as he inhaled sharply. His mind briefly replaced the feeling of his hand in his hair with Eva's, reminding him how good it had felt._

 _"_ _Guys" Star asked._

 _She had also been thinking about her significant other. But she was very tired, and hungry. And she needed to ask them what was going on before she feel into a mandatory sleep._

 _"_ _Yes?" David asked._

 _Luckily his voice lacked his usual malice. It seemed he became more neutral to her since the girls arrived, something she was grateful for since, even though she was terrified of all of them and angry at times, they really were her family and she cared for them._

 _They were a very complicated family._

 _"_ _Is there any pizza left?" she asked softly._

 _"_ _It's over there" Paul told her with a smile, that she returned as she picked up the cold food and nibbled on it._

 _"_ _Um, what happened…earlier this morning" she asked, hinting that she experienced the same thing._

 _The four boys shared looks, but luckily didn't question her._

 _"_ _We don't know, but you can ask Danny later" David said._

 _Star knew that was the best she'd get so she nodded and went back to her and Laddie's bed._

 _Suddenly, the daytime caught up with the boys._

 _"_ _How about we figure out the rest when we have our energy back?" Marko suggested with a yawn, stretching his arms wide._

 _Dwayne stood, "We'll have plenty of time when we pick them up from work" he added. They made their way deep into the old hotel._

 _Paul nodded, swinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders as they trudged along._

 _"_ _I feel like we'll have a lot of explaining to do" David told them" not looking at the others. "What a joy" he said sarcastically, but it couldn't mask the worry in his voice._

 _They went deep into the broken room they shared and jumped up to the exposed, large water pipe that they hung from._

 _With that, their vampirism forced them asleep, arms crossed and hair blowing free in the pitch-black room._

"That was trippy" Eva commented as they came out of the boys' memories. It was like being in their heads, both seeing things from their point of views and having an out of body experience at once.

They found themselves twitching a little to get re-comfortable in their own bodies.

"What, what happened?" Danny asked, rubbing her arms as the temperature dropped.

"Well, they liked what happened. They wanna talk, that's pretty much it I guess" Ava said, shrugging.

"Yeah, it's kinda a 'you have to be there' situation" Eva teased.

"Just wait till I get better at magic" Danny pouted. "Then I'm gonna be watching all of you do the dirty!" she announced, almost jumping up like a little dog.

The twins tried to hold in their laughter as Danny got a hold of herself and unclenched her fists and opened her eyes.

"Um, that came out wrong…" she said, eyes darting back and forth. "You can blame my little man syndrome for that" she said, turning on her heel and dragging them back over to their bikes, holding the laughing twins by their wrists.

"We always do" Eva giggled. "But I didn't think you were interested in seeing that" she teased.

"Napoleon had nothing on you" Ava added.

Danny blew a raspberry at them, muttering mutiny.

"If you two are done, I think I have an idea about how to make sure that all of them tell us what we want to know tonight. And no separating" she said as they called down.

"Ok, what is it?" Eva asked as they jumped on the bikes.

"I'll tell you after we feed her" she answered, pointing at a pained looking Ava who's face was scrunched up as she rubbed her stomach.

"Come on, let's go home and get ready. I have a feeling we're in for a long night" Eva said and the three took off.

########################################################################################################

Michael looked away from Sam petting his dog Nanook as he heard his cousins' bikes pulling in.

He made his way over with them with a closed mouth smile. Eva gave him one back, though hers lacked the awkwardness that his held. Ava looked uncomfortable as she looked away from him, running a hand through her hair.

Michael realized they all had a lot, he meant A LOT, of thick, colorful, curls.

Danny nodded to him, dark eyes looking up and locking with his blue, making a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Hey" he said, clearing his throat and repeating himself.

"Sup" they said though Ava went into the trailer, holding what looked like a bleeding paper wrap of some kind in her hand as she dashed inside.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's not feeling ok" Eva answered, eyes darting from the door back to him.

"I thought you were vegetarians" he asked, recognizing the butcher's wrapping paper.

"Um, apparently Ava caught something and she needs the raw iron in the meat" Eva bullshitted and Danny looked at her, sure that Michael was about to call her out.

"Yeah" he said, scratching his own tight curls. Light tan and muscles in his sleeveless shirt on display. "Makes sense" he added, bobbing his head before crossing his arms with a weird, concentrated look on his face. "I think I've heard of that before".

"Wow" Danny said. "The 80s man" she whispered to Eva. She couldn't believe he bought it. "Too much hairspray in the air".

"I like 'em big and stupid" Eva joked back, quoting a Julie Brown song.

"What?" Mike asked, since he barely had heard her.

"I said I hope we don't catch it too" Danny quickly covered. Pushing her own hair over her soft looking, dark shoulder.

Michael's eyes seemed to fallow the motion with a weird expression that Eva caught. He bit his lip and almost fluttered his lashes.

Eva's eyes widened.

"Okay!" she said, louder than she had expected as she put her hands on Danny's shoulder's and quickly began steering her towards the trailer.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"We need to get ready for work" Eva told him.

"Well how about we hang out after, been a long time since we've talked" he said, easy smile on his face.

"Maybe tomorrow, yeah? We're meeting the guys tonight" Eva said, trying to be nice. She didn't know how close they were to Mike in this world, but they hadn't been that fond of him in theirs.

However, if they were close to him, then they'd try to get to know him, but they needed to see the boys and Star tonight. That was for sure.

'I feel a bit like a dick about it, but we'll worry about our 'cousin' later' Eva thought.

"Look" Michael sighed, blocking them from entering the trailer as he put his arm up again, keeping the elbow pointed, running the hand down from his hair until it touched his neck as the other arm went behind his back.

"I know we've never really been friends or anything" he told them, looking away. Apparently, he was thinking of something, something they were probably supposed to know, but didn't.

'Maybe we could get it out of Sam later or something' Danny thought, fighting the urge to move her hand in a 'hurry up' motion to the tall boy.

"But I'd like us to put everything behind us and try to be friends. Maybe this year, before school starts, we can hang out and stuff" he finished with a charming smile, his eyes landing on Danny.

"Become…close".

The girls blinked for a moment, shared a look then looked back at him.

"Sure" they said before pushing him gently aside.

"But, we really are busy today" Danny restated.

"Tomorrow for sure though" Eva told him.

Mike nodded, though his grin had dimmed.

"Maybe I can hang with you and your friends toni-" he went to say before Nanook came bursting out of the room with Sam, who was trying to hold onto the big dog's collar.

"What's going on with you boy!?" Sam demanded of his pet.

The big canine was barking at one of the camper's windows, the curtains fell back and they could have sworn they heard a hiss before Nanook whined.

"Be nice" Danny whispered. "You know you'd love her if you got to know her" she told the husky.

Using the distracting to their advantage, they slipped in to their home and found Ava, licking the last of the blood off of the wrapper.

The steak was gone and it didn't look like she had cooked it.

"Good meal?" Eva asked, nose scrunched.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Ava muttered, mouth and chin smudged in blood. "Let's just get this over this. I have a feeling it's all down hill from here" she told them moodily.

"Seems it really fucks with your emotions" Danny said, shaking her head sympathetically.

"You have no idea" Ava said pessimistically. "I totally get Interview with a Vampire now" she told them.

"Well, just put that pain into tonight's song, and hope that the plan works" Eva said, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

"…Are you going to drink?" Danny asked, seeing both twins freeze. Ava rushed out, not waiting for her sister's reply.

They knew Danny still wasn't sure and was waiting for Star's point of view. The movie, this world, the people, and the connections. It was all so much. Too much at times.

"I don't know. I shouldn't" Eva said, "But…I want too" she admitted.

She wasn't afraid of Danny judging her, she knew if anyone would stay with her through anything, it would be Ava and Danny, but she didn't like the feeling in her gut this line of topic gave her.

So, instead of looking at her friend and continuing with the conversation, she to made her way to her room and changed.

Danny was left, wondering what her own decision would be and how she would help her friends. Her family.

Suddenly, her mouth was too dry and it was like her heart was too big for her ribs.

Taking a deep breath, she too got ready.

Tonight had to go as planned.

########################################################################################################

The boys were on edge. They weren't seeing anything in their connection with the girls. They could still feel things, and that only intensified since Ava drank from Dwayne and David. So, they knew they weren't hurt or dead.

But it was like the girls were blocking them somehow.

Though they didn't know what was going on with them, Laddie finally suggested they just go watch the girls perform.

So, the whole gang made their way to the diner and sat down in their now usual spot.

Soon enough, the girls appeared.

They were in their usual torn jeans, boots and jackets. Corset shirts on display with Ava in a deep red to match her lipstick and Eva in a dark blue to match hers.

Something Paul and Marko caught, and thought was radical.

Danny wore a sweetheart neckline, faux sheer dress and matching studded heels with her jacket over it and the sleeves rolled up. Unlike the twins' loose hair, hers was in a ballerina's bun with soft makeup to match.

"Ok you guys. You've always been a great crowd" Eva said as Ava cracked her neck.

The girls waved to their boss before he went back to the back.

"Well, tonight we'd like to start with a little something different, if that's ok with you" she said.

Some people murmured and looked around, but no one spoke up in protest.

The girls got ready. Ava took the main microphone and piano, with Eva on second and the guitar. She had gotten better. Danny was on third and drums. She too had gotten better at the instrument.

They didn't catch on as quickly or as naturally with any instrument as Ava could, but they were good with these basics.

And everyone already knew their voices were amazing.

However, seeing as right now Ava was the most affected, Danny and Eva stayed as backups. Though they came in for the occasional high notes when needed.

They watched Star and the boys for reactions as Laddie ate his food, not paying real attention.

Neither group noticed Michael walk in with Sam and grab a seat.

The boys were watching, looking for any sign that the twins were angry with them in any way or something of the like.

Star was trying to read Daniela's surprisingly neutral expression.

All the group could do was watch as the song began.

" **I sleep all day. I prowl at night. Do anything to feel alive. I'm in the end, just what you made me."**

She pulled her eyes up from the keys, looking quickly from ice blue to chocolate brown though making sure to keep her deep green and grey gaze guarded. She wanted to keep them guessing and off balanced for now.

 **"** **I look the same. But I'm not fine. The Master of my own disguise. If you knew the truth you'd probably hate me."**

It was at that line that Danny snuck a look at Star, who was already looking at her. Daniela quickly looked away, afraid of becoming choked up over how scared she really was about Star possibly hating her for knowing just how much Danny knew.

 **"** **I need a fight. I've got you in my sights. Only one of us will make it out alive.**

 **I'm turning into a monster. You better run and hide.**

 **I'm turning into a monster. Right before your eyes.**

 **My tongue is a weapon. And I'm locked and loaded.**

 **When you least expect it. You won't know it's coming."**

Eva looked at Paul and Marko, who looked way too obvious as they tried not to shifted like nervous, naughty children.

She wondered how they'd react to the confrontation. She could hope, but she only had so much to go off of.

'I'll know soon enough' she thought, hiding her own nerves.

 **"** **And I'll strike, 'cause I'm a monster.**

 **I'm merciless, when will you learn? Set fires just to watch them burn. I bet you never saw me coming. Delirium takes over me. You're just another casualty. I can hear your heartbeat drumming."**

At that line, all three girls very purposely met the eyes of their significant others.

It had been a very long time since the tables had turned and now the halfling and vampires felt like the prey. In fact, they didn't even think there had truly been a time before this since, besides their turning.

" **I need a fight. I've got you in my sights. Only one of us will make it out alive.**

 **I'm turning into a monster. You better run and hide.**

 **I'm turning into a monster. Right before your eyes.**

 **My tongue is a weapon. And I'm locked and loaded.**

 **When you least expect it. You won't know it's coming.**

 **And I'll strike, 'cause I'm a monster."**

The music then picked up.

 **"** **I'm turning into a monster. You better run and hide.**

 **I'm turning into a monster. Right before your eyes.**

 **My tongue is a weapon. And I'm locked and loaded.**

 **When you least expect it. You won't know it's coming.**

 **And I'll strike, 'cause I'm a monster. I'm a monster."**

They ended on a slightly slower note and the crowd went wild.

After a few more songs, the girls started to make their way off the stage. "You girls are doing real well" James said, smiling kindly at them. "Can't tell you how grateful I am for the business you've pulled in" he told them.

"Ah, ya big softie" the twins teased as Danny giggled.

"Yeah, yeah" James chuckled, a blush under his five o'clock shadow. "I just wanted to give you this" he said, handing them the keys to the shop.

"What are these for?" Danny asked, taking them.

"Well" he said, taking a deep breath. "I know it's a bit abrupt, but this towns gotten a little crazy lately and with Eddie's disappearance" he said, not noticing how their eyes widened at that, "I decided maybe it was time to take the family on a small vacation".

He looked back at the girls. "Never really had anyone I trusted to watch the place, not even a little, but I've got a good gut feeling about you three" he said. "I think I've gotten to know you a decent amount and you're the good sort. What do you say?" he asked, eyes watchful.

"I'd say you should check out Hawaii or the Outback, both lovely places this time of year" Eva said and Ava nodded, smiling as Danny laughed.

James laughed, full belly laugh. "Good to know. I'll call and check on you girls" he saw their group getting anxious waiting for them.

He looked at the girls once more and winked at them, though his eyes held honesty and concern.

James really was a nice, genuine guy who liked the girls. They reminded him a bit like his own daughter.

"Be safe" he said before going back to the kitchen.

With that, they greeted a few fans before running into a familiar redhead.

Ava could have sworn she heard David having to be calm down by the others at this point.

"Hey, remember me? Sabrina" the girl said, smiling at Ava.

"Yeah, right" Ava said. She was having more issues now that she was around the…humans and their smells.

'That's a really weird line of thought since you were human just hours ago' she mentally added.

Eva placed a supportive hand on her back and Danny stood in front of her, both to keep her from jumping and to make sure the girl didn't get too close.

Ava, very painstakingly placed a polite smile on her face.

"So" Sabrina said, getting a strange vibe from Ava all of a sudden as Ava wiped some sweat off of her forehead, suddenly wishing she had worn her hair up.

"What are you doing after this?" she asked.

"Our boyfriends are taking us out" Eva answered for her sister. "You remember them, right" she said, motioning to the booth.

Sabrina looked and saw the same boys from before.

"Right, who are you with?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at Ava. She was trying to figure out how to scoot closer.

"David and Dwayne" Ava got out she started to scratch at her neck, going up and down the top of her chest to right under her chin.

This was the cue for the boys.

Not only was she obviously in need of their help, but she might show what she was and then they'd have to kill everyone.

Star felt for her as she also caught the action. She wondered when she drank, but she knew the movements from her own moments of weakness.

Laddie licked his own lips and felt bad for her, knowing how bad his own stomach and throat hurt at times.

He knew he didn't like it when people stood so close to him. He wondered if Danny and Eva trying to help her was adding to the hunger as well.

"Oh, well you never made it to that bond fire" Sabrina said, pouting out her bottom lip as she played with the tip of her hair.

"We noticed" was Danny's reply.

Sabrina shot her an annoyed look, but continued. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I'm hosting later this week. It's on the beach, further out with some other friends. It's gonna be way cool and totally chic" she told them.

"Totally" they heard a voice, it was Paul. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around Eva's shoulders, after making sure she wasn't going to smack him away.

"Hey Princess" David said, pulling Ava too him. Dwayne went to her other side and both put their arms around her, David's arms around her shoulder's as Dwayne's went to her waist.

Like an addict who desperately needed a fix, she began pressing her face into both of their necks. She forced them to move closer, so she wouldn't have to move back and forth as much as she breathed in their scents and everything about them.

Star came up and, seeing Danny nod her head, slipped her hand into her girlfriend's.

Marko went to Eva's other side and simply smirked at Sabrina, who didn't know what to think as she stared at the snuggle fest happening before her eyes.

Really, there was no other word for it. Ava didn't care at the moment, and there was no way David and Dwayne were going to deny her.

"If you want to come, we'll be under the peer" she said, hoping to recapture Ava's attention, but her green eyes remained closed.

"We'll be there" David promised, though it sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

She nodded and slowly walked off.

The group made their way out of the dinner into the night air, intent on going back to the cave to talk and get everything out in the open, even though right now, nothing was being said.

That actually made David more on edge and he decided to say something.

"Princess, Ava. I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean, we didn't-. I wasn't-" he went to say, actually unable to find the right words, making Dwayne and Ava look at him as the others stopped.

Stuttering over his words, and in public, was just not something David ever did.

Dwayne stepped even closer, letting her know that even though he was silent, he too wanted her to feel what he wanted to convey, like David.

Before David could continue, Ava cut him off, dragging him into a hard kiss.

His eyes widened before he returned it.

After a moment, she pulled back and gave Dwayne the same treatment. "I don't hate you. Either of you" was all Ava told them and it was enough to take the weight off of their shoulders.

Eva smiled, through she soon wiped it off.

"I thought we were supposed to make them sweat" she commented.

"I didn't smile while I did it" was Ava's reply, making Eva shake her head as Danny rolled her eyes.

"One kiss wouldn't hurt" Paul pouted.

"He's right" Marko said, as if it would sway her. "It might help, Babes" once more, that hint of an accent coming through. She filed it away for later.

"Good, have fun kissing each other" was her come back.

"If we do, will you kiss us then?" Paul asked, perking up before Marko smacked the back of his head.

"Ow man" he grumbled.

"Maybe" she shrugged, arms crossed. She wasn't looking at them, since she didn't really mean it. They didn't know that though and took it to heart.

"What!?" Marko demanded as Paul beamed before grabbing Marko and planting one on him, making the shorter vampire scream something against his lips.

The other boys laughed as Star balked before joining them. Danny asked the Gods 'Why me'.

Ava was torn between amusement and wondering if that'd work on her men. Something that Dwayne caught onto. "No" was the firm reply, making her crack up.

Marko broke free, grabbed an old woman's purse, ignored her shouts, then pursued to chase Paul and beat him with it as Eva fell on the floor laughing.

"No means no, you pervert" he ran around yelling.

"But our Baby wanted it" Paul tried to defend as some old candy got stuck in his hair, which made him sad on the inside.

"I didn't!" Marko shouted back, hitting him again.

Finally, he got tired of beating the other boy, who was still weeping over his ruined hairdo, and helped Eva up.

She was so red in the face by now, she almost matched the red section of her hair.

"And you" he said, sounding slightly winding from his efforts. "I expect you to make it up to me as well" he told her, frown on his face.

Eva got control of herself and kissed him. After she felt him kiss back, she pulled away, smiling at his slightly dazed look, and nodded. "I'll do my best" she promised.

He wrapped his arms around her and Paul came back over, doing the same though it took Eva a full five minutes to call him down before finally assuring him she could help him with his hair.

Laddie was laughing so hard, he thought he might have an accident and wet himself. He told Ava, who snickered and winked at him.

"You and me both honey" she promised. He didn't feel so bad after that.

"Can you hold me" he asked.

"Who can say no to that face" she teased, laughing when David and Dwayne groaned as she dislodged them and lifted Laddie.

She didn't know why they complained, they were wrapped around her once more not a second later.

And Dwyane had a silly smile on his face seeing her hold Laddie.

"They're silly" Laddie whispered and she nodded, chuckling with him as they rubbed noses in an eskimo kiss.

"It's not a real trip unless they make a scene or people stare" Star said quietly in her breathy voice.

Danny looked at her and saw a small smile on her face as she watched everyone.

How she had missed it before, she'd never know.

"They're our family, aren't they" Star asked, sounding both sure yet unsure all at once.

"Yes, they are" Danny said confidently. "And I think you'd better get used to things like this" she teased with her own smile.

"Causing a scene? I'm used to it" Star giggled, glossy look in her eyes that most of the peers' girls nastily commented about gone as she smiled.

"No, being a real family" Danny corrected, and Star looked at her quickly.

Her eyes misted but a wobbly smile stayed on her face as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand, just enjoying the good feeling and the happy moment.

"Ava, Eva!" came the excited voice of Michael, who walked out with a bored looking Sam.

He made a 'shoot me' motion behind them.

"Danny. You" he said lowly, dreamily as he looked at Danny and Star. Danny squared her jaw as Star leaned closer to Danny in discomfort.

The boys already looked on edge, and David was even sneering.

Laddie buried his head in Ava's neck.

The boys seemed to really not like Michael, and though they had some ideas, the girls weren't one hundred percent sure why. But, right now it didn't matter. With how they had handled things, what Eva and Danny had told him, he really shouldn't have been there, around them.

'Really shouldn't be looking at them like that' were through a few people's minds as he never took his eyes off of Danny and Star.

Eva sighed loudly, Danny was sending out waves of aggression and finally Ava cursed.

"Son of a bitch Michael".

 **A/N** : So, what do you think? I know, there are still more answers to come, don't kill me. This just felt like the right spot to stop, if you know what I mean. The rest of the questions are answered in the next one, including things about mates, and hints about who may be trying to keep everyone, including the boys, in the dark about certain things. Also, Star gets brought into the light, way more than she ever did in the movie. And a special appearance from one cranky Maker. Next chapter; will Michael follow them to the cave? How will things play out there? What about Sam and the Frogs? More Laddie? Some quality human family time. And much, much more! What do you guys want to see? Ask, suggest, and/or review if you feel like it. Until then, have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, I wanna ask your opinion about something. Let's say I'm holding a little poll, 'cause I'm torn. As you know, I have many stories planned after this one for the twins. However, as I have medical issues and everything, my mind goes crazy with ideas. Some of those ideas are for the twins, I promise. But lately, my brains been trying to go to other stories and concepts. It's been on a real obsession/yandere kick lately. Don't judge me. Which is why this takes so long to update, besides health reasons, because my muse is giving me shit that doesn't fit right. So, after I finish this twin story, and yes I have already started working on the next, but I was wondering if you guess were interested in a different oc story. And if so, from what fandom (not vampire diaries, 'cause I haven't seen it, sorry. Or True Blood). Or just do the next twins? Let me know. Last thing, someone asked if I will always put the boys with one oc or in pairs. No, sometimes it will be an oc for each. Just one for each boy. Sometimes I do have an oc for all boys, and I even have ocs planned for the boys and Star planned at the same time because of how I see vampires working. If you don't like boys/oc pairing, I'm sorry, there will be single pairing later on. Last thing, since this AN is so long already, I'll answer and respond to reviews about the last chapter, in the next one. Thanks and Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Another One Bites the Dust.

"Are you girls ready to go home?" David asked Ava.

"You're going home already?" Michael asked his cousins.

"Our home" Paul clarified for the boy. Eva nodded, letting them know that they had already known what the boys had meant.

"The cave" Danny breathed. She wasn't sure how the night would turn out.

"So we can talk" Star said, shyly getting on the back of Danny's bike. Mike's eyes kept darting to them.

"The cave?" he repeated.

"It's the name of their place" Ava said, looking at David with a small smirk. "Should I just leave my bike here?" she asked.

"I'd love to have my girl ride with me" David said and her smirked widened. Laddie got on with Dwayne.

"I guess you'll have to owe me one Dove" the darker skinned biker teased as Laddie snuggled into his back.

"I can watch them" Sam offered. "I still want to check out some shops" he said and his cousins thanked him.

"Maybe I can tag along with you guys" Mike quickly added as he saw them all move to leave.

Everyone froze, the only ones who looked like they were breathing and not on edge were Star, Laddie and Sam. The three were looking all around the group.

Star looked uncomfortable, but the weight of the idea of Michael going with them didn't affect her like it did the others.

The twins didn't want him going. They knew that Max did, even though the boys had sent Lucy to a different job. They shared a look, it didn't seem like the boys wanted Mike to go either.

Though, they hadn't been too friendly in the movie either, but now it was like the tension could be cut with a knife.

Danny's apprehension to Mike going was very obvious. Not only could he hurt her friends, but he was hitting on her girlfriend.

The boys had the girls, they hadn't spoken to Max in days, but they _knew_ he was angry. They just didn't know if he knew that it was because of them that Lucy never went to the video store or not.

But having Mike, one of the reasons they ended up dead, going with them, pushing to hang out when they were so focused on the twins…it put the boys on edge.

David usually picked who he thought 'fit' with them, even though Max was their maker.

Max made David and approved of the boys, tried to tell them what to do. But besides trying to find a mother, he had never turned anyone else. He always had David get them to drink from the bottle, after David found them.

Nothing about Michael joining them felt right.

It didn't fit with how they did things.

David scowled but quickly covered it with a chilly smirk as he felt Ava wrap her arms around his chest, chin on his shoulder as she wondered what he'd do.

He turned his head so that their eyes connected.

David leaned forward, stealing a small kiss. Ava smiled before looking at Michael. "I don't know if you'd really like the group Mike" she said, shrugging seeing as the boys were looking to David for guidance.

Eva got on behind Paul, but she hadn't known what to say to Mike.

"Why not" Michael asked.

"What makes you think it would?" Ava asked him back, no malice in her words. She remembered that he said they weren't really close, so she guessed besides bikes, they didn't have too many things in common.

"I mean, I have a bike and I like hanging with you guys" he said, looking at her and Eva.

"I doubt this is the family bonding Lucy had in mind" Danny spoke up.

"Maybe some other time" David said, an unfriendly smirk on his face, making Michael's back tense up.

"Yeah" Mike muttered, backing down.

"Be nice" Ava smiled against David's cheek before having to close her eyes as it looked like her face twitched.

She wanted to be nice to Michael, but she wasn't feeling too good at the moment and wanted to get out of public at the moment.

"Yeah, next time, can we go please" she said with a hint of urgency now slipping into her voice as her stomach and throat began to feel on fire.

There was a pulsing in her head.

It was like a rush of adrenaline in the worst way.

Without another word, David took off. Dwayne not even a second later.

"Bye Mike, Sam" Eva said, just as Marko sped off with her. Paul shot them a smirk as he followed with Danny and Star taking up the rear.

Michael watched, like he was transfixed as Star and Danny disappeared.

"Let it go Mike, you're setting yourself up for a knuckle sandwich" Sam teased, though there was a hint of truth to his words.

Michael didn't even react to his words.

Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

Deciding he had better things to do than babysit his older brother, he made his way to what he thought was a comic book store.

Sam made sure he could see the girls' bikes at all times.

He didn't need to let his cousins' down, especially with their sweet rides.

He shook his head once more when he realized Mike still hadn't moved from his previous spot.

#######################################################################################################

Max was not a happy vampire.

He was already supposed to meet Lucy Emerson. In fact, she was supposed to walk into his store and basically hand herself over to him.

However, no such thing had happened.

No one named Lucy asking for a job had came in.

And it's been days.

No, he was very unhappy.

To top it all off, his boys hadn't been around the shop or his house. They were becoming more and more distant.

True, he didn't like them in the store, but they hadn't even shown up to bug him.

It was all very unsettling and left him uneasy.

It was one reason Max had found the few books about mates and bought most of them. He had been unable to purchase two. When he went to grab them, somehow, they had burned his hand. Still, he had ripped a few pages out.

'I bet it was that damn women's fault' he mentally cursed, thinking of the older fortune teller.

He hadn't been able to get near her home though. The magic surrounding their deal keeping him away.

He was growing restless.

With an unhappy exhale, he told his employee Maria that he was going on lunch.

"Sure thing boss" she said with a little too much excitement.

Max held in an eyeroll at the young girl. He knew she hoped his sons would come in, not that she knew that they were his sons. She was told not to let them in, but she still did. She enjoyed flirting with Paul and Dwayne, though it never went anywhere.

'Definitely won't now, will it' he thought, feeling bad for the happy smile that threatened to take over her pretty face.

He made his way out. Max wasn't really hungry, but he felt like he needed to moved. He was antsy and if he stayed cooped up with his thoughts, he'd most likely loose his temper, which could lead to disastrous things.

At least out and about, he could snatch someone if needed.

He made his way passed the little shops that were a little more family friendly. He liked looking in and seeing what real families did, even so late at night.

"Here you go" he heard a feminine voice say and he turned to the enchanting voice, almost running into a mother and her son.

"Excuse me" he mumbled to the mother distractedly.

He found himself outside of a little ice cream shop.

He looked through the door and saw a vision. A lovely, short haired red-haired woman with the friendliest smile he had ever seen.

She just seemed to radiate goodness.

He had the strongest urge to take it for himself.

She caught him looking and a fetching blush bloomed over her apple cheeks before she looked to another customer.

Max smiled, fixing his bowtie as he walked in, making sure he looked as unthreatening as possible.

As the customer left, for the moment it was only Max and the woman.

"Hello" she said pleasantly. "What can I get you?".

"A scoop of vanilla please" he told her.

"A classic" she said, smiling at him, making her bright eyes crinkle.

"Some would say it's boring" he chuckled, sounding embarrassed.

"I think it shows strong character" she said kindly and he smiled.

"I'm Max" he said, holding out his hand to shake.

She shook it with a small giggle. "Lucy" she told him with that same enduring blush as she turned to get his order.

She never saw the wolfish smile over take his features at learning her name.

#######################################################################################################

The twins smiled as they made it into the cave.

Before anyone could say anything, Star had practically dragged Danny off somewhere. Eva had smacked Paul's stomach when he had catcalled them. It only upped his amusement.

Paul went over and turned his jukebox on as Marko got the girls drinks.

David sat in his wheelchair as Dwayne got his board, both watching Ava and Eva, who were smiling and fawning over a proud Laddie.

He had drawn and put up pictures of them all over the cave, trying to make it nice for the girls.

"It looks so good" Eva cooed.

"You are such a talented little man" Ava added, both peppering his face with kisses as they let him take them around to show off.

The tiny vampire was looking rightly smug with himself by the time they made it back over to Marko for the beers.

Dwayne laughed lowly as Laddie ran over to him and tried, and failed, to whisper. "They liked it. It's working, they want to stay here and they really like me!" he told the older boy.

"My shriveled heart" Ava said, clutching her chest dramatically.

"Too cute, precious bean" Eva cried out.

Laddie giggled with an adorable blush as he allowed Ava to clean his face, placing him between her and Eva on the couch they were on.

Dwayne put his skateboard up and sat on the couch arm by Ava.

Eva and Ava took their first sips, making faces that caused the boys to laugh.

"I take it you've never drank?" David asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Nope" Ava said, shaking her head, looking at the blonde boy. He was smirking, though it was easy going.

"Oh Babe!" Paul called, swooping over to Eva as Marko chuckled. "The things we gotta show you!".

"How about we start with getting the serious discussion out of the way first, then we can party like there's no tomorrow" she told him, putting her drink down with Ava.

Laddie snuggled in deeper between the two women, unwilling to give up his warm spot.

Paul pouted, but Marko dragged him to take a seat at the fountain. All four boys were looking at the girls as everyone waited for someone else to make the first move.

"I thought you said we were going to get everything out in the open" Ava told David, crossing her arms with a stern expression on her face.

He was immensely annoyed how much that expression affected him and just how cute and hot he thought he thought her trying to look serious made her look. Especially since he doubted that was her intention.

'Turning into a Goddamn softy" he thought moodily, making the boys, who could somewhat hear his thoughts, at least to an extent, smirk.

Ava twitched her neck. It was like she was hit with an echo of soundwaves, that sounded like David.

"A softie huh?" she couldn't help but say, making David's eyes widen.

Dwayne's brow raised as Paul and Marko looked shocked.

Laddie and Eva looked confused.

Dwayne smiled softly, "Not surprised" came his deep voice.

"You heard that?" David asked in apparent amazement and even a hint of nerves, ignoring the other dark eyed boy.

"Yeah" Ava said, looking a tad scared herself before she put on a shaking smirk. "Not big on the idea of your girlfriend hearing your thoughts? Something to hide, Honey?" she asked with a teasing lilt.

'Though I guess we've all been hiding shit…poorly' she thought, and from the looks on Dwayne's and David's faces, they heard.

Their brows were up, almost to their hair lines and their jaws had dropped.

'Can you hear this Dove?' came from Dwayne, smacking into Ava's skull, making her grab her head.

"Ow, yes and I think this is going to give me a headache" she moaned as Dwayne rubbed her back. He shared a look with David.

"What, what's happening?" Eva asked.

"I'm getting like feedback of their thoughts" Ava said, making Eva look at her in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Eva asked.

"It's possible…for us" David said. He looked at Laddie. "Laddie, go to Star and Danny" he ordered.

Like a cub in the presence of an alpha wolf, the young boy hurried to obey and ran off.

"Can you all hear each other's thoughts?" Eva couldn't help but ask, looking between Paul and Marko.

Paul nodded quickly, while Marko's was more hesitant. It was clear Paul just wanted everything just out in the open.

There was another long pause of silence that dragged for at least five minutes.

As the minutes ticked on, everyone was looking more and more uncomfortable. Even David began fidgeting, messing with the palms of his gloves.

"So…you're vampires and we're from a different dimension" Ava finally blurted bluntly. Eva smacked her arm, but she only shrugged unapologetically. "My stomach feels like I'm about to blow chunks, I can't handle that and this bullshit silence" she said in way of explanation.

"I mean, I guess it's what we're all thinking" Eva admitted.

"Yassss" Paul yelled, making the twins laugh. He didn't know that he sounded like a saying they had in their time. He smiled anyway and hugged a giggling Eva.

"We're vampires and it is so rad Babe" he told her, excited to be able to talk so freely about it with her.

Eva saw how his face brightened up as he talked, taking a seat on her lap and forcing her further into the couch.

He wasn't very heavy or anything, but Eva laughed as Paul wrapped his arms around her neck, sitting on her side saddling and speaking so avidly about being undead.

"Like we never grow old, we're sexy forever and it's awesome" he was going on. "I really, really want you to be a vampire too, though I know that you'll probably freak out over the whole blood thing. We all did Babe" he said in one breath.

"Wow" was all Marko said, making Paul stick his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, the whole feeding things is definitely…an issue" Eva commenting, rubbing Paul's back as her other hand held his furthest leg.

Dwayne slipped his arm around Ava's shoulders.

Ava was looking away, biting her lip as she was trying to curb the pangs in her stomach.

"Yeah, waking up on the ceiling isn't a blast either" she spoke up.

"We didn't want to leave you like that, but we thought it would scare you to just bring you here" Dwayne told her.

"We wanted you comfortable…you weren't supposed to drink like that" David admitted.

"But you did want me to drink?" she asked him.

"Yes" he told her, unapologetically.

Her face didn't change, though her lashes fluttered slightly. She felt an odd satisfactory at hearing that.

"Why?" she asked him. David leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. Now all the boys were silent, waiting for David to speak.

"Because I need and want you here with us, with me" he said lowly. He spoke in a voice close to a whisper, but Ava could guess why.

He sounded surprisingly open, vulnerable. She saw he was fidgety about it, and Ava knew that he wasn't found of being so open about how he felt, emotion wise. It was easier here, this was his place. The boys were his family, it still wasn't the easiest thing for him though. Expressing himself, more of the 'fluffy' side.

'But he's willing to, for me' she thought as a small grin settled on her mouth.

He saw it and looked away, crossing his arms, once more huffy. Ava smothered a snicker. She patted Dwayne's leg before standing and making her way to David.

She saw the blonde tense.

She could swear the air became heavier, almost making her fall, but she continued until she was standing right in front of him.

He didn't say anything, or look back at her, just waited.

Finally, Ava took his hands and uncrossed his arms, which he allowed as he turned to look at her with a guarded expression.

She smiled, sliding onto his lap, also sitting sideways as she snuggled up to him and wrapping his arms around her.

He looked surprised and, though she wasn't sure, awed even.

David opened his mouth, but changed his mind and instead buried his mouth in her neck, inhaling deeply. He added a small kiss, making her squeeze his arm.

She turned his head and winked at a beaming Dwayne.

Marko took Ava's previous spot near Eva. He snorted when Paul refused to move, even when Marko turned her so that her legs rested on his lap so his hands could run up and down them.

He loved touching her and seeing her happy and so easy going with him and Paul.

Eva giggled before getting control of herself.

"Well, I think we should get on with the explanations, don't you?" Eva asked, voice holding it usual pep. She only made a slight grimace when she took another sip of beer.

Laughter could be heard throughout the cave.

#######################################################################################################

Sam made his way into the comic store. He could still see his cousin's bikes. He really didn't want anything to happen to them. He liked his cousins and were closer to them than Mike was. They didn't just brush him off and though they could be weird, Danny too, they were pretty cool.

He also remember some of the pranks they had pulled on a few choise people and didn't feel like having that turned on him if he got their babies stolen, especially after offering to watch them.

Even if Michael had decided to just sit on Ava's bike, like he was waiting for them to get back or something.

Sam shook his head, he didn't think they'd get back any time soon.

He'd seen some late-night movies.

Sam blushed at the thought, he didn't need to think of his cousins in _that_ situation.

"Hey man, are you lost" a young voice called out to him in the darkened, neon roomed.

Sam looked up and saw two boys in army outfits. One had on a hat and the other looked like a Rambo junior.

They looked to be his age and puffed their chests up, crossing their arms.

Sam held in a sigh, 'Obviously trying way too hard. And what are they wearing' he thought, wanting to shake his head at their threads.

"Yeah, you know the frozen yogurt shop closed down months ago" the dirty blonde, Rambo junior said as his brunette brother held a hard face.

Both had their dark eyes narrowed on him.

"Is there a problem, guys?" he asked them when the continued to stare.

"Just scoping out your civilian clothing" Edgar said.

"Pretty cool, huh" Sam smiled, gesturing to his colorful clothes.

"For a fashion victim" Alan replied, making Sam scoff.

Sam scowled at their shelves, looking at some of their comics. "I doubt you have the comic I'm looking for. Man, your filing is all whacked" he said, making them tense.

The brothers shared a shocked look when he went on about how they had certain comics paired together and why they were wrong. Mainly because certain characters weren't introduced correctly.

"He's as bad as those twins as their short friend" the one with the military hat said.

Sam paused, looking up. "Did they have red and blue hair? Did their friend snap at you in Spanish?" he questioned and saw their eyes bug.

"And they were all hot" one of the boys put in as a descriptive.

Sam rolled his eyes, surprising a disgusted shiver. "And they had piercings?" he continued.

"How did you know, the other asked.

"They're my cousins" he said proudly, plenty happy that the twins and Danny not only still had interest in comics like him, but pointed out the obvious flaws in the store like he did.

Now Alan and Edgar could see how the boy didn't see happy at their observations, but tried not to let the pinks of their cheeks show. They just hoped he didn't go telling his cousins and their friend what they called them.

"Where did you all come from, Krypton?" Rambo Junior asked, tight lipped and Sam smirked.

"I'm from Phoenix actually, but lucky me, we ended up here" he sassed.

The boys shared another look. "I'm Alan" hat said, "This is Edgar" he motioned.

Sam nodded, "Sam" he said, still walking along the isles. He noticed they grabbed something and made their way to them.

"Here" Edgar said, smacking a comic into his chest.

Sam crinkled his face at the horror comic, it was about killing vampires. "I don't like horror comics, that's more my cousins' thing" he told them, going to hand it back.

"Keep it, this may save your life" Edgar insisted.

"Right" Sam said with obvious skepticism.

"You think you've got this whole town figured out, huh?" Edgar snapped. "You think you really know what's happening here, don't you? Well, I'll tell you something. You don't know shit buddy. You think we just work in a comic bookstore for our folks, huh?"

"Actually, I thought this was a bakery" Sam said sarcastically.

Alan stood tall as Edgar walked over with to him.

"This is just our cover. We are dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for Truth, Justice, and the American way", they said. Once more they crossed their arms, trying to flex their small muscles.

Sam was unimpressed.

'Sure you are, real American heroes" he deadpanned, not bothering to hide his disbelief as he paid for some comics.

"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow" Sam said, making the brothers look at him. "I'm looking for a Superman number fourteen" he told them.

"That's a very serious comic man" Edgar said.

"Only five in existence" Alan added.

"Four, actually" Sam corrected with a small smile.

Alan returned it, briefly. Edgar didn't, though he wasn't glaring. Sam didn't know the boy, but he thought maybe he could see him hanging out with them.

After all, they did seem to like comics as much as him.

'After I get them new clothes' he thought to himself.

"Later" Sam said, going to the door.

"Wait" they yelled, running after him. They shoved another vampire survival comic at him.

"I told you, I don't like horror comics" he tried to tell them.

"Think of it more as a survival manual. There's our number on the back and pray you never need to call us" Alan told him.

"I'll pray I never have to call you" Sam joked.

Just then, their conversation was cut short as it seemed like some older teens snatched a bunch of books and made a run for it.

"Hey!" Edgar yelled, chasing after them.

"Pay for those!" Alan shouted, following.

Sam had to admit, he was a tad impressed that the boys didn't seem at all worried that they were chasing after people who looked double their size.

With a shrug, he stuffed the free comic in his bag and took off for some free ice cream from his mom's new job.

#######################################################################################################

Eva smiled at Paul and Marko…her mates.

They had told her all about mates, at least all that they knew, which unfortunately, wasn't a lot. Basically, it was a vampire's soul mate.

They wanted her to be a vampire, but they weren't going to pressure her. At least, that's what they said.

David had admitted that they wanted all of them, Danny included, to drink eventually and turn. Though they'd have to tell Danny that later, seeing as she was still with Star doing who knows what.

Eva actually didn't want to know what her sister was doing either, seeing as David and Dwayne had led her away to a more secluded area just a little while earlier.

She assumed they were making out, but she didn't want to think on it.

Right now she was dancing with Paul and Marko, swaying between the two.

She smiled, pink lips pulled up over her white teeth as she excused herself.

She sighed as she plopped down on a couch.

"What's wrong Doll?" Marko asked, flittering over to her.

"Just tired, human problems" she joked lightly.

He smiled, though it wasn't as wide as usual. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling back and making her almost lean up to follow him. Paul stayed where he was, though his eyes were on them.

"We could fix that" he said, sounding far too serious for his cherub like face.

"Oh, could you" she asked, scooting up slightly. "How?" she found herself asking, though she already knew the answer.

"Well" he said, straightening up after stealing another kiss. Paul began to strut over, long legs making his hips slightly sway.

"The bottle is-" Eva cut him off.

"No, no I don't want the bottle" she told them.

"What do you mean Babe?" Paul asked, draping himself across the back of the couch, almost like a couch above her.

"Ava didn't drink from the bottle. She drank from David and Dwayne. If I drank…I'd want to drink from you two" she told them, biting her lip.

"…You would drink from us?" Marko asked, trying and failing to mask the excitement in his voice.

Both males breathing picked up at the idea.

No one said anything for a good minute, which Eva found particularly amusing seeing as they were the three most chatty of the group.

"I think I'd be open to it" she finally breathed.

With that, both men beamed at her before dragging her up and into their arms.

Quickly, Paul turned up the rock and roll before running back over to them. Marko possessed her mouth as his hands grasped her hips, getting her to swing side to side to the beat of the song.

She couldn't concentrate on what the music was when she was getting drunk on his sweet tasting lips.

Paul came up and slid his hands on her waist, then over her stomach, lightly scratching his nails into her in a pleasing way as he leaned down and kissed down from her left ear slowly to her jaw and neck.

He moved his kisses up and down her jaw and neck until he was back to her ear, just keeping the motion up.

Their actions were working her up into a state of high arousal, and she almost laughed. 'They barely did anything. It's not fair' she thought. 'Maybe I should return the favor' she mused.

With that in mind, the blue-eyed beauty reached one arm back until she came in contact with Paul's pants.

She slipped a finger into a belt loop and pulled him tighter against her, making him breathe out roughly against her ear.

Her other hand snaked up Marko's exposed stomach before she reached his short shirt, giving her own light scratch.

He smirked at her as he pulled away from the kiss. She noted his nostrils flare as his bright eyes seemed hazy, and she knew she affected them just as much.

It gave her such a rush, making her blood seem to pump to the point where to she could feel it throughout her own body.

It was almost like she was lightly shocked, like she had electrostriction in her system.

Paul and Marko were feeling the same hazy, yet exhilarating affect.

Paul turned her head, claiming her lips for her own as now it was Marko's turn to lick and suck at the other side of her neck.

A moan worked its way out of her throat.

Soon Paul spun her around and around, getting more into the music.

Eva laughed, joy bubbling up inside of her as she was swung between the two gorgeous, happy boys as they spun around the room.

It was them that the music started to leak into her brain.

 **"** **There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground. You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad, and leave him when he's down.**

 **But I'm ready. Yes, I'm ready for you. Yes, I'm standing on my own two feet.**

 **Out of the doorway the bullets rip, repeating the sounds of the beat. Oh yeah".**

Eva laughed as she began to comprehend the song choice, taking one of each other their hands and jumping onto different pieces of furniture.

Marko laughed as Paul cheered her on.

She let them go, dancing and moving her body. Her hair was crazy, in her face and wild, messy.

It made her look stunning to them.

Her face flushed, eyes light.

Marko rushed up for another kiss as Paul impatiently waited his turn.

Eva couldn't tell if it was the minimum alcohol she had had, the craziness of the whole situation, or just her heat for the boys but the room was growing increasingly hot and she didn't mind.

She took off her jacket and corset, seemingly unconcerned of now just being in her halter top, lacey gray bra.

"Shit" Paul moaned, ripping off his own shirt and jacket with haste.

Eva bit her lip again, letting her fingers dance over his pale, exposed muscles.

Wanting the same attention, Marko copied Paul and turned her head to kiss her.

She let her other hand to trail over the shorter teens muscled stomach.

Eva pulled back, eyes closed as she moaned, head lolling back.

She felt amazing, even as she over heated.

They were still moving somewhat to the beat, now each boy were kissing and licking up her neck. Though Paul's kisses ventured more on sucks and nips while Marko's leaned more towards bites.

He squeezed her hips, still holding himself back.

With a particular hard bite, Eva gasped and her hips moved towards his on their own accord. Her eyes snapped open.

He was breathing heavily and pulled back.

Paul didn't stop, hands touching whatever he could reach, but he was still being gentle.

It was obvious that all three of them were becoming increasingly excited.

And that that was affecting Marko, which Paul caught onto.

"Marko!" Paul snapped.

But it was too late.

Paul may have technically been the youngest in terms of turning, but Marko had never tried to restrain himself before. In anything.

Why would he, there had never been a need to before now.

Paul jerked Eva back, but Marko had already made contact.

His face had already contorted and shifted into his demonic form and broken the skin, albeit, not deeply, but enough to draw blood.

He moaned before snapping his head back, his orange eyes wide with worry.

Eva squeaked from the force of Paul moving her away from Marko, though once the smell of blood hit him, he froze.

His fingers flexed on her arm and ribs, unsure of his own next move as drops slipped down her neck.

Eva looked at the still shaken Marko before moving slowly, like one would a scared animal. She reached behind her to the fast breathing, almost panting Paul, and slid her arm up until she could intertwin her fingers into his hair.

She gave a small encouraging tug and that was all that was needed.

In a heartbeat, he was on her neck, lapping at the red gold with an animalistic whimper of desire rumbling from deep within him.

Seeing as Marko still looked hesitant, but was shifting on his feet, she tilted her head, eyes hooded, and made a 'come hither' gesture.

He licked his pouty lips for a moment before running over to her.

Instead of tasting her though, he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against her warm lips. His face was still twisted in his distress.

Paul slowed down his licking, making sure to never bite. He was able to pull himself away with one last, sort of sealing lick as he looked over her head, watching them.

"I'm not mad, you weren't trying to hurt me" she assured him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" Marko continued, not listening to her. He was only thinking on how he had hurt his mate. His other half.

Seeing this, and not willing to let her rush die, Eva grabbed his wrist and brought it between them.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" she asked him softly.

"Yes" he answered automatically.

She swallowed, it was the moment of truth. If she went through with this, there was no going back.

She smiled her half smirk.

"Grab that cup" she gestured and he rushed to comply, coming back to her. "Bite your wrist" she told him and he looked at her, eyes big.

"Babe" Paul said, turning her so she could see them both. Paul was trying not to break into a grin while Marko still seemed wary. Of course, he wanted her to be a vampire, he just didn't want her to regret it.

Especially when he came so close to hurting her.

"Both of you" she asked them, "Please" she said.

The looked at her, then looked at each other.

Paul took the cup first, but kissed Eva before doing anything. "You're not gonna regret this Babe" he promised over the music. With that, his face changed and she held in her awe and spike of fear.

As he bit himself, Eva gently reached out to touch his cheek, shocking the tall boy.

He giggled as she slowly ran a hand over his forehead.

"Crazy, huh Babe" he giggled again.

While she did that, Marko also added his blood into the cup and handed it to her. They watched as she took it from him.

Eva didn't look in, she didn't want to see the blood.

She could smell it and was surprised by the alluring, sweet scent coming from it. It was so strong, it almost masked the coppery tang that she knew all blood had.

They were looking at her intently. She realized that they had even, for that moment, stopped breathing. They were so transfixed with her about to use their blood to become like them and a part of them…forever.

With that in mind, the music pumping, the heat, the stares, the boys, the love, the blood rushing in her veins, with everything seeming to lead up to this point, Eva smiled wide and gulped the blood back in one shot.

Marko and Paul cheered loudly and took her back in their arms.

More kisses were shared. Longer kisses that began to literally steal her breath away.

That, coupled with more spinning from celebratory dancing and touching, the room began to spin.

Soon, Eva felt like her head was on too tight.

'Or is it not tight enough' she thought confused, hands going to her temples as the boys called to her.

But she couldn't hear them as she stumbled, trying to find her balance.

Marko caught her again, holding her to him, but it didn't stop the damn spinning. And now, everything was getting dark!

"You won't regret it Babe" Paul said again. "We're gonna make you happy" he promised in her ear as the world turned sideways.

She couldn't tell if they all fell, or if they laid her down, but it didn't hurt.

They held her, and despite the stupid spinning, and how dark it was getting, she wasn't scared. She knew, she just _knew_ , that both Paul and Marko were still there, holding her, and keeping her safe.

Right before Eva fell into a dizzying unconsciousness, the last lines of the song floated into Eva's consciousness, and she couldn't help but think just how fitting they were in that moment before everything became blissfully peaceful.

 **"** **Another bites the dust".**

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Did you like it? Beginning of next chapter kind of has a mini time travel where we go back and see what Star and Danny were talking about. It's a big talk, we get Star's POV on some things. And more Laddie, so cute. And what Dwayne, David, and Ava were talking about. I wanted to skip the general, 'we're not from here' talk, but then have the personal talks. Then later they'll be a group party thing. Also, next chapter will have more Michael, Sam, the Frogs, and we'll see what Max is trying to cover up. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. And obviously, Another One Bites the Dust, is by Queen. I'll fix grammar later, right now, it's very late. Until then, have a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** My friend was reading my stuff and asked why Danny was my only OC of color and I had to explain because I don't think I can properly represent anyone of color. I mean, I made Danny Spanish, and I try, I really do, and I still don't think I describe her to the extent of amazing beauty or personality that I envisioned her. So, Danny's all I have as far as ocs and I'll keep trying with her, she deserves it. Maybe someday when I get better. Also, I mention that the girls have been around the boys for a few months, I think that rights. Just time wise, like they got there a little before summer. I don't know, it's been a while since I was in high school and college classes are different. So, just go with it. **Shelby3323,** **Galwidanatitud** **:** Thank you for your reviews, hope you like the update! **Sillygabby:** Don't we all. I wish I did too. And I know, he's supper sketchy. I get into here and the next few chapters. I got big plans for Max the man. **Jez94:** Thank you so much! That means a lot. **Jgood27, SabrinaTeenagedB, and Anyone I may have missed thank you all once again for your reviews, favorites and follows. It honestly means so much.** Also, someone had asked me, that someone being SiriusBlackWinchester (hope it's ok if I mention you, if not let me know and I'll take your name down) and I think someone else before in a review. Anyway, they asked if I would ever do the twins and Danny in the Avengers. And it was suggested that Ava/Tony would be one pairing, which I love and am now committed to. Though I'd have to figure out the other pairs. So someday, in the far, far, FAR future, I will be doing that. But as you know, I have other Bedlam stories planned and then some other oc stuff (some really dark shit you guys 'cause my brain's tired of the cute stuff. Like I wouldn't blame you if you just left and only messaged me, coming back when the twins were back. No joke) and then back to the twins. I'll keep you all updated on that. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, hopefully I get the next one out sooner (fingers crossed), and happy weird chocolate day. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Look at Me Like a Teenage Vampire Soap Opera.

 _Earlier that Night:_

Daniela smiled at Star as the girl led her to a very old fashioned, pretty, but dusty room.

"I just found it" Star said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"It's nice" Danny said. "But here" she added, nervously. With a wave of her hand and intent, since she had been practicing in hopes of showing off to her girlfriend, the room was now free of dust and any creepy crawlies.

She heard Star gasp.

Licking her lips, Danny slowly turned to Star, anxiously looking at her expression.

She was looking at the beautiful room.

"That's amazing" she breathed, astounded.

Danny let out a gush of air, laughing in relief.

"It's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about" Danny told her, talking her hand as they settled on the bed.

"Good, I guess that means you'll believe what I'm going to tell you" Star murmured, biting her own lip.

"More than you know" Danny acknowledged.

"What does that mean?" Star asked. She knew that most people on the board walk, especially girls who were interested in the boys or guys who hit on her, thought she was pretty brain dead, but that wasn't true.

It was just easier to stay in her own head then face what she was.

She had a feeling that Danny knew she wasn't stupid, at least, Danny never made her feel dumb.

"I have to tell you something, but I'm scared of what you may say. But…you deserve to know, even if you hate me" Daniela told her.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you" Star said.

"Why don't you go first, because I think after I go, you won't want to do a whole lot of talking, Novio", Daniela suggested.

Star looked at her for a moment before nodded and moving further into the room.

She gestured for Danny to settle on the large, red satin bed and the dark-skinned beauty complied.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, though you probably should be" Star spoke, her gentle voice so light that had Danny not been used to it she might have missed a few words.

"I-" Star cut herself off, face hidden by the bed railing as she faced away from Danny, hair and skirt seeming to almost sway in some invisible breeze. The end of one of the curtains seemed to be caught on the same barely-there wind and briefly flashed over the corner of her lovely face, the only part that Danny could see as Star looked at her coyly.

Danny couldn't help but find the small scene totally enchanting.

She wished she had something to paint or draw with. She wanted to capture how Star looked in this moment.

Star was having similar thoughts, blushing at how mesmerized and loving Daniela was looking at her.

'I could get addicted to that look, if it came from those warm, fiery eyes' Star thought dreamily before reminding herself of what she had to do.

"I couldn't tell you exact dates" Star began. "After a while, things begin to blend together for me, but it feels like forever ago" she said, swaying a bit as she peeked at Danny. "I ran away from home. I lived in a poor town, and my parents didn't want me" she explained.

"I felt lost" she told her.

"So, I ran and I ended up here. It wasn't much better" Star confided. "I was eating out of garbage cans, stealing, doing anything I could to get by. Well, almost anything" she whispered, shivering as obviously painful memories rushed to the front of her mind.

"Are you alright" Danny asked, standing and gently embracing her.

"Yes…just, past things that almost happened" Star told her, turning in her arms as she continued. Danny's muscles relaxed a little at that, slightly relieved that the word almost had been slipped in there though she still picked up that things weren't as light as Star was trying to pass it off as.

"Then, I met David" Star told Danny. She blushed and looked away a little, though she didn't move out of her arms.

Danny didn't feel bad. She knew they had history. She also knew that's what it was. History.

It was Michael she was worried about.

She focused on Star.

"He said he could offer me a home, that I wouldn't have to be afraid ever again" Star told her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, walking around the bed, hands trailing over the sheets.

"He was so handsome when I first saw him. They all were. That was before Laddie" she trailed off momentarily. "But that wasn't all their fault".

"He was charming, seductive, and I so desperately wanted to believe him" Star said, suddenly looking at the other girl.

"But it was nothing like how I first met you" she promised, her soft, soothing voice now holding an almost desperate note as if she was afraid that Danny wouldn't believe her.

She made her way back over, their chests almost touching.

"I trust you. I guessed you two were over, what with you and me and him and Ava" Danny joked, easing her nerves.

Star exhaled as some tension left her before continuing her tale.

"I didn't know what I was signing up for. I thought I was getting a new start, a start with David. I met the boys. I was nervous at first, but they were all so nice and fun. Even though I could feel deep in my bones that something wasn't right. And they would say things, little things that didn't make sense".

"Yeah, they seem to get off on that" Danny agreed.

"I was drawn in. They led me to believe they were something greater, something amazing. Though they didn't tell me what" she looked away. "I made a mistake. I horrible, life damning mistake" Star whispered as her voice grew grave.

Danny shivered as she swore the temperature dropped.

"There is a…bottle. It's not wine, thought that's what they said it was. David told me it would make me one of them".

Star walked over to the large mirror, though she didn't stand in front of it. She looked almost afraid to do so.

"If you could see me, the real me, you'd be terrified" Star said in a strained voice. "I know I am".

"I do see you" Danny told her, taking a step closer.

"No, you haven't seen me when I'm hungry" Star snapped before her face turned apologetically. "And I don't ever want you to see me like that" she said, quickly rushing by the mirror.

Though she tried to hide it, Danny still caught a glimpse of Star's translucent reflection.

"This isn't easy to say Daniela, but you have the right to know before we go any further. Before we go any further as a couple or they ask you to join" Star worried, wringing her hands.

Danny took them in hers.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't judge you" Daniela soothed her.

"I'm a monster" Star said. "Not completely, I've been fighting it, but who knows how long I can hold out" Star told her as moisture gathered in her starry eyes, giving them a glassy effect.

"The wine…it's blood. I think it's all of theirs, or it could just be David's since he's the leaders" Star said. "At least, I think he is" she whispered.

'So they never told her, of course they didn't. They don't trust her and it was obvious in the movie that she didn't know about Max' Danny thought.

"They're vampires Danny, and they made me and Laddie halfs" Star finally revealed.

She was expecting Danny to be shocked. To run from her, to scream. Honestly, she was expecting her girlfriend to even call her crazy and deny what she was saying.

She was expecting Daniela to do something.

Danny didn't react at all.

When Star looked at her, head tilting down slightly with a 'well' looked, Danny's face gave a little startled jerk and she said, "Oh, uh, yeah, I kind of…know. I kind of knew, for a while" she told her, scratching her neck awkwardly as she looked at her guiltily.

Star's jaw dropped down. "What?" she asked.

"I knew, I just thought it would make you feel better to say it on your own kind of thing" she told her.

"How did you know" Star questioned, totally confused.

"Well, it's tied in to what I am" Danny told her before holding up her hands. "No, I'm not a vampire" she assured Star whose eyes had began to widen. "Here, let's sit because this is a little crazy" she said, voice going up a bit.

"Crazier than what I just said?" Star asked disbelievingly.

"Yes" Danny answered right away.

Once they were settled, Danny turned to Star. "Please, just give me a chance. I really wasn't trying to trick you or anything" she swore.

Star looked at her for a moment before giving a barely there smile and nodding hesitantly.

Danny looked at the ground and breathed in and out before beginning to tell Star everything from where she and the twins were from, that Star was part of a movie, that Danny was a witch and almost everything in between.

She only left out Max's name, though she did tell Star that David wasn't the head vampire and that they knew who he was.

Star didn't know what to say.

She was staying out into nothing. Not only did her significant other know what she was, but apparently, her two friends had just willingly drank from their boyfriends. At least Ava had, they weren't too sure about Eva.

"You knew" Star whispered.

"Yes, and I promised I'm going to do everything in my power to find someway to make you human again" Danny said and Star looked at her. "I know that's what you want and I-I think with research and magic I can try to find a way to do it" she went on.

"How?" Star asked, feeling the distant stirrings of hope.

"I don't know" Danny admitted. "But I'll find a way" she told her.

Star looked away.

"And me and…Michael" Star said. Now Danny looked away as well.

"Yes" she said lowly.

"I- Daniela-" Star cut herself off.

Danny looked at her, brown eyes eager for whatever she was going to say.

But it all felt like too much. Star didn't know what to say or think. She never thought Danny would admit to knowing any of this.

Her whole life was thrown on its head.

It was disconcerting.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, like the room was too small.

"Star?" Danny asked.

"I need some time alone" Star suddenly said, pushing past the gorgeous teen like a phantom. Her feet seemed to barely touch the feet as she ran out of the room.

Just before she turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of Danny's disheartened expression. She almost turned back, but instead ran father, deeper into the hotel.

Daniela faced the floor as tears began to sting her eyes and cloud her vision, but she didn't go after the scared beauty.

#######################################################################################################

Ava moaned as Dwayne nibbled the left side of her neck. David gently kissed her right finger tips and the palm of her hand before slowly moving up her wrist and arm.

Their soft lips massaged her, making her hooded green eyes take on an almost glow like affect in their lustful state.

She didn't know what the others were doing, but with how David and Dwayne's talented hands were playing her young, tight body like a fiddle, she wasn't able to really think too much on it at the moment.

"Shit, you two drive me crazy" she groaned.

"Good to know Princess" David teased against her chest, voice vibrating.

"Trust us Dove" Dwayne said, grinding his hips into her backside so she could feel just what affect she had on him. "The feeling is mutual" he breathed into her skin.

"As much as I love this, and trust me-Hmm" she mumbled as David connected their lips.

Ava hummed against his mouth before pulling back a little. "I do love it" she said, taking a small swipe of her bottom lip with her tongue.

David grinned, she was close enough that he felt her tongue on his lip as well.

"But I think we need to actually talk a little more. We have plenty of time to make out" she told them.

"Promise Dove" Dwayne asked in her ear. Ava held in a pleasurable shiver.

'Damn them, they know what they're doing' she thought. "I promise" she told them after remembering how to breath.

"We'll hold you to that Princess" David smirked again. He pecked her lips once more, lingering slightly before pulling back and giving her some room.

Not to be out done, Dwyane too kissed her before moving her in-between them.

The three were in some sort of study. There were old books, long lounge like couches and chairs, and even a mini bar.

Seeing as things weren't too dirty, she guessed they used it frequently enough.

Right now the three were on a long lovers seat, it was deep gold and a fine velvet material.

A part of Ava really wished she could have seen this place in all its glory and not 'redone' by the teen vampires, no matter how much she liked their style.

"Now, you said that basically mates are your other halves and all that" she started. "But, you don't know if it's super rare or pretty average for vampires to share mates or anything?" she asked.

"No, Max just kind of told us that vampires had mates" Dwayne told her, shrugging as he turned his body towards her. He didn't have neither he nor David had their jackets on.

David lit a cigarette, putting an arm behind her head.

"We never really listened to him, but from what I did catch, he mainly made it seem like happy families type of shit" he told her. "Housewives and bullshit" David explained. "Not anything we've ever been very interested in" he said.

"Which is good for me" she chuckled.

"As if we'd survive trying to turn you into that" David snorted, blowing out some of the smoke.

"Aw" Ava cooed. "My double D's are so smart" she all but purred.

Dwayne almost choked on his laughter, but David had it worse. He almost swallowed his cigarette.

"What?" the platinum blonde asked her quickly. He knew she was 'gifted' in the chest area, but he didn't think she was a double D…also, her sentence didn't make any sense but to shock him and make him picture her naked.

"Double D's" Ava said, obviously amused with their reactions. "David and Dwayne" she chuckled. "You both had nicknames for me, I thought it was only fair I returned the favor" she teased.

David shook his head, shoulders shaking in silent laugher. Dwayne's head was thrown back as his own deep laugher filled the room.

Ava simply sat there, looking smug between the two. She lightly raised her dark blonde brows up and down.

Dwayne couldn't take it and kissed Ava again, but really, he would use any excuse to kiss her.

David watched for a moment, shaking his head as he put out his cigarette.

After Dwayne let her go, David pulled her closer to him.

"There is one thing we need to talk about Ava" he said, running his hand over her shoulder. "Not to bring down your mood or anything, but at some point, you'll have to make your first kill" he told her, point blank.

He felt her tense momentarily before sighing and snuggling further into him.

"I know" she murmured and he relaxed, happy that she wasn't out right refusing.

"So, you're not against feeding?" David continued as Dwayne stayed quiet, letting David do all of the talking.

For now.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm going to go out and just eat anybody" she told them, looking at the unlit fireplace. "But…there seems to be an unusual amount of bad people in this town. I'm sure I could get one" she said in a low voice.

"You don't sound too sure" he told her.

"Look" Ava began, first looking into Dwayne's dark eyes before turning to look at David. "I'm so used to watching you guys on screen and having late night talks with the girls about it" she sighed, leaning back.

"But seeing it on screen and doing are two very different things. So, if I tell myself I can get the bad guys and stuff, it gives me a peace of mind" she explained to them.

"That makes sense Dove" Dwayne said, kissing the side of her head. "It wasn't easy for any of us at first either" he softly let her know.

"How did you get over it?" she asked, turning to him.

"Time" was all he said. "Time and hunger".

"Hmmm" she said, leaning into them. She liked this. It wasn't as serious of a talk as it probably should have been, but she knew they have more time talk and more nights just staying up, talking and touching.

She just knew.

David and Dwyane shared a look over her head and nodded.

"There's something we should-" David was cut off when the door was opened by a distraught looking Daniela.

"Danny?" Ava asked, standing up when she saw it was obvious that her best friend had been crying.

Her honey brown eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she was wiping her face.

"I'm sorry, but can-can we go?" Danny asked in a small voice.

That was another red flag to Ava.

Danny never lowered her voice unless they were trying to be sneaking or her voice was going to break from holding tears.

"Yeah, of course" she said, going over and hugging her. "Are you ok?" she asked, face in her hair.

Danny didn't answer, just shrugged.

Ava knew she didn't want to talk in front of David and Dwayne.

It was nothing against the boys, she thought of them of friends and everything. She just didn't want them to see her like this.

David and Dwayne had already stood, but didn't approach. David looked a too much like he knew why she was crying, while Dwayne's face was neutral.

"Why don't we get you home. Paul and Marko can go get your bikes later" David told them.

"Yeah, come one. Thanks" Ava said, leading Danny out.

"You'll come back tomorrow" David told Ava, though the end was posed more as a question.

"Do you even have to ask" she smiled lightly over Danny's head and the end of his lip pulled up in a grin as Dwayne placed his hand on his back to help lead her back into the main cave.

As they made it there, they saw Marko sitting with Eva curled up sleeping on his lap on a couch.

Paul was on the far end, braiding her hair.

The larger group paused.

"She drank?" was all Ava asked.

Now Marko and Paul looked nervous.

"Look, I'm not gonna yell at you" she said and they relaxed. "You guys are my friends. And who am I to judge, I drank too" she said. "But you hurt her and I'll find very creative ways of seeing how far one can go of torturing a vampire without killing them" she said, suddenly serious and both boys paled even further.

She smirked and Dwayne and David snickered.

"I wouldn't laugh. She's gonna threaten you later" Ava reminded her boyfriends, who suddenly didn't find it as funny.

Paul and Marko were worried once they saw Danny upset, but she only shook her head.

Ava wrote a note to Laddie, quickly drawing a little doodle for the boy as she kissed his sleeping head before leading Danny out.

She was silently gratful to Dwayne and David that they weren't all over her, like on the peer.

Though she could oddly almost 'feel' how much they still wanted her, but were trying to respect how Danny needed her at the moment.

'Thanks' she thought, seeing them briefly freeze as they heard that.

'That's going to be fun' she thought, her half smirk threatening to overtake her face.

'Yes it is' they shot back, reminding her it went both ways and their long lives made it so they probably had some extra trick up their sleeves.

'Shiiiit' she thought, leading Danny to her own motorcycle. She then got on behind a pleased Dwyane.

She saw David raise his brow, but he knew Laddie usually rode with his dark-haired brother so didn't speak up.

Though she'd definitely be riding with him next time.

Marko put a still knocked out Eva on the biked in front of him before taking off as Paul flew off to get their bikes.

Ava briefly wondered where Star was, but thought, for Star's sake it was probably a good idea she didn't see the girl.

She was guessing she was part of the reason Danny was in tears.

Once they made it to the trailer, Danny all but ran in to her room.

"Damnit" Ava said, running a hand through her hair as she looked after the shorter girl.

"She'll be ok" David said, trying to comfort her. "Star…has issues accepting what's the truth sometimes" he said, looking away before looking back at Ava.

She sighed, looking up at the sky, knowing it would soon be morning as she turned her gaze back to him.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow night. We'll talk more" she told them.

Dwayne and David were on either side of her.

Dwayne took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, turning her head and connecting their lips.

It wasn't too deep, but very sweet and filled with warmth.

He rubbed her back as he pulled back and David took his place, his kiss slightly more possessive.

"I hope we don't just talk, Dove" Dwayne teased her.

"As if I could with you two" she breathed, making them chuckle.

"Night Princess" David told her in his deep rumble.

"I think you mean morning" she went to say.

He tweaked her nose, making her laugh as they shot her quick looks before getting on their bikes.

They seemed as reluctant to go as she was to see them leave, but her trailer couldn't protect them.

With another smoldering look from Dwayne and a wink from David, they rode off like bats from hell.

Ava smirked at the thought before going in.

She shook her head at the cute picture Marko made, kissing Eva's head sweetly as he tucked Eva into her bed.

"Bye Marko" Ava said, going to close her sister's door.

"Bye Ava. And just so you know" he said, catching her attention. "We're stoked you're here. Not just because of Eva, we're glad you're our new sister".

He smiled that cherub smile of his. She returned it and with one last look to her sleeping twin, he was out the window.

She made sure Eva was comfy before going to check on Danny. She would have stayed with Eva, but her sister was alright at the moment. Right now, Danny needed her. In the morning, they'd be all over Eva and making sure she was ok. Ava was pretty sure she didn't drink from the bottle.

She knew her twin enough to know she'd want to drink from her boys and not from that old thing.

Ava made it to Danny's room, her chest ached at the scene before her.

Danny wasn't asleep, but instead crying into her pillow.

Ava didn't say anything, but went up and snuggled into the shorter girl's back.

Danny sobbed louder, turned around and burrowed as far as she could into Ava's body. Ava rubbed her back, pulling a blanket over them.

Ava didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Danny just needed some time to cry it out.

That was how they fell asleep.

Ava was the first to wake up, which honestly surprised her.

She thought that being a half vampire meant that she too wasn't supposed to wake up until half the day was gone, but judging by the clock, it was only ten am.

'That's not too bad' she thought. 'Maybe I'm just getting a hang of this' she thought smugly until a ray of light hit her in the eyes.

She literally screamed, hissed, and crawled halfway up the wall like some sort of insect.

"Or not" she groused, rubbing her eyes.

"Wha- are you ok?" Danny asked, having been woken up by the scream.

She balked when she took in Ava's position.

"Sun" was all Ava said to have Danny rushing to grab some reflective shades for her.

"Thanks" she said, now back on the ground. "I'm gonna make us some food, check on Eva. Then you can go back to bed if you feel like it" she told Danny.

"How are you already up? Shouldn't you be waiting for the sun?" Danny asked, sighing moodily into a pillow.

"I was just wondering that" Ava commented. "How you feeling Doll" she asked.

"Like shit, but…it's not so bad" Danny shrugged before giving her friend a briefing of what Star said.

"Yeah, that's not too bad" Ava tried to cheer her up. "Sure, she ran off, but David hinted that that's kinda what Star does" she told her and Danny nodded. "At least she just said she needed some time. Unlike us and the boys, this is all new to her. We knew what we were in for, sort of" Ava said.

"Yeah, at least she didn't say she hated me" Danny perked up a little.

"So, why don't you go check on Eva and I'll get started on some gravy and biscuits?" Ava asked. Danny smiled, grateful that Ava was going for her comfort food.

If her Aunt Celia was there, she'd make a full feast. Then there was their grandma Margret's cooking. Those two ladies knew all about comfort food. Celia was all about Spanish comfort food, the best of the best. Margret was all about old southern comfort food, seeing as she was a southern belle herself.

Still, Ava and Eva's cooking was a close third.

As Danny went to go make sure that Eva wasn't asleep on the ceiling or something, Ava heard a knocking on the trailer door.

She made sure her glasses were protecting her eyes before going over and slightly opening the door.

"Oh, hey Michael" she said, tilting her face so it wasn't in the sun. Luckily she was parked in what little shade there was.

"Hey" Mike said, hands in his pocket.

They both stood there for a moment.

"Did you need something?" Ava asked, even as he wondered why she was wearing glasses with her short pajamas. He looked away.

He was really trying not to notice just how hot his cousin was, but it was kind of hard to do when she was wearing short shorts and a small off the shoulder tee exposing a sliver of her pale stomach.

He knew Eva looked just as good and it made him feel weird thinking that he thought his cousins were babes.

He knew he now lived with a bunch of attractive girls. 'At least Danny isn't really related to me' he reassured himself.

"You said we'd hang out today?" he reminded her, though it was ended in more of a question.

"Right" Ava said, mouth slightly parted.

She was going to say that she didn't think it was a good time, but stopped herself. She did feel a little bad. They were supposed to be cousins and she wasn't sure what their relationship used to be like, in his memories.

Plus, she had a feeling that if she kept brushing him off, he'd keep pushing and who knows what he'd find out.

They still had to remember to get the vampire comic away from Sam. She made a mental note to talk to him soon. Besides, he seemed like a sweet enough kid, if not a little sassy. Sassy was fun.

"Though Eva probably won't be joining us" she quickly told him. "She had a long night" she motioned him in.

She saw Danny about to walk out, but shook her head.

Danny, seeing him, nodded and went back to her own room. Ava guessed Danny's smell was just a little too much for Eva at the moment.

"That's cool. We can hang out" he said smiling.

"Where's Sam?" she asked him.

"He's with some friends he met at the boardwalk. Mom took him" Mike told her after taking a seat.

"Oh, he already made friends. That's good. He's a nice kid" she commented. She had only had a few, passing conversations with Sammy so far.

All light hearted and pleasant.

"Yeah, some kids in a comic store" he told her.

Ava froze over the stove. 'I guess we've really been preoccupied with the boys' Ava thought. 'We've got to talk to Sam' she thought, biting her lip ring.

"Oh, yeah. We met those kids" she muttered. "You like biscuits and gravy?" she asked.

"Sure" he shrugged. "You guys still doing the whole vegetarian fad?" he asked carelessly.

"Yeah, got this whole thing about killing innocent animals. It's the latest rage" Ava replied sarcastically, making Michael's cheeks flush, though he smiled when he noticed she was only teasing him.

"So…" Mike said as they fell into an awkward silence.

Awkward for him since Ava didn't feel awkward for anything, just bored and wondering what he wanted.

"Yes?" she asked, drawling out the word.

"You guys still into horror movies and stuff. You still haven't tanned or anything...you got more piercings. Your hairs really colorful" he observed, it was like he was making a list.

"You don't miss anything" she joked. "Still like horror movies. Still don't tan, and before you ask, no we don't perm or tease our hair. We've hung with the guys since we moved here, since I know you're dying to ask that" she mentioned and he blushed at being so easily read.

"What do you like to do Michael, I feel like I practically don't know you anymore" she tried.

She remembered him and Lucy saying that they weren't close, but both were hoping that this summer would change that.

She guessed either they didn't have many similar interests or spent a lot of time away from each other.

'I hope he's not as predictable and lame as we thought he was in the movies. No offense dude, just didn't hold our interest' she thought, turning to him.

"I like working out" Mike said.

'Ok, that's chill' Ava thought as she nodded to let him know she was listening. At least they had something in common.

"And I've gotten into motorcycles. Like yours" Mike continued, seeing as he knew the girls worked out. Though he was a little embarrassed over how his bike looked compared to theirs.

'Ok, that's two. Even if you compared that dirt bike to my baby' Ava thought with a teasing smile.

"Cool, cool" she said encouragingly.

"I like going to the beach, taking in the rays. Music concerts. Um, though lately I've been way into, you know, seeing the world for what it really is" he said and Ava fought an amused grin.

"Is that so?" she asked, but Mike was on a roll and didn't noticed the light sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, the man controls everything. So, I've been thinking of getting like a leather jacket and maybe piercing my ear. I don't know, not sure yet" he finished with a shrug.

Ava was having a real hard time not laughing.

From the giggles she heard in Eva's room, she guessed her sister was awake, heard everything, and thinking the same thing.

It wasn't that they thought Mike was a bad person or anything like that.

It's just he was giving off that rebelling teen vibe, maybe mixed in with that kind of annoying cousin you have to hang out with at the family reunion. Nothing really in common with them and both of party think the other is weird, but are forced around each other.

But now it was more like Mike was putting himself around the twins because he thought they were what he wanted to be. They were his idea of 'edgy' and 'rebellious'.

Ava guessed it came with his parents' divorce, but maybe it was just him turning seventeen.

She didn't know, she'd dressed and acted this way for as long as she could remember.

'It wouldn't be so worrisome…if my boyfriends and friends weren't vampires. And he didn't seem to have a crush on my lesbian best friend and her girlfriend, who also happened to a half vampire' she thought, rubbing her face.

'Or if he wasn't one of the reasons they DIED in a movie. Not this time' she assured herself. 'That won't be happening that time' she silently promised.

She couldn't live with it if they died, if any of them died. She knew Eva felt the same. She was pretty sure it would kill her.

Losing her soulmates, would kill her.

She shook the thought away, not wanting the headache at the moment. She just reminded herself that she had a few things to do to make sure that none of that came to pass.

'I wonder if we can move' she wondered idly.

"You ok?" Michael asked, almost making her jump.

"Yep" she said, turning to smile at him. "Here you go" she said, passing him his food. "Let me take these to the girls and I'll be back".

"Is Danny back there?" he asked, blue eyes turning to see which room Daniela's was.

"No, her and Star had…a long night too" she offered up.

Mike looked away at that.

She didn't want him to know that they hadn't parted on good terms. Not only was it none of his business, but she felt like it might make him too happy.

'Mike was more than willing in the movies to make a move on Star when he thought she was with David. Not gonna let him do that to Danny' she thought, passing Danny a plate through her door.

'Don't know who he may try to hit on, if he does' she thought, 'But don't want to encourage him'.

"Thanks" Danny said, making Mike still try to catch a glimpse.

She shut the door quickly.

Eva was next.

She took the plate, but when the door opened and she caught a waft of Michael, she gained a pained expression.

"Welcome to the bloody side" Ava joked lowly making Eva glare and stick her tongue out before closing her door on her sister.

"Rude" Ava said through the door, laughing as she went back to Mike.

She was happy that Eva didn't look as bad as she had her first day as a halfling. Maybe it was because Eva knew what was to come. They had already 'baby vampire' proofed Eva's room.

"So, Mikey" Ava said with a smile as she sat down, adjusting her sunglasses. "Let's really talk" she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

"Well, if we aren't best friends at the end of this, then I consider my job a failure" she joked.

Michael chuckled before seeing she was serious.

"What?" he asked.

"You wanted to hang with me and my crew, right?" she called him out and he blushed.

"Well, yeah" he said, fidgeting.

"Then" she leaned back, crossing her arms. "Let's talk".

She really hoped Michael was ready for all the weird that was Ava Bedlam and by extension Eva and Danny. She was watching his reactions to see just how genuine he was, or if it was all over trying to have a summer fling with Star or Danny.

She had a strong suspicion she knew what the answer was, and her half smirk said it all.

Mike gulped.

#######################################################################################################

When David woke up, he felt the distant call of Max.

Obviously, his maker wanted a meeting with them. 'Come to my house' came the now distant orders.

David had realized that since meeting Ava and accepting her as his mate, blocking out Max and hiding his thoughts from him had become increasingly easier.

'I wonder why' he thought after sending a mental note to Ava.

She sent back that it was fine, they had to run the diner after all.

Though she did send him a very interesting image of her getting ready. It made it hard, very _hard,_ for both him and Dwayne to just try to act normal. Something Paul and Marko caught if their hyena like laughter was any indicator.

Dwayne smirked and if David could guess from Marko and Paul's groans and own 'growing problems', Dwayne had sent a silent request to their mate, who relayed it to her sister. Eva must have sent something to her own mates, not that David wanted to picture that.

The ice eyed boy smiled, thinking of seeing the crazy haired, greened beauty and their pack sisters after his meeting with Max. He definitely was looking forward to seeing Ava over Max.

He mutely grumped about being a frightening vampire, yet already he was whipped. He ignored the smile on his face the whole time.

David was older than the other boys.

Only Dwayne came close to his original age.

And he came to the startling realization that he did hunger for more than power and blood. He wanted someone who wanted him. Truly wanted him.

'Probably why I wanted Star in the first place' he thought distractedly.

'At least you've accepted Ava and you're not being a drama queen. Imagine the unnecessary drama you could have cause for our mate by being an asshole ' Dwayne thought as he came upon the blonde.

David shot him a less than friendly look.

Dwayne's response was to laugh loudly.

Especially since he knew he was right.

"I don't wanna go" Paul whined, coming into the room next with Marko following.

Laddie ran in after them, going to cling to Dwayne's hip.

"We don't really have a choice" David shrugged.

"I don't know" Marko said, lighting a cigarette. "Not as strong as it used to be" he mentioned. They didn't say much, seeing as Laddie was listening and Star walked in.

She looked dazed and didn't even acknowledge them.

The four boys shared a look, knowing that she knew about them being a movie and that David wasn't the head.

What Paul couldn't get is why she would push Danny away. Then again, he didn't get why she didn't feed yet either.

"Hey Laddie, you have to stay here tonight, ok?" Dwayne told Laddie who grinned up at him.

"Ok" Laddie told him easily.

"We'll bring you some food later and the girls will be with us. How does that sound Bud?" Paul asked, getting Laddie excited.

"I like it when the girls come" he said, not understanding why the older boys chuckled at that. "Right Star" he asked, wrinkling his little brow when she didn't answer him.

"Hey" David snapped and Star jumped, looking at him. "Snap out of it" he hissed.

She looked at him before looking at Laddie.

"Sorry Laddie" she mumbled before going towards the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going Star?" David asked.

"Aren't we going?" she asked confused.

Dwayne shook his head and led Laddie away as Marko and Paul chuckled, walking off.

"You're staying here with Laddie" David ordered.

"Why?" Star asked.

"Don't worry about why" David said back. He didn't appreciate her attitude. It was true, the guys were different with Ava and Eva, but they were still killers.

They were still them.

The twins were just exceptions, the ones who got to see _all_ of them.

"We'll bring the girls over later" David said and Star flinched, thinking of Danny left her so confused.

She felt trapped and got the urge to run.

'As if things weren't so frightening before' she thought, holding in fresh tears.

"Are you going to meet with the head vampire?" Star asked, making him freeze. "I know it's not you" she told him in a whisper.

He stared at her for a moment, eyelids looking heavy with an unreadable expression before his usual cold grin settled on his face.

But now she had no leverage. She knew he didn't want her and she doubted he'd keep her around for Laddie.

The only thing she could hope is that he'd keep her around because he liked Danny as a friend, but even then, she could already hear him saying 'she'll get over it'.

'At least before the twins it seemed he was interested in me and didn't make me eat. Would he make me now' she internally panicked.

"I never said I was, did I Star" came his voice, reminding her of a dangerous snake, ready to strike.

"You made me think you were" she found the courage to snap back, fists clenched.

He tilted his head, earring dangly.

"Star, I've never lied to you" he corrected, though he knew just how manipulative he really could be. "You have a bad habit of playing the victim" he told her, looking her up and down. "You hear what you want to" he said. "Now stay!" he all but shouted before stomping out of the cave, the others following.

They each looked at her as they left, but for the first time in awhile, she found no kind gaze on her.

Star waited ten minutes after she heard the distance roar of the bikes disappear before she made the risky move of going to the opening of the cave.

She had never disobeyed David before, but she needed out, even for just a little.

"Where are you going?" Laddie asked.

"I'll be back" she said, not really answering him.

With that, she ran as fast as she could to the boardwalk, not really sure what she was looking for.

#######################################################################################################

The boys made it to Max's house, almost running into his white picket fence as they parked their bikes and sent out a kite to let him know they were there.

They heard his dog Thorn barking like crazy inside of the house.

The door opened, though he wasn't there.

Without a backward glance, they lumbered in. None of the boys wanted to be there. They wanted to get in, get out, get someone to eat, and then meet up with their girls.

They walked in until they reached the front room.

David almost gagged at how domestic everything looked.

Dwayne rolled his eyes at all the cremes and pastels. It was almost painful how hard the man was trying to come off as 'ready for the right woman'. Of course, the woman he wanted had to be ready to 'raise his boys'.

Despite what they said or the fact that Max spent no time with them and the only thing they had in common was vicious killing tendencies.

Marko was chewing on his nails, smirking as he purposely spit pieces out onto the carpet, claiming a seat on the white couch.

His Cheshire cat smile widened as he watched Max's face crinkle when their slightly soiled clothes came in contact with his pristine furniture.

It wasn't like the boys washed their clothes daily. Hell, they used to barely wash them at all except for a few dips in the ocean.

It was only the not so gently prodding's from Ava and Eva with phrases like 'If you want to stick your tongue in my mouth' or 'You want my mouth on your body at some point, hygiene's got to make a major glow up boys'.

They hadn't known what a glow up was, but now they were bathing very frequently.

Luckily, the girls didn't care too much about dirty clothes and if they did, simply offered them the use of their washer and drier.

'Still funny to wear the dirtier ones to King Stick Up his Ass' house and watch his face' Marko thought with amusement.

Paul was thinking along the same lines, touching along all of the walls and off balancing each framed piece of art.

Max tried to control his temper as he poured himself another drink, waiting for each boy to take a seat.

Besides, he was in too good of a spirit to be too upset with them.

He turned, smiling with false kindness as he went to his own chair in front of the fire place as he swirled his brandy.

David lit a cigarette, letting the ash fall to the floor.

Max decided they wouldn't be the first to speak and broke the silence.

"Well boys, I have some good news and an important task for you" he said, earning almost muted groans from them and looks of disinterest.

They remained silent.

"Well?" Max asked, waiting for one of them, most likely David, to speak.

"We're waiting" was all David said.

Max sighed exaggeratedly.

"I have met Lucy" he said, smiling widely.

He wasn't paying attention to their faces, so he didn't see the split second of sheer shock on each one of their expressions.

"How?" Marko asked before quickly covering it. "I didn't see anyone new in the store".

Max was still too happy to really pay too much attention. "I ran into her at an ice cream shop" he told them, a dreamy sigh escaping him.

"You eat ice cream" Paul asked, sounding creeped out for some reason.

"So, is she your mate?" Dwayne asked, eyes giving away nothing.

"I have a date with her tomorrow night" he told them. Something about him avoiding Dwayne's question made the beasts in them stir in an unsettling way.

Something didn't sit right.

No one said anything for a moment. Max just watched them expectedly.

"Yay" Paul said finally and Max smiled, continuing with what he had to say.

Marko shook his head, hand going to cover his eyes as Dwayne looked up to the heavens. David just looked dead on the inside.

"Can we go now" David asked, trying not to sound like he was pleading.

Sure, they liked hanging out just the four of them. But this was painful, and it just proved how much fun the girls were. And how little time they needed away from them to start actually missing them.

"Almost" Max said, "This shouldn't be a surprise to you, though I know it was a bit delayed" he told them.

"What?" Dwayne asked.

"I want you to get Lucy's sons Michael and eventually Sam to drink from the bottle. This way Lucy will have to drink as well, when the time is right" he told them casually.

Each boy froze, though they made sure to keep their expressions the same.

'See, that does not sound like a mate. I couldn't even handle thinking of doing something like that to Eva' Paul thought.

'Something about this just isn't right' Marko thought, though they were all being cautious to keep their thoughts hidden from Max. 'Even David couldn't handle Ava being upset with him. I think this crosses that line'.

"You want us to turn Michael?" David said, tilting his head and lightly pursing his lips.

"You knew I would David. And thanks to the gypsy" Max said, using the slur for Grudella. "We know what to avoid with those Frogs. We can even deal with them if need be" he mentioned nonchalantly.

"What about the girls" Dwayne asked in his low tones.

"What about them Dwayne" Max shot back, tone bordering on condescending. He was now tensed. "It's not like the boys are their real family" he mentioned. "Besides" he told them. "This way, you can get the girls to drink from the bottle since obviously you haven't had much success. I'm sure you're eager to have your mates like you. I've seen you on the boardwalk. You look like you're getting close" he said.

This time they couldn't hide their shock, though he read it wrong. He continued that line of speaking, misreading them.

"Don't you want them to drink? Then I'm sure it would be easy enough to get them to eat. It's hard for most people to stay halflings" he tried to tempt them.

What Max didn't know was that they weren't frozen from hurt ego or pride at being called out at not being able to get their teen mates to drink from the bottle holding his blood.

They were frozen from pure surprise.

This led to all of them sharing a revelation.

Max…didn't know the twins were halflings.

He didn't know because they had drank directly from the boys. True, the boys were connected to Max, in a sense. But they had been around for a quite a long time now. What blood they had drank of his to change, was now diluted.

The girls weren't connected to Max, only to their respected mates.

'So…what does that mean' Dwayne wondered. 'Can he not hear them? Will none of his orders work?" he questioned.

As these thoughts were going through their heads, David spoke up.

"Of course we do" he said, making Max smile. That smile was wiped off at his next sentence. "But we don't want Michael around" he stated.

"And turning them would hurt are mates" Paul added, trying to get Max to understand.

Max clenched his jaw.

He had been afraid of this, but he couldn't let them know that.

That would lead to…problems.

"Well I want you to. That is an _order"_ he snarls.

They felt the flash. The urge to do as he said. They've felt it before, when he used his maker status to compel them to obey him.

However, there was a difference this time.

It wasn't as…potent? No, it wasn't as strong.

Something they would have to think on.

They'd have a lot to think on after leaving here.

It truly had been an illuminating meeting.

Max seemed to be looking at them for some sort of reaction. So, knowing what he was looking for; they played their typical roles.

Paul pouted. Marko muttered death and destruction. Dwayne silently fumed. All while David sneered.

Max seemed to relax at that.

"Good, then you can have the girls drink as well. I'd love some daughters" Max commented lightly.

"Yeah, we'll get right on that" David spat sarcastically.

Max huffed but didn't stop the boys from getting up and stomping out of the house, pushing things down and taunting the demon dog Thorn on their way out.

As he heard their bikes come to life and take off, he smirked at the amber glow of the fire before him. His face taking on a ghastly glow.

He was certain all of his plans were back on track. He thought once he got the boys to turn their mates with his blood, nothing could stand in his way ever again.

#######################################################################################################

Star found herself at the boardwalk.

She didn't see another member of the gang. Sure, she didn't think of them as a real gang, more like a pack of sorts, but the normal humans thought they were a gang. They even gave them a name.

The Lost Boys.

'Which is apparently the name of the movie' she thought with despair.

She wondered what unfortunate soul they were feasting on tonight.

She didn't see the twins or Danny either. Daniela.

The thought of the Spanish beauty sent a striking pain through her heart. She couldn't even make sense of her own emotions at this point.

It was like the world was too small, her own skin was too tight. Nothing was making sense.

Her own mind didn't make any sense.

She was a mess of inner turmoil and she just wanted it to stop.

People avoided her for the most part, knowing her as that odd girl who hung out with the Lost boys.

She swayed, walking, eyes glossed until she ran into a hard body.

"Oh, it's you" a masculine voice said.

She looked up, focusing her gaze for the first time since she had left the cave and realized it was the twins' cousin, Michael.

'Not their real cousin…Danny said something about him with me in the movie' Star thought before shutting those thoughts off as she felt the suffocating feeling grab ahold of her again.

"Hey" Michael said, sounding almost breathless as he looked at her.

Star pulled away from him. She looked at where they were, seeing that it seemed he was checking out the ear-piercing stand.

"It's a scam" she said softly. So softly he almost missed it.

She licked her bottom lip before starting to walk off, knowing he would follow.

"I could do it for you" she murmured and Mike smiled at the back of her head.

"What's your name?" he asked her hopefully.

"Star" she told him and he chuckled.

"You had hippie parents too?" he joked. "Mine wanted to name me Moonbeam" he said, laughing. He trialed off awkwardly when she didn't join though she did smile slightly.

Star had to admit, he was very cute. He was tall, handsome, with those baby blues and light tan. Dark, tight curls that reached his just above his shoulders.

He had nice, straight white teeth.

'But he's not Danny' her mind said, making her quickly look away.

"Do you want to go somewhere" Star asked, not wanting her thoughts to overpower her with images of her beyond gorgeous girlfriend.

"Yes" he said quickly before blushing at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go to the cave. We can talk" she said, making sure to put emphasis on talk. Not that that seemed to deter Michael.

"I'm Michael" he told her as they walked to his bike.

"I know" she said in her dreamy voice and he looked at her, face amazed.

"Danny and the twins told me" she said and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, right" he laughed lightly, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't know why her knowing his name came as such a surprise. Of course his cousins would mention him at least once. Not to mention that awkward first meeting he had with all of them.

"So, where do you want to go again?" he asked as he got on the bike and she got on behind him.

She looked around, a little surprised that no one was around to stop them. She didn't even see anyone else's bikes.

It's like she expected one of the boys or girls to pop up and get her away from Michael.

'Or are you hoping Daniela will do just that?' her mind taunted again, making her jerk her face to look back towards Michael.

"The cave" she breathed out and he held in a shudder when he felt her breath hit the back of his neck, unintentionally teasing him.

Mike started his bike and followed where Star pointed, taking off.

As they passed some shops, Star felt like she was in slow motion.

They passed the diner the girls worked at…just as Danny had walked out for whatever reason.

Danny's passive expression changed the moment she caught sight of them and locked eyes with Star.

Honey brown against chestnut brown eyes.

In that split second, as Star craned her neck to keep her gaze locked on Daniela, she saw the look of utter betrayal and heartbreak totally over shadow the other girl's usually carefree and stunning features.

It was a look that Star swore broke her very soul. Her very being was shattered at hurting such a pure, giving, kind creature.

She never wanted to see that look on Danny's face, ever.

Soon, Michael made a turn and Daniela was out of sight, but definitely not out of mind.

As Star turned back, sobs began to escape her at an alarming pace.

They racked her body to the point that even over the bumps of the beach, Michael could feel them.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

Star was unable to answer him. She felt like she was in a shock like state, body on auto pilot as she pointed where to go.

The tears never stopped.

Michael wasn't sure about the way they were going. It was foggy, they had already driven on the beach. Now they were on some sort of cliff, and he was pretty sure Star was crying for some reason!

Not how he saw the beginning of this trip going.

But his pride and new found sense of not only recklessness, but being drawn to the girl loosely holding onto him, had him keep going.

Michael had decided he needed something this summer. Whether it was love or adventure or both, he didn't know. But he did know it was tied to his cousins, the biker gang of theirs, and Star and Danny.

Finally, they made it to the gate with signs warning trespassers to keep out.

Though Star had had to grab Michael's newly bought jacket to stop him from flying off the side of the cliff, which was shrouded in fog.

"This is where you guys hang out?" Michael went to asked, but before he could properly get it out, he noticed Star was still crying.

Though now it had a tired quality to it, like she wanted to keep sobbing, but had no more energy.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asked concerned, moving closer and seeing if she was hurt.

"Danny saw us" she hiccupped through her tears.

"Oh" Mike said, biting his lip. "Well, technically we aren't doing anything" he said, even though he knew it sounded like bullshit. He wanted Star, but she was upset and he didn't want her to cry. "Do you have a phone you can use to call her?" he offered.

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to take you back?" he offered, though he wasn't too keen on that choice either.

Star hesitated before shaking her head. She wiped her face and slowed her tears.

Michael took that as a good sign.

As Star moved to the woods, he became confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to be alone" she said, that haunted look on her face once more.

"What about us?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to hang out or something" he said, shrugging and looking at her with his blue eyes.

Star went to open her mouth, but quickly closed it. She simply shook her head and ran off into the woods.

"Wha-?" Michael asked before grunting.

Sure, he offered to take her back, but he was still pretty annoyed and upset.

He was really hoping to spend time with one of his dream girls.

He wasn't trying to be an asshole, he was just very hormonal easily love stricken.

Michael sighed before looking down at what he guessed was Star and the gang's hide out.

'It couldn't hurt to check it out, right' he thought. 'And if they're there, I'll tell them that Star invited me' he thought. 'They wouldn't do anything to me, Ava and Eva wouldn't let them' he thought. 'Plus, I could take them' his macho side had to add.

With that in mind, he crawled down, ignoring the signs and slipping here and there.

Finally, he came to an opening.

There was a bit of a drop, but with some maneuvering, he made it to the middle of what looked like an old expensive hotel.

It was pretty dark around the corners, but it was obvious young adults frequented the place.

He looked around, tripping every now and then as he made his way around the room, happy it seemed no one was home.

He didn't know about the little eyes watching him.

As he was thinking of going deeper, Michael's eyes landed on a cupboard.

While that in itself was unremarkable, it was the ornamented bottle on the highest shelf that caught his eye.

It looked like something out of a pirate movie or something.

Now, Michael had drank at a few parties here and there, but really, he was a pretty straight-laced kid.

But something about this bottle was so tempting.

He found himself reaching for it. Luckily, he was tall enough to just grasp it and pull it down. He pulled off the lid and took a whiff.

His nose wrinkled.

It smelled old. "Wine?" he wondered. That was the only thing he could think of. The wine he had smelled at some of his parents Christmas parties. But this had something else to it that he couldn't put his finger on.

Almost like in a trance, Michael began to bring the bottle to his lips.

"Don't do that!" a young voice chastised, making him jump a foot in the air, almost dropping the bottle.

He caught it just in time.

The muscled hunk spun around, catching sight of the little boy that he'd seen in the twins' company.

"Er, hi" Michael said. He didn't know why this kid was here, or better yet, here alone.

"I'm Laddie, the others will be back soon" Laddie told him, smiling innocently. Though he licked his lips oddly and his cute brown eyes had a far too…knowing look to them that gave Mike goosebumps.

"Why are you alone?" Mike couldn't help but ask.

"Because they'll be back soon. Star wasn't supposed to leave" Laddie revealed, making Mike frown briefly.

"She seemed a bit upset, I'm sure she didn't mean to" Michael said, like he was trying to make Laddie feel better.

"You shouldn't drink that" Laddie stated again.

Michael frowned.

Sure, he came into someone else place. A gang's no less, but who was this kid to challenge him. He was almost an adult. And Mike thought he was pretty cool.

"Why not" he pressed.

Laddie thought on his answer, it's not like he could tell the truth. "You won't like it if you do" he told him as honestly as he could.

"What happens if I do?" Michael shot back, brow raised.

"Then you'll be one of us" Laddie said innocently.

Michael looked thoughtful at that. He'd be in the gang? Did he want that? Would that bring him closer to Danny and Star? Was that what he wanted for his life?

Laddie was watching him nervously. Yes, he was a half vampire, but unless he exposed himself as to what he was, he wouldn't have to strength to stop Michael.

He didn't know what to do, he was just a little boy. Not to mention he still had a certain fear over men who weren't the guys. His human life had seen to that.

"I like the sound of that" Michael said and he made the choice that this is what he needed, this was what was meant for him. This was his time, his moment, and soon they'd see it too.

Michael was ready to be one of them. One of the Lost Boys as he had heard them called in whispers.

With that in mind, he took a swig of the drink before Laddie could even properly think of stepping in to stop him.

As Michael took in Laddie's wide eyed expression, he realized that maybe he took too big of a gulp too fast because suddenly he felt too hot and the room was spinning just a little.

Laddie watched the affects hit the human surprisingly fast. He was starting to worry what he was going to do with a swaying Michael when he heard the hum of motorcycles approaching and the familiar hollers of the boys.

"Uh oh" Laddie's voice seemed to echo through the cave.

 **A/N** : So, what do you guys think? I wanted to show some shady shit with Max. What do you think he's hiding with mates? Also, I wanted to get Mike to drink and have the drama move away from David and onto Star. I felt like having David make more romantic conflict, or really any of the boys (though I do have a lil something funny in the next chapter with them on that) would just be a little stereotypical. So I wanted that drama moved to Star/Danny/Michael. What do you think? I explain Star's feelings more too. Also, in the next chapter, do you guys want any limes, lemons? I feel like there needs to be a lil something something? What do you think? Next chapter has; them finding Michael, some actual look into how they kill (guys I'm still making them vicious killers. They're still them, it makes the girls more special, if you know what I mean. Plus, it's just who the guys are), the guys pasts, some Frogs and Sam time, the story continues. Maybe you tell me any characters you'd like to hear from. Review, ask, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So I moved Sam and Frogs to the next chapter, but don't worry, they are definitely in the next one. So is some sexy stuff. Sorry had to move it with how this chapter turned out. Also, yes I know I used the whole 'To say the blah blah blah, was an understatement' line twice...I was just really feeling it. Go with it. Anyway, enjoy.

 **WARNING: Descriptive Depicts of Violence Towards the End of the Chapter. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 11: A Real Party Crasher. (Part 1)

To say the Lost Boys were an unhappy group of homicidal, vampiric, teen biker gang was an understatement.

They were downright furious.

Their girlfriends were at the diner the twins and their best friend ran while said best friend cried her eyes out in the back office because she saw her girlfriend ride off into the night.

That wasn't the worst part.

It was the fact that Star was holding onto Michael, someone who very clearly had a crush on Star and Danny, and the two were going to who knows where…alone.

All Danny could think of was Star and Michael together, lip locked or something. She was her first girlfriend and she felt shattered.

Which of course upset Ava and Eva who saw Danny as a sister.

So yes, the boys were upset.

Now they were going back to the cave to drop some food off with Laddie, try to find Star, and then eat before the night was up. If they were lucky they'd get to see the girls again, but they weren't too hopeful about it happening that night.

The added fact that they had to leave their mates to go deal with this and eat simply added to their violent anger.

The four parked and hid their bikes.

"What the fuck" Marko hissed, seeing something as he finished before his coven brothers.

"What-" Paul went to ask before he also spotted it.

Another bike.

Michael's bike.

"She brought him here?" Paul asked in annoyance and slight disbelief.

Dwayne raised his chin slightly a light scowl pulling on his handsome features. He turned with Paul and Marko as they all looked at a glaring David.

"Well" David said. His eyes were harsh, almost as if he was about to transform, but he had a cruel smile on his face. "Let's go see what they've been up to" he suggested, marching forward. The others fell into step around him.

They also weren't happy with how this would impact Daniela, who they were coming to see as a close friend. Even if she was still fully human.

They flew down to the opening, making sure to be quiet, but they didn't hear anything.

No talking. And, no sounds to suggest they were doing anything else.

Marko shuddered at the mental imagery. He really didn't want to think of Michael like that, the dude looked like a tool.

They did hear what sounded like a whimper, a whimper they recognized as they had heard it before in much sadder circumstances.

"Laddie" Dwayne hissed, face twisted with worry as he took off, the boy's welfare in the front of his mind. The others followed closely.

"Laddie" Dwayne said again, some urgency in his voice as he noticed the young boy sniffling, wiping his nose on his button up, soldier jacket.

"Dwayne" Laddie cried, running over to the teen, who quickly landed and let the child crash into him. Dwayne lifted him and inspected him for any injuries.

"What's wrong" he asked when he didn't see any. David, Marko, and Paul soon surrounded them.

Laddie sniffled, looking up at Dwyane with his big brown eyes that were filled with tears as he hiccupped an answer out.

"I-I told him not to" Laddie told them. "But he wouldn't listen. I don't know ho-how he even got here" he told them, young voice going up even more up at the end in his upset state.

"No ones mad at you Laddie" Dwayne assured him, lips in his hair in a comforting manner that always soothed the boy. The child snuggled as deep as he could into Dwayne's neck, arms and legs around him as he missed the other's faces harden.

"What did he do Laddie" David asked, though he made sure to keep his voice calm as to not scare the boy further.

He didn't want Laddie to think he was angry at him. He also didn't want to anger Dwayne when he was in 'Papa Mode'.

Laddie simply sniffed louder and pointed at the prone figure they now noticed crashed on one of the couches.

They hadn't noticed him at first, mistaking his heartbeat for Laddie's but now they could hear both and the scent of Michael invaded their senses.

David sneered as Paul and Marko hissed. Dwayne quickly flew Laddie into another room where, one far away. It was almost like a little Laddie nest. It had books and comics, snacks, pillows, and blankets with his toys.

It was far away enough where he wouldn't hear anything that he was still too young for.

When Dwayne returned, he saw his brothers standing around an unconscious Mike with disgusted and disgruntled looks on their faces.

"What the fuck our we supposed to do now?" Marko asked out loud.

"Max is gonna be happy" Paul said, biting his plump bottom lip before looking at David. "But the girls won't be".

"Fuck Max" was all David spat, still glaring at a prone Michael. He ran a hand through his spiked hair, betraying his nerves.

Dwayne lightly kicked Michael's foot which prompted a groan from the other boys. He turned his head and drooled on one of their pillows.

"Oh come on" Marko groused.

"Yeah, that's the pillow I nap on" Paul pouted.

"Where the hell is Star" David suddenly asked, looking around. They took a minute and listened for another heartbeat. It wouldn't have done them any good to try to scent her out seeing as her scent was all over the place.

They only heard two.

"She's not here" Dwyane plainly stated. "She must have run off. Though, was it before or after…this" he gestured to the passed out boy before picking up the bottle and handing it to David.

David whipped the lid, glaring at the bottle as if it had a disease now. Paul snorted, though Marko and Dwayne were too distracted to notice.

"I'm sure it has cooties" Paul said with an amused eye roll that went ignored.

"Get him up" David ordered, not really caring who did it as he stored the bottle away. "We need answers".

"Hey, wakey wakey Mikey" Marko taunted, jabbing the boy in the ribs with his boot.

"Hmm" Mike murmured, not really paying attention and trying to swat at Marko's foot.

"You're losing your touch" Paul snickered as he saw Marko's eyes narrow. He knew just how sadistic his best friend could be and seeing this mortal, well now halfling brush him off so easily slightly annoyed the shorter boy.

Marko circled Michael until he reached his head as the others simply watched.

They weren't too worried.

An 'initiation' was part of joining the gang. The only ones they hadn't done it on were Laddie and the girls, including Star.

And they had their reasons.

Besides, they could blame everything Mike saw on the wine…or what he thought was wine.

They were still pissed he got into that when they were trying to figure out a way to avoid him drinking all together, Max's plan or not.

So far from what they'd seen and heard of the guy, Michael just wasn't one of them. But now he was half. The only upside was that they got to put him through the paces, so to speak.

Marko looked to David for permission. The bleached blonde smirked. "Don't go too crazy" he told him. He didn't have to mention that Eva wouldn't like that. Once a vampire found their mate, they were always on their mind, forever.

They didn't need a book to tell them that, they were experiencing it firsthand.

However, though the twins would always be an exception for the boys in many ways, to everyone else they were still bloodthirsty monsters.

This showed in David's next statement.

"Who am I to stop your fun" he chuckled with his arms outstretched. Dwyane and Paul joined in as Marko grinned darkly.

Marko crouched down to he was by Michael's head, knees on opposite sides of his ears.

"Michael" Marko drawled out as he stretched the other boy's name.

Dwayne went over to one of the couches, picking up his skateboard and flashing past stacks of things.

David perched in his usual wheelchair throne, watching Marko with dark amusement.

Paul stood, lighting a cigarette as he stayed close to his best friend. He leaned against an unlit trashcan in anticipation.

"Michael, wake up man. We gotta go. You don't wanna miss this" Marko hissed out with a laugh as his face transformed into it's demonic counterpart.

Michael began to stir, coming out of a pleasant dream if the small smile on his handsome features were anything to go off of.

As his lashes fluttered open and his eyes focused, he caught a glimpse of the upside-down fanged beast that was hanging in front of his face with a malice filled grin.

"Heya Michael" came the boyish voice.

Michael screamed and shot up, scrambling to get away from the curly haired and techno patched jacket blonde above him.

Once he was away and against one of the faded walls, he caught another look at the boy.

It was Marko. A completely good looking, cherub faced, totally normal Marko. Cheshire cat grin and all.

"Opps, did I scare you?" he asked with amusement.

"You need to chillax man" Paul laughed, almost doubled over.

"Yeah, chill Michael" came Dwayne dark voice as he skated by. Drifting quickly like some shadow as his dark hair construed his face, barely covering his own smirk.

"What the hell" Michael asked, blinking and rubbing his face as he stared at Marko. Marko in turned tilted his head slightly, like a puppy as he continued to smile at a confused and scared Mike.

"What's wrong Michael" Marko asked him innocently.

"I thought-" Michael caught himself. He didn't want to say what he actually saw, knowing the boys would tease him and have a good laugh at his expense. "Nothing" he finished lamely.

"So Michael" came the deceptively calm and neutral tones of David.

Michael looked at the blonde, sitting under a random ray of moonlight. It seemed to illuminate him almost.

David looked away from his gloved hand and his ice blue eyes clashed with Michael's baby blues.

"What are you doing here Michael" he asked in a tone of voice that actually had the brunette swallowing thickly before he got to his feet.

He didn't know why David's words sent an unnerving shiver of dread down his spine. But something in his gut didn't feel right and he found himself more than a little light headed.

"Star brought me" he told them as he covered any shake in his voice. "We were going to hang out" he said.

"Oh, and where is Star" David questioned.

"I don't know" Michael told him truthfully. "We got here and…she kind of ran off" she said, looking away from David's cold gaze.

The blonde's smile did nothing to warm up his expression.

"Ran off?" David repeated, head tilting back though his eyes never left Michael's. "Ran off where?"

"Into the woods" Michael said, shuffling on his feet as all of their expressions became sterner. Dwayne stopped skating and turned to David.

"And you didn't go after her?" Paul asked. His face showed disbelief. "You just let her run into the woods, alone, while you decided to come crash our place" he spat. Michael was shocked to see what appeared to be genuine disgust on the tall blonde's face.

He didn't know Paul, or any of them, well or at all. But from the brief encounters and how the twins described them in passing, he got the picture that Paul was more of a joker or class clown type.

However, right now he seemed pretty serious to Michael.

Serious and intimidating.

They all did.

"Those woods can be a very dangerous place man. Especially for young girls at night" Marko told him, going to stand next to a tense Paul.

"Paul's close to Star" Marko continued, and Michael blanched. "He doesn't appreciate tools ditching her in the forest".

"David" Paul said, turning to their leading with an unreadable expression on his face. Unreadable to Michael at least.

"Go find Star Paul, make sure she's ok. Dwayne, go with him. Explain to the girls what's going on" he said and not a second later they were out of the cave.

Michael didn't know how they got up and out so fast, but part of his sluggish a wine-blood riddled brain was too worried over what Danny and the twins would do to him when they heard about this.

Sure, this gang of bikers were obviously scary, maybe even blood-curdling.

But Michael knew, the Bedlam twins and Danny were straight up terrifying.

"So…why did you come here Michael" David asked him, drawing his attention once more.

"What" Michael asked. He didn't want to admit why he had essentially broken into their hang out. Or why he had drunk the wine. Half of him was afraid to even admit he had done it.

"Why are you here Michael" David repeated as all form of false friendliness now left his voice, leaving it sounding empty and dark.

Marko watching silently with his big, stormy eyes trained on Michael did nothing to calm the youth's nerves.

"I thought we could all hang out" Michael finally settled on. "You being my cousins' boyfriends and all. I do need to make sure they're safe, my Uncle Adam would kill me if I didn't" he added quickly.

The boys' faces showed they didn't believe him.

Suddenly Marko just started laughing. He was practically doubled over in laughter while David rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.

"What" Michael asked, now with a hint of attitude.

"Nothing" Marko laughed, catching his breath as he continued to talk. "Just that you invited yourself to hang out with your cousins' crew, without asking them or getting invited. You decided to join, showing up when no one was around, just budding in. You're _that_ kid" Marko laughed again.

Michael felt his face heat up at the way Marko described him since that was definingly not how he wanted it viewed.

"That's not what I meant" he insisted through clenched teeth.

"Face it" David said, his own amusement now shining through slightly. "You're that kid".

Michael was fed up of this and without thinking yelled, "I drank from you're oh so precious bottle!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt like vomiting.

Marko stopped laughing at it was almost like a shadow had fallen over both boys' faces. They looked unreal.

Though they were both grinning now. Michael wished the room wouldn't spin so much so he could figure out why.

"So, you really wanna be one of us" David spoke, more to himself than Michael it seemed.

Michael paused, there was that phrasing again. Something about it just struck a cord in him. 'One of them. Like in their gang? Of course, what else would it mean. But, what would that even require' Michael thought.

As if reading his mind, David spoke again.

"We live here you know" he said, shocking Michael.

"Your folks let you" Mike asked in surprise as he had to take a seat due to how light headed he was getting.

"Is he talking about parents" Marko snickered.

"We do what we want Michael. No parents to tell us what to do, or how to feel" David told him. "We're free" he promised, though they both knew it wasn't the truth.

"That sounds nice" Michael said under his breath.

"So Michael, if you really want to be a part of this. You drank, but that's just the beginning. There's a bit more to it than that" David asked, leaning forward in his seat. "How far are you willing to go?"

Michael swallowed and jutted out his jaw.

He wanted this.

He wanted away from his parents' crappy divorce. He wanted to be different, be unique. He wanted to get to know Star and Danny. He wanted to be like the twins. He wanted the guys to think he was cool. He wanted to be like David, be better than David.

Michael wanted a lot of things.

In that moment, he wanted to be one of them.

"All the way" Michael told him.

David's grin grew as he stood up. Michael copied him as Marko looked between the two.

David stubbed out his cigarette, face still aimed slightly down but his eyes flashed to Michael. "Let's go to the bridge".

#######################################################################################################

To say Ava and Eva were pissed and hungry was like saying that their boyfriends simply had a peculiar diet.

A gross understatement.

They were pissed because their best friend came running into the back office in tears, crying over how she saw Star riding off into the night on the back of Michael's bike.

Then not even an hour later, they got mental messages from Dwayne and Paul letting them know what was going on.

Michael had broken into the boys' cave, without Star, and drank from the damn bottle.

So, now they had a heartbroken best friend, halfling cousin, and they just _knew_ they boys were going to put Mike through some shit.

And right now, they couldn't even bring themselves to care.

They knew they should, they knew they should feel guilty for not caring for their 'cousin's' wellbeing. But they just didn't have it in them at the moment.

The other half of that was the gnawing, painful, insatiable hunger that was now plaguing them. They had been able to play a few songs before having to run into the back office as they were doubled over in pain.

They were going between whimpering in pain and muttering about hiring another band for when things got worse.

Which was how Daniela found them as she ran in crying.

"What is his fucking problem" Ava raged, throwing the roller office chair against the wall and breaking it.

Eva had taken the approach of trying to calm Daniela with hugs before her scent had gotten to much and now she was simply whispering words of comfort from across the room.

Ava was throwing things.

"Ava, calm down" Daniela said as she wiped the tear and makeup streaks off of her face. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth as she tried to get a handle on her emotions.

Yes, seeing Star holding onto Michael hurt her. A lot. But looking at the twins' faces she realized they had bigger problems.

"Calm do-! Danny, he's trying to fuck up your relationship as if he has the right just because he-he-" Ava began, working herself into a rant.

"Look at yourself, look at Eva!" Daniela shouted.

Mentioning her twin got Ava to snap her mouth shut quickly as she turned and saw the blue eyes teen all but huddled against the wall. She was watching Danny warily, but it was her face that was the most concerning.

It was completely changed. Her brow was slightly tightened and extended, her cheek bones were higher, even her nose and lips were positioned differently making her nose and lip rings look oddly tight and painful. Her usually sky blue and grey eyes were now blood orange and yellow with blown pupils. Ava bet if she looked, she'd see fangs as Eva breathed heavily while bracing herself on the off-white wall.

She knew the boys looked terrifying, and that was on a screen. But seeing Eva like this was bone chilling.

With great shock, she felt her own tongue come in contact with something sharp and her now clawed like hands flew up to her own face.

She was also vamped out. She quickly spun away so they couldn't see her as she fought to somehow change it back.

Everyone was quiet in the room. Only heavy breaths could be heard as each girl was in their own corner. To an outsider, it might look like they were separating from a fight instead of trying to keep one of them safe.

Mentally, all three were chastising themselves. They knew this would happen. It wasn't a surprise.

They had accepted that this world and the people in it were real. They were thrilled about that. The boys, Laddie, and Star. Even Grampa and everyone else. This was a dream come true.

They weren't in the dark about what they were becoming, yet seeing the twins like that, and feeling their own faces becoming different…

It suddenly made what was happening to them so _real._

"We" Eva started as she took a deep breath. "We always seemed to be able to push aside what they were. What they did. What the story was actually about" she spoke to the now almost too quiet room.

Ava turned, feeling her face smooth and she was relieved to see the same said for Eva. She looked and Daniela was no longer crying. She didn't look scared, just worried for them.

'Usual Danny. Worried for us when she's the one in danger just hanging out with us' she thought fondly as she processed Eva's words.

"Can you blame us" Danny said with a humorless chuckle. "Grudella said you're their mates. You were made to love them, it would make sense that you'd be somewhat blinded by love" she told them.

"Yeah but now we're like this forever. I mean, I don't know about you, but I don't think I can hold out for long" Ava said in an almost whisper. "And I don't want to hurt you" she aimed at her best friend.

"I'm not judging you, and you won't hurt me. Don't be ridiculous" Danny promised. "I didn't say it was a bad thing that you're able to look past what they've done. It probably happens with most mates. Hell, I think it happens it most relationships. You're blind to one thing or another" she trailed off, looking away.

"Am I a bad person for not regretting it?" Eva voiced her fears.

"No, I don't think you're a bad person" Ava told her. "But then again, I don't regret it either" she admitted.

"Neither of you are bad" Danny told them, making sure to nip that line of thought in the butt. "You haven't hurt anyone. You've never gone after anyone who didn't deserve it. You're two of the nicest people I know, even when you're being total assholes" she told them.

Eva smiled misty eyes as Ava said, "Somehow that was really touching".

"When you do feed" she told them, licking her lips. "I know it won't be from some helpless person or kid. Because I know you. The Lost Boys aren't the only scary things around here. I mean, there is literally a gang called the Surf Nazis. I'm sorry, but you can't be cool if you have the word Nazi in your name!" she told them.

"She's got a point".

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense" the twins muttered.

"You can't tell me that all of those missing posters came from the boys. I don't believe it" Danny told them.

"We'll ask them. I wanted to know about their pasts as well. At least, when they're ready to tell us" Eva said, giving what was meant to be a careless shrug but they could see the burning curiosity she had.

'We'll tell you if you want' Eva and Ava heard Paul in their minds, making them both jump.

Danny was worried for a moment before Ava waved her off and pointed to her head. Then Danny muttered about vampires trying to drive people batty.

'Ok, how am I hearing you? No offense Paul' Ava thought. She got a short laugh in reply.

'If you want to, or we want to, or an emergency, we can all share a mind link Dove' came Dwayne's voice. 'We've just been easing you into it by only talking mate to mate'.

'Well ain't that some shit' the twins thought as Danny began to tap her foot.

At times she really hated this mind reading thing. The twins would tell her later, but it was annoying playing catch up.

'Gonna use my own magical shit, then I'll hear all your conversations' she thought with a mini pout as she made a pencil float with a swish of her finger.

Just then there was a knock and Danny went and opened the door slightly. It was Jennell, she was one of the waitresses. A pretty twenty something year old with teased black hair and killer green eyes and tan legs for days.

She was also really cool and nice and helped the girls keep most of the crowd's calm. The staff in general, though pretty small, was a great staff all around and the girls got along with all of them. Even if everyone, girls included, did miss the gruff but secret teddy bear of a boss man James.

"Hey, what's wrong is the juke messing up or are people asking for another song?" Danny asked.

"No, some punks are trying to start a fight. I think it's a group I see all the time in here and those losers that are always trying to mess with your gang" Jenell told her.

Danny almost laughed at how the older girl phrased that, but didn't correct her. It was crazy how quickly word got around that the twins and Danny were part of the guy's 'gang'.

They hadn't even believed that the town viewed them as a gang or called them by the movie title before Paul had them listen in to some girls talking. The boys thought it was funny. The girls couldn't decide if it was funny or cheesy. Though they guessed it was a fitting name for the band of guys if there ever was one.

Luckily, the staff didn't treat them any different.

She looked at Ava and Eva. "I got this" she told them.

"We're right behind you" they said, not wanting to risk it. They knew Daniela could handle herself. She wasn't weak or anything.

They just saw her as a little sister.

And being turned into vampires seemed to ump up the protective side of them. The girls felt like something was moving under their skin. As they moved, they heard Dwayne and Paul still talking in their minds.

'We're looking for Star right now' Paul told them. 'But if you want, I'll tell you about my past…I trust you. Just don't say I didn't warn you' he said before he was gone.

'What does that mean' Eva thought with worry.

'It's not happy' Dwayne responded in Paul's place. 'None of ours is...or was, but…Paul is the youngest and his memories are still a bit fresh' he told them.

'Ok, well that's-' Ava's thought was cut off as someone blocked her path.

"Hey" came the voice of Sabrina. She was flanked by a tall, lanky blue haired and brown eyes pale boy with snake bites and a tan girl with both sides of her bleach blonde hair shaved as the rest was in a Mohawk while her pale green eyes were surrounded by an insane amount of black liner and glitter.

How she got it to stay and not hit her actual eye was a mystery to them.

"Hi again" Ava said, looking over and seeing some of the male waiters and bus boys trying to keep two boys from fighting in the middle of the diner. Their friends were egging them on now.

"You were right, they are way hot. Total babe material" the boy said before laughing, which turned into an uncomfortable sounding wheeze.

Instead of paying attention, the twins and Danny ran to help stop the fight.

"Hey, calm the fuck down" Ava yelled as she and Eva separated the two guys.

They went to put up a struggle. "Get off me bitch" one yelled out to Ava before she used her strength to her advantage and picked him up before slamming him down onto one of the tables. "Shit" he hissed, wide eyed.

"I said calm down" she barked and he raised his hands in surrender.

As Eva lifted the other he quickly yelled, "I'm cool, I'm cool!" and she pushed him away from her.

"Get out, shoo!" Danny yelled and the guys and their friends gladly took off. One almost tripped over all the chains on his pants, but he quickly recovered.

Soon, patrons went back to enjoying their meals as Daniela announced they'd be doing another song in a few minutes with a fake smile on her face at the cheers she got.

"Wow, that was really impressive" Sabrina said as she walked over to them again. "These are my friends Spike and Angel by the way" she introduced them.

"So, you own this place" Angel asked in a surprisingly high voice.

Danny's eyes widened briefly and she saw Eva pinch Ava in the corner of her eyes as Ava struggled not to laugh from the shock of the cartoon mouse like noise. Ava and Eva had to hit each other it seemed as Eva was soon struggling to contain herself.

"No, we just run it" Danny answered. "And sing in it" she told them, eyeing Angel suspiciously when the slightly taller girl kept roaming her gaze up and down Danny's curvy figure.

"When do you get off" Spike asked Eva with only a minor cough at the end.

"In a few hours" she told him looking confused. "Why" she asked.

"So I know when to pick you up" he chuckled.

"We have boyfriends" she said and now he stopped laughing as he looked peeved.

"You can't tell me you're that serious, right" Sabrina asked Ava, folding her arms under her breasts so they stuck out more as she gave her a tempting smile.

Ava raised a brow and blinked. "Yes, we are" was her deadpan reply. "Way serious" she promised as she opened her arms as if to measure just how serious.

"Well, I've been trying to ask you out for awhile" the red head said as she obviously became frustrated.

"If my memory serves me right" Eva said, swallowing as her grabbed her stomach. Now she knew what Ava was talking about. Having them so close was simply problematic.

They just smelled so good in the worst way possible.

"She kept telling you she was taken" she finished her sentence before holding her breath as best as she could.

"Dude, we can be friends. I'm all for that. Anything more though, I'm sorry, no" Ava told Sabrina as nicely as she could. She wasn't trying to be mean. She didn't like persistent people and in her experience there was a fifty-fifty chance that Sabrina wouldn't be weird about this and accept what Ava was saying.

"Fine" Sabrina suddenly shouted as her beautiful features twisted repugnantly. "But I swear- YOU. WILL. REGRET. THIS" she screamed before storming out with a scowling Angel, who sneered pretended to bite at Danny and Spike, who blew Eva a kiss.

'Or she'll be totally cray-cray' Ava thought.

'What the fuck' came the voice of David.

'Tell you later' Ava thought with a sigh. 'Ow' she added as more cramps hit her stomach. Her and Eva tried not to look miserable as they followed Daniela to the stage.

"Ciudad llena de pendejos locos" Daniela muttered under her breath.

"That seemed a bit dramatic since I think we've only talked to her maybe twice" Eva told them. "Yep, twice" she held up her fingers like proof.

'Don't worry. We'll pick you up the same thing we get Star and Laddie and drop it off at your place' Marko promised the twins. 'As soon as we catch this train'.

Both of the twins froze as their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"Train!" they shouted.

#######################################################################################################

Paul and Dwayne found Star. She wasn't that far off from the cave, luckily.

'Go, she trusts you more' Dwayne mentally told Paul as he hung back slightly. They found her crying against a small boulder. Her shoulders shaking from the force of her tears as her hair spread over the rock.

"Star" Paul said, walking cautiously towards her.

She gasped and lifted her head. However, once she saw who it was, she cried louder and lifted her arms pleadingly.

Answering her cry, Paul ran over and fell to his knees, drawing the sobbing girl to him. He tried to block out the memories that it dragged out of him as he concentrated on the curly haired girl in his arms.

He didn't want to think of a different girl, many, many years before in a much worse situation begging and crying out for his help.

Paul squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Dwayne walk up and touch his shoulder.

"You're ok little sister" Paul whispered into her long hair, feeling the tug on his heart at her cries and his choice of words. "Shhh. You're ok" he cooed.

"She's going to hate me" Star cried. "I-I hurt her" she sobbed into his chest. "I got so scared and I felt the urge" she tried to explain through her sobs.

They knew what she meant.

Star often answered fear and emotions similar to it by running away. She had learned that from her human life. It had taught her to be untrusting and fearful. Of course, being tricked into drinking blood hadn't helped her trust issues.

'But Paul helps' she thought, squeezing onto him. He was her closest friend in the group. It was true he still gave her a hard time sometimes, but usually, even before the girls showed up, he would talk to her and listen to her.

He made her feel normal.

Their friendship wasn't always easy, but it was something she valued. Like her relationship with Laddie.

'And now Danny' she thought as fresh tears escaped her.

Dwayne watched. He and Star had more of a silent companionship. They didn't really talk much, more like they read in silence. Or made earrings together…in silence.

Though when they did talk, it was pleasant and light. Sometimes insightful.

He felt Marko and David were too hard on her at times but didn't speak up against his leader. He knew Paul told David to ease up, which was probably why Star trusted him the most.

Not knowing what to say but wanting to show his support, Dwayne gently put his other hand on Star.

She tensed at first, knowing who it was. Before she relaxed and moved her hand to grasp his. She flashed him a grateful look and accepted his, though still silent, genuine gesture.

"Hush now" Paul said as he petted her hair. "I don't want to hear any of that" he said as her cries turned to quiet whines. "Nobody hates you. It's impossible kid" he promised lightheartedly.

Star's lips twitched before she looked down.

"You don't know what I did" she whispered, eyes looking starry as the tears illuminated them.

"What did you do, hmm?" Paul asked softly.

"I rode on the back of Michael's bike" she said even quieter as if they were going to yell at her.

"That's not so bad" Paul assured her. "Did anything else happen?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head. "I told him we would just talk, but I don't think he understood. I took him to the cliff, but before we got past any signs I realized my mistakes and ran off" she said looking ashamed. "I'm sorry".

"Well, you shouldn't have run in here" Dwyane said. "Paul was worried. We all were" he told her and she nodded after looking at him with doe eyes.

"I'm sorry" she repeated.

"We know" Paul said as he rubbed her back, letting her still cling to him like a child. "You're safe. That's what matters. We aren't even mad that Mike got into the cave and drank from-".

"What!?" Star yelled, almost falling on her butt in shock as she looked up at him in panic. "How?"

"He went in after you ran off" Paul told her as he helped her stand. "Laddie said he found the bottle and-", Star interrupted him again.

"Is Laddie alright" she asked worriedly.

"Yes" Dwayne said, his tone now clipped. Paul didn't say anything as he knew how Dwayne felt about Laddie. Star lowered her head in shame as Dwayne's brown eyes bore into hers. "Scared, but alright" he told her.

"I shouldn't have left him. I just felt so trapped and-" she exhaled delicately. She sounded exhausted.

"Come on, sun will be up soon" Paul told her. "We got you and Laddie burgers and some bats" he told her. The bat blood would help soothe their stomach and not send Laddie into a murderous bloodlust like saved human blood would.

"We have to drop some off at the twins' camper and feed before the nights up" Dwayne told her as she walked between them feeling an odd sense of peace settle on her for the moment.

As they walked in silent, Star's mind swirled with thoughts of Daniela. She didn't have anymore tears left in her, so she could only gaze longingly in front of her.

Paul and Dwayne let her walk in silence and kept their ears open for any unwanted noises, thinking here and there on what David and Marko were doing and on their mental conversation with Ava and Eva.

'Before I tell her about everything' Paul thought as they got closer to the cave. 'I wanna do something special with Eva. Take my gal on a real date' he told himself as he began to plan everything out in his head.

Dwayne was trying to think of any names of bands or people he had heard that might help Ava out at work. He knew she loved her job, but she was only seventeen and having to preform, added to running the business basically along with vampirism was taking its toll.

He wondered if Grudella had any help with their boss and his family just up and leaving, or if even Danny subconsciously did it.

'I could always give my Dove a body massage and help her relax' he thought as a saucy smirk stretched his lips.

When they were at the top of the cliff, Star spoke again.

"Do you think Daniela will still want to see me after this?" she asked them quietly.

"You didn't make out with him or anything. You just drove on his bike" Paul said trying to ease her conscious. "Just talk to her" was all he could really offer.

"But, it's because of me Michael drank. I doubt she wanted that" Star said as she looked towards the night sky.

"There's only one way to find out" Dwayne said and she looked at him and nodded.

As soon as they saw she was safely inside, they took off to where they knew Marko and David were.

They knew that if they were fast enough they'd make it before the train and could get in on the real action.

#######################################################################################################

David watched Michael with his usual knowing smirk.

They had made it to the train tracks and were slowly walking their way down the bridge. Their pace was slow for two reasons. One, Michael was stumbling around a bit as if he'd had too much to drink. The blood had that affect.

Plus, the joint Marko got him to take a few hits off of.

And two, David and Marko were secretly giving Dwayne and Paul a little time to catch up to them.

Finally, they heard the rushing of wind that they became accustomed to with flying.

"Michael, my man" Paul said loudly from behind the tall boy making Mike jump in the air at the two arrivals suddenly just appearing behind him.

"Where did you come from" he asked.

"Did you think we'd miss this buddy?" Dwayne joked as they moved to in front of him.

Paul patted his back, which slightly confused Michael since earlier he had been so angry. Yet now he was back to having a good time as he winked at Michael before running up and trying to tackle Marko.

Dwayne wiggled his brows teasingly at Michael before walking by David.

"I told you Michael, becoming one of us is a very serious matter" David said from up above as they all picked up their pace.

Michael almost couldn't keep up which frustrated him. He was a fit guy. 'A few hits of pot and gulps of wine shouldn't have me so out of it like this' he thought with annoyance.

It was almost like he was in a dream.

He shook his head making it spin before it seemed like everything cleared and he was able to run to catch up to the others.

"What's going on?" Michael finally asked them.

David answered him, "Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko?".

"I don't know. What's going on Paul" Marko asked looking up at the taller blonde with the lion's mane.

"Wait" Paul asked in mock confusion as he took a hit. "Who wants to know?".

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne supplied helpfully and they all cracked up as if it was a great inside joke.

Michael laughed it off, willing to tag it as boys being boys and even instances of him and his old friends in Phoenix teasing each other.

Still, that familiar feeling of missing something important settling in his stomach once more.

He felt a little better when David friendlily put an arm around his shoulder as they walked. This also helped Michael keep his balance and gave him a spark of hope that they weren't totally mad or in the mindset that he was lame.

'Maybe they want to hang with me too' he thought with his own smile.

With a few more steps they reached the bars blocking off the edge of the railing. It was a steep fall.

Michael did his best not to look down as David moved to stand with the others.

He realized they were all turned and looking at him as the wind blew gently. It captured their hair and jackets as they stood frozen with grins.

He felt like some sort of prey for a moment before shaking the thought off.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on" David said, breaking the brief silence.

"Yeah" Paul commented, dragging the word out as Marko chuckled and Dwyane simple smiled.

"Marko" David said and Marko's big smile stretched even wider. Michael was confused but it seemed the patchworked jacket boy knew what their leader was referring too.

He walked backwards until he was standing on a small clearing in the railing causing Michael's brow to furrow.

"Goodnight Michael" Marko waved before suddenly dropping back. "Bombs away" he could be heard saying as he fell.

Michael stood stock still in shock and horror as his lips parted slightly and he shook. David moved back over to his side.

'Did he just-! He killed himself! But why-?!' were some of Michael's panicked and jumbled thoughts. He tried to stutter something out but no words came as David began to chuckle at his side.

Michael couldn't get his legs to work to run over and see if Marko was alright, though he desperately wanted to.

Paul spoke up, snapping his fingers casually with an easy smile.

"Bottoms up man" he said before he too dropped down. "Whooooooh" he cheered as if it was a simple roller coaster.

But Michael knew there were no safety nets or slides. They just dropped into air. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'What the hell is happening' he thought.

Dwayne was still smirking and looked at David and Michael.

Michael looked back as he tried to get his mouth to function properly, but it wasn't working. 'No, please Dwyane. Not you too!' he thought out as he somehow hoped the other boy would hear him and stop.

Instead, Dwayne just lifted his hands in the finger gun position and dropped as he looked down. That one really got to Michael.

Not only did Dwayne not make any noise, hell the boy didn't even click for the finger guns or yippy on the way down. No, he also looked down like he was simply taking the stairs before jumping to his apparent death.

He had the audacity to look down with nary a fuck to be given and still jump.

Michael was convinced in that moment that while they were all obviously suicidal maniacs, Dwayne was the craziest of them all!

Now David moved in front of Michael. Only the sound of his boots and the movement of his leather jacket could be heard.

Michael tried to concentrate on the mullet bleach blonde, but it was hard because he was sure his brain was broken after what he had just been tricked into witnessing.

"Come with us Michael" David said.

Now that got Michael's attention.

David simply grinned as he already had a very good idea of what was going through Michael's mind at the moment.

He kept eye contact, making sure that Michael was listening. David was never one to let others ignore him.

He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder briefly before turning and simply walking off the ledge.

Finally, Michael felt like he could move as he got down on his stomach to hold on to the metal flooring and look over.

What he saw amazed him. The boys, all four of them, were hanging on to the bottom of the tracks. They were happily hollering and laughing.

Michael couldn't help himself and grabbed his hammering chest were his heart was going crazy.

For a split-second Michael showed where the twins might have influenced him in his life when he let slip "Those assholes" with a deep sigh of relief.

Dwayne heard and started laughing so hard, he had to take one hand off the bar to hold his toned stomach.

Paul and Marko started trying to kick each other as David called out to Mike.

"Michael Emmerson" he yelled up as if he was a talk show personality. "Come on down".

Michael bit his pink bottom lip before looking around for a safer way down. He didn't want to be called a coward. He also wanted to prove himself and that he was Lost Boys material.

'But they did it' a pesky thought entered his mind and Michael hesitated his trek to the beam his was going to use. 'It would impress them' his mind promised.

Michael flexed and tried to look down without loosing his nerve. 'I work out. I'm a strong guy' he told himself. 'I bet the twins would think it'll be rad too' he thought. 'And Star…or Danny' he told himself. 'Danny with her pretty smirk and alluring eyes. Brains and beauty' he thought wistfully.

While he was thinking that, the boys quieted down as they got confused.

They thought Mike would shimmy down and then the train would come, he'd get scared and they'd drop. Then they'd catch him and take him home as he passed out. Done deal.

Danny described the scene once and they thought it was funny. David thought if it wasn't broken then don't fix it. What could go wrong?

But…he was hesitating.

'Is he gonna run off?' Marko wondered.

'I mean, I won't be bummed' Paul told them.

'Yeah but is that a good idea' Dwayne thought making them look at him.

'He could run into someone or turn in a crowd' David clarified. 'We don't need that kind of exposer' David added. 'Or he could pass out somewhere and we'd have to track him before the sun came up and we wouldn't get to feed'.

Before they could discuss further, something dropped between them and kept going.

It took them a second to realized it was Michael. The screams did help clue them in.

"Holy shit!" Paul shouted as Dwayne looked momentarily perplexed and Marko couldn't decide if he was allowed to laugh or not and if he was laughing because it was funny or if he was in shock.

David dove off after Mike and caught him just in time. He had passed out from fear and didn't see David floating and holding him as the train now shook the bridge frighteningly as the other three flew down.

"What the fuck" Dwayne asked. "He was supposed to crawl down, wasn't he? Danny said he'd crawl down and then the train would come. Then we'd fall and then we'd catch him. He just jumped" he said. "He's crazy" said trying not to laugh with Marko.

"So he saw us and thought 'It can't be that hard'" Marko asked as a chuckle slipped through. "How full of yourself can you get?" he shook his head.

"Dude, that was…dude" was all Paul was able to say. "I'll admit. I am surprised" he told them.

"Yeah, well you assholes can ask him tomorrow. I'm not exactly fond of holding him" David snapped.

They took in the fact that David was holding Michael in his arms in stereotypical princess fashion.

David's face was totally wooden as the other three were thrown into a fit of childlike giggles, spinning in the air from the amount of their laughter.

"Fuck you too" was all David said before flying off to drop Michael off at home and stop at the twins' camper.

He would never, under any circumstances, admit that he was pouting and whining to Ava in his head hoping for sympathetic kisses to help his bruised ego.

#######################################################################################################

The party goers had no idea that they were being watched. They were too busy over a successful night of rock and roll.

Which in reality had entailed some of them catching a few waves, robbing a small liquor store, beating up the owner, and then picking up some girls to party with and hopefully get lucky on the beach.

One laughed as he moved his long hair out of his eyes as he made the bon fire go way higher than it needed to, but it was well into the night and he wanted to impress the blonde on his arm.

He tilted his head when he thought he caught sight of something move in the thick and shadowed trees that were on the dunes, just overlooking where they were.

"Justin, you faded man" his buddy Eric yelled.

"Naw, never mind" he brushed it off and turned to the girl by him and her neon bikini. "So Amber-".

"Ashley".

"Yeah, what do you do for fun?" he asked as he passed her some rum.

"I like to party" she giggled taking a sip. "And have fun and shop" she told him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a banging time" he said getting closer and pulling her in for a kiss. As she laid her hands on his hips she felt something in the pocket of his pants.

"What's this" she asked flirtatiously. "Already" she giggled and the couple next to her laughed too.

Justin scoffed and pulled out a wad of cash that now had some dried blood on it.

"Where did you get all of that" she asked in awe, either not caring or noticing the stain.

He looked at his three other buddies. They all each either chuckled lowly or were too busy making out with their own girl of the night.

"Let's just say we definitely earned it" he told her. Without waiting for her to ask anymore questioned, Justin surged forward and sloppily connected their lips as they began French kissing.

No one was paying attention to the shadows that were moving over them or the odd wind like sounds that were similar to birds or bats flying in the night.

Suddenly, the party was thrown into chaos as the music and moans were drowned out by demonic cackling and terrified screams.

David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul had landed on the teens and were now ripping their victims apart.

David had snapped the brunette girl's neck, killing her instantly.

Then he turned to the boy, who was pleading for his life and sniffling, and dug his fangs into the side of his cheek making the youth scream out in agony as he lapped at the liquid red gold that poured forth.

He thrashed his body, but David was stronger and simply held him down.

His now elongated nails ripped through another ruined pair of gloves as he mercilessly tore at any flesh on the boy's arms and back in sadistic glee.

After getting a good few gulps, David jerked his head back while making sure his fangs tore open the boy's face.

Paul had disemboweled his choice couple. Literally. He drunk from the twitching girl as the life left her eyes while still ripping the boy's intestines out and making him watch helplessly.

Dwayne howled and ripped the flesh of his victims, eating and drinking as he went. Like David, he had killed the girl quickly by decapitation from ripping her throat out like a wild beast.

Which he knew was what he looked like in the heat of the moment.

It had scared the boy to the core. It got worse when the fire gave him a clear view of Dwayne's vampiric face.

And those red and yellow eyes lit up from the excitement of the hunt and kill.

He tried to run and hope that he was distracted with the girl, but Dwyane had caught up to him quickly.

He grabbed him and dug his hands into the boy's back and ripped out his spine brutally. He didn't take it all the way out, instead letting it hang like some sort of extra appendage or odd hose.

As the teen fell limp, Dwayne let his head fall back, eyes closed and mouth agape with his fangs exposed as the blood poured up and doused him like a brief welcomed rain.

Marko had the most fun with his victims. It gave him the chance to release the true demon within that becoming a vampire had created.

He bit them at any visible piece of flesh, whether it be their faces or body. It wasn't hard seeing as both of them dressed like him and Paul which left plenty vulnerable to him.

When he tired of that, he grabbed both of their ankles and lifted them high into the air. They screamed, and the girl began to cry anew. The boy was worse though as Marko smelled that he pissed himself from fright.

He laughed loudly and looked at the girl. "Sorry sweetheart, but this is where you get off" he told her.

Her brown eyes widened briefly as she screamed before he let go and she hit the ground with a sickening crunch that silenced her permanently. The sand was soon stained dark red.

Paul looked up at his best friend and joked, "Wasteful" as he licked up one of her many puncture wounds.

Marko turned the rest of his attention to the blonde boy in his hands. The firelight flickered over his hellish features as his brothers' own feedings still took place around him.

Marko switched his grip to the bloody boy's long hair as he lowered slightly back to the ground and slashed a gash down his upper chest.

He screamed as blood gushed out onto a happy Marko completely bathing his face.

Marko pretended to drop him, earning more screams though they were diming. He guessed it was from blood loss.

"Can't have that Buddy" he said before he grabbed an arm causing his screams to reach new levels.

Before the boy died, ever major bone was broken in several places.

The blood bath continued until the humans were bled dry and thrown into the fire. The boys slowly rubbed the blood onto their faces and chests, clothed or not, before lazily making their way towards the sea to rinse off.

They were getting calmer now and somewhat tired. They knew the day was coming. Marko and Paul splashed as Dwyane looked out into the sky deep in thought about something. David was sure it was something very intellectual.

He just didn't feel like asking his best friend what it was at the time being.

The blonde leader was fine with just watching them and getting washed up. He was thinking of seeing his mates the next night and of small little things as his body prepared itself to relax.

'Wow' all four boys heard in their heads. It was Ava and Eva, 'That was…intense'.

Now they all froze.

'Shit, did they see that?' Paul asked feeling distressed. He saw Marko look distraught at the sudden thought.

'Yeah, we saw it all' Ava told them.

'Even what I did?' Marko asked as the boys shared worried looks.

'Everything' Eva said though they weren't able to really grasp the emotion over the link since the girls weren't full vampires.

'Crap' David thought as he punched the water. Dwayne looked upset as he tried to hold in his emotions and any possible tears. 'Fuck now they're going to be scare and-. I swear we would never do anything like that to you or make you-', he tried to explain but Ava cut him off.

'David, relax we know' she said and the boys froze again.

'What?' Dwyane asked unable to keep the hopeful tone out of his mind. 'Can you repeat that'.

'We knew what you guys were and how you fed' Eva told them.

'We watched the movie repeatedly, remember' Ava reminded them. 'It'd be sort of hypocritical of us if we suddenly got mad or upset over something we already knew about' she said and they felt some tension leave them.

'True, we weren't totally prepared to see it just yet, but we still love you' Eva said and the boys smiled.

'You love us Babe?' Paul said and he laughed when he heard Eva cussing repeatedly in her mind.

'Too soon right? Just uh, forget that for now' she tried to laugh it off.

'We love you too you know' Marko said and now it was her turn to sigh through the link.

'Thank Gods' they heard her.

David and Dwayne didn't say anything but really, really wanted to asked Ava if she was included in that sentence. They just didn't want to push her.

'Yes, I was included' she giggled in their heads. 'You should think quieter' she informed them making the boys groan out loud and their brothers laugh.

They even heard Eva chuckle.

'I love you' Ava communicated through the link and Dwayne and David's smiles lit up their faces. Even with the traces of blood still on them.

'We love you as well Dove' Dwayne told her.

'Yes, we do. Love you I mean' David said sounding uncharacteristically awkward for a moment. 'Let me try again. I love you' he said, and he saw her and Eva in her mind as they looked at their semitransparent reflection, smiling happily.

The boys were thrilled, ecstatic even. They didn't know that hearing the twins say those three little words could send them over the moon, but there was still something plaguing their minds.

'It really doesn't bother you?' Marko asked, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

'I didn't say it was pleasant but…how about this' Eva suggested as she saw how much it meant to Marko, to all of them really. And she knew that this really was affecting her and her sister. 'We'll talk more about it in person, plus the sun is up and we don't really feel like dating a bunch of dust piles' she joked though they heard the genuine concern in her voice.

'Eva's right' Ava told them. 'Get home safe and we'll talk about everything later. We don't work the next few days and we think we found a band, so you'll have us all to yourself' she told them.

This got a cheer from the boys as they wished them goodnight and took off for the cave.

Though the conversation may not be the most pleasant to have, they felt like tomorrow would still be very important.

They had high hopes and light hearts as they flew in and made it to the cave just in time.

#######################################################################################################

The twins and Danny were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the camper door.

"Please, oh please not Michael. No puedo con este chico en este momento. Dioses dame paciencia." Danny muttered under her breath.

With them finding a band to help out and finding out that one of veteran cooks was also able to run the business with them, after getting an ok from James when they called, Danny had been able to distract herself from her dramatic love life.

She didn't want the reminder right before bed. 'I have my own traitorous mind for that' she thought.

They were surprised when they opened the door and found Lucy smiling up at them.

"Can I come in?" she asked in her kind and high voice.

"Uh, sure Aunt Lucy" Ava said as they moved out of her way and let her in. They were trying to figure out what she needed since they had even less interaction with her than Michael or Sam and wondered if it was about Michael.

'But he hasn't really acted out much yet' Eva thought, 'Has he?'

"I know it's really late and you girls are tired" Lucy started as she sat on the tiny couch by the window. "But with you working nights and all this was the only time I could catch you" she explained and they nodded.

"This isn't about Michael, is it?" Eva asked curiously.

"No, no, no" Lucy assured them before smiling conspiringly at Danny. "Though, don't tell him I told you. I did over hear him talking to himself about you once or twice. I think he's going to ask you out" she said excitedly.

She waited for Daniela to reacted.

The twins had to hold hands as to not burst out laughing. Eva squeezed Ava's tighter to keep her in check and spoke up.

"I don't think that will work out Aunt Lucy" she tried to ease the woman gently.

"Oh, because you're so close?" Lucy asked slightly disappointed.

"No, I'm gay" Daniela said plainly with an unapologetic smile.

"Oh" Lucy said in apparent great surprise. "You're sure" she asked after a heartbeat.

"Oh yeah" Danny said with a sassy smile.

"Hate to break to it you Auntie, but you're the only totally straight one in here" Ava said and Lucy's eyes got even wider.

"But I thought you had boyfriends. Two even" she said.

"We do. She said _totally_ straight" Eva clarified. "There are a few definitions, but that's a talk for another day and we're tired".

"But I'm totally gay" Danny had to add with an all too pleased smirk.

Really, all three of them felt an odd rush. Coming out to Adam and Aunt Celia, and even Grandma Margret had been nothing.

They had all seen it coming from a mile away.

When they had told Grandma Margret, she had said "Is this a joke? Who _didn't_ know that?" then went back to her knitting.

So, something in Lucy's reaction was kind of funny to them.

"Ok, well anyway" Lucy said after a moment as she smiled again. "I've got a date" she told them blushing and looking at the ground. "And, if it goes well I'd like you to meet him" she told them shyly.

"Of course we will. What is he like" Ava asked her.

"His name is Max. He's tall and wears these adorable bowties and he owns a movie rental shop in town" she told them with a besotted giggle.

As she spoke, she didn't notice the smile slip off of each girl's face as their expressions turn grave.

"Max" Eva repeated. "The boys…" she trailed off. The boys had told them they had something important to talk about.

But that was right before the girls were hit with hunger pains and the boys were trying to think of solutions. Right before Danny had seen Star with Michael.

Right before everyone ran off to find Star and make sure she was safe.

Right before everyone had gotten so terribly distracted.

And then found out that Michael had drunk from the bottle and fallen into Max's plan.

Unwittingly, everyone had fallen into his plan.

'We can fix this' Eva thought in distress. 'We have to fix this. It's literally life or death' sharing similar thoughts as Daniela and Ava as their minds connected the dots.

'Shit, shit, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!' Ava was thinking.

'We have got to start making lists. We can make lists for everything else, but on this important crap our OCD fails us!' Danny's mind raged. 'First talk to Sam and then we'll figure out what to do with the Frogs. Don't let your friends die' she began counting off the things they had ahead of them.

"Girls?" Lucy asked and they jumped as they remembered she was there.

"Right, yeah" Eva said and they all stood with her.

"But, Aunt Lucy" Ava said, "You know, you're a catch" she told her making Lucy blush and laugh as she waved her off. "No really. Any guy would be lucky to have you" she said and Lucy smiled thankfully.

"Ava's right. You don't have to settle for the first guy who asks you. Or if there's ever any weird feelings, don't ignore them just because he seems nice" Eva told her.

"You know, nice and good are very different" Danny added.

Lucy looked at them in wonder.

"When did you three get so smart" she asked as they reached the door.

"It comes with old age" Danny told her wisely making Lucy laugh.

"Alright, well thank you and I'll be careful. Goodnight" she said before walking into the main house.

They saw Sam through his window and waved at him and a barking Nanook who was trying to jump out the window.

"Why do I feel like we just go brushed off?" Eva asked as they closed the door.

"Because you're smart" Danny sighed, "I've said it before and I'll say it again" she told her tiredly.

"And I've said this before" Ava told them seriously as she looked at them. "I think things are about to get real fucking crazy. Max thinks he's smarter, better, and has the upper hand on us" she said.

The two other girls groaned before they noticed Ava's usual smirk and brow lift in place.

Knowing the look in her big green eyes all too well, Danny and Eva soon found their own signature mischevious smirks on their faces.

"So, Max wants to play?" she asked them rhetorically. "Let's show him how to _really_ play. Bedlam style!"

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? So much Danny and Star love drama in this one. And sadly, more to come. I had to add the attack scene. The boys are still vampires and I wanted to show that. I also talk about them and the girls in the next chapter and it's all cute and mushy. As cute and mushy as vampires can be. I really hinted to Paul's past in this. For the boys' pasts, which I will be going into soon, I'm taking a bit of the comics, some of what I've heard, and just my own imagination. I hope you like it. I'll be honest with you, I couldn't remember if the dinner with Max happened at the restaurant or at their house first. So, I'm doing the restaurant and then the big dinner thing. And yes, I think I've gotten better at writing up pranks. But if anyone has prank ideas for Max, I am open to suggestions. Next chapter has; Sam and the Frog Brothers, Max and some thoughts he did not want to see (or did he -scandalous!-), some serious talks, some temptations, new enemies, Michael being Michael, maybe some saucy things, and much more! Review, ask, or suggest. I love it when you do. Until next time, have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Hey guys! Another chapter. Sorry about the very long wait. Personal things, you get it. Anyway, thanks for being patient like always. You guys are amazing. And yes, this is a **three-part** chapter. I wasn't planning on it, but it was getting too big and I kept getting so many ideas that didn't sound right when I wrote them certain ways. Plus, how I framed the ending of this one made me laugh. Some lemons and limes in this one, heads up. There will be another lemon in the next chapter as well. I will spell check (again, things slip through) over the next few days. I swear I do but my brain thinks it's one thing and once the dust settles it's like 'Gottcha'. Like I just reread and sat that I have to fix some things in chapters 6 and 7. Lastly, only giving a brief talk of Paul's history in this chapter, but this one and the upcoming ones are where we do learn all of their histories. Just didn't want to do it all at once. It might all be wrong, but I thought it suited them. **Skylord Danyelle, SiriusBlackWinchester,** and **Lexxxloubell** : Thank you! **Princessnerra:** Thank you and your wish is my command, the backstories and things begin in this chapter and go on from here. **SabrinaTeenagedB:** Thank you, I try. Also to guest from chapter 10, thank you so much for the review and yes I have thought about the girls in those stories. It would just be later down the road. Enjoy.

 **WARNGING: GRAPHIC LEMON THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 12: A Real Party Crasher. (Part 2)

Danny woke up a little after noon. She went to each of the twins' rooms to see if they were awake.

"Eva" she whispered, making sure no light got in.

The twins' eye sight was super sensitive now after drinking. She looked and the bed wasn't slept in. On a whim she looked up and didn't see anyone either. 'Probably with Ava' she realized, going out and to the other girl's room.

She slipped in and looked up with an almost bored look as her gaze settled on her friends hanging upside down from the ceiling with their arms crossed and hair almost touching the bedsheets like long red and blue waterfalls.

Danny held in a small shiver at their bat like feet that were hanging on the bars they had installed on the ceiling.

'Says something that this barely fazes me' she thought as her eyes finished adjusting to the darkness.

Luckily, it seemed one of them had plugged in a cheap nightlight by the nightstand so she was able to make her way over and see a note they had left for her.

' _Our contribution, since we'll most likely be asleep. P.S. don't wake us, love you_ ' it read. Underneath were a list of things to buy and ideas for the dinner with Max.

Danny couldn't help but smile at some of them.

True, she had to do most of the shopping since she wasn't about to wake up her best friends and force them into the sun. 'If they could even stay awake' she thought. The sun didn't burn them, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience.

Danny remembered how hard it was to get a few words out of them, if that, before they crashed again.

'Star was barely able to stay awake in the movie-' she thought before cutting herself off.

Her hand briefly flitted to the spot over her heart before she shook herself. "Sleep well guys" she said softly to the upside down pale teens before quietly exiting.

Not only did she have some things to pick up, but she wanted to stop by Grudella's and also get some surprise items before the night came.

Just as she walked out, freshly showered and dressed, Danny bumped into a down looking Sam.

"Hey" she said and he looked up from petting his dog and smiled, showing off his straight teeth and cute cheeks.

"Did you just wake up too? What is it with everybody?" he joked.

"Well, I work late. So do the twins, but they're extra tired and have some stuff to work on" she said playing off that they were still asleep. "Some secret projects" she winked with a conspirator voice.

"More pranks?" Sam asked hopefully before looking suspicious. "On who?" he asked.

Danny laughed as she started to walk towards the house and he followed.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it" she teased while tapping her nose making him groan.

She paused in the kitchen, pausing at the somewhat sparse and shabby herb shelf. Still, her brow rose in a curious manner when she saw some of the things she needed. 'My, my Gramps. These are some very serious and…suspicious herbs and spices you have. I thought I'd find a some bleached ginger and so on but you have things that some witches would kill for. I wonder why' she wondered as she took a few things and put them in a small basket.

She distracted Sam from what she was doing by asking, "So, what have you been up to Cariño?"

Sam looked at her in confusion. He tilted his blonde head looking adorable.

"It means sweetie" she told him with a small chuckle.

This caused Sam to blush before he buffed his chest out. "Uh, you know. Manly things" he said before his voice cracked.

"Like?" she pressed. "Do you like it here? Have you made any friends?" she asked.

Sam smiled easily as he leaned against the counter.

He liked talking to Danny. It was like talking to the twins, though he knew he didn't have a chance with the short girl. Also, he didn't want to admit that his cousins were pretty, he thought that was weird. It was way easier and more normal to say that about Daniela.

He still thought they were all loads of fun, though he hadn't spoken to them in a while. And rarely since moving to the new town.

'Plus, I can still be friends with her. Even if she's a girl' he thought.

"It's ok. I wish we had a TV" he told her with a shrug. Danny nodded as he continued. "But my comic collection is even bigger than the last time you saw" he said proudly.

"Wow, cool" she told him. "It's amazing that you're so passionate about something. Most people take a while to find that special thing that calls to them" she said and his smile grew.

"Well, when you know, you know" he said making her chuckle again. "I've got some sweet new kicks and I meet some guys. They're kind of weird but I think they're ok" he told her.

"An eye for fashion huh?" she asked as they moved back to the front of the house. She waved to Grampa on her way out who swayed his fingers at her before heading for his taxidermy room.

"Can't you tell" Sam asked as he gestured to his colorful and very 80's outfit.

"Definitely" Danny agreed despite the glaring differences in their styles. His face lit up at someone finally appreciating his clothes. "So these friends of yours?" she asked as she trailed off at the end.

"They're brothers and get this" Sam said with obvious enthusiasm. "They're parents own a comic book store and they get to run it" he told her with an excited face.

"And they like doing that?" she asked him with a head tilt as she opened the camper door and let him in.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. "How could someone not love doing that?" He sounded scandalized as Danny handed him some Kool-Aid.

"Well" she began, trying to figure out how to work it. "I mean, it does sound cool and all, don't get me wrong" she started as she pulled down some pots to their little stove. "But if they're you're age then they shouldn't really be running a business should they?" she asked.

"I mean, look at me and the twins. We're almost eighteen and we're feeling run down from trying to run a small diner" she told him. "Do they like doing it, or do they have to? There's a difference" she told him.

Sam looked at his cup in that in thought. He hadn't considered that. To be fair he hadn't known the Frog brothers long so why would he start to delve into their home lives and things of the like.

'But maybe Danny has insight from being in a similar situation' he wondered.

"I don't know" Sam finally spoke.

"It's fine" Daniela eased him with a kind smile. Her lush dark pink lips, free from any products, pulled slightly over her straight white teeth and making Sam blush a little.

She shook her head and he saw the gentleness in her mocha and cinnamon brown eyes making him feel a little better.

"I wasn't saying it to make you feel bad or anything" she promised. "Just thinking about a lot of things lately" she told him.

It sounded somewhat cryptic to the younger teen, but he thought that's how a lot of older people sounded. Mainly when they were stressed out. At least in his experience.

"So what are you doing?" Sam couldn't help but ask as he noticed all of the things she was gathering.

"Oh" she said in a light tone. "Just little surprises. Things to spice things up" she told him with a secretive smile and mischief in her eyes.

"I have a very particular set of skills you see" she began while trying to keep a straight face. "And they make me a nightmare for certain people" she explained. "And I'd like to hone those skills".

"Whoa" Sam said in awe and Danny let a silent snicker out.

"People like Michael?" he couldn't help but asked and she felt her shoulders tense at the name briefly.

"Why do you ask that?" she questioned in a controlled voice.

"I'm fourteen, not dumb" he replied with a sarcastic face.

She shot him one back.

"Ok, look" Sam said. "All I mean is" he blew some air out. "I'm sorry with how pushy he's been. He's been weird since mom and dad's divorce" he shrugged while looking down as his tone got kind of quiet.

"I guess it can understand how it can be hard on you two" she said without looking at him.

"You do?" he asked perking up.

"Sort of" she answered.

"Were your parents divorced?" Sam asked curiously. He didn't know much about Daniela's family besides the fact that she and her Aunt had lived with the twins, their father and grandmother from her young preteens.

"No" was all she said.

Sam blinked as her voice seemed hollower than before.

"O-Oh" he said not sure what to say. He wanted to ask what happened to them but fought against the urge.

"They left when I was young" she told him and his eyes widened as the color drained from his face.

"I didn't know I'm so sorry" he rushed out.

"It's fine" she told him in her usual voice. "Now come on. I'm going to the boardwalk if you wanna come" she offered and he jumped up happily.

"Let's go!" he cheered.

There were two groans from the back room that were obviously the twins.

"They must have fallen back asleep" Danny quickly rushed out as she pushed Sam towards the door. "Come on and we'll pick up some snacks" she promised.

With the promise of sugary and fatty treats, the teen boy was sufficiently distracted and oblivious as he raced out to her bike.

'Let's hope he stays that way' she thought.

#######################################################################################################

At some point midday Ava and Eva's eyes both snapped open and locked.

Almost as if they were in a daze they dropped down from the ceiling bar and landed, feet shifting back to normal.

Still without having said a word they moved and dressed almost listlessly, simply throwing their boots on, some plain tee-shirts and jeans, and basic hygienic products.

It was as if their bodies were on autopilot and their minds had yet to completely catch up.

They lumbered out of the trailer and onto their bikes with hoodies and sunglasses protecting them from the sun's rays as they sped off.

They swerved and twisted having a few narrow misses with cars and trees along the way. Luckily, no one was hurt.

Finally, they made it to where their souls had been pulling them.

The cave.

The twins parks the bikes by the boys', barely standing them properly and hiding them as their desperation to get inside grew.

Their skin was becoming more and more agitated, even under the hoodies. Their eyes were watering.

And something in them was screaming for the boys, more so than ever before.

It was like something in them knew something they didn't.

They swept down past the fence and easily dumped down the dip into the blissfully dark cave.

Both sighed in relief as the soothing darkness encompassed them. They ripped off the sweatshirts and glasses carelessly and just let them fall before marching past the main room with a brief look at the large four poster bed to the sleeping Star and Laddie.

The farther in they went, the more placated the stirring and scratching under their ribs became.

At last they made it to the deepest and darkest room in the building where the boys slept. Their new and improved vision allowing them to see their intendeds far more clearly than they should have in the pitch black room as they looked up.

In a still silent rush they ripped their shoes off, Eva tearing one of her laces in the process before they were free from the feet restraints as their feet changed to more claw like appendages.

As if they sensed them without opening their eyes despite the rapid movement behind the lids and twitching of their crossed arms, two boys began to slowly ease aside to make room for a girl each.

Marko and Dwayne were on the outside of the group with Paul next to Marko and David next to Dwayne. All of them still had their jackets on and their hair fell and waved with the little breeze in the rock like room.

As Dwayne and Marko moved over Eva jumped up and turned, taking her spot between Paul and Marko. Ava followed and settled between Dwayne and David.

With minimal shuffling, everyone was pressed close safely together.

If the girls had been properly conscious they would have been curious over the order of the sleeping arrangement and why they moved in closer, but they weren't.

Now feeling totally content, all went back to sleep to finish off their rest cycle. No dreams coming to them any longer since drinking and no reuniting.

For the rest of the day the hotel was filled with peaceful sleep and soft noises of slumber that almost sounded haunting.

Though Star thought at one point she had heard some odd deep animal like cooing from further in as she twisted to a new position.

#######################################################################################################

Daniela and Sam made it to the boardwalk. She smirked at the completely different vibe it always seemed to give off during the day.

"I'll walk you to the comic shop" she offered before chuckling at his still red face.

He had almost fallen off at one point when he had realized he had to hold onto her as they rode. She just grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her stomach to keep him on the bike.

The fact that her shirt was a simple light tan spaghetti strap that showed off her lovely figure didn't seem to be helping him at all.

Daniela was honestly surprised he was still able to stand with how much blood was rushing to his cheeks.

"Thanks" he squeaked before clearing his throat and trying to speak in a deeper tone. "Thanks" he repeated.

"Sure thing, Tiger" she teased with a wink then began to walk off casually.

Sam took a moment to compose himself. He couldn't help but watch the natural sway of her hips before smacking himself and quickly running to catch up.

'She's as amazing as a Superman number fourteen' he thought with a muted sigh. He knew he didn't have a chance, but it was nice to dream.

They walked in and Daniela looked in yet didn't enter. She saw the same older hippie couple from her first time in the store passed out by a tv.

They were leaning against each other and didn't seem very aware of their surroundings. 'I don't know if just pot does that to you' she thought.

"Hey, it's you" someone said and she turned to see Alan looking at her as he walked down one of the isles.

Edgar was still by the register with his arms cross and face hard.

She realized they were talking to her as Sam walked in but their eyes stayed on her in the doorway.

"Just dropping Sam off" she said with a half-smile.

"Where are your friends?" Alan asked, looking behind her as if the twins would appear.

"Busy" was all Danny supplied. She didn't miss the disappointed looks that flitted over the two brothers' faces which she filed away for later.

'Oh, the boys would not be happy about that' she thought as she visualized the boys reaction to these preteens crushes on the twins.

'If they thought they hated their would be murders before' she gave an inner exhale of anticipation.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with those bikers you hang out with, would it?" Edgar asked in his pubescent yet rough voice that was laced with sudden suspicion.

"Their boyfriends?" Sam asked before Daniela could answer.

"You're dating the bloodsuckers?" Edgar all but yelled in disbelief.

This barely got a reaction from the older couple and an eye roll from Sam.

Alan looked at Danny like she was insane.

"First off, I'm assuming you're accusing them of being vampires" she started as she rubbed her forehead as if exasperated with them.

"Like how you accused the twins when we first came in here" she continued with a hard look at the two.

This prompted them to give immediate sheepish expressions as Sam looked amused.

"You really gotta stop doing that. People are going to think you're crazy" her accent flowed over them. "Secondly, I'm not dating them. Ava and Eva are" she finished letting her hands flop down to her knee length moss green peasant skirt, as if that sentence made everything alright.

She lightly traced a line on the floor with her tiny, faded brown sandal clad foot as she smiled innocently. Her makeup free face giving her an almost comedically Disneyesque effect as she blinked her dark, thick long lashes twice at the Frogs' dropped jaws.

"What do you mean they're dating the vampires?!"

"How can you be happy your friends are in danger!?"

"Why are hot girls always after guys like _them_!?" where the questions that were fired off at her.

"What do you mean like them?" Sam asked curiously. He willfully ignored all vampire talk.

"Jer-vampires!" Edgar quickly corrected himself.

Danny's grin grew until it almost perfectly imitated the Grinch.

"Of course that's what you meant" she said slowly. "It totally wasn't out of jealousy or anything" she giggled to herself.

"As if" Edgar scoffed as he re-crossed his arms and tried to find a cool leaning position against some shelves.

"Yeah, as if" Alan added. "We were simply worried over their safety. What do we care who they date? Or which one they're dating?" he trailed off slightly before swallowing and looking between Danny and Sam.

"Which ones are they dating?" he asked, "Uh, just so we're clear" he quickly stuttered out.

Sam looked at Daniela as he went to some comics. His cousins' love lives weren't the most interesting subject to him.

"It's not important which two each twin is dating" Danny told them with a wave of her hand. "You guys don't care and there's nothing to worry about" she promised.

Of course at her wording the boys had shared a look and got closer to whisper and, dare she think it, pout.

'We are seventeen. Don't tell me they thought they had an in' she thought with a shudder.

"The boys aren't vampires" she told them. "You should look somewhere else. I mean" Danny spoke as she was hit with a sudden idea. "If I was writing a comic about vampires, I would hide one who totally seemed like the least likely suspect, you know?" she asked before seeing all three boys' confused and in the Frogs' cases suspicious looks.

She gave an easy smile.

"I mean if they were real. I just don't want you bugging my friends" she lied. Sam went back to what he was doing but Alan asked.

"What do you mean least likely suspect?"

"Think about it. If you were a vampire, would you be obvious or so under the radar or even…I don't know, nerdy or something" she commented thinking of Max, "That almost no one, at least no one who could do anything would suspect you? I'd be someone people even liked and respected" she asked them.

The boys looked interested.

"Well, I gotta go. Nice talking to you guys, maybe I'll see you again later" she offered, and they nodded having already jumped behind the counter to pull out notepads.

She hugged Sam goodbye.

With that out of the way Danny walked out, making sure she was out of sight of the store before quickly taking off for Grudella's trailer.

#######################################################################################################

Mike cracked his eyes open and groaned. He still had his sunglasses on and which gave him a slight headache. He was shocked when he turned his head and saw just how late it actually was.

He had already been woken up by Sam earlier with Mom on the phone before being blinded by the sun.

However, Sam had gotten distracted when he saw something outside and thankfully left Michael alone to fall back asleep.

A deep growling hunger in his stomach prompted him to drag himself from his warm bed.

"What was in that wine?" Michael asked out loud. "Or was it the joint" he couldn't help but whisper.

He felt slightly ill as he stood. 'Stood up too fast' he thought as he regained his balance and made his way downstairs.

He was silently thankful for how dark Grampa's house really was as it helped his pounding head and suddenly sensitive eyes.

As he made his way to the kitchen Mike wondered where everyone was. "Sam?" he called out but getting no reply. "Grandpa" he tried next.

Nothing.

He blinked before shaking it off. 'Maybe Gramps dropped him off in town or something' Mike dismissed.

Before he could ponder it any further, another pang in his stomach prompted him further into the kitchen.

Michael went through the fridge eating whatever he could find besides things marked under the flap 'Old Fart'. It seemed nothing was feeling him up.

At some point in his desperate hunt he lost his sunglasses.

Not the sandwich he scarfed down. Not the carton of milk that he drained, not even paying attention to the picture on the back before tossing. Not even the chunk of American cheese he ate.

He felt like his stomach was eating itself.

Still blinded by his hunger he reached back into the fridge, by now the door was against the counter as he left it open. He snatched up the raw steak his mother had bought just last night.

'Juicy' was all he could think as he saw the blood glistening under the plastic wrapper.

Without another hint of hesitation, he ripped open the packaging and began to tear the meat apart with his teeth.

Small whimpers and groans of delight were escaping him as his full focus was on the treat.

Somehow it was not only finally filling him up but also the flavor tasted like it was bursting with every bite on his taste buds.

There was a small scuffling sound from next to him and then he heard "Holy shit".

Danny had heard the oddest sounds of moans and even light growling coming from the kitchen of the house when she drove back.

She was just passing through after coming back from her visit with Grudella and wanted to be there for when the twins woke up.

She hadn't expected it to take so long but since Lucy was going on her restaurant date that night, she figured everything was fine.

Sam had stayed at the Frogs and she had given him enough money to buy them all some food.

When she heard the sounds, she had at first thought Nanook had gotten into something before remembering that Sam had him out in the backyard.

Then she thought it was Grandpa, but his car was gone and she remembered he went to see the Widow Johnson.

Then she thought someone had broken in. So, with that in mind she had pulled on the magic she had been practicing and being the smart, powerful young lady she was... she pulled out her taser gun and sneaked in quietly.

What she saw shocked her.

Michael had completely trashed the fridge, leaving scraps of waste all around him. Yet, that wasn't the disturbing thing.

He was gnawing away on a slab of some sort of raw meat making animalistic snorts and snarls, seemingly unaware of his surroundings as he all but hunched over the gory treat.

"Holy shit" she couldn't help but say.

His head snapped up and he looked at her, showing bright red blood smeared on the tip of his nose and dripping down in little rivers around his mouth.

"Danny" Michael breathed.

But she knew that face. She had seen that face over and over again on her screen countless times while growing up. Yet it was always aimed at an unsuspecting Sam before Nanook jumped in and saved him.

Michael was _hungry_.

'But I'm not Sam and alas I have no Nanook' her panicked mind thought, for some reason speaking for more maturely than she normally did. 'It's because you're about to die' her traitorous mind added.

"Nope!" she all but shouted before dashing back out of the house and sprinting to the trailer.

Michael went to chase after her. He slid on some of the trash on the ground, slipping a little but catching himself and taking off again.

He made it outside and was absentmindedly pleased over the fact that the sun was now setting.

"Danny, wait!" he called after her.

She was unlocking the camper door hurriedly, yet his long legs made it easy for him to catch up to her before she could close and relock the door behind her.

"Danny, what's wrong? Are you ok? Why are you running" Michael fired off questions as he all but got in her face.

"Oh my Gods Michael" Danny said looking like she was trying not to gag as she held onto the door. "No offence but your breath is like death right now bro and the smeared blood on your face is not doing you any favors" she quickly got out in one breath before slamming a protecting hand over her mouth and nose.

'I don't know if the comics were wrong, or if the others are just exceptions but their breath never smell like this' she thought, mind on the other vampires and halves as she remembered the Frogs saying something about vampires and bad breath.

'Then again a lot of their info was off…yet look how lucky they got. Oh no, he's still breathing on me' she thought nauseously.

Michael's eyes widened and he dropped his arms from their positions on either side of her, which at least allowed her to fully enter the trailer.

With no small embarrassment he checked his reflection in one of the windows as he vigorously wiped at his face.

He froze.

'Am I…transparent?' he thought before shaking himself. 'It's just a trick of the light' he told himself before making his way after Danny.

"Can I use your sink" he asked her bashfully and she nodded, clearing the way for him.

"I'm sorry about that" he told her after the water washed him clean. "I'm not sure what came over me" he tried to excuse.

"You mean you going to town and tearing up Grandpa's fridge or chasing me here?" she asked. Michael immediately picked up truculent undertones in her voice as she refused to face him and hurriedly put things away.

"Uh, both" he told her, drying his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she asked him tight lipped.

"You seem mad about something" he was brave enough to point out.

"Do I" she said, eyes honey brown eyes flashing up to him in a definitely unfriendly manner.

"Yes" he said. "I really am sorry" he added again with a hesitant smile.

"Great" Danny drew the word out for a moment and Michael almost relaxed. "Now get out".

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I know I didn't stutter" she told him crossing her arms and staring him down.

He felt like he was suddenly in very dangerous territory.

To an outsider it would be a hilarious scene.

Tiny Daniela glaring down and forcing the much taller Michael to submit. To anyone who knew her on the other hand…

Ava and Eva wouldn't have understood why he hadn't already run away.

She had made Adam hide before.

Michael looked confused for a moment before a light went on behind his light blue eyes and he gave her a soft smile and took a step forward.

Daniela's glare hardened.

"I think I know why you're mad" he told her, deep voice taking on a soothing tone.

"Do you now" she asked, accent heavy as her irritation rose and she fought off a sneer.

"Yeah" he said with an almost disbelieving chuckle.

Danny really wanted to hit him.

"I do" he said, walking even closer. "Oh, Danny" he told her while licking his bottom lip. "I feel the same way".

Daniela's glare totally vanished as she looked at him utter perplexed.

"What?" she asked. "I mean, I don't think you really have the right to feel like this" she told him as she began to gather more steam and moved her hands to her shapely hips.

"The right- Danny, no one can help who they love" he told her as if she was a child.

Danny could have sworn she heard the little angel and devil on her shoulders telling her they'd help hide the body.

"Do _not_ talk down to me" she spat at him as she jutted her jaw out. "And what the hell do you mean love you maldito idiota! You've known her for what, a fucking week? What the fuck do you MEAN LOVE!?" she finished in a semi panicked shout.

"I've known you most of my-" he went to say passionately while trying to embrace her as she dodged his touch.

"Wait, what?" he asked stopping.

"What?" Danny asked him.

"What are you talking about" he questioned.

"What are _you_ talking about" she shot back suspiciously.

"I was talking about us" he told her. He sounded totally enthralled as he looked at her with a dashing besotted half smile, like he was expecting her to run into his arms so he could twirl her around happily.

"What us" she asked him scathingly, totally shattering his little romantic fantasy. "There is no us. There isn't even a friendly us anymore" she told him.

"What-? But then what were you talking about" he asked her. "I thought you were finally admitting your feelings for me" he told her looking heartbroken.

Danny almost felt bad.

Almost.

"I think you misunderstood my feelings Mike" she deadpanned with pursed lips.

"Well then what are your feelings" he asked sounding forlorn.

"I'm pissed that I'm being cornered and trying to get felt up by a damn girlfriend thief" she snapped, remembering why she was mad at him in the first place.

Another light seemed to go off in his head as his brows lifted and his poster straightened. He looked surprised as he asked, "This is about Star?"

"Of course it's about Star!" she scoffed. "What else would it be about" she huffed.

"Us" he repeated.

"For fucks sake, how many times do I have to tell you people I'm gay!? Not bi, not curious, fucking homo!" she shouted, pushing him away from her as she stomped over to her bag.

"Well I know you _said_ that" he mumbled after her.

"I fucking **said** it because it's true you damn baboon" she said scathingly.

"You don't have to be so mean" he said sounding fed up.

"I do if you insist on hitting on me when I keep telling you I'm not into dick!" she shot back making his face heat up. "What the hell about that don't you get?"

"It's just, when I look at you it makes me realize I can see myself falling for a girl like you" he told her.

"A lesbian?" she asked.

"No" he groaned. "I mean" he tried again. "What does a guy like me have to do to get a girl like you?" he asked her desperately.

"Be born a woman" she answered easily.

"How do you know-" he went to ask before she cut him off.

"Shit man, how do you know you don't like guys" she questioned him. Michael began to sputter at that.

"What the hell does that mean" he asked indignantly.

"How do you know you like women and not men" she asked him. "Tell me, what in you tells you, besides your genitals" she asked.

"I just…know" he said flimsy.

"So do I" she said seriously.

She turned back around and neither said anything for a while, he just watched her pack things in a basket.

Michael watched her, taking in everything about her and feeling an ache in his chest until he physically couldn't take it and had to look away.

"Nothing happened you know" he said quietly when he couldn't take it.

She paused and turned her head slightly. "What" she asked sharply.

"With Star and me" he went on taking a deep breath as he awkwardly leaned against the counter. "Nothing happened" he repeated.

She turned the rest of the way and looked him hard in the eyes. Honey, cinnamon brown against light blue.

"Then what did happen" she finally asked, voice a gentle contrast to her piercing gaze.

"Uh" he had trouble speaking under her stare but did his best. "We were driving off to talk or something but when we got to that cliff she started to cry" he said and for the first time her angry look wavered to one of concern.

"Star cried" she asked trying and failing to keep her voice uninterested.

"I think so" he went to say before she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you think so" she asked.

"Well, she was totally crying on the way there but it was hard to tell if she was crying after she ran off to the woods-" he tried to explain before she once again cut him off.

"You let her run off into the woods?!" she yelled looking upset. "Did you at least go after her?" she demanded.

"No, not me. Paul did" he told her before suddenly he was being pushed out by Daniela.

He was surprised at just how strong she was.

"I have to go, I need to check on her" she was saying, though it sounded like it was more to herself than to him as she continued to shove him out.

"Wait, what about-" he tried but with one last hard push he was out.

"Not now dude!" she yelled through the door to the disappointed boy.

With him out of the way, Daniela ran to Ava's room in a rush to get the twins and run to get to Star as quickly as she could.

'I need to straighten this out' she thought feeling both hope and desperation. 'I need to see Star' she thought.

Shoving the door open, she saw in growing trepidation, no twins. No one hanging off the ceiling or relaxing on the bed. No one even under the bed, she checked.

"Ah" she shrieked shortly before running out of the trailer, locking it in case of certain people, and checking to see if their bikes were anywhere.

"How the fuck did I miss that?" she asked herself.

She saw Michael making his way over to her on his own bike but before he could say anything she quickly got on her motorcycle and took off for the cave.

She wasn't totally sure, but she was hoping that the answer to all three of her problems were there.

'Woman' she thought, 'Can't live with them, can't- ah' she screamed, jumping her bike over a car who was going way too fast in her lane.

She quickly looked back and saw it was Max.

She shot him the middle finger.

'Never mind, I'd take the women any day' she amended.

She didn't see the suspicious look the old vampire shot her before he turned the road, heading for his shop.

#######################################################################################################

Ava smelled something intoxicating next to her. It was maddening.

It was absolutely mouthwatering, yet not in a way that made her hungry.

At least not for any kind of food.

It was coming from both sides of her.

Her mind was still muddled, and she simply moved on instinct, more or less the same as she had done mere hours before.

Because of this she barely heard the moan of her sister and fluttering of coats before they were gone.

She was too submerged in the smells as she didn't seem capable of opening her eyes at this time.

Later, when of clearer minds, both Eva and Ava would be more than distressed over how their new vampiric attributes had seemingly completely overpowered their own concern with each other's wellbeing.

On her left smelled more like the sea mixed with spices like for smoke, and some kind of wild flowers.

Then on her right was running fresh water, books, forest, different berries, and different kinds of spices like for cooking.

Her nose twitched pleasantly.

Because her head was already aimed more towards her left, she lifted her chin barely and her soft lips came in contact with chilled skin.

Her tongue snaked out and took a swipe, the scents before now matching the flavor of the flesh and surging over her pink tongue.

A hand squeezed her hip alerting her to not only it's present, but another set as well.

She began to kiss and suck on the person's neck intent on leaving her mark.

"Fuck Princess" David moaned.

Almost lazily Ava's eyes opened as she languidly pulled away to look up at him with an adoring smile.

"Smells so good Dove" Dwayne's raspy sleep riddled voice husked from her other side as he pressed deeper into her side.

"How'd I get here?" she asked with a sleepy grin as she tried to stretch in her limited space. This only gave David and Dwayne a chance to move close to her.

Ava moved one arm up against Dwayne's chest to his chin as the other went to up over David's chin and let her hand run through his hand.

This caused them to both to purr.

Ava blinked in surprise and a wick smirk began to stretch her lips.

Before she could comment however, for their egos sake they quickly distracted her. Dwayne swooped down and kissed her deeply.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but he ended up winning as David took up licking and nipping on the other side of her neck.

Ava have a high moan as her lids fluttered closed and she sucked on Dwayne's tongue.

A deep growl sounded in his chest which she answered with a mewling sound and David growled into her neck. Gripping onto her hips, the two suddenly ripped her off of the bar and jumped onto a small indent of smooth rocks.

She shrieked briefly from surprise.

Ava hadn't even realized they were in the cave, though it made sense now.

Nor had she realized she had been upside down.

Instead of asking questions, she reattached her lips to Dwayne's while grabbing David's hands and tightly pulling him into her back. Pushing her rear back and into his groin making him hiss and snap his hips in a quick thrust in response to her teasing.

As David continued to rub himself against her with his hands running back and forth from her hips and ribs, Dwayne moved his kisses down.

While his lips became more heated, his hands hastily made work with pulling up her loose shirt. As she carelessly threw it to the side for him, her bra followed.

Both men made noises of enjoyment and doubled their efforts on her now bare flesh.

Dwayne moved down to his knees as his kisses moved down the column of her slender neck, to her collar bone, then the valley of her breasts before he took a nipple in his mouth and began lavishing it with attention.

One tanned hand played with her other breast, the pale heavy weight of it in his hand as he squeezed and explored.

He let his calloused fingers tickled over the hardened pink nipple that wasn't in his hot mouth.

His other hand firmly held her in place under the breast his mouth occupied so he could taste her at his own torturous pace.

David's smooth, magnetic voice sounded in her ear.

"Now is the time to tell us if you want to stop Princess" he said sounding almost breathless. "We'll listen, but you have to tell us now" he all but pleaded.

Even in her lust fogged mind Ava understood what he was saying.

"I want you" she told him clearing as she tried to keep the whine out of her voice. "Gods, I want you right now" she told them, one hand going into Dwayne's dark thick hair.

Dwayne let go of her with a pop and looked up.

"Are you sure" he asked her. She could feel the sincerity practically oozing off of both of them. "What do you want Dove" he asked.

"I want you both, all of you" she promised.

Their relief and joy was almost palpable as they fell upon her once more.

David wrapped her long curls around his fist and held it to one side as he dipped down, licking down her spine until her reached the edge of her jeans and making his way back.

With a grunt his pushed his growing bulge into her backside again as one of her hands reached back and grasped onto his tight leather covered rear.

He shoved his own coat and shirt off, leaving him in leather pants as he held back onto her before his hands moved towards her front, skimming Dwayne's cheeks every now and then.

He tickled her stomach lightly as he reached the button of her jeans.

She sucked in a breath unintentionally at the sensations as she continued rotating her hips gently. This allowed one gloved hand to squeeze into her pants over her panties and cup her warm woman hood.

Dwayne moaned against her sternum as her sweet, feminine scent of excitement reached him as David smirked cockily against her jaw at how wet she had become.

Deciding that helping David was a noble cause, Dwayne pulled back, looking up at her with dark eyes when she whined at the loss of his mouth as he began unbuttoning her pants and pulling down the zipper.

With a frustrated noise, Ava suddenly grabbed her own jeans and literally ripped them off of her body before yanking Dwayne up by his shoulders leaving her in nothing but a pair of black cotton bikini panties between the two.

"You're so impatient Dove" Dwayne told her with obvious amusement, even as his eyes eagerly roamed her fit and hourglass figure.

"Maybe she should be taught a lesson" David suggested.

Without giving a verbal reply, Ava also ripped off their pants along with their undergarments.

She'd worry about mending them later. Now David and Dwayne were left in fingerless gloves and a gaudy necklace respectively.

"Less talky, more doey" Ava told in a demanding tone.

"She is a Princess" Dwayne commented with a wide smile.

"And a bossy one at that" David added with a hint of an accent she couldn't place. In fact, she thought both boys had unfamiliar twinges at times in their speeches.

'But that's for a later date' her brain told her. 'Look down', and she did immediately followed but biting her lip with want at seeing just how Dwayne's body was reacting to her.

She couldn't see David…yet. However, he was back up against her and she could definitely feel him, all of him.

'I think we've met before' was her quick perverted thought as she remembered their shower before she looked up and refocused on their actual faces.

Their cocky grins showed they had caught her looking.

"Shut it" was all she said.

Dwayne took his necklace off and placed it on his ruined pants before stalking behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

He began kissing the side of her face and his hands gently moved up and down her chest and sides as they watched David.

David, of course, took his sweet time.

He bit into the thumb of his glove and inched it off finger by finger then let it drop down before moving to the next hand.

Slowly, like a wolf or lion he proudly approached her in all his handsome, bare glory.

He only stopped when he was a hairsbreadth away from her and she could feel his breath sweep over her body causing goosebumps to rise.

She shivered in anticipation.

"We're going to take you Ava" he told her with certainty in a strong, gruff voice.

'Oh, holy Gods above' she thought as she nodded willingly.

"I don't think you're ready for both of us yet, Princess" he told her as he ran his thumb down her cheek to her moist lip.

She didn't break eye contact as she opened her mouth a fraction and bit him lightly.

His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes with his head tiled back just a tad before he looked at her in fierce arousal.

"You will be, but not today. You'll have us both, but not in the way you were hoping for" he taunted her and she had to stop herself from moaning at his words as he pressed his thumb slightly harder into her lips, dragging down.

Something about the way he was talking, the provocative tone he used made her blood rush in the most exciting way.

"What do I get" she asked, her husky voice sending a tempting echo as his hand continued its journey until it rested on the nep of her neck casually.

His own light pink lips parted for a desperate breath only once before he gained control of himself once more.

"You" he drawled out, "Are going to stand here like a good girl and let Dwayne taste you until you can no longer handle it. After that you're going to lay down and I'm going to take you while I watch you take Dwayne in that soft…naughty…filthy mouth of yours" he said meticulously.

'Holy fuckado' Ava thought as she processed his words. Something else registered as well. 'I think David has, or had a fucking British accent!'

That sent another rush of arousal through her body that did not go unnoticed.

As the green-eyed beauty was having this mental meltdown, Dwayne and David had swapped positions.

As Dwayne was once more on his knees before Ava, David helped her lift one leg and place it on Dwayne's shoulder, exposing more of herself to the gorgeous man before her.

David held her and caressed her as he took on most of her weight as to keep her from worrying about her balance.

Dwayne kissed her sensitive breasts again. He let his tongue peak out of his dusty rose-colored lips and travel from her hardened nipples down to the undersides of her breasts.

Down across the tight muscles of her flat and firm stomach that danced under his touch.

Down he went, twirling it teasingly around her small belly button.

With his teeth, and she mentally appreciated just how nice his teeth were as he dragged ripped her panties and pulled them away from her dripping center. She gasped and swallowed pushing her lower half closer to him as her back arched in anticipation and pressed into David's solid chest.

Ava began to squirm as Dwayne licked his way back up her smooth, toned pale legs.

"Be good Princess" David whispered in her ear. "You want your reward for obeying don't you" he said making her insides pulse.

"Please" she begged and he had to hold in his own moan.

Her eyes stayed locked with Dwayne's as he gently nipped at her thigh before reaching her heat. Tantalizingly, he licked his upper lip, letting his tongue just barely brush her clit.

"Dwayne" she cooed already feeling like she had been teased more than enough.

He smiled up at her and decided to end her suffering.

Sticking out tongue, he attached himself to her warm, wet womanhood and began to feast. The very feeling of his skilled pink muscle on her as a few fingers came up to also tease her aching opening made her eyes squeeze tight in euphoria.

"Yes, just like that" David said as his breathing and accent picked up. "Give our Princess what she deserves" he told Dwayne before he renewed his assault on her now delicately bruised neck.

One of his arms wrapped around her chest to tightly take ahold of a breast.

Ava moaned out, pitches getting higher at points when Dwayne would make certain motions. Not something that went unnoticed by him.

She felt herself start to shake as it felt like a coil was being stretched inside of her.

"That's it Ava" David said, licking her ear. "Good girl".

She moaned and her hands went to Dwayne's hair, holding by his scalp and earning a pleasured moan against her sensitive core.

She keened in response.

She began humping her hips in small motions, unable to help herself as the feeling grew and grew.

Dwayne's long fingers that were playing with her pulsating opening began to slowly spread her open and allow him to gently ease his middle finger in at a moderate pace.

"Ah" Ava gasped out at the intrusion. She was more used to clitoral stimulation than any actual penetration and to have both at once was a whole new feeling.

David licked sweat off of her neck as he growled and grunted against her, enjoying the amateurish but enthused movements of her backside against his raging erection that was in the cleft of her bouncing ass.

She turned her head he took that opportunity to smother another moan with a long, deep kiss.

Dwayne picked up his speed and Ava couldn't hold it in any longer as her release surged over her like a tidal wave.

She let out a loud wailing sound that was caught in David's mouth as her fingers tightened in Dwayne's hair and body attempted to snap forward.

Ava panted as David and Dwayne gently pulled away, even as Dwayne gave a few last kisses to her thighs making her quiver.

They laid her down on the warm, flat stone as she tried to catch her breath, looking at them with a dazed expression.

"Such a good job Dove" Dwayne soothed as he moved over to her, pushing her hair off of her sweaty face and reddened cheeks.

As he whispered words of care and praise, David tenderly moved opened her legs and placed himself between them. He ran his hands from her ankles to her knees then back again as she willingly reached out again for both of them, eager to return the favor.

Dwyane scooted until he was resting by her head and David was able to lay over her comfortably.

They each kissed her lovingly.

"Are you ready Ava?" David asked her with bright eyes.

"Yes, please" she told him.

David balanced one arm on the ground next to her lower ribs as he used the other to place himself at her still wet entrance.

With a gently push, he placed his other arm next to her and began pushing all the way in while on his knees. All the while Dwayne petted her head as they watched her expression.

Ava smiled at them.

"I'm ok" she promised. "More than prepared" she joked before moaning when David finally rested all of the way inside of her.

She felt so full.

Seeing her nod, he pulled out and began a slow but steady rhythm.

Not wanting her other mate to be left out, Ava turned her head and kissed Dwayne's hand before trying to kiss any span of skin she could reach.

He smiled widely at the gesture and leaned down, connecting their lips.

Finally, he saw the needy look in her eyes which he was sure was matched with his own.

He moved onto his knees and leaned over her head, running a loving hand across her cheek before taking his member in his other hand and placing it teasingly against her bottom lip.

His eyes darkened as he noticed a drop of precum smear across her well bitten lip.

Instinctually, she went to lick her lip, catching his tip in the process and making his breath stutter.

Seeing his reaction, Ava began to give small kitten like licks all around in a circular motion as she looked at him with wide mock innocent eyes.

"Don't tease me Dove" he all but growled at her as his lips seemed to pull back slightly over his teeth.

David gave silent agreement as he deepened his thrusts, keeping to his slow pace as his face went down to suckle on her breasts.

She gasped giving Dwayne the perfect chance to slide more of himself inside of her hot mouth making him hiss in appreciation.

Ava sucked and flattened her tongue on the underside of him as she moved her legs to wrap around David's hips, anchoring him to her.

Her nails scraped against the stone floor.

"Fuck" Dwayne snarled as she surprised him by attempting to swallow more of him. She couldn't take him all and moved her hand up to embrace what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

'Practice makes perfect' she thought.

Dwayne wasn't complaining as he enjoyed the feel of her touching him and watching her in such a position.

Soon, all three of them began picking up speed.

David lifted one of Ava's legs higher up as he became more animalistic in his thrusting. She moved her body to keep up with his tempo as she still pushed herself to take more and more of Dwayne without choking and still give him pleasure.

He was running his hands through her hair, hunched over her and whispering words of encouragement and sweet nothings, but soon both boys were snarling and growling with the odd purr mixed in as they all began to lose themselves.

As they neared their ends, Ava saw Dwayne throw his head back and howl, face contorting into his demonic form.

He ripped himself away from her mouth and released next to her, panting and muscles spasming as he buried his face in her neck and she felt the pain of his teeth, though only briefly.

Dwayne was then speaking incoherent words, some English, some not. Most sounded like words of reverences.

Ava's hands held onto him before her nails dug into his arms as once more she was on the brink of orgasm.

David was pounding into her, now chest to chest as they locked eyes.

His face was obviously changed but she found she didn't mind. "Is this what you want Princess" he demanded.

She moaned but he only went harder. "Answer me" he all but yelled.

"Yes" she screamed out, felling him hit something magical inside of her.

He took notice and relentlessly abused that spot over and over again. "Cum for me Ava, cum all over my cock" he ordered as Dwayne cradled her head.

David snapped his head down to the top of her left breast and bit in, taking a deep pool of blood and once more her screams echoed off the walls as her inner velvet walls squeezed him tightly in a death grip.

This sent David into his own release and he soon followed her into sweet oblivion, releasing his surprisingly burning seed deep within her.

His teeth retracted and he made small whines of content against her before grimacing as he pulled his softening member out of her body.

Both boys laid on either side of Ava, checking to make sure she was all right.

They scooted her down a little further and she looked at them curiously.

"I made a mess" was all Dwayne said and she laughed, sounding slightly delirious.

"Are you up for a bath Princess?" David asked her as they caught their breaths.

She moaned and they chuckled.

"What if I carried you?" Dwayne offered and she weakly lifted her arms in agreement.

As he picked her up, both placed two more needy kisses on her lips making her wonder how long this bath would take.

Not that she really minded.

#######################################################################################################

Eva found herself snuggled up to two very familiar bodies.

She knew it was Paul and Marko because of the smells and Paul almost had a little laugh when he snored.

It was all but completely silent and she knew she would have missed it, had she not had advanced hearing.

Which she was grateful for since her eyes didn't seem to be cooperating.

Paul smelled like pot, which was no surprise. But he also smelt like funnel cake, and milkshakes for some reason. Like vanilla mixed with a clean auto shop and the diner they worked at.

She was surprised he didn't smell like a rock concert.

It was odd, but she liked it.

Marko smelled like paint, and some kind of pastry she couldn't put her finger on, something with a meat filling that smelled really good.

He also smelled of bandages, like a hospital and dirt almost. Then there was blood, a lot of blood.

Still, she found neither of them had unpleasant scents and she snuggled deeper which seemed to wake the boys up.

Suddenly, she had two sets of lips kissing on both corners of her mouth. They soon moved to opposite ends until they reached her neck.

Marko went behind her ear and found a particularly sensitive spot as Paul worked on leaving his mark on her collar bone, which he exposed by pulling her shirt away.

She gave a slight moan.

They heard their brothers and Ava stirring and not wanting to be disturbed themselves, Marko held onto Eva and followed as Paul flew to the room he had set up for her.

It was a suite, made up of golds and rich reds. It seemed even more extravagant after Paul had cleaned it and set up candles everywhere.

By now Eva, who was still being held bridal style by Marko, was sucking happily away on his neck.

She had been confused when they moved but her mind quickly put together where they were, even if she didn't remember getting there.

He set her down gently on the four-poster bed and both boys surrounded her.

Now her eyes were able to flutter open and widen as she took in the spectacular sight.

As she looked around in wonder, Marko and Paul disposed of their jackets and shirts, leaving them only in their jeans before they pulled her between them.

Before they could properly kiss her again, she spoke.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, touched.

"Of course we did Babes" Marko told her sincerely. "Though it was mainly Paul's idea" he motioned to his coven brother.

She smiled at Paul who winked at her.

"I did say I wanted to do things right by you, didn't I Doll?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did" she laughed, sounding a little choked up over all of their effort. "So, you did this to romance me" she joked.

"Well that, obviously" Marko teased before trailing off and looking more serious as his eyes went back to Paul hesitantly.

"And" Paul picked up. "I know you were curious about…my past" he told her softly as he looked down.

He picked at the bed sheets that were showing in the barest space between their bodies.

"You don't have to Paul" Eva told him kindly as she placed a hand on his upper arm. "Neither of you do. Of course I'm curious, but I'm not going to be upset or push or anything" she explained.

"That's why we want to tell you Babes" Marko said. "Though I think we might just stick to Pauley's today" he offered and she could detect a hint of nerves in his voice.

"I want you to know at least the basics" Paul told her, not looking at her. Then he just quieted.

"Well, how about this. You give me the basics and then, we distract ourselves for a little. Talk, distract ourselves, talk, and repeat. Like shampoo" she joked, trying to lighten their moods.

The boys chuckled appreciatively.

"How would we distract ourselves?" Marko asked.

"I'm sure we could find something" was Eva's reply. She turned back to Paul as she laid on her side, Marko holding her from behind as they both watching him with supporting looks.

"I grew up in the fifties" he began. "An ok home, my Ma and Pa were alright he shrugged. Then were was me and my little sister Debbie" he said, taking a deep breath.

Eva reached out and took his hand. Immediately, he squeezed hers as he turned to lay on his back, looking up at the shadowy ceiling.

"Everything was great. I worked as a mechanic" he said idly. "Though I wanted to get into music" he told her with a dreamy grin.

She matched one of her own as Marko simply held onto her and let his friend speak.

"Then" Paul said. It was obvious things were going to take a turn for the worse as he had to pause to take a breath, swallowing a lump in his throat. "One day, we found my sister raped and beaten, left for dead in the side alley by the school" Paul said and Eva held in a shocked gasp.

"She was fifteen" Paul told her in a near whisper.

"Deb wouldn't tell us who did it" he said, clearing his throat as she fought tears.

Eva scooted closer, Marko followed, as she gently wiped his face. He turned to look at her with such a heartbreaking expression.

"I felt so fucking useless" he told her as more unwilling tears slipped down his pale cheeks. "Here I was, her big brother and I couldn't do anything" he let out a sob like cry.

He took a moment to get a hold of himself.

"She stopped eating and dropped out of school. Our parents" he spat the word bitterly. "Just switched it off. Mom went around, constantly cleaning like a fucking robot and Dad just started staying at home" he told her.

"Deb, oh Debbie wouldn't talk to me anymore" Paul cried and Eva pulled him down until she was cradling him against her chest as he curled up and clung to her, sobbing.

Marko pulled up and went to his other side, rubbing his back and offering support.

"On her birthday we found Debbie had found a switch blade and slit her wrists" he whispered against her.

Eva's eyes closed as she tried to battle her own tears that desperately wanted to escape.

"I got into drugs after that. Anything I could get my hands on" Paul told her as his breathing evened out slightly, long arms wrapping around her. He sniffed and continued. "I thought, what good was I? What did it matter" he asked.

"You matter" Eva couldn't help but tell him.

She felt his nose and lips brush against her in gratitude before he continued.

"Then my family acted like she didn't even exists. The whole town wanted to forget about her" he told her. "They even stopped looking for the bastard who did it".

He moved to sit up so he could look her in the eyes, now they were laying face to face, though Marko was still sitting higher than both of them and watching them comfortably with sympathy.

Paul appreciated them both letting him get this out into the open.

"So, I ran away and ended up here" he told her. "I met the guys and…the rest is history" he told her as he got better control over his tears.

"You left out the best part" Marko said with a somewhat dark grin.

She looked between the two. "What?" she asked hesitantly.

"After I turned I was pretty hesitant about the whole turning deal" Paul told her with his own smirk. "And then I ran into a guy from my home town" he said.

Eva felt like she knew where this was going but made a motion to continue.

"Well, I got him some beers and everything. David told me he was going to be my mark. I almost couldn't do it. That's why Star and I used to be so close. That and, she reminded me so much of Debbie" he admitted.

"And?" Eva asked curiously.

"After he was loaded up, the asshole got to talking" Paul said with a fire in his blue eyes. "He forgot who he was talking to and admitted…he was the one who hurt my little sister" Paul told her as he clenched his jaw.

"He became Paul's first kill" Marko finished for his friend.

"At least you got justice" Eva told them and they turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah" Paul said sadly before his usual bright smile overtook his face. "I could really go for that distraction now Doll, how about it?" he asked her with humor though there was obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah Babes" Marko teased gently.

"Who am I to deny the sexiest mates in the world" she told them with a smile, knowing just how to turn their grins genuine.

She got hoots of agreement from the two as they piled on her and began kissing her face, mouth, and shoulders.

They were bursting with love, excitement, and heartfelt appreciation.

#######################################################################################################

Danny finally made it to the cave and parked her bike with all the others.

"Geez, we'll have to start finding a bigger hiding spot" she thought out loud before shaking her head and making her way down and into the hotel.

She was breathing a little heavily by the time she climbed down and lit some of the trash cans so she could see.

Finally, she found who she was looking for.

Star was asleep on the bed with Laddie. The little boy was all but trying to push the teen off of the bed in his sleep.

"Star" Danny breathed, feeling her heart beat start to calm down at the knowledge that the other girl was in fact safe and sound.

She leaned against one of the couches as she bent over slightly, head in hand.

"Danny?" Star asked confusedly and sounding a little groggy.

Daniela froze, unsure as what to do. "Eh, si. I mean, yeah" she said nervously. "I was just checking on you, but not in a creepy way" she said before squeezing her eyes tightly and socking her leg.

"Come on man" she muttered to herself as she sucked in air.

"You came here for me?" Star asked sounding amazed.

"Well, Michael said you ran off to the woods and I got scared you were hurt or something" Danny explained turning her head but not quite looking at her.

Star quickly, yet somehow with impressive grace was able to detach herself from the bed and all but glided until she was in front of Danny.

She hesitated, hands raised only slightly in a gesture of wanting to hold onto the other girl.

Danny finally looked up and connected their eyes.

Star looked like she hadn't slept a wink. She had bags under her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She looked awful, yet still so amazing in Daniela's opinion.

Without thinking, Daniela reached out and embraced the taller girl.

She could feel Star sag against her as she clung to her, using a strength she hadn't seen from Star before. It hurt a little, but she didn't speak up against it because in a way it felt good, letting her know she was really back in her arms.

She took in her early scent mixed with jasmine.

"I'm so sorry" Star cried into her hair, her own curls tickling the side of Daniela's face. "I don't know what I was thinking. I got scared and I-I just don't know! Nothing happened" she swore as she pulled back.

She took Daniela's face between her hands and held firmly in her soft, dainty hands. "Nothing" she swore again as more tears made baths down her lightly tanned cheeks and she sniffed.

Her eyes bore into Danny's begging, pleading with her to believe her.

"I know" Star assured her. "I believe you" she said and she swore she could see the weight being lifted off of Star.

She wondered if Star felt as much for her as she did. 'Are the boys the only ones with mates?' Daniela thought with surprise and a spark of hope.

She began to move the obviously exhausted girl back to the bed.

"I'll have to wake up soon" Star told her but followed Danny none the less.

"I'm sure we could still cuddle and sleep a little longer" Daniela suggested. Star smiled softly as they eased onto the soft mattress.

Laddie didn't stir.

"I really am sorry" Star said again, looking ashamed.

"I know" Danny told her, hand going under her chin to lift it up. "You're forgiven, if it makes you feel better" she smiled.

"Why don't you get a little more sleep. I'll be here when you wake up and then we can talk more" she offered and Star nodded, scooting down.

"You'll be here?" Star clarified.

"Of course, I love you" Danny let slip before her face tensed.

Star looked awed and braced herself on her arms. Slowly, she lifted herself and kissed Daniela.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Danny felt herself beam as her shoulders relaxed.

"Go to sleep, you need it. Obviously" she teased. "Look what you just admitted" she joked.

"What will we do tonight?" Star asked as her eyes became heavier and she laid her head on Danny's arm.

"How do you feel about crashing a party?" Danny asked wickedly.

"What kind of party?" Star asked.

"Oh, you'll see".

#######################################################################################################

Max felt pretty smug with himself.

He had gotten a second date with Lucy. Their first date had gone well enough, despite the waiter flirting with her every now and then.

And her mentioning her family constantly.

And him having to lie about his whole existence.

It was also cut short because her ex-husband called her begging her to get her older brother away from him. However, the line had then gone dead after a loud sound of something breaking and a booking voice shouting 'Heeere's Adam!'.

Lucy had rushed home to deal with that, much to his hidden irritation.

Still, he was pleased with himself because now not only were they about to have their second date, but it was in her home no less.

He just needed to be invited in and he would be one step closer to having a bride.

"Lucy, you look lovely" Max said as he stepped out of his car, straightening his bowtie and kissing her hand.

"Oh, thank you" she blushed and flattened her lavender dress that complemented her hair and eyes.

"The girls helped me" she giggled.

"Some proper girl time I take it" he joked and she laughed.

"Yes, they were excited when they heard about our date and that you were coming" she told him, walking him towards the front of the house.

"Really" Max said, pleasantly surprised. Though, he couldn't stop this odd nagging feeling in the bag of his mind.

Like a feeling of doom.

He brushed it off.

"Yes" she said happily just as they came to a large window. "So happy in fact, they asked if they could stay and meet you" she told him with an excited smile.

"Really" he asked, now a slightly more forced grin on his face.

"I hope you don't mind" she asked worriedly. He quickly worked to fix that.

"Of course not, the more the merrier" he amended.

She beamed at him. "Oh good" she told him and began walking again with him following before he caught sight of what was beyond the window. He did a double take. "I'm actually glad you say that. There's something else I wanted to tell you, the girls wanted to introduce me to a few people as well and we thought, why not do it tonight!" she said, obviously very happy with the turn of events.

"I have to tell you. I wasn't sure at first, but they are just lovely people" she went on.

Max tuned her out as he took in what he was seeing.

There, facing him and sitting around casually on the couches as if they own the place where _his_ boys.

David was resting casually, for once without his long coat on. Ava was next to him with Dwayne on her other side, the three taking up one couch.

Dwyane even had a shirt on, though it was almost all the way unbuttoned, it still counted.

Marko was sitting on the arm of a big chair, playing with Eva's hair as she leaned into him. Paul was all but sitting on her lap, yet somehow still managed to look respectful about it.

Danny and Star were sharing a loveseat, whispering to each other and seemed to be ignoring the looks that Lucy's oldest son Michael was sending them as he stood by the fire place.

Besides staring, Michael only seemed to add any input to the conversation once or twice.

Laddie was playing with some crayons on the ground in the middle of everyone, looking quite content.

It even looked like all the boys had washed up and tried to dress semi appropriately for dinner at their mates' house.

He saw who he assumed was Lucy's father, actually watching everyone and talking to Ava, though he stayed pretty far away from everyone in his large lazychair.

Then there was Lucy's youngest, Sam with two boys, the Frogs, sitting on the stairs. Sam seemed to be conversing between the two groups as the Frogs whispered to themselves until they caught sight of him and narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

What disturbed Max about the whole thing, despite seeing his children there when he believed they had no business being there, were the all too knowing and frankly creepy grins on the twins' and Danny's faces.

The boys saw him and simply smirked, which irked him to no ends.

The girls saw him and gave him wide, almost too wide smiles followed with little waves of their fingers.

'What is going on? What is happening? What does this-?' his panicked thoughts were cut off by Lucy.

She put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and causing laughter inside.

"Max?" Lucy asked him concerned.

"Sorry" he said with a nervous grin.

She saw what he was looking at and smiled symphothetically.

"Oh, those are the girls boyfriends and girlfriend" she told him easily. "You'll get introduced over dinner" she waved it off. "It's a little complicated" she whispered before giggling.

"Are you ready to go in?" she asked him.

"Of course" he said. But really, he wasn't too sure anymore. This completely threw him. He tried to bury those thoughts. He was the head vampire here. He was in charge.

'Why wouldn't I be ready for some human teen girls' he thought with a mental scoff. 'What could possibly go wrong?'.

Famous last words.

 **A/N:** So what do you think? I almost put the Paul/Eva/Marko lemon now but it didn't feel right. Also, I wanted a serious background for Paul. I don't know if it's true in comic or not, probably not since I couldn't find mine. However, usually (not always) people play him up as comic relief. Which is fine, but I wanted to give them all depth. So, Paul gets his moment. Yes, Danny forgave Star. But, Star didn't really do anything so…yeah. Plus, there will be more talking and Michael's still angsty. Both twins are running on instinct, but Ava is picking up certain scents and such just a little more only because she had a little head start (older privilege she would say). But both girls are working between instinct and humanity, and them not being from that world will play into it as well. Next chapter starts with the dinner. A surprise character also comes into play in next chapter, someone I don't think anyone can guess. Came to me on a whim and I love it. Next chapter has; Pranks, lemons, Frogs, surprises, and more! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Enjoy. So, this is just a short chapter for you guys. I swear, the next one will be longer. Just got real life stuff going on so the chapter after this may take longer than usual (don't they always) to put up, (It was the beginning of the next chapter, so it still makes sense to the story. Don't worry) but I wanted to give you something in the meantime and make it fun so here is the long-awaited dinner party. This is just a little fun chapter that I hope you can enjoy. Thank you **Hottieanimegurl:** I know it's a good movie, right! Thank you. **Princessnerra** and **SabrinaTeeangedB:** Thank you both. You'll see what they do to Max here, and Danny explains or more like confirms in next chapter, but I think you get the idea well enough here. As for the backstories, that will be continued in the next chapter. And I know, Paul is amazing. I wanted to give him more depth since I feel he's usually just seen as a comic relief. **JaliceJelsa4eva** : Thank you so much! And thank you to anyone I may have missed, sometimes it doesn't always show me your name. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: A Real Party Crasher (Part 3).

Lucy quickly made her way inside the large living room, but Max had to pause at the doorframe.

"Max?" Lucy asked when she noticed he didn't follow.

"Well, it's just I didn't want to be rude" he tried to play it off. He saw the boys stifling snickers from the corner of his eye and that wasn't helping him concentrate. "Since Michael is the man of the house, I'll wait until he invites me in" he finished with a pleasant grin.

Lucy smiled, even if she was a little confused.

"Actually" the twins said before Michael could speak. The boy in question snapped his mouth back shut, looking a little grumpy and went back to sulking as he gazed longingly at Danny and Star.

Max didn't like the sly look in the twins' eyes.

"This is Grampa's house, he's the man of it. You should ask him. Plus, he's Aunt Lucy's dad, shouldn't you ask him if you can date his daughter?" Ava asked before batting her lashes.

"Oh girls" Lucy abolished with a giggle.

"Really Aunt Lucy. We're just looking out for you. The guys are going to talk to dad when he visits" Eva told her with a smile.

Now the boys looked a little nervous themselves, but there were nods none the less.

Danny snickered.

"They're right" Danny added. "Grampa" she said to the old man who was eyeing Max oddly. "What do you say?" she asked.

Max turned and smiled at the older man in the faded Monkey's shirt and jeans.

Grandpa did not smile back.

"Well…" Grandpa dragged out, ignoring Lucy's stare. "I said I approved of the twins' boys" he commented.

He knew what they were, he also had a feeling about the twins. But he trusted and loved them and saw how they interacted. Also, the girls had come and talked to him when they asked him to stay for dinner, promising that while they couldn't tell him much, some big changes were going down and the boys were on 'their side'.

They also hinted to knowing about the Widow Johnson.

He figured he didn't have much room to judge.

He saw the twins' shark like grins and shrugged.

"That means yes, right Dad" Lucy all but pleaded.

"Sure" Grandpa grunted. Max was able to walk through. He thought he felt an odd pinching sensation but brushed it off.

"Max, why don't I get you a drink?" Lucy asked him. She lightly wrung her hands.

"That's ok Aunt Lucy" Eva said pleasantly. "I can get him a drink. I was just going in there myself. Why don't you two get comfortable while Ava introduces everyone?" Eva asked.

"Thank you honey" Lucy told her gratefully.

"No problem" Eva said with a sweet smile. "I'll check on dinner too" she told her as she slipped into the other room, sending a look to Danny and Ava.

"Hello Max" Ava said with the same smile as her sister.

He tried to match it, but something about it just felt off to him.

Mostly because he knew they knew about him.

"How do you do" he asked as she gestured to a free seat.

He sat down and Lucy, Michael, Grandpa, and Sam seemed to hold their breathes. Everyone else noticed. Max sat cautiously, but nothing happened.

Ava smiled innocently.

Lucy let out a breath of air.

"Fine, thanks" Ava said. "This is Daniela" she gestured to the darker teen by Star. "Her girlfriend Star. My sister Eva, of course is in the kitchen, her boyfriends Paul and Marko. My boyfriends David and Dwayne. Dwyane's son Laddie. And Sam's friends, Edgar and Allan" she motioned to them.

The boys hadn't reacted when she introduced them, but the Frogs had crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at him.

Eva walked out and handed him and Lucy some ice tea.

"It's lovely to meet all of you" he told them.

"I'm sure you've seen the boys before" Ava said casually just as he went to take a drink. "Of course" she chuckled.

Max almost choked on his drink.

"Excuse me" he sputtered.

They shot him confused looks.

"Well, you own a shop on the boardwalk, so do the Frogs. The boys are regulars" Eva said as she took her spot, standing by Marko and Paul.

"Plus, we know they can be trouble makers" Ava added.

"I'm sure they've popped in every now and then" Danny mentioned.

"Er, yes. They've stopped by the shop a few times" he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, he used to chase us out" David said in a joking manner with his usual half smirk.

Almost everyone chuckled at that.

Max looked at a chortling Lucy. "Well, you know kids these days" he told her.

"Oh, they're all right" she giggled. "We were that age once" she winked conspiratorially to the younger group. "They just dress better".

"I'm sure you rocked those flower beads and blue eye shadow" Danny offered.

Lucy placed a hand to her mouth as she giggled, thinking of her youth.

"She wasn't the only one" Grandpa spoke up with his own mini wink as he pointed to Danny.

That cracked most of them up.

Marko fell against Eva's side as Paul just fell off the chair completely. Dwayne and David were quieter in their laughter, completely opposite of a roaring Ava.

Though their chests and shoulders were moving a lot to show just how much they enjoyed it. Especially when they had to catch Ava from falling.

Star was giggling into Danny's shoulder as Danny herself looked shell-shocked.

Sam was laughing so hard he was wheezing while Allan was chuckling. Edgar was trying really hard not to crack.

Michael turned away so they couldn't seem him laugh, but it was obvious.

Lucy was laughing so hard her cheeks were rosy.

Max looked a little ashen, almost as if he was remembering something particularly unpleasant and traumatizing and was physically unable to laugh.

Which made Ava and Eva laugh harder.

The only one not really affected was Laddie, who was more giggling at everyone else's reactions since he didn't totally understand the joke.

"Wow" Eva said, gaining some control over the room. "Thanks for that image Gramps" she told the proud looking man. "Now, who's ready for dinner. Max, I hope vegetarian options are alright with you" she asked.

He looked at her and blinked.

"Eva and I don't believe in eating animals" Ava told him with a secretive smile.

"That's fine with me" he told them as the group stood.

Max stayed by Lucy as everyone shuffled into the next room. He tried to keep the irritated look off his face at how many people were there. Especially when he saw David send him a smirk before kissing the side of Ava's head as they disappeared.

"Thank you for being ok with this" Lucy told him.

"It's alright" he told her with a big grin, hand going to her back. "Anything for you" he told her charmingly and she ducked her head as they began to walk.

"I know they look a little like a rough bunch, but they are such sweet boys" she assured them. "Though Sam's friends are a little strange" she whispered just as they walked into the dinning room.

"It smells wonderful Lucy" Max told her.

"Oh, thank you. The girls and I were cooking all night" she told him, running a hand through her short hair as he pulled out a seat for her.

Ava winked at Lucy as Eva gestured for them both to sit.

"We're your servers tonight since we crashed your date" Danny told them. "Here is the house's finest wine" she joked, pouring them both some red wine.

"Does anyone else want some?" she asked, looking at a white as chalk Michael before chuckling. "Joking, obviously we'll be drinking appropriately" she said.

Paul looked like he was going to pout before Dwayne lightly pushed him as he got up with Marko to help the girls.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine if you all have a glass or two" Lucy told them. "As long as it's here, the boys can just sleep on the couch instead of driving home" she offered.

"See, she's a cool mama" Paul said loudly making Lucy blush and enthusiastically high five him.

"Let me help" Star said quietly to Danny as she started handing everyone water glasses.

It was obvious that Star wasn't totally comfortable with the large group.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Besides, I think we've had enough wine lately" David said, small smirk still in place as he looked away from Lucy to an almost green Michael before shooting Lucy a charming grin.

"And we wouldn't want to put you out" he told her in his smoky voice.

"What a considerate boy" she said, hand going to her collarbone as her cheeks dusted and she feel for his charismatic charm and dazzling blue eyes.

Max scowled but quickly wiped it off.

"Isn't he just" came Ava's own naturally sultry tones as her long fingers briefly skittering across David's shoulders.

His eyes snapped to hers with hidden intent before she placed a plate in front of him and Dwayne, who retook his seat.

She winked at both of them as they each took a hand and kissed it gently.

Sam made a grossed-out face as Edgar scoffed. Lucy hushed them, thinking the gesture between the boys and Ava was sweet.

"Aw, Doll we could do way better" Marko said dramatically before kissing Eva's cheek.

She chuckled before the pitch of her laughter went up when Paul began tickling her sides.

"See, way better" Paul agreed from left.

"That's cheating" Laddie commented from next to Danny, who snickered.

Alan didn't look too pleased. In fact he looked down right depressed as he averted his gaze down to his newly placed plate.

"Nahuh" Paul argued.

"Yeah huh" Laddie stated as they debated.

"Yeah it is, obviously the cutest couple here is us" Danny said proudly, pulling Star's chair out for her before sitting down herself and taking her hand.

She sat quickly as she saw Michael had moved to push her own chair in before she took the opportunity away from him.

"Definitely" Star said in her quiet, musical voice.

Michael looked pained as he slowly sat down in the last available seat, next to Grandpa and furthest away from Star and Daniela.

The table was spread with food ranging from spaghetti to some vegetarian casserole with different side dishes spread so everyone could get a little bit of everything.

"This looks like a scrumptious spread ladies" Max said with a wide grin.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind there isn't much meat" Eva told him as she took his plate before he could speak and passed it to Ava, who passed it to Daniela.

"So Max" Ava said, bringing his attention to herself.

Both twins folded their arms and ignored the look sent by Lucy.

"What's your last name" Ava asked.

"And what's your intention towards our Aunt?" Eva put in.

"Have you ever been married before?" Ava asked.

"Kids?" Eva asked.

"How old are you?"

"How long have you lived here".

Were some of the questions they bombarded him with back and forth.

"Girls" Lucy chastised.

The twins held up their hands as their boyfriends shared a look, making Max start to sweat a little.

"We just want to make sure he's right for you Aunt Lucy" the twins said innocently.

"Besides, they're just some normal questions" Eva said.

"So" Ava asked him.

Max swallowed as he thought of how to answer some of the questions.

"My last name is…Williams" he told them, drawing the name out slightly.

"Wow" Ava said lowly in disbelief. Whether it was over the name or how on the spot it sounded, he didn't know.

"Ok" Eva said, blowing air out. "And divorced and ever had kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you a father?" Ava asked him as she looked him dead in the eye. Green clashing with dark blue.

"No, never married though I would like to someday be" Max said sending a bashful look to a blushing Lucy.

"Children?" Ava pushed.

"Girls, please" Lucy said as she put some salad on Sam's plate. "That's enough with the third degree. I appreciate the gesture, but please" she told them.

"Of course, their just nosey" Danny said as she handled the plate across the table to Max with a charming smile. "Please, enjoy" she told him.

Max took the now full plate and couldn't help but look at it in suspicion.

"Something wrong?" Grandpa asked.

Max looked up, realizing everyone else was digging in. Though the Frogs paused to stop and whisper while staring at him.

"Maybe he just realized no one toasted" David said nonchalantly.

Max's eyes lit up and he stood up taking his wine glass with him. "Very good point, David was it?" he asked. David shot him a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah man. Let me introduce us again" Paul said, doing his best attempt at a posh accent.

David shot Paul an unimpressed look at that, which Ava thought was funny but also filed away for later since he seemed to take it on a slightly personal level.

"I'm Paul" Paul said standing and vigorously shaking Max's hand so hard that some of his wine sloshed onto Max's hand.

Eva bit her finger at this as Marko grinned widely. Ava wasn't even bothering to hide her amusement.

David was simply smirking while Dwayne looked on in silent humor.

Star looked worried before Danny put her arm on the back of her chair as Laddie watched carefully.

"That's Marko and that's Dwayne" he motioned. Marko waved as Dwayne shot finger guns. "That's Star and Laddie" Paul said in a friendly tone.

The two halflings barely reacted, getting an odd feeling off of the older man and not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I'm sure you know Edgar and Alan Frog, owning a shop so close to theirs" Danny said, motioning to the two boys who puffed out their chests.

"Er, right" Max said as he put down his napkin and tried his speech again.

"Oh, Grandpa, you didn't really introduce yourself" Eva said with her mouth in the shape on an oh.

"Robert" Grandpa grunted out, still not really making eye contact with anyone as he dug into his food.

Sam was trying not to laugh as he noticed the frustrated look on Max's face beginning to show.

Michael just shook his head as he waited for the night to be over.

"What were you going to say Max" Lucy said kindly.

"Yes" Max cleared his throat and put on that same too cheerful face. "I'm so honored to be here with all of you" he started. "It really makes me feel like part of a family and I hope, if I may be so bold, to be part of it for a very…long…time" he said.

His words went over the humans' heads, besides the already suspicious Frogs and maybe Sam. That even creeped him out.

Not just his words but his tone and how it darkened at the end.

It wasn't lost on any of the vampires or halflings. For a split second, all amusement was wiped off of their faces making a smile grow on Max's.

He went to take a seat and just as he sat down it sounded like he let out the longest, wettest fart imaginable.

Everyone froze.

The twins sucked their lips into their mouths to contain their facial features.

Max's face took on immense color, truly impressive for a vampire of his age.

Laddie began to giggle which seemed to set off Sam and the Frogs, though they tried to hold their serious looks.

Michael looked disgusted and amused. He also looked like he regretted that he was seated by Max.

His ideal seating wasn't between Grandpa and his mom's new boyfriend, but that's unfortunately where he was stuck.

Grandpa was cracking up hard core.

Soon everyone was laughing, though for the most part it seemed like they were trying to get a hold of themselves.

"Stop it, stop it!" Lucy snapped at everyone. She turned to the twins. "If this is one of your pranks, it is not appreciated or funny" she told them with a stern expression.

"A whoopy cushion" Max said quickly, jumping up to prove his innocence.

He missed the sly look on Daniela's face.

"We didn't!" the twins said with great defense.

"Look!" Max all but yelled as he pointed to his chair seat and Lucy looked over with Michael to see…nothing.

The seat was bare. No prank device to be seen.

"Is anything there?" Marko asked with curiosity in his big eyes.

He had a hand on Eva's knee under the table as Paul rested a hand over the back of her chair. David and Dwayne each took one of Ava's hands when they were accused of pranking Max.

"No" Michael said, shaking his head since neither an embarrassed Lucy or tight lipped Max were going to say anything.

"We told you" Danny said.

"My apologies" Max said which obviously strained him. He went to sit again, producing another smaller farting noise.

Both adult pretended not to hear it.

"Well, let's all eat" Lucy said even though some people have already begun.

Everyone sat in awkward silence for awhile as the only sound around the room was whispered conversations and the clanking of forks on plates.

"This really is- Hmm" Max cleared his throat before he had to tug on his bow tie slightly. It was like there was a tickle in his throat. "Delicious" he told them.

"Thank you" came from around the table.

He thought he saw smirks aimed at him but when he looked up at the twins and Danny, they were looking at their plates.

He gave another small cough as the tingling in his throat grew but continued to eat.

Max tried clearing his throat and reached out for his wine glass.

He took a deep gulp of the red liquid and as soon as the flavor hit his taste buds almost immediately spit it back out, spraying it everywhere before falling into a longer coughing and hacking fit.

"Oh my Gods" Eva said as the boys and girls made grossed out faces while wiping themselves. Ava was gagging with Paul.

"He just fucking spit on us" Dwayne snapped lowly as he wiped the red liquid off of his chin. David was scowling.

"Man" Marko whined quietly in disgust.

"What the hell" Danny snapped with her hands up as Star, who was mercifully spared from the spray, helped clean her up.

"Max?" Lucy asked worriedly as she tried to rub his back and help him.

"It's vinegar" he got out.

"What?" was heard in disbelief from around the table.

"Ew" Laddie said in disgust from his position. Sam was craning his neck to see as Edgar and Alan were writing something down in tattered notebooks.

Star was biting her lip nervously as Grandpa just kept eating.

"Who did this?" Lucy asked, looking at Sam who put his hands up. She then looked at the twins who had innocent expressions on their faces.

"We didn't do anything" Eva said.

"It doesn't even look like vinegar to me" Ava added. "And can we once more point out that he spit out his wine on all of us" she told her aunt making Lucy grimace and feel sorry for them.

Lucy had to admit she had a point. Why would they do that when it just ended poorly for them. There was no way they thought he'd simply swallow if it was vinegar.

"Of course it's vinegar" Max spat at her.

Dwayne shot him a warning glare as both he and David pushed their plates away and scooted closer to Ava.

The act was not lost to Max, whose glare lost some of its heat.

"Well, why doesn't some one check it" Danny offered up with a shrug. She was unaffected when Max re-aimed his glared at her.

Michael took that chance to pick up the glass that still had some remains of wine in it and took a sniff.

He looked confused and announced, "It smells like normal wine to me" he told his mother.

"Of course he would say that" Max snapped before remembering himself.

With a slightly morose expression, Lucy stood and took the cup from Michael. She herself then took a sniff before taking a sip.

Very quietly she turned to Max and stated. "It's wine" she told him, not looking at him.

Slowly and very aware of the awkward atmosphere, Lucy made her way back to her seat. She didn't know what was wrong. Max was usually such a gentleman. Yet, suddenly he was the acting so weird.

She would think the twins had tried something on him but so far there was no proof to that.

"Maybe you should just have water instead" Marko suggested with a headshake. He was looking at Max as if the older man was off his rocker.

"Of course" Max said. "I apologize…again" he added.

"It's fine" Danny told him graciously. "Maybe you're allergic to something in the food" she suggested. "Do you have any allergies?" she asked him curiously.

"We should have asked before" Ava said, looking for all intense purposes like the idea just struck her and she and Eva were sorry.

"None that I can think of" he was saying as he went to take a soothing drink of cold water.

However, that was when things really hit the fan.

The moment the water hit his mouth it felt like his flesh was boiling and bubbling, burning in flames.

He jumped up, sending his chair flying back as he spun his back to them and clasped his hands to his burning mouth.

Max was in agony as he tried to scream out, stumbling away from the table hurriedly before he crashed into a wall.

Lucy had screamed the moment Max had jumped up as well as Star.

Laddie had jumped in fear.

Grandpa stopped eating and looked on, far too knowingly as he slowly stood and moved around the table trying to figure out the best next move.

Dwayne, David, Paul, and Marko looked genuinely confused. Though they didn't necessarily look worried over his plight.

Sam also jumped up, freaked out as he stood behind his mother who didn't know what to do as she tried to help Max, but he was moving too much for her to do anything.

Edgar and Alan were almost running around like monkeys, shouting almost as much as Max.

"Why is he doing that?"

"Is drinking water a sign of vampirism?"

"Is there a stake here, a cross" were some things they were yelling.

"What the hell is in this" Michael demanded as he grabbed the water glass. He took a hesitant sniff of the glass but there was nothing.

"Let me see" Eva said taking the glass from his reluctant fingers. She too made a show of smelling the cup. Then she slowly put her finger lowly in before Michael grabbed her arm.

"What if it burns you" he asked cautiously.

"He's right" Ava said coming up to her other side as some of the others started to stand up.

"It doesn't feel hot and we have to find out what it is" Eva reasoned.

"I'll do it" Grandpa spoke, quickly taking the glass from her.

All the while Max was thrashing away and grabbing at his neck as Lucy ran to try to get the phone.

Daniela stood, "He's not choking, is he?" she asked and suddenly Max stopped and took a large gulp of air making Lucy run back.

At the same time, Grandpa had emerged his finger into the water, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation before he realized that nothing happened.

He, Michael, the twins, and the four bikers stared at the glass of water for a moment. Grandpa even went far enough as to wiggle his finger around in the liquid to see if anything happened.

"Nothing?" Paul asked.

"Nothing" Grandpa confirmed. "But to be sure" he trailed off as he quickly took a sip of the water, ignoring the grossed out looks on the twins and Michael's faces.

"Nope, just plain ol' water to me" he told them with a shrug before the group turned to look at the now panting Max and Lucy, who was on her knees by his side.

"Just water? Just WATER!" Max raged as his hands were still on his throat. "My throat was burning like the flames of hell from that fucking water" he shouted out, trying to sit up as Lucy scooted away from him in shock.

Sam helped her stand and tried to pull her away from the man on the floor.

"Well, the only water I know that could hurt someone is holy water" Edgar spoke up with a hard expression and obvious suspicion in his dark eyes.

"And that only hurts vampires. Would you know anything about that" Alan asked, adjusting his hat as his own brown eyes held the same dark expression, strong jaw clenched.

The look Max sent them was venomous.

David wondered if he was going to transform right then and there. It looked like he was close enough, he was as close to transforming with still having a human face as David thought he could be.

"Vampire, honestly" Lucy shot at the two young boys who blushed.

Max slowly turned his hateful glare on the twins.

David and Dwayne stood in front of Ava as Paul and Marko did the same for Eva.

"Max, are you al-" before Lucy could finish Max cut her off as he stood on his feet, marched over and grabbed his water from Grandpa, who hastily made his way away from the tall man.

Max smacked the glass into Dwayne's chest, spilling some of it on his shirt. He barely moved back a step and tilted his head back at the action.

His nostrils flared in silent anger as his eyes narrowed.

"Back off" Ava said, pushing Max, who did stumble though only barely.

"I think you should take a few steps back" David said in a voice that had a definite snarl in it. He did not like Max putting his hands on his pack brother and he definitely didn't like him being so close to Ava.

"Why-" Max seemed to go to ask something, looking at where the water had touched Dwayne though he caught himself in time and his horse voice stopped as his mouth snapped shut.

"What?" Paul asked crossing his arms.

Marko looked at Dwayne's chest as well before sending David a secretive, knowing smirk. He wiped it off as he turned to Max.

"What did you think would happen?" David asked Max in faux innocence that seemed so out of place on him.

Max's face pinched and his mouth opened like he was going to yell something before Lucy spoke up from behind him.

"Max, what is going on" she asked in exasperation.

Max felt any color in his face drain as Lucy reminded him of her presence and his whole reason for being there.

"Lucy, my dear" Max croaked. He turned to her with his charming expression on before he grimaced from the pain in his throat. "I'm just in immense pain from whatever was in that water. I'm afraid a practical joke gone too far is being had on me" he said almost convincingly.

"A joke" Lucy repeated.

"Yes, I'm not sure if it is the twins" he gestured. "I remember you telling me of their and Ms. Daniela's pension for such whimsical tendencies" he motioned to the three girls.

"Don't talk like you know us and we aren't here" Daniela said crossing her arms.

"Who says whimsical" Eva asked the room.

"Eh, fuck you" was Ava's response to Max.

Lucy shot Ava a warning look but then looked back at Max. "Max, I'm sorry you feel that way though I really don't think the girls appreciate you accusing them when there isn't any proof" Lucy told her.

Max opened his mouth but only stammers escaped him.

"Yeah, how is anyone going to take you seriously if no one else is experiencing what you are" Danny asked him.

Something in her tone struck him as odd and he swiftly looked at her.

"What" he asked her, eyes blazing as his mouth dropped open slightly.

"I just meant how are we supposed to know what you're talking about if we can't see it" she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah" Eva said. "It's not like we're mind readers or something" Eva added. "We can't just look at you, see nothing and know what is happening".

"What are we supposed to think" Ava asked sarcastically, hand going to her hip. "That's it's magic?" she asked waving her hands.

Max's eyes widened as his jaw dropped fully and he looked back and forth between each girl.

He knew now. He just _knew_. They were messing with him. Testing him, tricking him, playing with him.

However they wanted to spin it, they were using the small ones freaky little powers and thought they could get away with it and it pissed him the fuck off.

He tilted his face down, almost making it look like there was a shadow effect as he glared, hardening his expression.

"Of course not" he said deeply. "Though I think I know what's going on here" he spat, upper lip twitching in aggravation.

"I don't think you have a clue" Ava said as a challenging smile grew on her face. She and Eva went to opposite sides of Danny, arms crossed and matching smirks on their faces.

Danny simply smiled and held her arms out in a small gesture.

Everyone else watched, most confused by the whole gesture.

That was until Max took a threatening step forward, then he had his path blocked by four very serious looking Lost Boys.

"Maybe you should sit down" David suggested. The grin on his face anything but friendly. "You look tired" he added. He held his arms open in an almost embracing or shrugging gesture with the boys on either side of him.

Dwayne placed his hands lightly on his hips at the edge of his pockets, ready for any sudden movements as Marko bit his thumb nail and Paul crossed his arms, the faintest of smiles on his face.

Yet all of their eyes held much darker intent and words that didn't need to be said which set Max's blood aflame.

"Max" Lucy called out as she hesitantly walked over and in front of him. She gently motioned the boys back, which they did so very reluctantly, but only after the twins pulled them back by their shirts.

"Maybe you should go" Lucy continued.

Max didn't respond before he did a double take when he realized she was actually talking to him.

"Me?!" he asked incredulously.

"Who else would I be asking" she asked him perplexed.

He pointed at the four boys for a moment before he could stop himself.

"Really Max" Lucy huffed disbelievingly as her hands went to her hips and her brows pulled together. "The boys have been nothing but gentlemen tonight. It's you who have been rude and, not to offend you, very odd" she told him.

"Lucy I-I" Max sputtered, unable to find the right words.

"Really, vampire, you are, vampire, rude enough to now accuse our, vampire, boyfriends of doing something wrong when you've, vampire, done nothing but been crazy all night, vampire?" Ava accused.

"What did you say?" Max demanded.

"Maybe the stress is getting to you" Eva suggested gently making some of the others look at her. "I mean, vampire, we've all been nervous and then things get, vampire, crazy and, vampire, and just spiral out of control. Right, vampire?" she asked.

Max felt like his heart was about to explode as he swore they kept saying the word vampire and no one else was reacting.

Eva looked at Ava before looking around.

"I'm sure we've all been, vampire, in a similar, vampire, situation" she suggested kindly before smiling at Max. "I think I can sympathize, vampire. You just want to make a, vampire, good first impression, vampire. Right, vampire Max" she asked, charming smile still on her face and making her look fetching.

Paul and Marko sighed lovingly.

"Maybe you're right Eva" Lucy said, biting her lip and turned to him. "Is she right Max?" she asked.

"No" he shouted automatically, sweat now dripping down his face and soaking through his collar.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Wait, what?" He asked. "I'm not a vampire" he pressed sternly making Lucy stumble back at his booming voice.

Alan and Edgar seemed to lose their shit over this while David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul looked beyond shocked.

Their mouths were hanging open with their eyes wide, imitating gold fish.

David went to say something before Ava placed the back of her hand on his chest keeping him silent.

"No one said vampire. Why would you mention that?" Alan demanded of the tall man.

"Do you have something to hide, something like this!" Edgar yelled as he ripped a cross from his sleeveless army jacket and thrust it in Max's face.

Now Max simply looked unimpressed as he battered the young boy's hand away, tongue in cheek.

Edgar looked down at the cross like it had betrayed him. There was even a pout on his face.

Alan looked perplex before it was like a lightbulb went off in his head and he grabbed the water cup from by Dwayne knocking into the older teen, who glared at the action but didn't stop him. It's not like it hurt Dwayne, if anything Alan practically bounced off of the fit youth.

Alan threw the rest of the water at Max, who flinched and stumbled back sputtering.

Nothing happened as he spat out the water.

Lucy gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she wondered how the night turned out like this.

"Why isn't he burning?" Alan asked his brother.

"It's just water" Eva shook her head at them.

"Wait, you thought it would hurt him" Lucy asked, now looking at them like they were the crazy ones.

"I'm very confused" Max admitted, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Are you sure you weren't allergic to something in the food?" Daniela asked with a crinkled brow. She looked at Lucy. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital to be sure, he could be having a reaction and starting to hallucinate" she offered.

"What" Max said looking at her. "Why-? What?" he just didn't know what was happening.

Ava pulled Danny closer to her and the boys.

"She's just trying to take care of you man" she said, hands up in a placating manner. Now she was talking to him almost like a child or maybe someone with a possible concussion.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that, besides the annoyance that flashed through him.

"Perhaps I was" he finally conceded, and Lucy looked worried again.

"Oh, Max" she said though she still refrained from touching him. "How close is the nearest hospital" she asked her father.

"No, no hospital" Max protested, and she looked back at him.

"Max, you need the hospital" Lucy told him, now using her mother voice.

"But I-".

"No buts" she said before starting for the door and giving him no choice to arguing. "Michael, Ava, would you two please come with me" she asked, and they nodded.

Ava sent her group a wink before strolling over.

When Max still went to deny the need for help, she even went as far as to start pushing his back and talking over him.

"Aunt Lucy just wants to help you because she cares about you. You don't want to let her down now do you. It's a little thing. Nothing to worry about. If you're sick, they'll help. If you're normal, then they'll send you on your way" she told him as she pushed him out the door.

David saw his eyes widen at the word normal and walked out to follow them with Dwayne.

They didn't need Max trying anything when he was alone with them.

"Well" Eva said, turning to the rest of the guests and looking far too cheerful. "Dessert anyone?"

 **A/N:** Next chapter has; Dwayne's past, Max's retaliation, and much, much more. As always, review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. I love them. Until then have a great day.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Sooo, I was trying to get certain names right for the story/flashback and I looked them up. However, I'm still not a hundred percent sure about their accuracy. I'm sorry if the information is wrong, I was going for Dwayne's background and what I always believed and imagined for him from the movies and comics and my own imagination. **If** it is offensive to anyone for whatever reason, I apologize ahead of time, that was in no way intent. **Flowerangel502:** Thank you so much! **MissRuthless:** Thank you so much, that is so sweet of you! I saw all your reviews and I loved them. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy, even the one about hitting David with a brick, lol. **SabrinaTeenagedB:** Thank you, I know right. **Princessnerra:** Thank you! There is plenty more coming Max's way. **Shelby3323:** Thank you so much. Also, thank you to everyone I may have missed. It doesn't always show you all to me until later. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Someone Could Get Hurt.

David and Dwayne couldn't help but smirk softly as Ava all but pushed Max into the hospital before waving enthusiastically as the medical staff rushed him off.

She left Lucy and Mike in the waiting room and went out to the parking lot to a dark secluded corner. "Well" she called out with a small smirk.

The boys jumped down and landed behind her.

"Lovely night Princess" David said and she turned slowly to face them.

"Hmm, I thought it went smashingly" she teased. She saw his eyes flash at her attempt at an accent and her smirk grew. "Well, well, well" she said before Dwayne distracted her.

"Do you know what we could do to you, here all alone, in the dark, at our mercy Dove" his words came out in a deep seductive purr.

Ava bit her lip and looked at him, raising a single brow.

"Enlighten me" she said.

Before they could follow through with that pleasurable command, Ava was hit with a strong pang in her stomach that actually made her gums ache as she all but doubled over.

Her mates were running their hands over her instantly as little calming noises escaped them.

"What's wrong Dove" Dwayne asked her sounding panicked.

"The change, it's affecting her at a quicker pace for some reason" David answered as all she could do was groan in pain.

"What he said" she was able to get out through pants.

"Come on" David said as he helped her stand and began leading her away from the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Ava asked looking between the two boys.

"Getting you something to drink Dove" Dwayne said and her eyes widened.

"But-" Ava said cutting herself off.

"Trust us Princess" David told her as they rounded the building.

Ava felt like she had swallowed a sack of rocks but nodded none the less, letting the boys lead her into the night.

#######################################################################################################

Eva offered to drop the Frogs back at their home. She even packed tubs of leftovers for them.

"Easy to heat" she told them as she lead them to Grandpa's car, much to the old man's chagrin. Grandpa grabbed his dessert and ran to his workshop.

Eva rolled her eyes before waving to Danny and Star. She went up and kissed a full Laddie on the head as Danny read him stories.

The boys piled their bicycles into the car and then got in.

Eva tried not to smirk when she saw Marko and Paul jump in the air and disappear.

'Overprotective much' she thought teasingly, knowing they'd hear.

She could just feel Paul pouting as Marko huffed in her head.

The car ride was silent and awkward for the boys as Eva simply bobbed her head along to a song in her mind.

"So" Alan said after a moment, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Sam shook his head as he rolled his eyes in disbelief while Edgar probed his brother to continue with a nudge to the ribs.

"Yes" Eva asked, eyes on the road as she dragged the word out.

"You have some interesting friends" he said before both he and Edgar looked at her and leaned in.

It was like they thought she'd suddenly let something slip and they had to be closer to catch it.

"Oh no" she whispered wide eyed.

"What" they asked, leaning further in.

"I forgot to get you guys dinner mints and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass!" she snapped.

The boys flushed and scooted back.

Sam burst into giggles. "Really subtle" he was able to get out between breathes.

"Well, the other head that yells and always tells lies isn't here so you get what you get" Eva told them not really paying attention. She didn't think they'd get the reference since it was from another eighties movie.

"You have another head that lies?" Alan asked before Edgar cut in.

"Oh, Ava? Wait, she lies, what does she lie about" he asked quickly with narrowed eyes as he tried to sneakily pull out his notebook.

"Yeah, or maybe I'm the liar. You'll never know. None shall pass through the door to the Goblin Kingdom" she said in a voice trying to imitate a deep base.

The three males looked lost, though Sam still looked amused.

Just as Alan went to speak again, the car jerked to a stop.

"Here" Eva said in a perky voice.

"Thanks" Alan said as his brother got out and started to unload their bicycles. He shot a look at Alan when he stayed in the car. "You can come in, I mean i-if you want" he stammered out.

Eva smirked before turning to the younger boy. She lightly bit her lip as she narrowed her eyes seductively.

"Why, Mr. Frog are you trying to seduce me?" she asked him in a breathy voice.

Alan looked like he was about to pass out.

At first, she thought he embarrassed because his face was far redder than she thought anyone's skin could get without the help of the sun.

However, she noticed the look in his eyes as Sam sighed and said "Come on man" disgustedly in the background.

Alan's eyes were dazed and unfocused and he must have been picturing something very pleasing to him as an admittedly stupid grin found its way onto his face.

"I think you're a tad too young for me, not to mention I'm spoken for" Eva said, bursting his bubble.

He actually jumped slightly before looking sheepishly at her.

"But you're cute kid" she said turning away as she saw the hopeful look on his face. Eva also saw a heavy scowl on Edgar's face, though the other boy stayed silent. "I'm sure if you just relaxed a little, the girls would flock to you both" she told the two brothers.

Alan blushed at that as Edgar looked a tad surprised at her words.

"Er, thanks" Alan said as he slipped out of the car. "Night, bye Sam" he called.

"Bye" Eva and Sam called before she all but flew the car out of there.

"Ah" Sam yelled grabbing onto his seat. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked her before settling down.

"I guess that should remind you to always stay buckled huh" she asked, only getting some mumbled grumbles in reply.

"How did you like tonight" Eva asked Sam as they drove back to Grandpa's.

"It was fun" Sam shrugged. "Mom's boyfriend is weird" he told her while looking out the window.

"Yeah, he is" she agreed and saw his shoulders slouch slightly.

It seemed he had been anxious about her reply.

"Besides that crackpot" Eva began getting a snort out of Sam. "What did you think of the others" she couldn't help but ask. "I mean really think of them?" she added.

"I like them" he told her with a smile. "They're cool" he said and she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you like them. Really, I do" she looked at him briefly. "Your friends are nice" she said and he shot her a look. "I mean it, a little paranoid, but nice" she commented.

"Yeah, I think it's because they listen to that Jackson Stalker" he shrugged.

"Who?" Eva asked confused.

"Oh, he's some supposed vampire hunter on the radio or something. They told me about it when we were on our way to the house" Sam snorted. "I think he's like their hero or something. He's the one who writes the comics" he told her.

"Really" Eva said slowly. "Well, everyone's got to have a hobby" she muttered.

"Yeah, plus with him coming to town soon on his 'annual hunting trip'" he said with air quotes. He yelled and grabbed the door when Eva swerved the car before getting control of it again.

' **SHIT'** she had heard in her mind from Paul and Marko at the mention of the hunting trip.

"What, er I mean sorry" Eva stammered out. "Sorry, I thought I saw a fox" was her weak excuse.

"Ye-yeah, don't sweat it" Sam swallowed, though he definitely looked paler as he held onto the side of the door.

'I guess the stories of Eva's driving weren't exaggerated' he thought silently praying for the safe return to Grandpa's house.

Never had he been happier to see it looming in the distance.

'What happened' Eva was asking through her mental link. Paul and Marko had spent that whole time cursing and sound more than a little annoyed.

'That dude is trouble' Paul told her.

'Trouble? Like he's legit?' she asked. 'Then how come so many things in the comics were off' she wondered.

'No, more like he brings too much attention and sometimes he has gotten way too close to the truth and gotten lucky. A few times he has hurt people. Some vampires…others not' Marko tried to explain making her gap.

She wondered how he could be walking around if he just attacked random people. 'He must have a criminal record' she thought.

'If he's coming here and those Frogs even point him in our direction-' Paul left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Eva knew the Lost Boys believed they were capable fighters. Which they were. However, being told that you were technically taken down by a bunch of halflings and three wannabe vampire hunting fourteen-year-olds did tend to humble people, even if just a little.

She got the feeling that this man could bring some serious issues to her family.

'So what do we do' she asked as she parked the car in the garage.

Eva lightly glared when Sam dashed out and all but hugged the side of the building in relief. 'Come on' she distractedly thought.

'We'll wait to talk to the others and David' Marko said decisively. 'He'll know what to do. Hold on, it feels like something happening now' he said.

Eva concentrated and could feel the others. She felt Ava's hunger and her fighting it off.

'Oh no' Eva thought as she walked out to the back of the house.

'Leave the girls' came Marko's voice as Paul suddenly appeared above her to help her up into the dark sky.

"Come on Babe" Paul said quietly. "Let's scram" with that he lifted her and they were gone before Sam even thought about going out to see where his cousin went.

#######################################################################################################

Ava was sure she was going to die.

'This is it' she thought not for the first time. 'I would say it was a good run, but it was short as fuck and I'm no where near the world domination I had planned' she thought miserably.

Dwyane couldn't help but let a snort slip out. She shot him a venomous glare making him feel the sudden urge to drop to his back and expose his stomach.

David wisely hid any amusement, though he did send his pack brother a knowing superior smirk that ticked off the tan teen before the peroxide blonde readjusted his arm around Ava.

"It's alright Princess, we're almost there, promise" he spoke in calming tones.

Ava let his voice wash over her as once again she picked up that hint of an accent.

Before she could mention it, Dwayne spoke up.

"I'm sorry Dove" he said, looking contrite as he pressed into her other side as they helped her walk.

"It's fi-" she went to say before wheezing as the air was knocked out of her.

As she was once more doubled over in pain, they shared another look over her head before Dwayne nodded and David gently lifted her into his arms.

"Don't worry Dove" Dwayne told her soothingly. "We'll make the pain stop" he promised.

Ava breathed in then out before speaking. What she said shocked them given her current situation.

"Do-do you both have accents?" she asked, sounding both pained and confused.

David froze momentarily as Dwayne simply looked slightly stunned. She did notice that out of the two of them, David, who's face took on a slight grimace, looked the least comfortable with the subject.

"Sorry, just noticed" she told them, weakly wrapping her arms around David's neck.

He shot her a small crooked grin though not all of the discomfort left his eyes.

"We do" Dwayne admitted, eyes darting between both Ava and David. "Mine is from when I was a human" he explained.

Ava picked up what he wasn't saying, that David's was as well.

"Oh" was her reply. She guessed that he was uncomfortable with his human life for some reason, or at least discussing it.

David sighed, most likely hearing the direction her thoughts were taking her.

"You did nothing wrong Ava" he promised her as he heard her feeling bad about pushing for information. "My life before all this just wasn't a happy one" he said with a shrug, making her get closer to his face briefly.

She used that to her advantage to kiss his cheek.

His grin returned at that.

"I do want to tell you about it…someday" he told her.

Ava nodded, looking ahead. "Someday" she repeated lowly as she was hit with another cramp.

Dwayne watched his mate and wondered if his time to tell her of his turning was soon approaching.

He wanted to tell her everything about himself. About his family and his people. About his life before all of this.

He was nervous and anxious though.

"I'll still love you" Ava said, snapping him out of his thoughts as his dark onyx eyes connected with her forest green. "Both of you" she told them and Dwayne realized that she had also heard his errant thoughts.

He gave her a soft smile in return.

Soon they reached the back of a seedy looking building in a part of town that not many went to.

"Where are we?" Ava asked them as David helped her to her feet and she once more found two arms around her waist.

"Blood bank" both boys answered and her brows almost touched her hairline at that.

"What, we're pulling a Blade now" she commented unthinkingly.

They looked at her confusedly.

Ava sighed, "Future vampire movie" she waved them off. "He could walk in the sun" she said ignoring their looks of interest.

"So, how do we do this?" she asked. "I thought you gave Laddie bat blood" she mentioned.

"We do" David nodded as he leaned against the wall, pulling her gently against his front as Dwayne leaned on his arm on the side.

At first, she thought they were just holding her but then she noticed they were watching the clinic.

"It keeps his hunger under control, since he's so young" David continued and she looked hopeful before noticing Dwayne shaking his head.

"It won't work for you. We can see that now" he explained in his low growl of a quiet voice. "Your body is burning through your human blood too fast for some reason" he said.

"It's what makes the pain…and can make you too dangerous" David continued for the other boy. When she looked at him he simply said, "Feral" and she blanched.

"That would be bad" she whispered. "Ah" she groaned, grabbing her stomach as they grabbed her.

David suddenly looked up to the sky. "The others are coming" he said.

"Wh-what does Star eat?" she couldn't help but ask.

Ava did feel better knowing Eva would be with her soon.

"Bats, thinks we don't notice though" David scoffed in disgust. He shook his head.

Even Dwayne looked a little annoyed.

"I thought you said that makes you more dangerous" she repeated what they just told her.

"It does" they both said, looking at each other before David continued. "But you know Star, she hardly believes half of what I say" David finished. He didn't need to point that at sometimes he gave her good reason to distrust him.

"The girls and I will talk to her" Ava ground out as she was hit with another cramp. It was like they were coming in stronger waves now.

She looked up and realized why.

A line of people had formed.

"Wha-" she went to ask but David already went to answer her.

"It has to be fresh" was the answer.

Ava felt her body waring with her own disgust over that image and the gut wrenching pain that was now spreading through out the rest of her body.

"Do-do we just wait" she asked sounding pitiful even to her own ears.

"Unless you want things to get bloody" David said before actually flinching away from her glare.

"Dove" Dwayne said, wrapping her in his arms. "Here" he told her as he pulled her into his inviting scent and odd body heat. "Let me take your mind off of it" he offered.

"How will you do that?" she asked, sniffling a little. "I don't think we should bang in an alley when I feel like I have an alien about to pop outta me" she told him looking up with big eyes.

He chuckled as David shook his head in amusement.

"I have another idea" Dwyane assured her. "How about I tell you a story" he said.

"A story?" she asked. She wiped her face from either sweat or tears, she didn't know. "Yeah, I'd like that" she nodded almost childlike and he smiled warmly at her.

Ava buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in as David stayed close behind her.

"A very long time ago" he began in a deep timber.

Dwayne's voice lolled over her, causing her eyes to slowly flutter shut on their own accord as his words took shape in her mind.

It was almost like the story he was painting, was happening right behind her eyelids.

 _A young strong boy, no a man now stood on a hill over looking his tribe. His people. His family._

 _He was just truly coming into manhood now at the age of seventeen, soon to be eighteen. He'd soon be taking on more responsibilities, as was expected of the Chief's son._

 _He smiled down, seeing his younger cousins playing and the girl he planned to marry soon._

 _He could imagine her standing by his side, swollen with his child and smiling happily at him with pride in her eyes._

 _She was beauty of the very name with raven locks to almost match his own. Light amber eyes the shape of almonds that crinkled becomingly when she laughed. Dark sun kissed skin over a body that matured properly for her age. She had a small knowing little smirk on her plump dusk lips almost always._

 _"_ _Waya" the deep voice of his father called him._

 _The teen turned, dark eyes and tanned skin seeming to radiate in the high sky before he smiled gently at his father, an older wiser version of himself._

 _Tall, muscular with a handsome but older face. Strong, if not a little harsh features that earned him respect of his people and the unknowing hearts of many in his youth and some even know._

 _Including his loving and kind wife before her passing._

 _"_ _So, this is where you have been" the older man asked, long hair lightly swaying in the wind as he walked towards his son to stand by his side._

 _"_ _Hmm" was the boys almost mute reply._

 _His father's mouth quirked in a smile. It was well known throughout the village that while his son was handsome and strong, he was the most silent of their people._

 _Instead of usually dancing and joining in the other boys' games as a child he had preferred to spend his time learning and reading. Listening to tales of their world._

 _That had only grown as he aged._

 _"_ _Is something on your mind son?" Chief Sequoya asked his only child as he placed a large hand on his shoulder._

 _"_ _Many things" was the younger man's reply. "Some good, some bad" he told his father._

 _"_ _You're worried about those soldiers we saw" the chief asked knowingly._

 _"_ _I do not think most of them will honor their deal…and our people will suffer" Waya admitted looking at the lush green earth._

 _He loved sitting on this hill, the cold, dark green grass would always calm him. Something about that color filled him with a deep peace._

 _"_ _I fear the same thing" his father confided after a moment._

 _Waya looked up towards the sky._

 _"_ _But do not fear" Sequoya continued. "We are strong and true. The Creator shall favor us in the end" he said with so much certainty that it almost convinced Waya._

 _Almost._

 _As his father nodded to him with one last squeeze to his shoulder before walking away, Waya looked back over to the people again._

 _Back to his cousins. His woman. His friends._

 _He prayed that he could protected them._

 _He was wrong._

 _The foreign soldiers did attack his village. As they held their own, the soldiers had weapons they had yet to procurer._

 _The foreigners cut down men, women, and children with no regards for the lives they were snuffing out._

 _Waya, with many other brave warriors, fought back and took down the beasts of men. Their evil corpses littering the Earth, lush green now tainted with the foul stench of death and splashed with copious amounts of red._

 _Waya ran at another man who was shooting down people with a sadistic light in his eye as he sat, seemingly untouchable atop of his horse. With a mighty shout Waya jumped and tackled the man down, slashing his sharp knife across the man's throat, indivertibly painting himself in the intruder's blood._

 _As Waya stood and looked up at the all but dead man as the light left his eyes, he felt a stirring in his chest._

 _He was angry that these men forced him to become a killer. He was enraged that they slaughtered his people._

 _Then he turned and looked at the fallen woman that was the man's last victim._

 _It was Waya's woman, Hialeah. Her eyes closed and lips parted as blood tricked out slightly, though a more obvious stain spread rapidly over her chest at an alarming rate._

 _Waya let out a pained noise and fell to her side, lifting her in his arms, but it was too late._

 _She was already gone onto the next great adventure with her ancestors._

 _With an almighty roar, Waya released her and attached himself to another soldier. Soon he laid many to waste._

 _However, it did not matter._

 _He felt a jolt, a pain of fire beyond what he had known before in his back and he was forced onto his knees once more._

 _He had been shot._

 _Waya attempted to step back up and heard words from his assailant. Words he didn't understand, but the meaning was clear to him. They were frightened at his will._

 _More shots rang out until he was deaf to the screams and neighs of the horses and only heard the gun fire ringing out, breaking the air._

 _Waya laid panting on the grass, knowing it should feel warm yet it was alarmingly cold now._

 _It was like he was watching everything through muddled eyes, blinking slower and slower before two new strangers walked into his line of sideways sight._

 _These strangers, though also foreign, he was able to notice as he took longer breathes, were not soldiers._

 _One was a much older man dressed in many liars of skins he had only seen from a few traveler. Waya couldn't tell his eye color, but something about the smiling man radiated cold…death, even more than what was happening around him._

 _Which was odd seeming as while they walked, they were unaffected by what they saw. The younger one seemed to look with a masked expression, while the older one smiled._

 _But stranger yet, no one else seemed to react or even notice their presence._

 _'_ _Ghosts, demons?' Waya couldn't help but wonder as he felt his own blood now flow freely onto his sides._

 _The younger man still gave him a feeling of dread, though not as much as the older. He had the lightest shade of hair Waya had ever seen. Not white, but almost._

 _His eyes were a piercing cold blue that reminded him of the river during the winter months._

 _He also was dressed in traveler clothes, though not as gaudy as the older man's. His were more of earthen colors and seemed to have some wear and tear to them._

 _If Waya had to guess, in his distracted mind, he's say the older one was some man of standing while the younger was some sort of laborer._

 _He blinked again and found it even harder to open his eyes this time, but he still persisted._

 _The rest of his body may have been failing him, but he'd be damned if he'd kept his eyes closed._

 _With great effort, he opened them and saw the two strangers right in front of them with the younger one, who he now saw was around his age, bent down as he turned Waya slightly with a surprisingly gently touch._

 _Waya hissed in pain, dark brown and black eyes connecting with silver blue for the briefest of minutes._

 _Though he doubted they spoke the same language, he saw something in the other's eyes._

 _A look of apology and sorrow._

 _The older man soon bent down and spoke clearly, shocking Waya when he spoke in Waya's language._

 _"_ _I have a way to help you" the man told him, immediately catching the warrior's interest. "A way to save your life and allow you to get…justice for all of your fallen people" he said._

 _Waya was eager to agree, but stayed his tongue. He was intelligent and knew almost nothing came for free._

 _The man smirked as if he could read his mind._

 _"_ _All I ask is, after your task is done, you come to stay with me and my other son" he placed his hand on the blue eyed man's shoulder gaining a displeased look at the action. "As my son, live as one of us, forever" the man proposed._

 _Waya's breaths at this point were more of short pants and he didn't have much time to think over his options._

 _Though he didn't think it was that hard of a choice. Death or justice for the ones he loved?_

 _That was the simplest thing he had ever been asked._

 _Living as someone else's son, that brought a pang to his stuttering heart but he ignored the image of his pained filled father's face and thought of what needed to be done._

 _'_ _I can't think like a child. I am not a child. I must think of my cousins' he thought of the young boys. 'Of my future-' he stopped almost thinking of his future sons which were now taken from him with Hialeah's death._

 _'_ _I must think like a leader' he thought. With that in mind he gave a firm nod and grunted, the only sound he could make as of right now that didn't cause the worst pain as he struggled for air._

 _The older man smiled victoriously as the younger one looked down, hiding his expression briefly before once more his face went blank._

 _The older man suddenly had a small container covered in treasures and gems that he uncapped and held it up to Waya's mouth._

 _"_ _You must drink, drink and then you shall drink some more" he said, aiming the last to the other teen who went out of Waya's line of thought. "Then, I shall give you some of my strength along with David's help and you shall strike them down" his words flowed over Waya in an almost distorted way._

 _More out of instinct than his actual acceptance of the deal, Waya drank once the liquid enter his mouth._

 _He could barely make out what it was as he fought for consciousness. Though he caught fruit flavors and the unmistakable metallic twang of blood._

 _Waya found that the more he drank, the more focused his eyes became. The stronger his limbs felt, if only by a little._

 _Then after a moment, the man pulled it back, despite Waya trying to follow to his amusement. "Here, this will make it go by quicker" he heard before the man's bloody wrist was suddenly in his face._

 _His mind raged against the idea, yet he found himself latching onto the offered appendage as he gained more control over his hands and was able to grab onto the hand to keep it attached to his mouth._

 _"_ _Excellent" the older man said sounding anything but human. "Ah, here is young David back with the rest of your meal" he said pulling away yet again, much to Waya's growing annoyance._

 _He lifted himself up so he was resting more on his hip. He wared with himself over trying to fight the man for more blood or attack the still attacking soldiers._

 _His thoughts were answered however when the one name David dropped a wounded soldier before him. Waya looked up at them and fell back in shock._

 _Their faces were no longer the faces of man but of demons. Fangs and eyes of fire._

 _"_ _Drink, take his life and finish this. Then bring reckoning to them" the older man waved his arm to the shouting men around them._

 _Waya felt a pain now in his mouth making him realize the pain in his back was now but an ache, though still painful._

 _The pain in his mouth, which was more like a sting, stopped and his hands flew up to confirm what a part of him already knew._

 _He was just like the…creatures before him._

 _David used his elongated thumbnail to cut down the soldier's cheek, making him shout something out._

 _Waya didn't care what it was, or the pleading and horrified look on the man's face._

 _The horror that had been inside of him now vanished along with almost everything else as his viewpoint narrowed down to the blood dripping down the man's face._

 _Like the bullets that would have stolen his life, he shot off and leached himself onto the man's neck as he drained him of his very life force._

 _Once he was sure there was nothing left, he dropped the now deceased body._

 _Breathing heavily, but for a whole new reason. Waya, on his knees as he slowly lifted his heads to look up at the two men relished in the new feelings._

 _He looked at his strong arms. He could_ _ **see**_ _the blood pumping through them and was almost tempted to take a bite of himself, yet resisted._

 _He felt reborn._

 _He looked up and slowly stood as he felt a power surge through him that he had never experienced before. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his whole life._

 _Still not saying a word, Waya turned and noticing his eyes now sharper and seeming to pulse with his blood, he ignored how they kept refocusing as they tried to adjust to the dark, and he jumped on the first soldier he saw._

 _Soon David took up the task as well as the still unnamed man simply watched from the sidelines. An oddly proud and smug expression hidden from all._

 _In almost no time, all of the intruding soldiers had fallen in the most gruesome way. One had tried to run in hopes of reporting the hellish sights he had seen, but he had been stopped by the man under the trees._

 _"_ _Very good" the man said with a slow clap, approaching the two blood-soaked boys as Waya looked at what remained of his village._

 _They looked at him in a mixture of fear and love._

 _"_ _I am Maximus" he told him. "Son", without another word, he was whisked away. The boy, for he realized he was a boy, never saw his real father again._

 _And he now had a demon for a father. A demon he made a deal with._

Dwayne finished his tale and pulled back slightly as he felt liquid on his chest as Ava shook.

She was crying as rivers of tears ran down her face, smearing makeup and moving her body with sobs and hiccups.

"I'm-" she fought to speak as both boys tried to sooth her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that" she told him. "I-" she couldn't continue as she dissolved into more tears.

"The past is the past" Dwayne told her comfortingly.

David rubbed her back.

"But-But to have to live with him" she got out. "And he didn't even let you say goodbye. He-he had to have known!" she suddenly yelled in anger, though it was obviously aimed at their creator as she glared at the end of the dark alley.

"What?" David asked, brows drawn. He and Dwayne looked cautiously at her as she pulled away to pace.

"He had to have known that you were going to get attacked, it seems way too convenient that he just showed up. Even if he didn't he still used it to his advantage to get you to drink. He could have been helping from the very beginning, but no he's so FUCKING SELFISH!" she ended in a shout before punching the brick wall.

Of course, they heard the pops of her knuckles breaking and tearing along with a small part of the wall giving way.

"Shit, that fucking hurt!" she yelled.

"Dove" Dwayne said in a reprimanding but found tone.

"Princess, Ava, that brick wall never did anything" David went to say before he found himself once more on the end of one of her death glares.

He grumbled as Dwayne smirked at him before kissing her already healing hand. The flesh was still torn, but the bone was repositioned.

Painfully.

David shot Dwayne a glare, he refused to admit that it was a pout before looking at Ava and kissing her head, helping to calm her down.

She was still upset and in pain, but she wasn't hitting anything or yelling anymore.

"It's alright, it brought me to you" Dwayne told her.

Ava had to smile at that.

"That's one of the only good thing out of this" David admitted and then she couldn't help but beam up at them.

They grinned down at her, feeling like their mission was accomplished.

Neither would admit that they also suspected foul play on Max's behalf when first bringing Dwayne into their group yet had long ago put that out of their mind for sanity reasons.

Just like how they ignored Max's attempts at getting them to call him any form of father and also changing or tweaking their names to suite more modern times.

"I love you both. I just want you to know that" Ava told them. Both felt a jolt in their undead hearts, making her smirk up at them as she tilted her head down slightly with a sparkle in her green eyes.

The moment was ruined was when she whined as she was hit with another stomach cramp. "Ow, ow, ow, damn it" she hissed sadly.

Once more, both males were attached to her sides in hopes of soothing her pain.

"Almost time now" David told her just as they heard the tale-tale sound of Paul, Marko, and Eva flying above them before the trio were suddenly in front of them.

"Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying? Do you need anything?" Eva's questions came out at a fast pace as she all but ran and collided with Ava.

"I'm fine, just hungry" Ava said as she was unable to hide a chuckle at her sister's antics.

"I was so worried for you" Eva let out a whoosh of air as she clung to Ava.

"We're just waiting now" Ava assured her, hiding a grimace from another pain.

"Think we can go now" Paul nodded his head as he noticed most of the buzz had died down. "Should we grab some for Eva and her highness while there" he asked, rolling his eyes at the last name.

"I doubt she'd want some, never does" Marko snorted.

"Who?" Eva asked looking between her boyfriends.

"Star" Ava answered for them. "Apparently she's been putting herself and others at risk by not drinking the donated stuff" she informed her sister who looked nervous.

"Danny won't be pleased with that" Eva muttered and Ava had to agree.

"We'll grab some for them, it's up to her if she drinks it" was David's neutral reply. He looked at Eva. "You might not hurt now, so you can drink now or wait till you do but that might do more harm than good" he told her and she nodded.

He was pleased that she wasn't fighting him and began leading the group to the front of the bank. Of course, they made for an opposing crowd as they glided in effortless intimidation.

They soon entered and saw an admittedly very weedy looking man working the front desk. When he looked up to see who entered, his bored expression turned to fear in an instant.

David strutted up to the desk and all but purred like some large jungle cat. "The usual" he demanded, sliding a stained paper bag out of his coat pocket and to the man.

The man licked his thin upper lip and quickly took the bag with a shaky head nod before scuttling away as fast as his gangling body could take him.

"Made a deal with the locals?" Ava half joked.

"I'm a man of many talents" David puffed up his chest, hands palm up. Her amusement grew, especially when Dwayne rolled his eyes behind David's back good-naturedly.

"I've noticed" was her reply.

Before any more could be said the same tiny peached mustached man came back in and shoved an off-white cooler in Eva's hands before Marko got in his face and he jumped back in fright.

With a smirk from all the boys and a less than impressed look from the twins, the group soon exited.

Not even fully out of the building and Ava had the container out of her sister's hand and was once more in the alley.

She had drained two bags before they caught up to her.

"Hmmm" she moaned out as her stomach finally settled.

"This is…yeah" was all Eva found herself able to say.

"I remember that feeling" Paul shook his head symphothetically as he swung an arm around Eva's shoulders.

"It's a rush Doll" was Marko's contribution, his own arm moving to Eva's waist.

"Do you feel better Princess?" David asked as he and Dwayne moved closer to Ava. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"She's a lot cleaner than us" Dwayne commented proudly as he rubbed her back.

"Boys" she said lowly with a chuckle before opening her eyes, which lightened to their usual green and grey.

"Always messy" the twins said together with a snicker and the boys actually looked a tad sheepish.

"Now" Ava said looking far more lively. "Let's go. We still need to get Danny, Star, and Laddie, and talk and sleep. Also" she said sharing a look with Eva whose brows went up. "I think I want us to go to the diner a little tomorrow" she said to the boys surprise.

"Why?" Paul couldn't help but ask. "You don't work".

"It's a surprise" she said before slowly walking. "Come on don't doddle" she told them getting snorts in reply.

"We can fly Chica" Paul said.

"Yeah, why don't you try it" Marko asked and Ava paled.

"Ehhhh" was the reply before David picked her up this time.

"Noooo" she yelled as he whisked her away with the others following close by. "Buuullllshiiittt" was heard by a few people bellow, though for the life of them they couldn't figure out where it came from.

#######################################################################################################

Max was beyond angry.

He knew he had to control it before he met up with Lucy.

He had been invited by her to go see the twins and that witch preform at their little diner. He had gone in to apologize for his behavior the night before. She seemed wary of him but said that her nieces invited her to watch a performance with the rest of their group and her sons and he was graciously invited.

'Toyed around by two snot nosed humans and a witch' he thought angrily as he walked down the boardwalk.

It made his blood boil.

'They don't know who they're fucking with' he thought. 'Once I have them drink, they'll be under **my** control' he raged.

He smelled something as he passed by a narrow ally and turned, making sure to turn up some one of his vampire charms. Disillusion.

He wasn't actually invisible, just not noticeable.

Max slid in and saw what he had suspected he would, a young teen couple connected as they sucked on each other's faces and pawed at one another.

Giving no thought or care to who they were or what kind of people they were, Max quickly transformed and easily allowed them to see him though he kept up the charm to keep any nosey walk bys away.

He smelt their fear and let it intoxicate him like a drug, making their imminent death all the better.

The girl screamed as the boy rushed to pull his pants up before trying to stand in front of her.

However, besides briefly taking in the pining of their pupils, Max gave them very little time to react before he was upon them.

It was more of a slaughter than a feeding if he was honest with himself.

The old vampire was getting his frustration and rage out for the slight he felt was done on him on the two available victims.

Once he was done, he pulled away and saw just how messy things had gotten.

"Oh dear" he commented rather dryly. "Now I'll have to change" he huffed as he pulled out a small bottle of lighter fluid and a match from the inner breast pocket of his tweed jacket.

He flew off, ignoring the now scorching bodies as he hastened to change.

Still on a blood high he thought to himself, 'Perhaps I could get the girls alone for a little…talk' he wondered. 'Nothing serious enough to upset the boys' he told himself, unwilling to admit that he was even slightly afraid of his own creations.

'Just a small warning that they have no chance to go against someone of my power and put a little much needed fear in them' he thought.

"Yes" he murmured out loud as he made it home. He walked past the white picked fenced.

In his predicament, he didn't realize that his faithful hellhound Thorn was nowhere to be found.

"Should be easy enough" he said with an arrogant air as he changed. "After all, they're only human".

#######################################################################################################

The twins and Danny stood on the stage in the diner as they smiled down at their audience. The twins were in tight band tees with their faux leather pants and boots, jackets off at the moment as Danny was for once not in a dress.

She was in some light wash jeans, an off white peasant shirt and brown boots.

All of them had opted for the more natural look of some powder to take of the shine, some blush and mascara with a brush through their brows and sheer gloss. None of them had attempted to tame their curls.

"Hi everyone" Ava said as she waved to the crowd that cheered a hello. "As you know, we are the Bedlam Terrors" she said to more cheers. "Thank you. This is another song that won't be out for a long time, but we're big fans and" she looked at the table that held the boys, Star and Laddie.

A few tables behind them was a table with a less than happy Michael next to Lucy and Max, who looked oddly smug.

Sam was with the Frogs in their shop, they had been in the diner earlier but had to leave after a while.

None of the older group knew that the boys could hear them from the comic shop and even moved closer to get a better look.

"And it's for some friends of ours" she said before having to look away so her emotions didn't get away from her.

She looked back at Danny and Eva.

Eva smiled gently at her as Danny nodded, sending her understanding through her eyes.

The music began and the crowd quieted, waiting to hear what they'd play. As was their normal routine now, Ava started.

 **"** **If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song."**

Eva and Danny came in as backup until it was another girl's turn to switch vocals.

 **"** **Uh oh, uh oh.**

 **Lord make me a rainbow. I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby.**

 **The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time".**

All three girls sang the chorus. Their voices meshing beautifully in an almost haunting way across everyone.

David was once more masking his emotions, though the other three boys, Ava and even Eva to a lesser extent could feel his emotions.

He was sad, even with a hint of nerves and anger at feeling vulnerable but there was love for Ava and his family, which was the boys and the girls.

Dwayne was sending Ava awed and appreciative looks while holding Laddie close to him.

Paul and Marko were looking at Eva with love and a hint of their own sadness.

Star was looking at them in sheer amazement as Laddie swayed with the music as best as he could in Dwayne's arms. It seemed to touch everyone in the diner.

 **"** **If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song.**

 **The sharp knife of a short life. Well I've had just enough time."**

Then, it was Eva's turn as she took over seamlessly.

 **"** **And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom.**

 **I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.**

 **I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.**

 **There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever.**

 **Who would have thought forever could be severed by, the sharp knife of a short life.**

 **Well I've had just enough time!"**

She dragged out the note for a little before the others joined in before fading back out besides leaving just Eva again. As she sang the instrumental picked up, including Ava picking up more of the violin.

Now it was Danny's turn to take over singing.

 **"** **So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done"** the only difference being that unlike Ava and Eva, after she connected her eyes with her significant other she looked at Max.

He still had that superior grin on his face.

She shot him her own brow raise and nosed up look in return, getting the desired annoyed expression for her effort.

 **"** **A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar** **. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner.**

 **And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'** **. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'".**

She let that message hang in the air before they once more sang together.

 **"** **If I die young, bury me in satin** **. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song".**

Ava once more took over as main vocal with Eva and Danny as back up.

 **"** **Uh oh"** she sang before they echoed her. " **Uh oh".**

 **"** **The ballad of a dove"** she sang.

 **"** **Uh oh"** Eva and Danny sang again.

 **"** **Go with peace and love"** Ava sung before they all sang the next line.

 **"** **Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket"** they sang quickly before Ava continued.

 **"** **Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em"** the last chorus they finished together.

 **"** **Oh, the sharp knife of a short life. Well I've had just enough time.**

 **So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls"** they all trailed off.

It was quiet for a good two seconds before rounds of applause filled the room, followed by many people suspiciously wiping their faces.

"Thank you, we're going to take a little break. Enjoy your food" Danny said seeing as her friends seemed a little too choked up at the moment.

Ava looked at her boys as Eva did the same but waved them off for the moment. Ava didn't want to cry in front of them.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she trusted them more than anyone in the world with the exception of the two girls next to her and her father. However, Ava had always been weird about crying.

Ava wasn't ready for that.

She definitely didn't want to do that here and now.

David, who had the same issues, put a hand on Paul and Dwayne, who were on either side of him to stop them, and nodded to Ava to show he understood.

'We'll be here Princess…I love you' he sent to her and she shot him an appreciative look.

'Love you' she got out as she quickly made it out the back door towards the restrooms with Eva and Danny hot on her tail.

Just as the boys settled down, Max walked past them without a care in the world.

David went to stand as they all tensed when Max demanded, "Sit" clearly but low enough that only they would hear. He didn't even look back, so he had no way of knowing that his order did NOT take.

Had he, he would not have only been severely distraught and panicked for many reasons, but he also would have changed his course of plan.

Michael watched as Max went out the same door his cousins and Danny went out of as the boys soon followed.

He also went to stand before his mother pulled him down and began talked about something. He didn't know what, he wasn't paying attention.

He was busy pouting over the missed opportunity.

He sighed before looking at the back of Star's head.

'At least there's still that' he thought with a sullen sigh. Though just staring at the back of the girl's head wasn't exactly the most entertaining thing in the world. No matter how desperate someone was.

'Wonder what's happening outside' he thought before Lucy tried to wipe something off his face.

#######################################################################################################

Ava and Eva heard the mental shout of 'look out' and turned to see Max behind them.

Danny turned as the twins moved. She noticed they kept her between them in a way as they crossed their arms, but didn't speak up about it.

First they noticed a pleased Max behind them. Then saw the boys come out behind Max, but the twins mentally told them to hold off for the moment which had them waiting in the shadows.

"Well, well, well, what have we here" Max drawled out as he looked at the girls as a lord looked at a peasant.

"I could tell you what I see, but I don't think you'd like the answer" Ava quipped back making Eva smirk as Danny chuckled.

"You are a snarky little bitch aren't you" Max sneered at her.

"Right back at you" she chuckled.

"You'd think for someone of your age you'd be a little wittier by now" Eva started. Max scowled at her. "But then again you also followed us for some reason, so what does that say about your intellect?" she asked.

"Not much" Danny put in.

"Ah, the witch speaks" Max spat. "Are you going to throw any more of your parlor tricks at me" he asked mockingly making Danny's brows raise again in amusement as the twins snorted. "What's wrong, too small to do any real damage" he taunted.

Danny glared black death at him as her eyes darkened and the twins both made comments along the lines of "Shouldn't have said that".

He smirked but felt a chill run up his spine.

"You know I can make life very unpleasant for you three children" he went on to tell them. "Especially with you resisting drinking and turning" he told them, making them blink as the twins shared a brief look with Danny.

They purposely didn't look at the boys.

"What, you're not even going to play human anymore" Danny said instead.

"I think we are well past that point, don't you" he scoffed. He strode slightly closer, almost as if he was simply missing a cane to twirl.

"I suppose we are" Eva nodded as they all looked far too amused for his liking.

"Yet you still seem to be way out of the loop Maxy" now it was Eva's turn to mock.

His face slowly morphed into one of great anger.

"You three little bitches try my patience" he told them.

"Funny, I was going to say something similar to you" Ava told him with hands on her hips.

"Max, if you were smart you'd back off now. I don't think the boys would appreciate you being here and threatening us" Danny said while looking at her nails.

"I haven't even begun to threaten you…yet" he scowled. "And don't worry about the boys, they belong to me and will do as I command" he spoke hotly.

"No, they belong to no one" Ava said now looking annoyed. "They aren't slaves and I don't like you talking about them like that" she all but growled.

"My boys-" Max started irritation clear in his voice before Eva cut him off.

" **Our** boys" she went over him. "Are there own men and they definitely don't need some manipulative, bow tie wearing old creep trying to force them into playing some twisted game of Happy Families like an asshole" she said scathingly with her own sneer that turned into a smirk.

This seemed to set Max off like a bull and a red flag as he suddenly sprang at the blue eyed and two-toned hair youth with a hand raised as if to strike her.

Of course, the boys moved to quickly catch him.

However, before either Max or the boys could do anything, Ava had already caught him.

One hand held his throat tightly as the other squeezed his offending hand hard enough to shock him temporarily immobile.

"Not so fucking helpless now, are we" she said with her usual smirk and brow lift. It was how dark the green of her eyes were and the fact that the gray seemed to resemble steel along with the fire in the hiss of her voice that showed the honest rage that boiled within her.

No matter how human she still looked.

While she still had the upper hand, she pushed him down onto the floor and away from them before going back to the others, never turning her back to Max.

The boys felt slightly shocked over Ava getting one over their maker, though they knew a good amount was because she had surprise in her favor this time.

And her own fresh blood.

If he tried to attack her again then they'd definitely had to step in. Though the boys had no reserves about protecting their mates or Danny.

The twins could literally feel the pride rolling off of their four mates, who were still behind Max. He still hadn't seen them in his shock. Not to mention a good amount a lust was now aimed their way.

They'd focus on that later as their eyes never left Max.

Danny stood between the twins, facing Max full on with her arms on either side of her as she slowly opened her palms.

Ava and Eva slowly turned so they were facing just a little away from Danny, but only an inch if even that. Their faces went back to their usual smirks and one brow raised as if they weren't bothered by anything. Which was partially true as they felt the power rolling off of Danny.

What surprised them, though they hid it, was that they all but felt the power _touch_ something inside of them. Like an itch that started to grow.

They ignored that for now as well.

Danny was smiling pleasantly at Max, still slightly smug and far too knowing.

Slowly he rose as he realized what just happened. He gathered himself up, though he didn't attempt to attack again.

"Wha-" he went to ask before stopping himself.

Suddenly the dark sky lit up with thunder and lightening as clouds rolled in seemingly out of nowhere, making him actually jump in shock.

So, did Paul though he'd never admit that.

Max's eyes widened as he took in the imposing triad the girls formed, either knowingly or unknowingly he wasn't sure.

He could feel the raw power rolling off of them.

Max had just assumed that the unnatural feeling he had gotten from them was from the witch and them being around her for so long, not to mention them being from another world. Now, after being stopped by Ava and seeing the power behind her and Eva's eyes as well as the usual feeling from other vampires that he now recognized rolled off of both twins, he realized that was not so.

'When did they drink' he wondered before trying to feel a connection to them. Yet, there was none. This worried him even more. This either meant that something was blocking him, which could be the witch, or…

'They didn't drink from me' he thought while having to swallow.

Both thoughts scared him immensely.

He was brought out of his musing when a bolt of lightning shot terrifyingly close to him, completely destroying the trashcan it hit. Miraculously, it didn't damage anything else around the area.

'A warning' he thought as his breathing picked up in panic. He looked quickly at Daniela, their expressions and positions hadn't changed at all.

"What are you doing" he asked, having to yell over the winds that now picked up and began whipping their curls around behind them.

Danny's and twins smirks grew in size as she answered him, not hiding her spread palms.

"Parlor tricks".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? How about that end? How about Dwayne's background and how he told it? I'll check spelling a little later. If I miss too much, I might just go back when the whole story's done and fix it all then as well. Things still seem to always slip by me. I have some plans with some surprise characters in the next chapter. I don't think you were expecting anything from this pretty minor character, but I thought it would be cute as hell. Next chapter has; Marko's back story, some Michael drama, some Star and Danny time, some cute dates, the story goes on, and more! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, I know I said Marko's backstory would be in this one, but it just wasn't flowing with the feel of this chapter. I'm sorry. I do have his story planned out, it just didn't fit right at the moment. Next chapter will be magnificent Marko's time to shine. Song in this one is **Seashore** by the **Regrettes.** See end AN about why chapter ended up as it did and what to expect from next chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Not Exactly House Broken.

Max felt a tightening of his nerves. Whether it was his chest, or his stomach about to drop out of his ass in the most embarrassing way, he didn't know.

Luckily, for him, the boys made their presence known before Max had a chance to attempt to do anything against the twins and Danny. Neither group thought he had a chance, but the boys weren't going to risk it.

"Well, well, well" David said as his voice dripped like acid. Max turned sharply. "How cozy. Look boys, our maker is trying to get more acquainted with our ladies and Daniela. Doesn't it just warm your heart" he asked with obvious contempt.

Max squared his shoulders but as his own murky blue eyes clashed with the electric eyes blue of David's, he couldn't deny the chill of fear that surged through his veins.

He fought those feelings off but was only able to hide them…barely.

"Cozy…annoying, take your pick" Marko said with a careless shrug as they each strutted over to the girls and went behind the appropriate female.

"I vote annoying" Paul supplied helpfully as he swung an arm over Eva's shoulder.

"Amen" Dwayne said lowly, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms while David placed a hand on Ava's back.

"Why was I not told of this" Max spat out as his eyes were alight with fear and fury.

"I'm sorry" Ava said in mock sympathy. "You'll have to be more specific. I'm afraid there is quite a lot you've been kept in the dark about. For instance, I'm sure you're not talking about our sex lives" she ended in a mock question.

Both twins' smirks grew as Max's left eye seemed to twitch.

"Why" he asked in a controlled yet strained voice. "Was I not told that you had drank" he questioned.

"I drink a lot of things, why do you have to know" Eva asked him confused. "What are you, the liquid police?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you drank blood" he all but exploded.

"Oh" Eva and Ava said as if it just became apparent to them.

"Why didn't you just say that" Daniela asked as she crossed her arms. "You're a bit infuriating, just assuming people will know what you mean" she shook her head.

"As for when" Ava cut in before he could reply. "That's none of your business" she told him easily.

"NONE OF MY-" the older man raged. His face was turning red and veins in his neck were more pronounced.

"Business, that's what she said" Eva finished for him. "No need to parrot, we were here" she told him.

"Now" Ava said with an exaggerated throat clearing. "I believe we must get going" she told them with her nose in the air.

The other girls followed suit as the boys seemed keen to just watch the show in amusement as they offered silent support and extra muscle.

"Yeah" Danny nodded. "Some of us actually have jobs around here" she added.

Max sputtered at that jab but before he could gather more steam Eva cut him off once more. "If you're done harassing a bunch of teens, we'll be on our way" she told him.

"You don't know how hard I can make life for you" Max finally spat halting their exit.

The boys all tensed but the girls lifted a brow each in a frightening simultaneous manner.

"I believe Max" Ava said, sneering his name. "That you'll find that that's our line now" she told him before her twin picked up easily for her.

"You're not top dog around here anymore. In fact, you haven't been for a very long time…you should get used to it, it's going to stay that way" she told him.

"And trust us, what you've seen so far" Danny told him with a hint of warning. "Was only a taste, a joke if you will" she told him with a wink. "If you want something more I'd be more than happy to supply".

"I've been around longer" Max threatened.

"So you're slower" Danny shot back.

"And your ideas are a little stale" Ava put in.

"Dusty" Eva added.

"You could even say they're practically dead" the twins finished together with grins. The grins said they were being little shits and they knew it.

"Tootles" they said as Danny waved her dainty fingers and the boys led them all out.

Max twitched in their direction and the boys' heads all snapped to look at him and he once more froze.

The girls snickered.

"You should say goodbye to our aunt" Ava put in. "While you have the chance" she added as they entered the building.

Her tone made Max blanch.

'Bitch!' he mentally hissed as he growled, face changed.

Max was incensed over these halflings, he wasn't sure about if Daniela had drunk or not, and his pack usurping his power.

For now he would go home and lick his wounds.

'Soon though' he thought. 'I'll show them exactly why they shouldn't fuck with me!' he mentally swore.

Max had no way of knowing that fate and magic had a funny sense of humor, and he was the butt of the joke.

#######################################################################################################

Michael was on a mission.

He was looking for Ava and Eva. Now was the moment to do it, when he knew they would be alone.

The twins had asked Lucy if she wouldn't mind watching Laddie for a little and she jumped at the chance.

She seemed to find him especially cute.

Max had disappeared somewhere. "How rude, he just left!" his mother had said before the girls had explained the lack of manners in some men, much to Lucy's amusement since Paul had offered up his own help.

Danny and Star were on a date, much to Michael's chagrin. The Lost Boys, well he wasn't sure where they were. The twins just said they had 'stuff' to do before they kissed their boyfriends who drove off like madmen.

'I really need to start looking into getting a new bike' he thought remembering the looks the guys had gotten.

Sam was still with his friends at the store, so he knew his cousins would be free and he knew exactly where they were.

It seemed Ava and Eva had gotten into the habit of trying to win a stuffed bat from the toss bottle ring carnival game.

No matter how many times they lost.

"Son of a donkey whore!" he heard followed by children giggling and he knew he was in the right place.

There was Ava and Eva, surrounded by a crowd of various youngsters as they attempted the game over and over.

"Bitch troll!" Eva cussed when she missed yet again. It seemed the first one had been from Ava.

Again, the crowd tittered.

The man working it just shook his head in amusement and went back to his newspaper. Michael didn't know if he gave up charging them or if his cousins paid in advance.

Either way, the man looked highly unconcerned with collecting any money as the twins simply reached over for unlimited rings to toss.

"Ava, Eva" he called just as they went to throw, making both miss by a much wider toss.

The crowed awed vocally at Michael's interruption.

"Mother fucking-" Ava went to say before Eva elbowed her and they both turned.

He saw his cousins had opted for dresses this evening. Two matching summer dresses of dark red each the flared out and ended above their knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps.

They had simple makeup on consisting of some basic purposely lightly smeared liner, mascara, comb through the thick brows and some light peach blush and matching lip tint.

Their hair was in loose low buns.

"Micky" both girls greeted him. "Bit busy, what do you need?" they asked and his head was already hurting from the two tones.

"I need to talk to you" he told them and only receiving blank looks. "Privately please" he finished.

The twins shrugged and put the rest of the rings down.

"Later Mac" they called to the guy with the paper and long red pony tail.

"See you later" he told them with certainty, not even looking up.

The crowd dispersed, though some did try their own hand at the game.

Michael led the twins off, all the way to the end of the pier and overlooking the ocean. Ava didn't look too sure of that, but Eva simply looped their arms together and she relaxed.

"So, what's been going on Michael" Ava asked.

"Yeah" Eva picked up. "You've seemed kinda out of sorts lately" she told him.

"What's been on your mind?" they asked.

"Not to sound like an ass" he told them as one hand went to his forehead, "But can you two please pick one mouth to talk out of. I'm really getting a headache" he told them.

He got two scoff like laughs in reply though they were followed by the twins grinning wildly.

"Ok, what did you need to talk about" Ava asked him and he sighed, running a hand through his curly hair as the other rested on his hip.

"Something's been happening to me…and I think you know what" he told them and both girls tensed before they could stop themselves.

Michael noticed and nodded, seeing that he got a reaction as they quickly shared a look.

"And I think, no, I know it's happening to you too" he added.

"Oh?" Eva asked with raised brows. "What's been happening to you and why do you think it's been happening to us" she asked almost too casually.

They didn't spend any real time with Michael so they were hoping to play his turning into a vampire off until Daniela could think of something to halt it until they came up with a better plan.

"I didn't know at first" he told them almost stumbling over his words. Then he blushed, making their eyes narrow as he was suddenly unable to meet their eyes. "And then I sort of, not a lot, uh" he babbled. "Watched you, followed you" he told them.

"What!?" both girls yelled.

"I just wanted answers" Michael yelled back as he glared at them. "And then Sam's friends are always whispering things to each other and trying to leave their comics around" he said gesturing wildly.

Ava and Eva fought hard not to react to that last bit.

"Ah yes, the comics" Eva said shaking her head. "They are a good laugh aren't they" she chuckled. "Not even us hard cored horror buffs would want those comics" she told him.

Ava really had to refrain from smiling at that. Just the way her sister emphasized certain words, making it sound like he'd be ridiculous, foolish if he put any stock in the comics.

'Devious mind' she thought amusedly.

She saw the flash of uncertainty on the boy's face, but he spoke anyway.

"I think I know what they've done to us" Michael told them. "I think-I know how they did it to me, but I'm not sure if they got to you the same way" he kept on. "So, I follow you and your friends when you walk around the board walk" he admitted to them. He looked a tad frantic.

"Alright Michael" Ava sighed exasperated. Really, they were both wondering how the hell they missed Michael pulling a stalker routine. "Why don't you tell us what you think is wrong" she said in an air she hoped was properly off putting.

His face tightened as he glared at her.

"Will you listen!" he demanded. "They've turned us into something-something demonic. Something evil" he said and the girls looked at him. He went on though his tone softened in fear.

He saw that he had their attention.

"Something dark, and unnatural" he said remembering the hunger that gnawed at him.

The twins shared a horrified look and Michael nodded, somewhat pleased that they were now on the same page as him.

"I think I know what you're talking about" Ava said as she looked away, swallowing.

"Yes, it's something that we're afraid of too" Eva confided.

"Say it, out loud" Michael demanded lowly.

"Mimes" they said together completely serious.

"Yes a vam-, what?! No!" Michael shouted before throwing his hands up. "What is it with you two and mimes?" he asked them.

The twins narrowed their eyes and looked up at the sky, each raised a fist and shook them gently.

"They knew what they've done" they said dangerously.

They saw the unamused look on Michael's face and smiled innocently as their faces cleared of the dark looked it had just a moment ago.

"Look, we get that something is going on with you Mike" Ava said as Eva nodded. "Maybe we can get Danny to make something for you. She's really good at alternative medicine. She helps us all the time with stuff, so I'm sure she could help you" she told him honestly as they smiled brightly at him.

They did feel bad for Michael, having to go through this alone when they knew what was going on.

Though they sort of felt like he brought it on himself. However, they still hoped Danny would be able to make something to help him and Star.

The twins didn't want to just leave Michael to fend for himself. They did care for him, even if it was more over the fact that he was supposed to be family and a kid who got in over his head.

This answer didn't seem to appease Michael at all.

"You know" Michael said in obvious agitation. "I-." he took a deep breath. "I am trying to be serious with you two" he told them. "And you both are just goofing off like usual" he ranted. "Sometimes I wish you two didn't act so dumb!" he snapped.

Both girls' brows went up and then Michael froze up as if realizing what he just said.

He turned to look at his cousins just as both blue and green eyes narrowed at him in a very unfriendly way. A way that spelt out 'danger' and dark times ahead for the recipient.

Which at the moment was Micheal.

He gulped.

Feeling a spark inside of them suddenly shoot out, snapping like a small rubber band that broke, something very unexpected began.

Noises around them began to make a very obvious connected beat. Random performing artists, venders, even the rides, everything seemed to start moving in a way that orchestrated the beginning of a song.

A song that the twins knew.

As Michael looked behind them in curiosity along with everyone else, even the people participating and unable to stop, the twins began to sing. Both together and not missing a beat which snapped attention back to them.

 **"** **You're talking to me like a child"** they sang, making Michael's eyes all but pop out of his head.

He couldn't believe they were just singing out in public, like it was normal.

 **"** **Hey I've got news, I'm not a little girl. And no I won't give you a little twirl"** they continued.

What was more, the more they sang, Eva began to dance as Ava simply swayed, arms going up and down slightly, seductively, people actually seemed to be getting into the performance.

Michael couldn't believe it but it was like he was glued to the spot, unable to attempt to stop them.

 **"** **You're talkin' to me like I'm sad. Hey I've got news, I'm not doin' too bad.**

 **Even though sometimes I might get real mad. You're talkin' to me like a child. But my**

 **words are growin' stronger. And my legs keep gettin' longer. I'm like nobody else, so you**

 **can just go fuck yourself!**

 **I do a lot of stupid stuff but don't act like you're so tough!"**

People cheered, others actually began to join in with the dancing and singing backup. No one seemed to question how they knew the words or movements that Eva was going to do.

Ava's movements were pretty predictable, so really no one questioned those.

The people purposely playing instruments got even more into it.

The twins looked at Michael with narrowed eyes and noses in the air.

 **"** **You're talkin' to me like I'm dumb"** they sang and he blushed heavily.

 **"** **Well I've got news, I've got a lot to say. There's nothing you can do to take that away.**

 **You're talkin' to me like I'm hurt. Well at least I'm not six feet in the dirt. And I'll still kick**

 **your ass even in my skirt."** At that line, both girls swirled around each other and a very embarrassed, but entranced Michael making their dresses flare up and show more of their legs, getting cat calls and whistles in response.

Both teens began to jump and sit on machines and passing venders, who smiled and gave them short rides as they sang. Even spinning them around at some points.

 **"** **You're talkin' to me like a child. But I'm not a helpless baby. Not waitin' on you to come**

 **save me. I'm like nobody else, so you can just go fuck yourself!**

 **I do a lot of stupid stuff but don't act like you're so tough!**

 **Fight fire with fire and you'll get burned.**

 **Hey I think right about now is your turn.**

 **Earplugs won't save you anymore.**

 **They'll leave you washed up on the seashore."**

Ava stayed in middle, on top of the cotton candy machine, legs crossed as Eva led everyone in a very complicated dance and gymnastic routine that was beautiful and even impressed Ava in how put together it was in the moment.

The music picked up as two guitarists came to stand on either side of Ava before she fed both of the older women some of the sticky candy and gave them winks before jumping off the machine and joining her sister once more.

 **"** **You're talkin' to me like a bitch"** they sang looking at Michael, hands on their hips as he fidgeted and looked at the alive boardwalk.

He tried to look anywhere but the intense pair eyes that seemed to radiate blue and green against the night, both which were locked on him.

 **"** **Do you ever hear the way that you speak? Don't have to be so mean just 'cause you're**

 **weak.**

 **I'm like nobody else, so you can just go fuck yourself!**

 **I do a lot of stupid stuff but don't act like you're so tough!**

 **Fight fire with fire and you'll get burned.**

 **Hey I think right about now is your turn.**

 **Earplugs won't save you anymore.**

 **They'll leave you washed up on the seashore".**

The music abruptly ended and everyone else went back to what they were doing, not even looking over at the twins and Michael.

He was looking around wildly as if the answer would reveal itself.

As he turned back to face the twins, he noticed them walking away with their arms linked.

"Wait, I wasn't-" he went to call out but was cut off by the twins once more speaking together.

"Fuck you Mickey" they calmly shouted, not looking back as they each raised the opposite hand and flipped him the bird before disappearing in the crowd.

Michael ran after them, but it was like they had disappeared into the air. He even went up to a building that had a bench so he could stand on it and look over the crowd.

Nothing.

"Shit" he cussed, smacking his head on the hard building behind him.

#######################################################################################################

"Well, that was fun" Eva said as they watched Michael rub the back of his head in apparent soreness.

"I'd say" Ava agreed. "Though…what was with the impromptu song?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" Eva admitted, "Just felt a weird thingy in my chest and boom! I was singing" she told her sister.

"Me too" Ava told her. "Though I do hope we find a better description than thingy" she chuckled and Eva stuck out her tongue and responded.

"If you have any, I'm all ears" she responded in a snooty tone.

"Power, surge of energy, unexplained radiance of-" Ava was cut off as her sister pushed her head gently before attempting to detangle her fingers from her curls.

"I get it, I get it. You know words. You're edumacated. Buttlug" she teased making Ava laugh harder.

Suddenly, her laughter was cut off as a very large white blur smacked right into her knocking her onto her ass.

On the plus side, it was the placement of the white blur that kept her skirt at a decent level from the fall.

"Ava!" Eva yelled as she went to help her sister by jumping down about to pull the thing off before she noticed two things.

One, it was a big dog that was NOT attacking her sister. Instead it was licking her sister's face like its life depended on it.

And two, Ava was laughing hysterically.

"It tickles" Ava called out, trying to push the dog off.

"What- where?" Eva went to say before her face went slack and she said, "Oh my Gods!" in disbelief.

"What?" Ava asked, finally freeing herself as the dog moved its licks to her hands as she was able to stand up, petting it. It rolled over, begging for belly rubs.

"Don't you recognize him?" Eva asked, looking wide eyed at Ava.

"No, should I recognize this handsome wittle man" Ava asked as she began baby talking the white dog that's tongue lolled out of his mouth happily.

"Oh, such a handsome, smart boy aren't you" she asked as she scratched his stomach making his tail wag against the boards with thumps.

"It's Thorn" Eva told her, ignoring the new pitches to her sister's voice. "Max's hellhound" she said and Ava looked up sharply.

At the lack of scratches, Thorn popped back up and began whining pathetically for attention. The girls looked at him and now it was the twins turn to be struck dumb as the hellhound tried his hand at puppy dog eyes.

Of course, his attempt had those big adorable brown eyes turning a deep crimson red as he tilted his head with a soft whimper that had three distinct tones to it.

"Aw" the twins couldn't help but coo. "You are so cute" Ava squealed, hugging him.

"Too cute" Eva agreed as she latched onto his other side.

They pulled back and looked at each other in confusion. "But how did you get here?" they asked looking at the dog again.

"Did Max send you?" Eva asked before Thorn shook his big doggy head, presumably in the negative.

They would have been surprised, but not much about this world surprised them anymore. Why should the hellhound being able to understand them make a difference?

"Would you like us to take you back to him?" Ava asked and Thorn shook even more. This time he went as far as to begin as to wipe his rear on the pier.

Eva snorted as Ava held her middle, laughing heartily. "Ok, we get it" Eva replied as her eye roll couldn't disguise the mirth in her voice.

Thorn looked distinctly pleased with himself.

"Well, he'll definitely miss you" Eva started.

"How could he not" Ava commented in baby talk again. She was crouched down to scratch his ears making him adapt a dopey adorable look.

"And he'd be most likely very pissy when he sees who you're with" Eva went on as if she wasn't interrupted. She sounded both worried and pleased with the idea of that.

"That may put us in some more danger" Ava said. "As fun as rallying Max is, he's still got a better hand on this whole vampire thing than us" she commented.

They loved pushing his buttons and if it came down to it they'd fight the man, but they didn't have any actual illusions about who was stronger at the moment if it was a one on one fight. The girls believed if they stuck together they had a little more of an edge.

"He does have a few good years on us" Eva supplied.

Thorn growled, turning his head in the direction of Max's shop as his back heckled and his fur bunched.

The girls watched him as they tried to understand his actions.

"Um, are you saying…you'd protect us from Max?" Ava asked with no small amount of hope.

Thorn turned back around and put his front paws on Ava's shoulders. A long swipe of his tongue to her cheek was answer enough.

"I'm in" Ava said easily.

"You're just happy you finally have a dog" Eva said with her hands back on her hips.

"Precious, gorgeous baby boy" Ava went on, no longer listening to Eva who huffed.

"Fine" Eva said making Thorn jump happily.

"He's dancing, oh my Gods he's so talented" Ava praised.

"Anyway" Eva pressed on. "If we're going to keep him, and that is a big if" she went on as now she was aimed by two doses of puppy dog eyes. Ava and Thorn had them on full blast. "Max will be after us even more than before. We really need to figure out a solid plan, something more than just prank him into madness, despite how well that's been working" she finished when she saw Ava opening her mouth as she had already guessed what her twin had intended to say.

"Ok, then we'll talk to the boys and Danny. Really talk and make a legit plan. Something everyone is happy with" Ava said as she stood, hand still on Thorn's head.

"But" she continued, "If Thorn is unhappy with Max and sought us out, who are we to deny him? He's not an ordinary pooch, is he?" she asked.

Thorn made a noise of agreement.

Eva looked at them both for a good moment. "…I'm assuming you're house broken" she asked, not even feeling a little ridiculous aiming the question at the dog.

It did help that the dog gave as close to a dog gasp as he could in apparent offence to said previous question.

"My apologies" she deadpanned.

"Great, now that that's settled, let's go get the boys" Ava clapped happily. "We also need to pick up things for Thorn. He can watch Laddie in the cave!" she said happily and he jumped at the idea. "And the boys need to shower. Love them to death, but the sea bathes only go so far" Ava began to mutter.

Eva smacked her own forehead as she followed the plotting pair.

'I hope Danny and Star are at least having fun on their date' she thought with a groan as she trotted after her, in Eva's opinion, crazier twin and the hellhound.

#######################################################################################################

Daniela was having a very good date. Scratch that, she was having a fantastic date.

Star never felt so appreciated.

Daniela had shown up in some attractive dark suit pants and lose button up shirt with dark dress shoes.

Her hair in a bun and nice, formal makeup made Star feel butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the short, pretty girl.

Star herself was in a lovely assemble. Her favorite in fact. A stitched top with her arms showing and a long, flowing pink and lavender peasant skirt with matching slip ons with little gold and silver bells on them.

In her hair on the side, she had a thick silver clip that pushed half of her curls up and out of the way and gave them even more volume.

Her makeup was a mixture of pinks and browns, making her almost glow.

"You look like a goddess" Daniela had said making Star blush.

"You look beautiful" Star almost whispered shyly. "So sleek and high class" she told her, almost wringing her hands.

As Daniela smiled she realized she had said the right thing and her shoulders relaxed.

They had gone to dinner, to a little pleasant Italian place. Star was again bashful before Daniela spoke. "It's still just me" she reminded her. "We just get to be together, finally completely alone" she teased.

Star calmed down fully and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to having to look for someone else. Watch out for or take care of someone. One of the boys or Laddie" she told her before reaching over and taking one of Daniela's hands in hers.

"I like this though, really" she told her and Danny winked.

"These are just the appetizers" she joked as some breadsticks came their way. "There's more where this came from" she told her, lifting Star's hand and gently laying a kiss to it.

Star beamed at her before ducking her head as the waitress took their order.

After dinner, which was spent of them sharing quiet conversation about shared music interests and art, Daniela took Star to any of the venders she had noticed had caught her girlfriend's eye.

Star didn't just buy to her heart's content, that wasn't in her nature. However, when Danny saw an especially longing look on her face, she would get the item for her.

No matter how Star tried to mask her face or how much she protested.

"I want to treat you. It feels so…fulfilling watching your face light up. Like when I got you the snow globe and the barrettes. I love it" Daniela told her.

"But I have nothing to give to you" Star told her feeling bad.

"You give me plenty by being here with me, and yes I know" she said, taking Star's hand and cutting her off with a brief peck to the lips.

"I know you like just being with me. But please, I like spending my money on you. I make it, and Adam has always been kind and insisted on giving it to me. I never understood until now" she told her.

"Alright" Star relented before her face lit up. "But, I want to take you to my favorite spot!" she told her excitedly.

"Alright" Daniela nodded as a smile stretched her face.

"Great, come on. You can't tell the others" she told her in her airy voice. "Not even Laddie. It's a secret" she told her as she led her through the crowd.

Daniela was amazed with how Star moved. It was like her feet almost didn't touch the ground.

They made it to the side of the Tilta-Whirl ride and Star began to climb under, in a small hidden little hole.

"Wha-? This can't be safe" Danny said before shrugging. "Never let it be said I refuse following a lady into her secret hole" she said going in after Star.

After a little uncomfortable crawling, the space surprisingly opened up. Daniela was really surprised that nothing was moving around frighteningly, and she wasn't fearing for her life.

There were a few torn blankets around, nothing fancy.

"Here" Star said as she laid on her back and looked up.

Following her lead, Danny laid back as well and her eyes widened in amazement.

All over the mechanical walls and ceiling were glow in the dark stickers of stars and planets of different sizes.

"You made a planetarium" Daniela said in wonder.

"It's just where I like to go, if I ever have a moment alone. Usually when Dwayne has Laddie" Star told her.

"It's brilliant" Danny breathed, looking at Star.

Star blushed, biting her lip.

"It's nothing, really. It's not like they move or anything" she chuckled.

"Would you like them too?" Danny asked after a moment and Star's eyes snapped back to hers.

"What?" she asked.

Danny smirked with a small brow wave. Deciding to have some fun, Danny cheekily wiggling her nose and in the next instant a small golden spark shot off of the tip of her dark tanned skin to the ceiling and landed on one of the stars…making it zoom off and touch a planet.

So on and so on until everything was moving beautifully.

"It's glorious" Star breathed. "Thank you" she told Danny.

"Eh, I had a good bit to work with" Danny waved her off before turning her head to look at Star as she gently took the other girl's hand. "Though I've got to say" she told her girlfriend making Star tear her eyes away from the magical display to the beautiful teen next to her.

Cinnamon gaze locked with umber brown. Both looking truly alive and decisively dreamy.

"My favorite Star is…right here" Daniela said as she moved in close to connect her mouth with Star's.

Just before their lips touched, Star mumbled, "Smooth" shocking her girlfriend before she giggled, which Daniela promptly smother with her own lips as she all but tackled the other girl.

Not that Star was complaining.

The rest of their night was spent under the stars though their main attention was on each other and stolen kisses.

#######################################################################################################

Later that night, the whole gang was back together.

Ava was carrying Laddie into the cave, followed by Eva as she told the little boy that they had a big surprise for him.

This of course surprised and excited the bundle of vampiric cuteness to no end.

Daniela and Star all but floated in, going to sit on Star's bed and smiling out at everyone else as the boys loudly made their entrance not a moment after.

"Hey-hey-HEY!" Marko's tone went from a playful greeting to an angry exclamation to an almost feminine shriek of despair. "Who took a duce on my paint brush!" he screamed from further in the cave where he had flown off once he had spotted trouble.

The twins, who were now by Dwayne's bookcases, froze and looked at each other as Laddie squealed and jumped down from Ava's arms noticing the surprise.

"Dude" Paul asked blinking owlishly. "Am I just really high or is that Thorn and is he fucking laughing?" he asked pointing at the large white dog who was in fact doggy snickering.

Laddie was busy hugging the life out of the canine, who loved the attention. Danny watched in growing amusement as Star let out a very unchararistic snort before blushing and hiding her face.

Marko was still bemoaning the loss of one of his paintbrushes in his corner. Paul seemed to be trying to work out if what he was seeing was real or not since no one had offered up an actual answer for him.

David and Dwayne slowly looked with incredulous expressions at Ava and Eva. Neither girl had ever seen either boy look so stunned or disgusted before, though this time the expressions were actually due to Thorn's...gift to Marko.

Eva looked at Ava and asked her through clenched teeth, "I thought he was house broken" she all but demanded.

"Er, opps" was all Ava supplied with an innocent smile and shrug.

Eva banged her forehead on the couch.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Also, don't worry, the twins will make it up to Marko and his poor paintbrush. It's a little fun chapter. I know lately the moods been more serious but for some reason this was how this chapter wanted to go, and you just have to follow your muse. Don't worry. Next chapter will have plenty of drama, angsty, broody Michael, seriousness and so on. Also, the story line will be moving forward with Michael being that annoying cousin trying hard to hang out all the time. Marko's backstory will be coming up in the next one. It's gonna be bloody. Let's not forget the Frogs and maybe, a surprise hunter? I got plans people, it's all about how it wants to unfold. Bear with me, we'll have fun. Review, suggest, or ask if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, this chapter and really the last few ones have taken so long to put up for a few reasons. Work for starters. And mainly because my mind was trying to fight what the twins wanted to do and what the movie did. I just now told myself to screw the actual time line and things flowed. Ugh. Also, I wanted to put the proper emotions and everything into Marko's story and figure out the right plan for what they want to do. Just, a lot of things but here it is finally. Thank you guys and I'm glad you're still enjoying it even though it takes forever. Lastly, **thank you:** to **Lexxxloubell** **,** **princessnerra** **,** **skylord danyelle** **,** **JaliceJelsa4eva** **,** **SabrinaTeenagedB** **,** **hottieanimegurl** **,** **shelby3323** **,** **MissRuthless** **,** **flowerangel502** **,** **missedwarddawn** **,** **Wizards N Dragons Realm** **,** **Screaming Kittycat** **,** **jgood27** **,** **Sarahburch** **.** I really appreciate your reviews. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 16: Proficient in the Art of Ass Kicking.

Eva had run out of the cave and bought Marko a full set of new brushes while Ava gave Thorn a dressing down for destroying his things in the first place.

She didn't think she got through to the hell hound.

Especially since he was just rolling around with Laddie.

Marko shot Ava a pout and she threw her hands up. "I said I was sorry already, geez. That look may work on my sister, but aim it somewhere else buddy" she told him.

Soon enough laughter was bubbling out of the cherub boy and Ava was muttering mutiny.

'Hey, guys' Eva's voice came over Ava's and the boys' mind.

Ava winced lightly. "As if we weren't already too close" she muttered. "People called us connected before, but this is ridiculous" she said as David kissed her forehead.

He pulled her onto his lap in the wheelchair.

"You'll get used to it Princess" he assured it.

'What's up Doll' Marko mentally asked Eva.

'I've got a tag along and I can't seem to shake him. What do I do?' she asked, letting them see what she was talking about.

As Eva was riding on her bike, she looked back to see Michael following her on his own. Keeping up at a reasonable pace, even when he freaked out when she got too close to the edge of the cliff at times.

Everyone looked at David, not sure how to proceed.

"What do you think Princess" David asked. He tried to mask his voice in its usual arrogant tones, but she felt the concern for what she wanted.

Ava parted her mouth but didn't know what to say. Finally, she shrugged with a sigh.

"It's up to you" she told him. "Just, nothing too crazy, yeah" she offered.

David smiled, kissing her cheek. 'Bring him here Eva, invite him in for food' David said and Eva agreed without a fight.

"Marko" David called, looking at the boy in question. "Go get food" he told him.

"A please wouldn't kill you" Ava grinned lightly.

"Thank you" Marko said dramatically with a playful eyeroll. "What are we eating" he asked.

David and Ava looked at each other and both answered, "Chinese".

Marko was gone in the wind.

Dwayne came up behind Ava and placed his hands on her shoulders as she leaned back into him.

"Are you sure about this Ava" Danny asked from her comfortable position, jacket and shoes already tossed off.

"Yeah, hopefully it will get him to back off" Ava told her. "What more can we do?" she asked. "I just thought we had avoided this all together" she commented.

"It makes you wonder what else has been, erm delayed" Danny said in lack of better word. "We've changed so much" she said, "We still plan to change so much" she went on playing with Star's hair, "Yet it seems like somethings just happen no matter what".

"Not if I can help it" Ava said with determination, her hands flexing on David's chest as her head turned slightly from its position on Dwayne's stomach.

Everyone understood what she meant.

"Well let's get some tunes in here" Paul said trying to lighten the mood. It was appreciated by everyone.

Dwayne pulled Ava up and the two started swaying, laughing when she would almost trip. Eventually, he simply lifted and spun them around making her squeal.

Danny smiled, continuing messing with Star's hair as Star made more earrings.

Laddie continued to play with Thorn while Paul danced on the broken fountain. David watched with a pleased grin from his comfortable wheelchair as he shrugged off his big coat like everyone else's.

That was before Dwayne put Ava down and she dizzily grabbed David's hand and pulled him up, making him dance with them as well.

As everyone continued to have a good time, Eva's voice broke the happy surface from above.

"Hey" she said earning cheers. "Brought company" she said, that got less cheers. She easily jumped down, meeting Paul in a deep kiss making her giggle against his lips.

Michael's head popped out and he looked at everyone.

He seemed surprised that Eva was already on the ground floor. It unnerved him a little when everyone looked up at him, including the dog.

"Uh, hey" he said nervously. He stood there, up on the ledge looking down as he ran a hand through his curls.

"Hey Michael, what brings you around here?" Ava asked, leaning against a completely bare-chested Dwayne.

"You guys" was his honest reply. He looked at David, "I wanted to know what was in that wine" he told him.

"Which wine" David asked far too innocently. He pecked Ava's lips before moving to light a cigarette and crashed back into his wheelchair, one leg up on the handles uncaringly.

"They didn't tell you-" Michael cut himself off as his eyes flew to Ava and Eva who were blank faced.

"I-I drank some of your wine" he admitted. He thought he had already told them that. 'Then we went to the tracks. Or was that a dream' he thought, still confused about that whole frightening experience.

"That…was a mistake" David's voice slithered through the hall. "Come down here Michael" he all but ordered.

Michael only hesitated for a moment before he began his decent.

Eva went up to Paul, twirling gracefully on the fountain edge to the softer volume of the music. He pulled her back into his chest as they started to sway gently.

She kept Michael in her peripheral vision though.

The same went for Ava, who went with Dwayne to the closest couch near David, which he had moved nearer, and they snuggled up at the arm. Her legs were folded and placed over Dwayne's lap with his arms around her waist and shoulder.

One of her hands dangled off the side, lightly holding one of David's.

Star and Daniela had stayed in their previous position, though Daniela had twitched her fingers making the curtains fall closed.

They were sheer, so they could still see out of them. It just gave them more of a sense of privacy against Michael.

She also knew Star wasn't thrilled with the boys' games. Even if she knew it was most likely for the best.

Star simply turned in her lap, face almost buried in her stomach as she continued with her crafts and Daniela started working on the other half of her hair, prompt up on the large fluffy pillows.

Laddie snuggled in closer to Thorn who gave off short growls at Michael before Ava hushed him.

Michael finally got down and looked around for a place to sit.

"Grab a cushion Michael" Ava told him with a small smile. She felt bad, getting the sense that Michael just wanted somewhere to belong.

Here he was in a new town, parents freshly divorced and he was taken from his friends and everything he was comfortable with.

'But being here gets them killed' came Eva's voice in her head. 'How do we be good cousins and good girlfriends at the same time' she asked her sister.

'Nice and good are two different things' Ava thought back to her. 'Things are so complicated and it's annoying' she pouted, trying to keep her face impassive.

Michael nodded and sat slowly on the couch.

"So, what are you guys up to?" he asked trying to ease up.

"Same old same old" David said earning some chortles. "Night out, terrorize the locals, come home and spoil the Princess" he remarked, gesturing to a pouting Ava.

"You?" he asked almost civilly.

The girls looked back and forth, interested in this weird male stand off as both Michael and David seemed to be puffing their chests out slightly.

'They're like birds' Eva thought making Paul choke on whatever he was inhaling as he tried to laugh and breath in at the same time.

David simply rolled his eyes, not too fond of the comparison.

"Just trying to get a feel for the city. I mean, there's something about it that just seems…different" Michael told him.

'In this episode of when boys become men' Ava was saying in everyone who could hear head with a phony Aussie accent. 'We see how one of the smaller males try to challenge the alpha for his position. This is a sure fire way of getting buggered' she said and now there were more snickers.

Dwayne was laughing silently against her, shaking her with how his chest moved from the muffled noise.

Even David cracked a smile at that.

"You could say that" David said out loud and none of them knew if he was answering Michael or Ava.

Daniela sort of wondered what they were all snickering about, but figured she'd get the story later.

Star didn't want to know, not even a little. She may have been a half, but her unacceptance of what she was had all but closed the link between her and the others, even now when they were on slightly better terms.

Laddie just laughed whenever anyone else did because he was a child and that was his thing.

Everyone sat in silence for a while, more or less looking at a very uncomfortable Michael.

A few times Eva and Ava almost broke it but then they remembered that it was better for Michael to not want to hang out with the boys.

He wouldn't respond well to the whole vampire thing, he had proven that.

In fact, they wondered why he was here and acting so relatively calm when he had just accused the boys of turning him into a vampire.

Once they found a way to turn him human again, then they could hang out with him. Maybe not with the boys…they'd have to see how all the personalities meshed without the whole 'turning into a vampire because -le gasp- Max is after your mom, what a twist-' in the mix.

Once that major obstacle was out of the way, then they could see if Michael still wanted to hang with them and if the boys were down. Not to mentions Star and Daniela.

Eva and Ava would give him a shot, but they still had to make sure their boyfriends didn't die first because of Max and his nonsensical plan. At any point.

That was definitely at the top of their list.

The only one not being quiet was Paul. He had turned up the music and all but crashed into the spot next to Michael.

He smiled widely, offering him a hit.

"I don't smoke" Michael told him lowly.

"Come on man. Don't be square" Paul teased him. "What's it gonna hurt?" he asked.

He turned to see if the others were still watching him. However, it was like suddenly _everyone_ was looking conspicuously somewhere else.

With a shrug, Michael grinned and took the offered joint and with Paul's insisted took some deep hits.

After the initial coughing, he felt it wasn't so bad, he thought he could even start to affect him already. He felt a little like air, light headed in a sense, not relaxed but almost like he wasn't real.

Michael couldn't explain it, but for some reason he wasn't worried about it. After all, he had heard stories about drugs. He was sure this was supposed to happen, this quickly too.

He was going to pass it back, but Paul had him keep going.

With one last inhale, he was able to give it back to Paul, who winked at him before going back over to Eva.

Finally, the prolonged silence was broken by an over the top cheerful Marko. "Chow time" he announced, emerging from the shadows behind David.

Really that's where the 'kitchen' was, but Michael didn't need to know that.

"So" Michael began as everyone was spooned some food. He would have been a little surprised that Marko could carry the abundance of food he had brought, however, when the boy took his jacket off he could tell he obviously worked out.

"You really live here" he asked remembering a previous conversation.

"Have for a while" David nodded.

"The cops don't give you problems or anything?" Michael asked with some disbelief.

"You planning on ratting on us Michael?" Dwayne asked from his spot with Ava. His arm bent at the elbow as his hand gently ran through Ava's curls.

The other easily caught the cartoon of food Marko tossed to him. Almost too easily as he never took his eyes off Michael.

"Of course not" Michael said, shaking his head. "But all the warning signs" he trailed off.

"It's been abandoned for a long time" David told him. "Rarely anyone comes here and if they do…they find us" he finished.

Michael nodded slowly.

"Rice?" David offered Michael who shook his head with a tight grin.

"Come on, you don't like rice? How can a million Chinese people be wrong" David prompted.

Everyone watched back and forth, eating their own food.

Dwayne and Ava were eating noodles. Marko was munching on orange chicken by Eva and Paul's left side, along with Laddie.

Star and Danny were sharing some fried rice and egg rolls. They threw one to Thorn who was still watching Michael, making him shift away from the big dog.

Eva was sitting between Paul's lap by the fountain and would eat the broccoli out of his broccoli and beef carton.

Ava popped open a Pepsi and Michael jumped, making the boys snicker while the twins sent him calming smiles.

Michael took the offered the carton and slowly took a moderately big bite, looking around at everyone again. He noticed none of the twins or Danny were drinking or smoking like the guys or even Star.

Also, Eva had Paul put his smoke out once Laddie came to sit by them to eat.

"How are those maggots Michael" David asked conversationally after Michael's third bite.

Michael's gaze snapped back to the peroxide blonde.

"What?" he asked swallowing.

"Maggots" David leaned forward, smirking as the cave's lighting made strange shadows over his face. "You're eating maggots".

Some of the other guys chuckled while the twins and Laddie just watched.

Danny pulled Star further up the bed, distracting her with too low whispers.

Michael chuckled but looked down unable to help himself. He yelped when he saw in place of the carton full of white rice, wiggling, disgusting maggots.

He threw the carton away from his and began gagging.

"Hey, relax man. It was a joke" Paul told him soothingly with an easy going smile.

Michael looked up at him, breathing heavily from hacking before looking back down. "A joke-? Did you see…" he trailed off as he noticed there were in fact no maggots.

It really was just rice.

"No hard feelings, huh" David chuckled and Michael looked at him in frightened amazement before his expression smoothed some. He blinked as if trying to get sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, no hard feelings" Michael repeated, wondering just what he had smoked.

"Dwayne, give Michael some noodles" David ordered.

Dwayne held out the noodle box to Michael who looked in before grimacing. "They're worms" he told them, swallowing thickly.

"What?" David asked with a disbelieving chuckle as Dwayne looked into the box with a confused look.

Ava almost snorted, 'Smartass' she thought at him.

"In the box, it's worms" Michael tried to explain.

"Worms" David shook his head as he turned to watch as Dwayne chuckled, going to feed Ava a fork fool of the wiggling nightcrawlers.

"No, Ava don't-" Michael went to protest as he surged forward slightly in his seat before she happily chewed down on what she saw as thankfully regular noodles.

"It's only noodles Michael" David taunted as Dwayne forked up another mouthful, this time of normal looking food for the confused looking Michael to see.

He all but collapsed back onto the couch, face still like a lost child.

Not that anyone could really blame him.

"So, Michael" Ava started. "What's Sam been up to" she asked.

Michael looked a bit put off by the subject but shrugged and started talking none the less. "He's hanging out with those Frog brothers" he told them. "I think they're meeting some vampire hunter" he explained, watching David's reaction closely.

David simply blinked slowly.

"A vampire hunter?" David asked.

"Yeah, crazy…right" Michael asked.

'He's real subtle, ain't he' Marko thought, tossing his trash in the fire.

"You've got to be if you're going to run around and call yourself that" Paul laughed from his spot.

"So, you guys don't believe in vampires" Michael asked earning more laughter.

"I think werewolves are cooler" Ava told him seriously, earning a pinch from Dwayne on the rear that Michael couldn't see.

"I'm more of a witch type of girl" Daniela said, speaking up for the first time that night as she kissed a sleepy Star's head and gently moved out from under her to walk around the bed frame.

"Really, that's cool I guess. All that new age stuff?" Michael asked Daniela, turning at his waist to look at her.

"Yeah, something like that" she told him sharing a secretive smile with the others.

"I'm worried about Sam and his friends" Eva suddenly sighed, shaking her head.

"Wait, why?" Michael asked looking at her with drawl brows.

"Well, you know how Sam's looking for friends. And the Frogs seem so impressionable" she started to explain. "I read that comic he brought home. It basically says it's ok to stab anyone if you even think they're different than you" she said and Michael looked taken about.

"Think of the trouble they could get into if they listen to someone who believed that, I mean this vampire hunter wrote that comic right" Ava asked.

"Not to mention the people they could hurt" Danny added.

"I never even thought of that" Michael admitted, now looking worried.

"Well, we can talk to him about it later. It might help if you were there with us though" Eva said. "You know, make him see it's serious" she insisted.

"It seems like this whole town is vampire crazy" Ava sighed and Michael tensed, thinking she was going to rat out what he accused the boys of.

"Why do you say that Dove" Dwayne asked.

"I see those comics everywhere, it's ridiculous. I mean, there is literally a gang in town that calls themselves Surf Nazis and no one thinks they contribute to the murder capital of America?" she asked.

"There's a gang called that here" Michael asked.

"Yeah" Danny snorted. "Real pieces of work too. Yet, you don't see the Frogs trying to stake them" she joked.

"Maybe it's the surf in their name" Eva supplied with a grin. "The Frogs think you can't be a tan vampire remember? What kind of respectable vampire gets some sun" she chuckled.

"I thought you guys were into the whole supernatural thing" Michael asked the twins and Danny.

"We are" Ava answered for them. "We believe in a lot of things, worship Goddess Hecate and everything. But we can tell the difference between reality and fantasy Michael" she told him with a playful eyeroll.

"Oh, right, yeah" he said with a small chuckle.

Everyone settled back down.

"You thirsty?" David asked Michael after a while.

Michael tensed, remembering the wine.

"Beer?" Marko offered innocently.

'I swear if that turns into another yellow liquid…' Eva trailed off threateningly. Paul choked on his own beer. Half in shock, half in laughter.

Laddie tried to help by patting his back as Thorn yelped when he was sprayed by the buds.

Everyone else laughed and Ava tried to calm Thorn. A shaken hellhound was an exposed hellhound.

"Thanks" Michael said taking the beer can and opening it. He took a small drink and smiled around.

"So, have you made any friends yet" Ava asked sounding a little like a mom or aunt.

"Um, well…" Michael didn't know how to answer that.

The first day there he had talked to some teens on the beach, but after that his whole attention had been on them.

'We're not really friends though, are we' he wondered awkwardly and with a small amount of hope that he would in fact be considered part of the gang.

"No?" he finished waiting to see if anyone was going to correct him.

No one did.

Michael took an awkward sip of his drink.

#######################################################################################################

Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

This Jackson Stalker was a total joke, but his new friends were all but head over heels for the guy.

He looked like something out of his comics, and not in a good way.

'It's like this guy jumped into the twins' closet, blindfolded' he thought. 'At least the twins make it work' the fashion forward teen appreciated his cousins' sense of style. This guy on the other hand…'.

He had a torn black top with no sleeves that exposed his stomach and one pierced nipple. His nose and eyebrow were pierced as well. His dark black hair was short and spiked like little black needles.

He had on tight, very tight leather pants with steal toed boots and a silver jacket that seemed to shimmer when he moved.

It looked futuristic and out there.

Not to mention his 'hunter' belt that had stakes, and a whole bunch of other things he claimed helped him with supernatural beings.

He was tan, with far too much lip palm on. 'Not to mention all that eye liner' Sam thought.

Really, Sam thought all those things were forgivable, especially since the guy wasn't bad looking. With a strong jaw with a cleft in it, five o' clock shadow and hazel slanted eyes with heavy, but seemingly plucked brows.

Despite how hard he tried to look grunge it was obvious he took great care in his appearance.

Pouty lips, long lashes and even manicured and painted black nails. He was tall and strong looking, though relatively slim.

'His teeth hurt my eyes' Sam thought as the man smiled again. And he was a man. He looked almost thirty, at least to the young Sam.

It was his personality that really put the blonde off. He seemed so full of himself and cheesy. Like a talk show host almost. 'How are they eating this shit up' Sam wondered, arms crossed and annoyance written clearly across his face.

"So, how long can you stay in town" Edgar asked trying to puff his chest out. His eager expression was plain to see, which Sam thought was almost freaky on the usually stoic youth.

"It depends what I find" the Jackson told them with a slight chuckle, arms loosely crossed as he leaned casually against the counter with one foot perched back to keep him balanced.

"Yeah, of course" Edgar said as he and Alan laughed a little too much.

"Totally" Alan agreed. "I'm sure you'll find plenty here" Alan told him. "We've had our suspicious about a few of the locals" he said while trying to run to get his notebooks. He almost tripped over Edgar who had rushed to do the same.

"We've collected a lot of data" Edgar informed an obviously amused Jackson who watched them with a smarmy smirk.

"So" Sam asked, "You've killed real vampires" his tone was notable disbelieving.

Jackson smiled that same blinding grin.

"I sure have" he told him in a cocky tone, voice deeper than theirs but not as deep as Michael's. "I've got to keep the world save. It's the American way" he said and Sam tried no to roll his eyes as the Frogs mouthed the words.

"Right" Sam nodded, "But the thing is I heard my cousins talking and they said you accidentally stabbed a few people. Human people" he asked with a look that showed how unimpressed he was.

Jackson laughed though it had a nervous twinge to it. "Your cousins are fans" he asked instead of answering.

"No" Sam said quickly.

As Jackson went to speak, Alan and Edgar all but jumped in front of him with armfuls of notebooks.

"Are all of these suspected vampires?" he asked the boys, looking a little stunned.

They nodded so fast they looked like blurs.

"Well, I would love to read these but it would take a very long-" he tried to say but Alan cut him off happily.

"I just made coffee" he told him.

Edgar was looking at him with large brown moon eyes as his brother ran to get him a cup. Sam was smirking, looking for the world like this was his new favorite comic.

With a sigh followed but a thick swallow Jackson slipped on a smile, though somehow it seemed dimmer.

"Who am I to deny my fans and junior hunters?" he asked. From the awed look on the two Frogs' faces as Edgar ran to lock the store door, he had a sinking feeling it was going to be a long, long night.

#######################################################################################################

Ava and Eva had a brilliant plan.

At least they thought it was brilliant. Their boyfriends weren't so pleased, but they had ways of bringing them around.

It soothed the guilt they felt over all but alienating Michael since he had arrived.

They had quickly sent out the message to the boys, who looked put out by it as the twins sent Daniela looks so she'd get the message as well.

The boys weren't mad at the twins, they just weren't happy with the idea. Instead of scaring Michael, the girls thought it would be best to…bore him away.

Why would he want to come around if it was just boring and obviously awkward when he was around?

'I hate that he'll think we're lame' Paul thought.

'But you don't even like him' Eva thought back at him.

'Yeah, I know' Paul whined. 'But I don't want to seem lame' he thought back making her fight a chuckle.

'He won't' Ava assured her friend. 'He'll just think that we don't want to party while he's here. Like he's bumming the party' she told him.

'Promise' Paul asked, shooting her puppy dog eyes.

'Totally' she told him.

'She's right man' Marko said as he moved over to his paints. 'Now if you don't mind' he told them as he started to work on a canvas.

'Are you sure we can't scare him' it was now David's turn to pout.

Dwayne wasn't much better though he was trying to be more dignified about it. Much to David's irritation.

Luckily, the blonde's face was the same cold, smug mask it usually seemed.

'No, that will just push him into wanting to 'save us' later on' Eva explained. 'He already thinks you turned us, if you continue trying to mess with him it will just cement the idea in his mind. This way, we can blame what he's seen on the alcohol and drugs and now that he's stopped we can act so average that he'll be bored out of his skull' she told them.

'We've never been good at average' Dwayne told her.

'Well, try' Ava probed. 'Eva and I will creep him out' she told them.

'I thought you said we aren't going to mess with him', David and Paul asked, sending each other looks from across the room.

Michael continued to sip his beer in the silence as Daniela helped Laddie onto the bed next to Star, Thorn jumping onto the end.

Dwayne just listened to the girls' idea as Marko rolled his eyes at his pack brothers, pigeon landing on his shoulder as he continued to paint.

' **You** can't' both twins stressed. 'We can, and we won't be using vampire tactics. We have our own brand of weird' the twins smirked. Michael caught it, swallowing loudly as he shifted in his seat.

"So, Mikey" the twins said together. The boys began relaxing into their more 'normal', mundane activities that they would enjoy after a hunt or night out.

As Marko continued painting, Paul went and picked up his guitar that was in the farthest corner of the cave and started tuning it, trying to get the right cords.

Dwayne picked up an old, nameless book and began reading as David walked over to Paul and began looking for the drumsticks that he always seemed to misplace.

He usually read or played the drums, if he wasn't staring off into space thinking.

Sometimes he would tell Laddie stories, though not as much as Dwayne and Paul. Marko colored with Laddie usually.

However, the little vampire was busy making beaded works with Star as Danny moved over to the couch Ava was on, Eva following.

Dwyane gave a silent huff about having to move but gave Ava one last squeeze and took his book to the worn-out arm chair by the lit trash can and make shift book cases.

The twins continued, snapping Michael's attention back onto them. "Have you ever thought about the craziest ways to die?" they asked him, heads tilting simultaneously as Danny bit back a cackle.

"Uh" Michael said, blowing out some air. "I try not to think about death" he told them.

"Why not?" Ava asked, blinking confused.

"It's my thirteenth birthday all over again" Michael muttered, not as quiet as he hoped. "Because it's death?" he told them finishing in a question.

"It's just another extension of life" Eva shrugged. "When you think about it" she went on, "We are all born to die. Right now we're rotting from the inside out, have been since our conceptions" she shrugged.

Daniela nodded, holding her soda up in the air. "As we ripe and ripe, we rot and rot" she quoted.

"Do you guys think about death a lot" he asked in a sarcastic tone, taking another larger drink.

"Constantly" the three said seriously and he choked a bit.

"What?" he asked, looking at them semi-horrified.

"You could be burned alive" Eva told him.

"Or I had a nightmare about live autopsies once" Danny said casually.

"I mean, you could be eaten alive, by anything really. Even a duck or something if it was desperate enough" Ava went on with a hand wave of her hand and wide eyes.

Everyone but Eva and Daniela looked at her. Even Paul and David stopped messing around to stare at her.

"Well they could" she defended. "Just saying" Ava muttered as some of the group shook their heads in amazement and went back to their previous activities.

"Ok" Michael sighed, "Can we change the subject please?" he asked.

"I guess" Ava told him, moving her mouth in an exaggerated thinking manner. "Though that's usually our go to ice breaker" she admitted.

"You must be great at parties" Michael quipped.

"I think so" Eva smiled.

"We really kill" Danny told him straight faced.

Marko booed from the corner before she threw an egg roll at him.

"What do you like talking about" Eva asked Michael diplomatically as they passed him another beer.

"Normal stuff I guess" he told them uncaringly before looking at them. His eyes widened as their eyes narrowed and each had a single brow raised. "I didn't mean that you guys weren't normal" he began stumbling over his words as he tried to backpaddle.

"No that's fine" Ava drawled. "It's just funny how you said normal, but last time we talked you said you thought you were a vam-" she was cut off quickly by a panicked Michael who yelled over her, jumping up and spilling his beer on the floor before he picked the can up hurriedly.

"Nothing, nothing" he told her.

"You thought you were nothing?" Daniela asked with confused. "Have you been feeling down since the big move?" she questioned.

"Eh, no" Michael told her, blushing.

"Then why did you think you were nothing" Daniela asked him tilting her head in apparent confusion.

"That's because he's lying" Ava said bluntly.

"It's ok Michael" Eva assured him. "They won't think you're crazy, they'd probably just laugh at you for a while" was her attempt at making him feel better.

"Geez, thanks" Michael asked. "I'd rather just talk about death again" he told them sarcastically but the three girls beamed at him, perking up.

"Really" Ava asked, "Because I just bought this book, the Victorian book of the Dead, and it talked about a girl who accidentally swallowed some kind of water lizards and instead of dying they grew inside of her, killing her. No one found out until her autopsy" she told them.

"Sick" Eva giggled, her face looked far too interested for Michael's liking.

"She probably had really bad intestinal issues before too" Daniela shook her head. "Like bloody stool and-" Michael cut her off very loudly, hands going to his ears as he looked even more horrified than before.

They were impressed by the green tint he now had.

"That's enough of that" he shouted.

"It's just poop Michael, I mean really" Eva rolled her eyes. "Please be mature about it" she told him.

Ava giggled, hand going to her mouth. "Ha, poop" she tittered. Paul joined her until David kicked him off of his stool without even looking up from what he was playing.

Michael stood, but swayed slightly on his feet. It seemed the drugs and alcohol were affecting him a little more than he expected.

"Hey" he randomly asked, looking at Star making Danny tense though she somehow managed to restrict it to her jaw muscles.

The twins tried not to tease their friend over her slight possessiveness of her girlfriend. Especially since they didn't have room to talk.

The fact that she had been all but smoking out the camper kitchen with potion attempts to make said girl human again and also be able to read their minds for the past few days, so far with very little success kept their teasing to a minimum.

He looked back at the three on the couch. Michael seemed to stare at each of their faces for an uncomfortable amount of time and they couldn't figure out why.

Though Danny wondered if he was simply trying to focus on them properly as he was still slightly swaying.

'Is the beer that strong?' she asked looking at the cheep looking cans. 'Or was it whatever he smoked' she wondered.

"Do you guys know how to do this" he asked, pointing at his face and making a circle.

"Create a face, depends with what material. Latex sure, flesh…what kind?" Ava asked sounding very suspicious at the end.

"No" Eva said pushing her twin in a tone that said it should have been obvious. "He wants a makeover!" she squealed.

"I hope it's not one of those dumb trick questions where we were supposed to circle our faces" Danny said, shaking her head while she looked at Michael with a scrunched expression.

"No" Michael whined, "I mean like piercings. I was thinking of getting my ear pierced" he blew a raspberry. "But I forgot" he told them smiling as he sat by Ava.

The fact that he had to all but sit on Eva to do so and was almost pushing her between the cushions to the void known as the underneath was totally lost on the teen boy.

"Oh sweet Gods" Eva called out as Danny jumped up to help her, sending Ava flying onto her side in the spot where Daniela had just vacated.

Once fished out, Eva gasped for air. "I saw my life flash before my eyes" she told them. "I gotta tell you we don't do nearly enough cardo" she added.

"So can you do it" Michael asked Ava still blocking out the chaos he had just caused.

"No time like the present to learn" she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she grabbed one of Star's long needles from the table, not caring if it was clean and wielded it like Psycho.

"Calm down, I'm fine" Eva rushed to still her twin's actions.

The blue eyed bombshell looked up to see both her mates looked ready to attack her cousin as well and decided that a change of discussion was much needed.

"We don't know how to do that Michael, all of ours are professionally done" she confessed. "Do you like Max?" she asked.

"He's weird, but I guess he's alright" Michael said suddenly looking sullen. "Better for Mom than Dad" he told them lowly, more to himself.

"Well, we think maybe Aunt Lucy would be better on her own for a while" Ava said, calming herself.

Michael looked at her, eyes darting around her face with a sad but guarded expression. Like he was trying to be tough. Not necessarily mean or badass, just indifferent to what was being said. Though it was obvious he wasn't.

"You think so" he asked, looking at his lap after a moment.

"I'm not a relationship expert, by a longshot" Daniela spoke up. "But I think if I was in her shoes and hurt like she was I'd need time to myself. Figure myself out, work on what was best for me. Even if it was to date around. Have bad days, or spa days" she told him. "Just selfish days" she explained.

They were talking in lower tones. They knew the boys could still hear, but it was to give Michael a sense of privacy.

"It seems like she didn't want to be alone at all" Ava said. "If it's not one kind of relationship, it's another. Husband, sons, father, now boyfriend. There's no Lucy time" she crossed her legs, bringing them up and picking at the laces.

"Did you…did you talk to her about this?" Michael asked sounding more hopeful as he looked up through his curls, baby blues peeking through the dark locks at each of them.

"We tried" Eva admitted, "But she didn't seem that interested". Michael quickly looked back down, his mouth tightening and brows drawing closer together.

"I think" Ava stated even quieter, seeing him dart his eyes to her to show she did in fact have his attention. "It would mean a lot more coming from you" she offered.

"I doubt that" Michael countered. "I can't-. We don't talk like that anyway" he confessed in a near whisper.

"Well" Ava cleared her throat. "I know if it was my mom and I was worried about her I wouldn't let **anything** stop me, not even myself" she told him.

Michael's head snapped to the side in a short move and he and Ava's eyes locked.

There seemed to be a moment of understanding passing between the two as Eva looked at Daniela who bit the inside of her lip partly in curiosity and partly in worry.

The stares from around the room were palpable, even though when they looked, no one seemed to be actually looking at them.

"I think I gotta go" Michael said suddenly with conviction, standing before almost falling.

"Yes, you do" Ava agreed. "But I think I should drop you off, and no buts" she cut off Michael when he went to protest, for once resisting the urge to giggle at the word.

At least until she got outside the cave.

#######################################################################################################

Eva was watching Marko paint.

It was a beautiful, though chaotic scene which she supposed summoned up the man himself.

It seemed to have started out as some sort of beautiful greenery before he quickly began dictating a scene of fallen bodies, some seemingly shot and bled out while other were blown to pieces.

And the blood…

So much blood!

Eva was surprised that he didn't run out of red paint as his vigorous brush strokes almost made her think he was possessed.

He had once more taken his jacket off and his hair was tied back in a hazardous bun.

Cheshire blue eyes fixated on what he was doing with his mouth slightly parted. At one point he seemed to his, top lip pulling over his teeth and he actually flashed to his vampiric form.

Dwayne had gone to a different section of the inner septum. He had taken a sleepy Laddie with him on the boy's insistence. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she assumed he had another room somewhere.

David soon left as well, though he turned down a different corner. He rolled his eyes when a bouncing Thorn followed behind him, despite his attempts to shoo him away.

Star had dragged Daniela off to show her something a long time ago.

Now it was just Paul, who was softly playing on an acoustic guitar, Eva the observer and Marko.

"This is how it was, you know" Marko suddenly spoke breaking the tranquil atmosphere making Eva jump in her seat as she snapped her gaze from his work up to his face.

He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was still entirely focused on what he was doing. Almost too focused like he was trying to use it to distract himself from looking at her.

Or maybe he was lost in some far away memory.

She couldn't be sure.

His face was so stone like she could have sworn it was carved from the coldest marble in the moment.

So unlike the usually cheerful and energetic boy she was used to.

Instead, she saw the face of a haunted man.

Paul stopped strumming but didn't move from his position and didn't look over at them.

"How what was?" Eva asked Marko softly.

Marko took a deep breath through his nose before answering. "War" he told her, voice deeper than before.

"War?" she repeated pulling her legs closer to her chest as she hugged herself.

"It was 1916" he began, slowing his hand movements as he just stared at the almost finished work.

His face took on a sardonic grin, twisting into a frown in the corners before he could stop it.

"My folks were so proud" he told her in a tone that bordered on scornful. "Just turned 18 and they sent me away like a lamb to the slaughter" he spat before a twisted smirk slowly stretched his face.

"Though, I suppose Pa was glad to be rid of me. Never thought I was right in the head. Too many fights with the neighbor kids. Too many rumors" he shrugged.

There was a pause in his story and Eva felt it was safe to ask what was on her mind.

"What kind of rumors?" she asked him. She made sure to keep her voice void of judgement. Eva always knew from the movie, from what she knew of the comics and just word of mouth that Marko was especially vicious when it came to his victims.

She knew that from what she had seen from his killing sprees she had witnessed for herself.

'But…' Eva couldn't help but wonder. 'How long has that been going on?'

"Quite a while" Marko answered her unasked question. She almost winced though it wasn't asked with fear or menace.

"I learned at an early age that I had a knack for pain" he went on. "Causing pain that is" he told her. "Anyone who upset me. Anyone who pissed me off" he spoke as his words became harsher.

He spun, arms bent as his hands were held palm up in a showy manner. He was smiling but the look in his eye was anything but pleasant.

"It's a talent that I always have possessed" he told her, head tilted down as his eyes seemed to glow.

"So, when you became a soldier…?" she trailed off, hands turning white from gripping her legs so tightly.

"Let's just say the nickname of Doughboy wasn't exactly a match to what I was capable of doing, did do" he told her, walking slowly in front of her around the painting that her gaze went back to.

"Though…neither was Angel Face" Marko told her and she looked confused. "My own personal nickname" he clarified.

"I can see that" Eva couldn't help but give a small smile though it vanished just as quick. "So how did they find you?" she asked.

"I was on the field. My whole platoon was going down" he told her. "At least I think they were" he squinted, looking up at the ceiling where some moonlight peaked in. "After a while certain things get fuzzy" he acknowledged.

"I just remember I was on my own, couldn't find anybody I knew and the blood. I was drenched in blood. Some of it mine…not all of it" he said.

He looked back at her.

"I was running around, like a damn chicken with its fucking head cut off" he spat. "I couldn't hear because of the ringing and I couldn't see because of all of the damn smoke". He ran a hand through he curly bangs making them stick up at ends.

"That's when I saw **them** " he told her seriously, voice shaking slightly. "They just walked out of the smoke, not dressed for battle and grinning like devils" he looked at Eva with an expression that hedge on crazy.

"I thought they were angels of death, coming for me" he said. She was surprised to hear a different afflation to his voice she had never noticed before.

It held a scared child like tone almost with just a hint, the barest hint of somewhere that had to have had a twang.

She didn't dare ask him at the moment.

Marko swallowed as his eyes slowly traveled to the floor.

"In a way, I was right" he breathed somberly.

Marko slowly moved, almost like a cat as he crouched and crawled up to the enraptured Eva. He made it to her knees, hands slithering up to rest over hers as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I was frozen on the spot" he whispered. "Max walked up and told me he had a way out for me. That they'd been **watching me** " he said. "If I wanted out of the war and a chance to live, I'd go with them" he said.

"And you did" she asked and he nodded slowly. "On our way here…we made a stop to my home town and I _thanked_ my parents for all they'd done for me" Marko told her, bending his face forward again as his eyes stayed focused on her face.

His nails began to dig into her skin, but she didn't shake him off.

"I thanked the whole damn town that never loved me" he got out through clenched teeth.

Eva's lips parted just barely as her eyes held a sad, empathetic light to them.

Marko couldn't handle it and quickly threw himself from her before standing and turning away.

Eva unfolded herself and stood slowly as to not startle the tense boy in front of her. With agile, nimble steps she closed the distance and gently let her hands touch his shoulders as her chest touched his back.

Now it was Marko's turn to jump.

Eva smiled softly at that as her nails lightly dragged from his arms to his scantly covered chest until she could hold him.

And hold him she did, squeezing tight and placing her head on his shoulder with her lips to the apex of where his neck and jaw met.

"I love you" she told him gently and she felt him sag briefly before spinning in her arms and taking her upper arms in his hands roughly.

For a split second, they just stared at each other.

Two brilliant blues looking deep into one another souls.

Then, Marko pulled Eva to him, one hand at the back of her neck tangled in all of her hair as the other grasped her back as they shared a deep, long, smoldering kiss.

After three intense minutes they finally pulled back for air.

"I don't think I've ever held my breath that long" Eva said in an admittedly girlish tone as she tried to gasp in more air.

Marko couldn't help but laugh as he brought her in for a tight hug.

"Don't worry Babe" Paul said, finally speaking up from his corner as they turned their heads to look at him, cheek to cheek.

He wore a cocky, teasingly grin though his absolute happiness shined through his eyes.

"We're great for breathing exercises" he joked with a wink making her chuckle against the still laughing Makro.

#######################################################################################################

Ava arrived back in the cave a little later, delicately asking her sister if it was ok to come in.

After getting the affirmative she strolled in and jumped down. "Honey, I'm home" she called out easily while looking around.

David walked into the main hall with the rest of the brigade following besides Laddie.

Ava looked at Dwayne, "He's asleep" he told her with a fond look and she nodded.

"Good, he shouldn't hear this anyway" she told them.

"What is it exactly he shouldn't hear Princess?" David asked striking a match against his teeth and lightening a cigarette.

The girls were being very secretive about their thoughts on the manner.

Danny sighed and readjusted her now sloppy bun. "Here's the thing" she explained. "I'm still a bit of a novice at this witch stuff still" she confessed. "Most the time when I make things happen, it's emotion based. Gods, I wish Aunt Celia was here" she sighed.

"That would be a party" Ava laughed as her and Eva high fived.

"Anyway" Daniela rolled her eyes amused. "I've been trying to get better. Though Grudella has been helpful, she doesn't want to really be around the boys much" she said.

This earned smug looks from the boys as the girls rolled their eyes or scoffed.

"I was hoping to make something that would turn halfling vampires human again" Danny said looking at the shocked Star.

Star swallowed and smiled gently at the other girl.

"However, besides waste a few good pans" Eva cut in.

"May they rest in peace" Ava added.

"She hasn't been successful so we thought of a better plan that would help us kill two birds one stone as the unfortunate metaphor goes" she told them.

"And that plan would be what Doll?" Paul asked her amused at the back and forth.

"We kill Max" the twins and Danny said together, dead serious.

All the boys' eyes widened as they seemed to stop all animation. Even the allusion of breathing escaped them as their faces grew grave in either fear, seriousness, caution or a mixture of the three.

"We know you aren't close to him" Ava went on. "We can feel it. And he's getting dangerous. He doesn't like us" she told them.

"We can feel that too" Eva told them in all seriousness.

"If he keeps going the way he does, he won't just get you killed but possibly all of us and hurt who knows on the way" Daniela added.

"We don't think he can be reasoned with, look at his actions and reactions so far" the twins spoke, looking at each other then back at the boys and Star, who was still trying to wrap her mind around the new information.

"He's dangerous to all of us" Daniela said, face raising slightly at her stern tone.

"Max is selfish, a collector and he only considers you…us, playthings" Ava told them.

"Now he's on the verge of having the idea of a family, if it's even the first time he's attempted this" Eva said with a pinched face as they saw the boys exchange looks. "That answers that" she sighed. "Who knows what he would do if he succeeded and we know what he'd do if he failed" she told them.

"His only interest is himself. Look at what happened after he found David's body. He wasn't even upset, he basically tutted and moved along" Ava said getting angry. She looked David in the eye.

"You cried when Marko was killed, he didn't care about any of your deaths" she told him with a lowered voice.

"We think if we're really going to survive this and live past the end of the movie, he has to go" Daniela shook her head. "Who knows what crazy idea he'd get in his head next, siblings for Laddie?" she asked looking at an upset Dwayne.

They stopped and waited for the boys to digest that and respond in their own time.

No one said anything for a long moment.

David stood and went over to a bunch of posters they had. He tore one off and punched the wall. No one really reacted beyond looking away.

Ava wanted to go over to him but she felt that it was best to let him work it out. She didn't think he'd appreciate any coddling at the moment, even if that's not what she meant by it.

Marko was staring off at the floor, seemingly at nothing.

Dwayne looked lost in thought and from the expression on his face it wasn't the best ideas running through his head as he ran vampiric paled, yet still natural darker hand through his luscious dark locks.

Paul crossed one leg over the other and then put his elbows on them. He then steepled his fingers and placed them on his mouth as he looked off into nothing, troubled.

Ava wondered what they were all thinking about as their thoughts were moving a mile a minute.

Though she and Eva were sure about one thing.

None of the boys were upset over the loss of Max. There was no love lost there.

Dwayne's reasoning became clear soon enough as a name echoed through his and the other's head.

Besides Daniela and Star who sat in silence. Daniela looked mildly annoyed over being left out of the form of communication with crossed arms and her bottom lip sticking out.

Star looked fine with it, simply watching everything with a cautious air. Which made sense since she was the one to cut the link herself.

'Laddie' came from Dwayne loud and clear.

Ava couldn't help herself as she got up and stood in front of him, taking his face in her hands as she made him look at her.

"Just because he won't be a vampire anymore doesn't mean he won't want to be around you" she assured him. "I've heard him in his sleep Dwayne. He thinks of you like a father" she told him. "Nothing is going to change that" she told him.

"But" Dwayne told her in his quiet voice as his eyes fluttered to hold in the tears that misted his dark eyes. "If he's human, he won't be protected" Dwayne feared.

"Yes, he will" Ava told him, bending down to peck his lips sweetly. She pulled back and said, "He'll still have all of us to watch, nothing is going to change except his appetite" she swore. "He'll still be your little boy".

Dwayne wrapped his arms around her thighs as his head rested on her stomach, holding her close to him.

Eva was looking at Marko and Paul, trying to figure out what was wrong but not wanting to pry.

The two boys looked at each other before quickly looking away, breathing out and making discomforted faces.

"It's just" Paul was the first to crack as he scooted further on the edge of the couch cushion and rubbed his hands nervously on his knees, moving both feet flat on the floor. "I don't like Max, couldn't care less about him actually" he tried to explain before looking at Eva with his clear blue eyes.

"But he made it so I could get revenge for Debbie" he said as his lip trembled, eyes looking up at the mention of her name.

"I think you would have done that anyway, he just gave you an easier way while getting something for himself" Eva told him, taking his fidgeting hands in her smooth ones. "And it wasn't revenge" she said and he looked at her. "It was justice, there is a difference".

Paul gave a watery smile and held her hand tighter.

She turned slightly to look at Marko.

"Isn't it obvious" he said, sniffling and crossing his arms though his eyes were blank before he looked away. "He made me into what I was always supposed to be…a demon" he told her quietly.

"Ok" she told him with an incredulous look. "You are definitely no angel, that's true and you do have a bit of sadistic side, and that's fine" she said. "However, you're not a demon…technically" she shook her head.

Marko tried not to smile at that as he looked down, biting his thumb nail.

"I mean, need I remind you **again** " she stressed, "There is literally a gang that chose the name Nazi in it…enough said" she sighed.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"And I prefer both of you just the way you are, thank you very much" she said, looking down then up from her lashes coyly.

Marko kissed the side of her head in appreciation.

Ava ran her hands through Dwayne's hair one more time before gently patting his shoulders. He pulled back and she sent him and look before gesturing her head towards David.

Dwayne breathed in deeply and nodded, though sent her a look clearly stating to be careful.

Ava smiled as she touched his chin with her thumb and pointer finger.

With that, Ava walked over to David. Footsteps much heavier than her sisters so he had to have heard her coming which became apparent when he stopped his destruction of the corner he had claimed and tensed with his back to her.

"Are you going to turn around and talk to me?" she asked him quietly.

He didn't say anything though she could hear him panting heavily.

"Fine, then allow me" she told him trying to keep her tone light.

She began moving around him and the wreckage when he caught her forearm and held her fast.

"Don't" he told her dangerously.

Ava looked at his profile.

He was transformed. Chest heaving from his release of anger.

He wouldn't look at her but instead look down at the shredded wallpaper. His expression wasn't angry though.

It was one of pain.

"Oh David" Ava whispered.

She reached out as if to stroke his now angular cheek but he quickly grabbed her hand. He snapped his fired gaze to her soothing green in warning.

Not to be deterred, she pressed on and instead of pushing her hand away he was simply holding onto her as she stroked the pads of her fingers down his sharp cheek.

"What's wrong my Love" she asked him softly.

"Max" David choked out. "The things he's done. The things I've done because of him. Because of what he allowed me to do" he told her with obvious shame burning in his eyes.

Though, Ava wasn't sure if it was shame over the acts, lack of guilt for some of them and pleasure he took, or both.

"What he's taken from me" he told her with a ragged breath.

"What did he take" she asked him.

"My humanity" he told her. "My life" he spat bitterly.

A single tear fell down his cheek before her thumb caught it.

"Oh David" Ava repeated. "Don't you see what you've made though" she asked him sadly.

When no answer was forthcoming, she continued. "A family" she told him, plowing through any denials he may have spouted. "Max may have picked you all, but it was you who united everyone. All of you grew close and became a real family. He didn't do that. He's not capable of that, but you are" she told him.

"Without him we wouldn't have found you" David told her in a nearly silent voice.

"That's not true" Ava shook her head as a slow grin spread over her face. "I watched plenty of your other movies" she teased.

David couldn't help but let out a whoosh of air. His face smoothed as the tension was broken a little.

"Come here Princess" David said pulling her into his cold, strong arms.

He held her tight, slightly turning them to look at the rest of their crew. "So, we kill Max?" he asked as he was once more grateful for his own separation of mental link with his creator.

Danny nodded, "Then you would take over as Head Vampire" she told him.

"Well" David said, unable to hold back that usual smug smirk. "That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it" he asked.

The boys and twins cheered and hollered their agreements. Even Star was grinning.

Danny returned David's look with a sassy one of her own as she lifted her drink to toast his direction, "Long live the King".

#######################################################################################################

Daniela was walking the boardwalk with two very happy Bedlam twins.

In each of the blue and red haired girls' arms was a plush toy bat. Their boyfriends had conquered the evil carnival game and won them their prizes.

"We can't wait for a stake through the heart from Grandpa" Eva was saying.

They were still discussing Max.

Everyone had decided he had to go. It was the how they were having problems with.

Star and Laddie were resting at the cave as the boys were out hunting. The girls had just gotten off of work, visited shortly by the bikers to offer them their gifts before promises of meeting up later.

"True, but I don't think we're strong enough yet for a head on attack" Danny put in.

"At least not without a good strategy" Ava added before looking in front of her and groaning. "Oh great, it's the three stooges" she muttered.

Danny and Eva looked to see what she was talking about. Danny had to crane her neck to see around all of the people.

It was that psycho Sabrina with her friends Spike and Angel.

"And they've brought company" Eva told them as they took in the obvious gang that was with the three.

All who were headed in the girls' direction.

"Why do I get the feeling they aren't coming over to make peace?" Eva asked.

"How many times are you going to make me admit to your astute intellect on the obvious" Daniela told as she tried to hide her worry.

"Well we could try to avoid them which they would definitely see and be called cowards" Ava told the others. "Or we could stay and mouth off and be called idiots" she finished.

"What do we usually do" Eva asked, hands going to her pockets as she squeezed the bat against her elbow.

"Option two" Daniela helpfully supplied.

"I guess we have our answer then" Ava said with tired acceptance as the three stood to their full height, heads held high.

"Well, look what we have here" Sabrina said as she walked closer, tossing her long red locks over her shoulder and showing off her sparkling knee length dress with some white gogo boots.

Spike wheeze laughed, his chained leather jacket over a weird button up dark purple silk like top. He had on a dog collar and torn dress pants and taped up shoes.

Angel was in a long orange dress, that did not go well with her complexion as the matching makeup proved and she kept stepping on the already muddy bottom with her military boots.

She had on long dangling earrings, or earring seeing as she was only wearing one and they weren't sure if that was on purpose or not.

"Do you see what I see" Angel's baby voice squeaked out in what was supposed to be a threatening tone.

The girls however couldn't control themselves. They just had too much to work with in front of them.

"The Rejects Disco?" Ava asked far too seriously.

"What the morning after prom looks like?" Eva offered up.

"When mannequins at the Goodwill come to life?" Danny put in.

"Oh, we just made a little story" Ava turned to Eva and Danny excitedly. "The mannequins came to life, went to Prom and the theme was a rejected disco!" she clapped.

"Cute!" Eva told her nodding.

"When do you guys get the movie rights?" Danny asked the very angry trio. The snickering motor gang behind them offered up no support.

"We see a couple of soon to be dead bitches" Sabrina spat enraged. "Ain't that right boys" she asked the guys behind her.

They chuckled and some even pounded their fists together in very stereotypical bad guy fashion.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself that way" Danny said in false innocence. "Why, in this town you could still have a few more good weeks in you before you kick the can" she told them.

"She was talking about you, dumbass" Angel hissed out as she cracked her knuckles.

"Then she should really learn how to properly use an identifier in her sentences" Ava told them primly before smiling widely. "It's only proper grammar after all" she added.

"You don't want to be shown for the ignoramus you really are, do you" Eva chuckled before making an oh with her mouth. "Oh, too late" she retracted.

"Listen you little punks-" a tall, buff dude with nasty scar and buzz cut moved from behind the group and pushed his way to in front of Sabrina.

"Yeah, you get them Derrek" Spike wheezed as Sabrina sent both boys annoyed looks.

"Brother?" Ava asked amused, leaning to the side so she could see Sabrina.

"I'm her man, baby" the guy said sarcastically. "She can't get enough of this" he grabbed his crotch.

"Haha" Ava began laughing, holding her bat to her stomach. "That's great" she gasped out.

"What's so funny slut" he asked the laughing teen.

Eva, who was smiling looked at Sabrina, who looked like a child told they weren't getting the Happy Meal toy they wanted.

"So, were you 'not getting enough' when you were hitting on my sister? Or was that just a fluke?" she asked amusedly.

Danny began chuckling as well as she watched Derrek's face started to take on color as he spun to look at Sabrina.

"You've been carpet munching" he asked angrily.

The twins and Daniela began laughing harder.

"She wishes" Daniela got out. Derrek looked over at her. "She wanted in but was told the carpet store was closed" she said, snorting as Ava pushed her shoulder, laughing so hard her cheeks turned a bright red.

"An exclusive clientele only" Eva giggled.

"So, Derrek" Ava asked as she took in desperate breathes. "What crew you with" she questioned him.

Derrek shot her a slimy smile as he wiped his mouth with his dirty looking hand.

"Surf Nazi's baby, first in command" he told her as some of the others nodded while looking tough.

"Yeah, 'cause Jack and Jill were killed" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Oh my Gods, were those their real names" Eva asked hopefully as her mind flashed to the teens that the boys had ripped the top of the car off of before killing.

"You don't know if they're dead man" some boy in the back pointed out but Sabrina scoffed at him, top lip raised at the corner in apparent disgust.

"So what" Danny asked, "You thought you'd use your friends in a gang to take us out?" she shook her head at Sabrina with a scoff. "Just because Ava wasn't into you, talk about desperate" she added.

"Well" Sabrina said as her face twitched. "I know the boys are always down to take on some Lost Boys scum" she told them as she gained a smirk, eyes flashing.

Derrek frowned as his brown eyes narrowed. "You property of the Lost Boys" he demanded, not seeing how Ava seemed to cringe at another improper sentence.

"There's no copyright infringement here" Eva denied with her own secretive smirk.

"We are dating them however" Ava said, hugging her bat happily.

"And how" Daniela teased her friends, voice going up cutely at end, as she wiggled her brows.

"Cute" Angel said seeing the gift in Ava's arm. "Mind if I make some adjustments" she asked with a menacing grin as she tried to swipe the toy from the tall girl.

However, Ava caught her arm in time as any trace of a smile was wiped from her red lips. Pale face reflected in the moonlight with her green eyes holding an eerie vibe.

"Actually" Ava said aiming her face just an inch lower. "I do" she said in her smoky voice.

With that, she gave Angel a little twist and pushed her away from her.

"I wouldn't try that again" Eva told Angel honestly, brow raised and frown tugging on her lips.

Danny crossed her arms as her own brows came together when she narrowed her eyes that seemed to hold a fire behind them.

Spike laughed loudly…and coughed just as loud. So loud a few people looked over to see if he was having some sort of an attack. It was really graving on Eva's nerves and from the disgruntled looks on some of the others faces, she'd guess she wasn't the only one.

"Get her" Sabrina pushed Angel who had been nursing her wrist. "Earn me that teddy" she sneered.

As Angel went to grab at Ava's face with her unbruised hand, Ava jerked her torso to the side. She then used the hand that was holding the bat to push the arm up and over. After that, she backhanded Angel upwards sending the other girl crashing back into a startled Sabrina who shrieked as they fell on the pier.

"Actually" Ava said, breathing out as she adjusted her top. "It's a Desmodus Rotundus" she corrected.

When she got looks from the other group she rolled her eyes as Danny murmured, "Nerrrd".

"A cute, common vampire bat" she clarified.

Spike looked like he was going to take a step forward before Eva stopped him. She passed Danny her plushy with a, "Hold my bat".

"I got you baby" Danny responded.

Eva took on an exaggerated karate move, which was meant to make her opponents think they had the upper hand and get cocky so they'd make mistakes from the beginning and she could have an easier time fighting them.

She made a come here motion with her hand. "Oh, bring it on Spikey boy" she mocked.

Spike put his fists but after seeing what her sister did, he wasn't looking very confident.

"Don't be a pussy man" Derrek said, not paying attention to Sabrina and Angela as they had to get themselves back up.

"Yeah, it's real manly to attack teenage girls" came Daniela's voice, heavily riddled with sarcasm that seemed to hit extra hard somehow due to her accent.

The gang glared at her and Spike went to take a swing at Eva.

However, he went too wide.

Eva wondered how many times that actually worked for him. 'Or if he's ever been in a fight before. Do that too many times and you get broken ribs' she told herself at the same time as she countered his attack.

She ducked under his swing and then bounced back with a powerful kick to the sternum.

He went flying back completely off of his feet. The people behind him jumped away in shock and fear and let him crash and roll against the ground with a pain filled moan.

Eva took her toy back happily.

Daniela looked between Sabrina and Derrek and cracked her dainty fingers with a sigh as she smiled. "I guess that leaves you two for me" she told them easily.

The height difference was not lost on anyone.

"Who do you think we learned if from" the twins asked with matching cheeky expressions.

Sabrina shot them glares as the rest of the ganged looked at them warily. Even Derrek.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Danny asked as she moved into a fighting pose.

"We leave" Derrek told her with narrowed eyes. "For now" he left with a little threat, turning to walk off.

Sabrina stomped her foot, pushing Angel out of her way who bumped into Spike making him cough and wince.

"This is not over" she hissed at them.

The girls rolled their eyes and watched as the gang rolled off. Sabrina was trying to say something to Derrek, making angry hand motions but he seemed to be ignoring her for the most part.

"Well done ladies" they heard an unctuous voice from behind them.

They turned to see a man dressed like he was ready for a rave watching them. They'd had never seen him before, in either film nor since they had arrived in town.

"Do we know you?" Eva asked as one of her hands went to her hip.

"Not yet" he winked with a toothy smile. "I'm _only_ the man who happened to drive that hoard of delinquents away and saved you" he told them as he leaned against the wall in an overly cocky manner. "One of my many skill sets" he bragged, winking at Ava.

He was standing in the shadows, almost liked posed for dramatic effect as they played over him making him look like some both blend into the night yet catch the moon light somehow.

"Funny" Ava deadpanned, sucking air around her canine tooth loudly. "I didn't know watching a group of young girls get ganged up on by a bunch of people while doing and saying nothing then taking all the credit was a talent" she said bitingly completely making his smile drop as his face actually seemed to lose some of its coloring.

"If it was then most of these useless fucks would have metals" she carelessly gestured to some of the people who had stopped to watch their earlier confrontation and had yet to move on.

At her addressing them they scattered like rats.

"Well, I was in in the shadows see" the man began before Daniela cut him off.

"Instead of asking you what or why, I'm gonna just guess you're gonna feed us a load of crap" she said as one hand went to her head. She could feel a migraine starting.

"Can you just cut to the chase and tell us who you are and beat it? We're not really in a nice sociable mood" Eva added with a sardonic attempt of a grin.

"Of course" he said standing up straight and slightly swiping the end of one side of his coat which gave them a flash of his utility belt. A flash that seemed pretty purposeful.

"Though, I'm sure you've heard of me" he chuckled. The girls couldn't help but liken him to a newscaster or something similar because of the sound.

It didn't match the look he was going for.

"And please, only a few pictures. I'll allow it this time because you're such gorgeous women" he added with another wink.

"What's your fucking name dude" Ava demanded bluntly. It was so abrupt that he started just a little.

"Ladies, you have the honor of meeting the ultimate American. The brave supernatural hunter, Jackson Stalker" he held his hands up in a welcoming manner.

All three girls' eyes widen in panic and they were sure their hearts had stopped. They paled and they looked ready to bolt.

"Fuck" Ava and Eva said, sounding anything but happy as their displeasure began to show on their faces.

It was obvious even to Jackson that this was not a positive reaction. "Not what I was expecting" he murmured, looking at Ava again, clearing his throat.

'Make a fan of her yet' he thought roguishly.

The twins felt a bit frozen, bearing the Paul and Marko's warning in mind. It seemed their brains couldn't get their mouths working for a moment.

Luckily, Daniela had them covered.

"Mierda" she said simply, turning to look at her friends worriedly.

 **A/N** : So, what do you guys think? Next chapter has; more Stalker, some hunting with the boys, maybe a lemon with Eva, finally, (?) (Hmm?), and possibly, though depends how it flows, David's backstory. And much, much more! Also, I know there was some ooc in this one with Marko and really all of them, but it felt right, so who knows, maybe that could possibly be true on some level? We can't be monsters all the time, right? Wow, this chapter man. Drained me on so many levels. What will David's and even Laddie's bring? Again, I'll either fix spelling errors later, or when the whole story is done. Ask, suggest, and review if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Also, like always, any grammar I'll try to get to. If not right away, I'll try to get to it at very end of story. I mention an specific type of awkward smile, look at Olivia from Smosh and her vine about that to get what I'm talking about if you don't know what I mean. **I know some people may be like, hey that sex scene didn't sound real or of course he's described as blah blah. Just go with it. It's smut. It doesn't always have to be realistic, it's a fantasy. Also, just because you haven't experienced something a certain way, doesn't mean someone else hasn't. Please, just enjoy the sexy smut for what it is.** Sorry, had to say that. It says it at bottom too. Thank you very much to **Lillianclark91** **:** I'm so glad you liked his backstory! You'll be happy with this chapter, I think. David's backstory will be in next chapter. Hope you like that one too. Thank you **0netflixme0** , here is the update. So, love this story. However, end A/N might have a little message about not only what's to come up next but how long it's going to go on. Next few chapters, things really get…vampire…y. It gets vampy. Yeah, let's go with that. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 17: Sloppy, Sloppy, Sloppy. (Part 1)

"Nope" Ava and Eva said as one before spinning around, linking arms with a still faced forward Daniela and all but dragging the shorter girl away quickly.

"Wait, hey!" Stalker said as he realized they were actually fast walking away from him.

He took off after them but the twins were quick and people split for them like the red sea, even their tiny annoyed cargo didn't slow them down. Despite her lack of movement and the glares she was shooting anyone who dared look at her.

"Wait" he yelled louder as if it was simply a volume issue that kept them from stopping.

If anything, the twins picked up speed.

The girls spotted their bikes and quickly got on.

'We're supposed to meet the boys at the cave' Eva told her sister.

'No way we're leading this tool anywhere near them' Ava shot back.

'What's going on?' David asked them and the girls showed them what was happening.

'Bring him here' David ordered.

'No' both girls automatically replied.

'We can't risk you getting seen' Ava said as she and the others jumped on their bikes. They were speeding away before Stalker had a chance to even get close.

'She's right, if he's as reckless as it seems then who knows what he'd do if he saw you and got suspicious' Eva agreed.

Daniela followed silently behind her two friends, wondering where they were going as they had turned the opposite direction of the cave.

David was silent for a good while and the next to speak in their head was Paul.

'Then what are you going to do?' he asked them concerned.

Both twins looked behind them to be sure they weren't being followed.

"I put something up, so he should get a bit confused if he tries to follow us" Danny yelled over the rush of air.

"Good thinking, head to the trailer" Ava told her and Danny gave her a thumbs up.

'I think I have a plan starting, but we're going to the trailer tonight to be safe' she told the boys.

'Why don't we meet you there' Dwayne asked.

'We'll get there first and wait a little to make sure it's safe and then you can come' Eva responded.

'You do know we are vampires, right Doll?' Marko asked.

'Yes, and you're a vicious killer' she responded in a baby voice. 'Now be a good boy and you'll see us before the sun comes up, see you soon' with that the girls picked up speed as they blocked off the laughter in their heads.

Soon enough the girls were parking outside of their trailer and racing to get in. Before they could though, they were stopped by Michael.

"Hey" he told them. "I was thinking about what you said about Sam and I was wondering if you had a moment to talk to him" he asked them with obvious concern flashing in his eyes.

The three girls shared looks before nodding and following the tall boy inside the main house and up the stairs.

Michael stopped himself before knocking and looked at Eva. "Maybe you should-" he trailed off and she nodded lightly.

They switched positions and she knocked on the door, hearing the pop music on the other end turn down slightly. "Sam, hey can we come in" she asked pleasantly.

"Sure, come on" he called and the four piled in.

"Wow, is this an intervention or something" Sam joked before looking at Michael with a smirk. "I'm not the one sleeping all day" he told them.

"Sam when you reach a certain age you'll learn that that's the only way for teenagers to live" Daniela told him.

"Yeah, then you'll get hair in funny places" Ava teased before he threw a pillow at her as they all took seats or stood around the room.

"So, what's going on" the blonde asked as he set his comic down and scooted up further towards the headboard.

"We wanted to talk to you about Jackson Stalker" Michael told Sam.

Sam's face scrunched up in annoyance. "What about him" he asked with obvious distaste. He leaned over so he could rest his cheek on his fist.

"You're not a fan" Ava asked amused.

"You haven't met him" Sam quipped moodily.

"Actually, we have" Danny rolled her eyes and he raised his light brows. "How someone's head could get so big yet hold so much hair gel, I'll never know" she snarked.

Sam burst out into laughter as Michael chuckled, arms crossed from his position at Sam's desk.

The twins looked at her with playful chastising expressions. "Daniela!" they told her and she waved them off.

"Don't Daniela me" she huffed, crossed leg on the edge of Sam's bed. "Why does everyone always Daniela me" she muttered.

"Why indeed" Eva teased her from her and Ava's spot by the closed closet. "Anyway" she continued, "We're worried about you" she told Sam with a kind smile. "If he's as bad as we've heard then he could really hurt you and the boys or get you all in serious trouble" she told him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked sitting him more and loosely hugging his knees.

"Mike?" Ava motioned to the buff youth who nodded.

"I went and checked up on Stalker Sam, though that's not his real name" he told his younger brother.

"Shocker" Ava deadpanned before Eva elbowed her.

"His real name is Jackson Davidson" he told Sam, as he leaned forward slightly with a serious look. "He's been arrested five times but each time he's managed to post bail and is barely there for more than a few hours. His father's a cop and his uncle's a judge, so that might be why, though I couldn't be sure" he told him.

Sam looked really surprised by that.

"There's more" he told the room. "He used to have two partners, sidekicks" he told everyone.

"Yeah, Kenny something and a Natalie chick" Sam looked like he was trying to remember. "Didn't Kenny turn into a vampire and attack Natalie, killing her and Jackson had to kill him.

"That's what he claimed" Ava took over for Michael when he looked at her. "But apparently the police found letters in both Natalie and Kenny's room, but by then the case had been dropped and he was free to go, despite what their families tried" she told him.

"What were in the letters" Sam asked.

"The newspaper said that they were love letters between Natalie and Kenny. They wanted to run away together. They were tired of Jackson and his attitude. They were worried though because Jackson had a thing for Natalie and a problem with her turning him down" Eva put in as she remembered what they had found out on their break, with Mike's help.

"So wait" Sam tried to make sense of what happened.

"So, he killed them and claimed they were vampires, wrote about it in his comic" Danny nodded.

Sam looked sick.

"You know" Ava suddenly said slyly. "It wouldn't have mattered if he was right" she shrugged.

"What?" both brothers asked and the other two girls looked at her quickly.

"I'm obviously not saying he was" she told them with a 'duh' expression making them all calm down. "I'm just saying if he was so sure they were vampires, or one was, they still wanted to leave. They weren't doing anything. They were in love and he still decided if I can't have her no one can" she told them.

"Yeah, but…" Michael trailed off and Eva shook her head.

"No, I get what she's saying. It's a form of prejudice, even if it's make believe" she added. "It's like Frankenstein's Creature. Everyone hated him at first glance, even his creator. Which was unfair because he hadn't done anything" she told them.

"Exactly, she's just saying if they were and they were trying to leave to be together and he did it out of obsession and not out of defense out of the innocent, then it's wrong, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"You sum it up so much better" Ava told her and Daniela smirked.

"It's a talent, I speak Bedlamese" she joked.

"One of the most complex and unintelligible languages to be sure" Eva nodded.

"Once you get past the jabbering, it's not so bad" Danny told them easily.

"Oh, she's clever, very clever" Ava pointed at Danny before looking at the two amused boys. "You see how clever" she asked before making a face at Danny who returned it.

"Ok, so you're saying that no matter what they may more have been…most likely weren't" Sam told them. "That his reasoning behind it all was what mattered in the end and it was wrong" he told them.

"It's like an after school special, ain't it Mikey?" Ava asked making the other boy chuckle.

"Yeah Sam, that's what they're saying. I know this town is weird but that guy…he's dangerous Sam" Michael said. "I don't want you to get hurt or roped into something just because your friends are fans of his" he told him.

"I don't think he really likes the Frogs" Sam tried to explain but Michael shook his head.

"Yeah, but what if they tried to prove to him that they were serious or he wanted to get you guys to do his dirty work? Do you really think you'd be up for killing someone? Especially an innocent person? I doubt you'd get out of it like he does" Michael began pacing as his nerves showed themselves.

"Whoa" Sam shivered a little as he looked at his bedsheet. "I hadn't really-, I mean I just thought he'd leave. But Edgar and Alan really do want to impress him" he mumbled as he saw the logic in their argument.

"Your friends don't deserve that either" Ava told him.

"Yeah, even if they are little shits" Daniela nodded in agreement.

"What we're saying is if anything happens, even if you think for whatever reason you can't come to us just know you can" Eva told him. "Above all us we're family, all of us. Nothing is going to change that" she promised.

"Thanks guys, all of you" Sam said before he looked slightly embarrassed. "Ok, I think that's enough for one night" he chuckled.

"Noted" Ava chuckled before moving away from the closet.

There was a small bang in it and they all turned to look at the white door.

Sam looked extremely creeped out as Ava and Eva shared a look.

"I don't want to, you do it" Ava muttered.

"You're older" Eva countered, already knowing Ava would cave.

Ava gave a whine of distress, looking into Eva's large blue eyes before the green-eyed girl predictably gave in and slowly reached for the handle.

"This is how horror movies end" Danny muttered.

"Wait, I'll do it" Michael said as he moved to stand in front of an unprotestingly Ava.

He popped the door open slightly and peeked in.

Quickly, he pulled his head back out and slammed the door shut, spinning around and swallowed thickly.

He had a distinct green tint to his face.

"What, what is it" Eva asked in suspense.

"I have to look now" Ava told in a tiny voice as she went to the door but he stopped her, holding her in a hug as he shook his head.

He placed his chin on the top of her head and whispered, "Don't look, trust me".

Danny looked confused before she saw realization dawn on a horrified Sam's face and then she remembered something. She looked between the boys and asked, "Grandpa put something else in there, didn't he?"

Sam winced as Michael gave a jerky nod, still holding onto Ava as Eva jumped away from the closet.

"You mean…" Eva asked Michael who nodded again.

"They fell and kind of tore each other a bit" he explained and now she looked just as ill.

"As if his butcher shop downstairs wasn't bad enough" Ava was obviously trying not to gag at the thought of what was in the closet. She clung to Michael's shirt as he led her as far from the door as they could get.

Danny picked up Sam's waste basket and put it at her feet.

She knew her friends were trying to come to terms with their new diet, but after almost a life time of vegetarianism and their relationship with animals, Grandpa's room was far scarier to them then any horror movie they'd witnessed so far.

'Talk about killing bad people, they can think on it. Mention Bambi and they start to lose their shit' she thought with fond sympathy.

'At least neither fainted like that trip to the museum when we saw that dissected cat' she thought. 'I had a hard time carrying them on my own, at least Michael's here to help if needed' she thought with some relief.

"I'd rather it had been an ax murder, that we could have fought" Eva told them. She looked at Sam, "Tomorrow, we're cleaning that graveyard out!"

He looked beyond relieved.

"Ok, let's get out of here before those things crawl out and drag us to the depths of the underworld" Ava said before all but rushing out of the room with Eva following.

"That won't give me nightmares" Sam rolled his eyes. "At least I know that can't happen" he said out loud as he looked at Danny.

She just waved to him, "Night" she said as she started to walk out.

"I mean, right" he said wanting confirmation. He _knew_ it couldn't, but it didn't hurt to hear it.

"Mike?" he asked as his brother began to close his door.

"See you tomorrow Sam" Mike told him with a small smile that made his lips thin in a 'of course not, shifty eyes' way matched with raised brows.

Sam's eyes widened as they left him there.

"Right!" he yelled after them, "Guys!".

Daniela tried not to snicker at that while the twins were already down the stairs and out the front door.

"How'd they get out so fast" Michael asked confused.

"Exercise" was all Danny said as she began to make her way down before Michael stopped her.

"Wait, Danny" Michael said and she looked up at him from her lower step on the stairs, lightly leaning back on the railing with her arms splayed to keep her balanced. Her lovely face was a mixture of wary curiosity.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping with Sam and everything" he told her, running a hand up his chest before nervously pushing it through his curls.

"He's a good kid" Danny told him. She smiled though it was borderline grimace as she pinched her lips together and then pulled them against the teeth before giving what was a parody of a smile as it was really just a curl of the muscle in the most awkward way, with a lot of bottom lip swallowing the top.

Like when someone accidently made eye contact with someone in the store but didn't want to seem rude, so they tried to smile before quickly looking away.

'Come to think of it I've gotten this look from a lot of white people right before they try to speak really bad Spanish' she thought with a brief narrowing of her eyes. 'A conspiracy for another day' she conceded as Michael spoke again.

"I mean, you've done a lot for all of us…for me" he went on.

'Uh oh' Danny thought before thinking of the best way to tackle this. "Well, we are practically family" she told him. "I mean" she pretended not to see how his eyes widened in dread.

"The twins are basically my sisters, so that makes you and Sam my cousins" she reached up and gave his arm a firm smack that echoed in the hall and made him wince at the sting.

"Right bro?" she joked with a wide smile. "Well, later" she began to turn before Michael once more stopped her.

"Wait, wait please" he said as he jogged down until he was in front of her and looking up with pleading blue eyes that searched her own cinnamon brown.

"Is" he stopped as if he couldn't get the words out. Daniela tilted her head, hardening her face.

She felt for Michael, she really did.

An unrequited crush sucked. But she had stated on many times she was lesbian, with a girlfriend…who he also hit on.

The short, kind girl only had so much patience, whether she could empathize or not.

"Is that really the only way you see me" he asked her looking heartbroken and wanting.

"Yes" Daniela answered immediately.

"Oh" he said blinking rapidly, "Okay" he told her, moving aside.

"Later Mike" she smiled and trotted happily out of the house to the trailer.

Michael leaned against the wall, despondent and watching her wistfully.

#######################################################################################################

Daniela rolled her eyes when she came upon the camper and saw two sets of eyes, both large and wide set each. There was a blue set and a green set, each peeking out of the dark shades of each opposite window of the door, past the sun blockers.

Once they spotted her it was obvious as they jolted backwards and there were simultaneous crashes followed by swear words.

"Got to love those dorks" she shook her head as she walked in, locking the door behind her.

"Hey buddy" Eva and Ava said as they tried to play off their painful and uncomfortable positions of the floor.

Daniela burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Eva was stuck between the oven and breakfast table. It almost looked like she was attempted to do yoga as her face was definitely in far too close proximity of her own ass.

Ava had landed upside down, legs in the air, which seemed to have gotten hazardously tangled in their hanging black, purple, and white decorative wall beads that was against another window.

The fact that they tried to make it looked like they were simply laying out in wait for her made Danny go to the kitchen table and pick up her camera, snapping a few polaroids of the grumbling sisters who attempted to disentangle themselves.

"Ow" Eva groaned as she limped up and Ava finally got her ankles free.

"You know, I just need one of me smiling and then I can copy all these together and we'll have our Christmas card" Daniela teased them happily.

"If you make it to Christmas" Ava pouted as Danny simply wiggled her brows.

"So, what happened" Eva asked as they all sat down.

Danny sighed and explained what Michael asked her.

"Ah, awkward" Eva shook her head as Ava rolled her eyes.

"He has no one to blame but himself" she told them. "Even if you weren't gay, you're taken and that should be enough to make him back off. Period" she told the others.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore" Daniela told them. "What are we going to do about this Stalker man" she asked.

They all shared sobering looks.

Eva decided to get in contact with the boys.

'Where are you?' she asked and Marko answered her almost right away.

'Just had a late night snack. We can come over now if you'd like' he offered.

'Yes, please do but don't let anyone see you. We don't want the Frogs or Stalker to spot you, not to mention Michael' she told him.

'We'll be careful, see you soon Babe' he promised.

"They're on their way" Ava told Danny, "Now what were you talking about earlier? Something you did to Stalker?" she asked.

"Oh, right!" Daniela said excited as she jumped up and went to open a small cupboard. "I think you'll really like this" she told them. "But in order to do the cave I think we may have to actually start tapping into the witchy power Grudella said you two have" she said talking very fast.

"Ok dope, dope" was all Ava said as she nodded trying to keep up.

"Danny, love the enthusiasm but maybe first explain what it is so we're on your same level of genius" Eva reminded her and Danny paused.

"Right, my bad" Danny said taking over a few dark yellow and pink velvet bags as she retook her seat.

The twins looked at the bags in great interest.

"Shiny, shiny" Ava said in approval.

"I agree, now please tell us what is in the shiny" Eva said as she and Ava tried to pry the bags open but it seemed even their impressive strength couldn't help them.

Daniela's smug look clued them into some foul play.

"What did you do?" Ava asked totally interested as she held the yellow bag securely in her palm.

Daniela slowly steepled her fingers together repeatedly with her nose proudly in the air. "I made a little charm that is going to make our enemies finding our hideouts all but impossible" she told them.

Both twins' eyes widened to impossible looking sizes as their mouths dropped slack.

"I do so live for these looks of astonishment at my brilliance" Daniela sighed out dreamily before giggly at her friends who started tickling her sides making her squirm. "I give" she finally chanted.

"Good, now tell us how you accomplished this amazement" Eva beamed at her.

"I would ask do you know what you've done, but that's too easy of a set up even for us" Ava added with her own mega watt smile that Daniela matched.

Before they could continue there was a knock on the biggest window and Ava went to open it for the boys. She glared at the beads she had previous been tangled in before tying them to the side to spare others the same fate.

First in was Star, who then helped in Laddie.

Laddie jumped on Ava, "Ava!" he cheered squeezing her tight.

"My little man" she cooed as she returned the hug.

He went and hugged Eva and Daniela just as hard before running back to attach himself to Ava's hip with a grin as he buried his face against her.

Star hugged the twins in greeting, "Hey" she said softly with a smile to match before going over to her girlfriend's side and sitting down, taking her hand as they shared a sweet kiss.

Next in was David who went up to Ava and kissed her deeply before taking up the biggest chair. "Hello Princess" he told her, taking up as much room as possible as he took of his coats and stretched out in the chair.

"Subtle, that whole superior complex of yours" Ava teased him with a twitch of her lips as she gestured with a finger to his almost cat like body movements.

David simply shot her a mild glower and threw a tiny decorative pillow at her that Dwyane caught with an impish look.

"Dove" he greeted her.

"My hero" she greeted him as they kissed.

"Yeah, yeah so cute outta the way for my boys" Eva told them making Ava snort as Dwayne led her and Laddie to the small couch that was by David's chair.

Though when she went to sit David took her hand and silently pulled, moving her to sit in between him and Dwayne with Laddie laying on her and the shirtless teen.

"Yeah Babe" they heard Paul cheer loudly from outside as Marko climbed in next.

"You were talking about subtlety" David taunted Ava who lightly flicked his ear before he pretended to bite her, which turned into a hand then neck kiss.

Something which Dwayne felt the need to copy on the other side.

"Hey, there is a child present…and on you!" Daniela gasped dramatically.

"Would you rather take him?" Ava said as she pulled back from her boyfriends and Laddie sat up straight on her lap. She ruffled his hair and pretended to whisper to the boy. "Laddie, did you know Daniela has a whole stash of chocol-" she went to say before Daniela stopped her.

"La-la-la" she shouted loudly making Ava laugh as she stood to get some food for the boy and Star from the fridge.

"Heya Doll" Marko had greeted Eva with a passionate kiss, dipping her slightly.

"Hmm" she hummed against his soft lips.

Just as they pulled away she was lifted and spun around just as Paul enthusiastically connected their lips before he almost lost his balance making her laugh as she slowly disconnected.

She stood between them and looked back and forth, "A girl could get used to that" she bit her lip making sure to snake the tip of her tongue out to flick her lip ring.

She had found out that Marko and Paul seemed to have a slight thing for her piercing and were even trying to convince her to get more.

The blue eyed, curly haired girl noticed that whenever she wetted her lips and tongue ring the two seemed to go a bit…wild.

"Oh, Babe" Paul groaned as one of his hands ran up her back like feathers before lodging itself in her hair and tugging gently. Marko showed his own approval as his nails elongated and flexed on her hip.

They crowded her, pressing her between their hard bodies.

Eva was definitely not complaining.

"Ok, there really is a child in the room" Daniela yelled making the three jump as they remembered they weren't alone and looked at their friends.

"Not to mention a sister who doesn't need to see that" Ava asked. "It's enough I get flashbacks of things in your mind" she stood holding a plate before shivering with a haunted look on her face.

"I don't need to see it up close. That" she gulped, "That's too far" she told them before giving some simple salami sandwiches and chips to Star and Laddie before going to Dwayne and David for comfort.

"As if I haven't seen enough" Eva muttered, "But you're right. I shall try to control myself". She then looked at Marko and Paul who still had lust burning in their eyes.

"Correction" she stated, "I shall try to control us" she told them.

"Promise" Paul wiggled his brows.

"ANYWAY" Daniela said loudly as she mimicked gagging. "I made something I think you'll all want to learn about" she told them.

Eva, Marko, and Paul went to take their own seats on the loveseat by the corner windows.

"What's this?" Star asked looking at the pink bag that Eva had left on the table.

"Right, tell her, us what it is. It's amazing, I'm sure it is" Ava clapped before looking at David. "Her brains, she gets that from me" she bragged.

Eva snorted, "Along with her perverted nature" she put in.

"Um I'm sorry, Paul can you remind your woman that she was the one who was just about to air hump in the living area" Ava asked her friend who looked at his girlfriend with a sassy smile.

"Um, Babe but you were the one-" he began in a voice that was meant to sound like Ava's before Eva poked him in the ribs.

"Shut it" she told him with a pout making the other boys laugh.

Daniela cleared her throat as she put on unnecessary reading glasses that were obviously meant to give her a professor look.

Star looked like she desperately wanted to laugh but she tried to be supportive and hold it in.

"Now, these are cloaking charms. As long as we bury them around the cave then it should keep out anyone meaning to do us harm" Daniela told them in a faux casual tone.

Everyone looked at her in shock before the boys seemed to lose their shit.

Paul and Marko jumped up and began swinging her around, hugging her and patting her on the back.

It almost looked a little like they were trying to juggle the poor girl.

Dwayne and David had jumped up as well though they were clapping and patting her on the back, showing the much more carefree and fun side to themselves, especially David.

"Ok, enough, enough. Let me down you hoodlums" she giggled as she stumbled back to her seat. She narrowly avoided being placed on anyone's shoulders and paraded around.

Despite how tight of a fit that would have been in the camper.

"So if we do this then we won't have to worry about anyone attacking Marko in his sleep" Ava said happily before turning to see her sister kissing the blonde boy. "Besides Eva that is" she added.

"I don't think he's complaining" David chuckled lowly as he walked back over to her side.

"Ok, how about we wait to here the rest of Daniela's explanation and then you can jump each other" Ava shouted over to her sister who pulled back with a pout before Paul kissed her neck.

"I mean that was pretty much it unless you wanted to know-" Daniela got out before Paul swept a giggling Eva up into his arms and like the wind to her room with Marko making sure the resounding click of the lock of the door was heard behind the three of them.

The boys laughed but Ava looked at Daniela and asked, "How good are you at silencing spells" making the other girl look sick.

"Let's go!" she said, "The sooner we plant these the better" she and Star, who had finished eating grabbed the bags.

They quietly exited out the front with David carrying Ava, who tried not to laugh followed.

Dwayne grabbed Laddie who grabbed another fist full of candy before the tall teen locked the door behind them and they made a hasty retreat to the cave, making sure not to be followed by anyone.

#######################################################################################################

Paul had attacked Eva's mouth with his the moment the door had closed.

As she was battling Paul's tongue with hers, Marko squeezed and admired her full behind with his hands. Running his hands all over it and her sides before he pressed himself pelvis first right up against her.

Then he moved her hair away from the right side of her neck.

He quickly returned to the mark he had started on earlier with licks and sucks that had her moan into the taller boy's mouth and push back against Marko.

She wasn't sure whose hands were responsible as if could have been her own at that point but soon she was shirtless, and they followed suite without any hesitation.

They took in the beauty of her in the dark blue satin bra that contrasted well against her pale toned skin.

"That looks really good" Paul couldn't help but mutter.

Marko breathed out before swallowing, "God Eva, you do this on purpose don't you" he asked her as moved her long locks into a messy bun and out of all of their way.

"Hmm" was her only response.

Eva was busy appreciating their own fit forms. She turned and bit her lip, looking back and forth between the two.

"Can this come off Babe, please" Paul asked her breathlessly as he gently tugged at the straps of her bra.

"Shred it" was her response.

"Fuck" Marko muttered as he ripped the back of the satin bra, not questioning her.

Paul began kissing down her chest before moving to her left side as he worked on undoing her pants and pulling them down along with her shoes, which she helped him, giggly as Marko lifted her slightly.

She was left in just her blue panties as she pulled both boys to her bed, which the three just barely fit on.

Once there she sat down and worked on unbuttoning both of their pants.

Luckily, they got the hint and began trying to rip the rest of their clothes off.

Seeing them jumping on one leg each and almost tripping into each other and the rest of the furniture she began laughing as she was unable to hold it in.

"Grr" Paul actually attempted a growl once he was free, hands in a claw like motion before he bounced on her.

"What he said" Marko told her as he crawled on the other side.

They had Eva between them and shared a look, for once seeming to keep her out of their mind to keep her in suspense.

Eva bit her lip and let out a light moan as she looked both of them over.

Both were strong, with obvious muscles yet without overdoing it.

They were both also pale due to the vampirism, though Marko seemed naturally slightly lighter than Paul with a pink tint to him as Eva imagined Paul had tanned a fair share before his transformation.

She wondered if Marko had only gotten out when forced in his human life.

Eva shook her curls and focused more on what the two beautiful boys were doing to her.

They had switched their positions after some more silent eye communication.

Marko was gently kissing her shoulders and chest with feather like touches. Paul had moved himself down to her hips and gave a playful kiss to her belly button making her laugh breathlessly before she watched him in anticipation.

One of her hands moved down to lightly brush his high cheek bone as the other rested in Marko's tight top curls, holding him to her as he found a spot right above her breast to leave another mark.

His hand also cupped her breast, teasing her nipple and the heavy breast itself making her even more aroused as she shifted her legs apart making room for Paul.

Her short nails lightly scratched Marko's scalp earning a hum of appreciation from him that vibrated against her chest.

"My turn to taste you Eva" Paul told her seductively seeing her eyes darken to a dark lustful blue that matched a starry night sky.

Marko pulled back to lightly blow air on the strip of skin he just licked.

He then circled his light pink tongue around her nipple and pulled slightly with his lips.

Eva moaned and her eyes fluttered shut before she forced them back open and on Paul. He stuck his long tongue out and she was surprised that it was longer than Marko's, especially when she remembered how deep the other boy's muscle had felt inside of her.

She took a firmer grasp of Marko's head as the other grasped onto her bed sheet. Eva threw her head back when Paul gave one teasing lick on the inside of her thigh.

Her dark pink lips were open wide as she breathed heavily as he continued to trace unknown patterns in her skin.

"You taste like blueberries" he mumbled against the juncture that connected her thigh and core, without touching where she felt she needed him the most. "I fucking love blueberries" he told adding a sharp bit to the other thigh making her whine and jolt in pleasure.

"You smell so good Eva, I can't get enough. Are you ready" he asked her.

"Please, Paul!" Eva gasped out as she arched her back in need from his teasing.

Marko continued his silent talents on her breasts, still sucking on one pert nipple as the other hand altered between grasping and cupping her right breast and going to the tip to twist its rosy peak. He would then cup her breast and rub the nipple with his thumb, helping to heighten her arousal.

Paul placed his hand on her womanhood and opened her up to him a bit before he began licking long swipes from her opening to the bundle of nerves that replaced her blood with fire.

She gasped out loudly, trying to keep her eyes open as he feasted on her.

Marko kissed Eva before she had to pull away to call out in pleasure as Paul flicked his tongue faster and faster.

Eva's hands moved to Marko's shoulders and she began pulling. "Up, up" she whispered until he finally moved onto his knees. Marko watched in anticipation as the beautiful teen kissed what of his chest and abs she could reached.

"What are you-" Marko went to ask before Eva looked up at him.

"I want both of you, together" she told him seriously with a burning gaze as their gazes locked together.

"D-Do you mean what I think you do?" he asked her seriously and even Paul stopped to sit up on his hands to look at her.

Eva licked her lip, trying to catch her breath as she looked between the two of them.

"Yes" she finally breathed out.

"Eva, it's your first time" Marko said.

"He's right" Paul tried to assure her but she smiled, quieting them.

"I trust you, both of you. I've been thinking about it and I want you both, please" she asked.

The boys looked at each other then back at her as they slowly smiled. Marko kissed her before pulling back and letting Paul take his place before he kissed his way back down again.

"Who are we to deny you Doll" Marko told her. "We're gonna make it the best night of your life" he swore.

"Promises, promise-!" she ended on a moan as Paul began working on her wet core once more with renewed vigor as she took Marko's stiffening member in her hand.

He was thick, and long and growing by the second to an impressive length.

From what she saw both he and Paul were a little larger than average in every aspect. Though, Paul seemed longer than Marko while the curly haired teen seemed a bit thicker than the taller boy.

She was filled with nerves and excitement at the prospect of actually feeling them inside of her. Of finally giving herself fully to her mates, the only two who would know her in such a way.

It thrilled her like nothing else she had experienced in her life.

"Shit" Marko groaned as she wrapped her hand around his member, soft fingers with slight traces from her hand cream feeling like velvet against him as she began to try stroking him.

Marko smiled down at her and placed his hand over hers, helping her along adjusting her grip and angle before it was just as he liked it. With that he let go and watched her enraptured.

As his own pleasure climbed he couldn't help but start growling. His brows furrowed giving him an almost angry look as his mouth tightened though he exposed both his top and bottom teeth as his growls grew.

Eva moaned as Paul moved her legs over his shoulders and doubled his efforts even more and she tried to remember to keep her pace on Marko.

"It's alright Doll" Marko told her. His voice had definitely changed and she looked, seeing he had vamped out.

He went to turn away but she grabbed his hand pulling him closer to her as she began to shudder harshly.

Her other hand snapped to Paul's hair against her will as she held him to her and cried out as she felt the coil in her body prepare to break as he had slipped his middle finger gently inside of her and was pushing in and out.

He was careful not to hurt her, though was trying to get her ready for when they entered her. He began entering another finger to slowly and very gently stretch her out using her own flowing juices to help.

However, it was the feeling of his lips sucking on her bud tightly as his tongue continued to run over it that had her rushing towards the end.

"Just like that" Marko called right in her ear, nibbling on it just as Paul gave a power suck on her clit.

"Ah!" Eva called out as her eyes squeezed shut, both hands clenching as she felt her body explode in extasy. She shook and twitched as a light sweat settled over. Finally, she stopped, falling into the bed boneless.

Paul crawled back over her and to her side, kissing her mouth and cheek, breathing her in as she panted.

"Too tired Babe" he asked her, giving a kitten lick to her lips playfully.

"God please say no" Marko begged making her laugh languidly.

"Never" she smiled widely.

"Thank you" she heard Marko mutter and she felt some pride swell in her from how much he wanted her.

"Are you sure" Paul asked her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "You seem pretty out of it" he told her.

"Cocky" she shot at him.

"Tell me about it" he told her as he wiggled his brows while pressing his hardened length into the dip of her hip.

"Luckily, you've got a reason to be, but I'll pull through" she told him before dragging herself onto her knees. "Now you two lay back" she ordered.

"So hot when you're in charge Doll" Marko told her as Paul had already rushed to comply.

"Is that so?" Eva asked the boys who were watching her, both already taking a hold of their own members.

They were staring at her nude, lightly glistening body that had an after glow to it with dark wanting eyes.

"I asked you a question" she said sternly with her chin tilted upwards and her eyes narrowed just barely.

"Yes!" they rushed out and she smirked before crawling closer to them.

"Well, this is a night of discoveries isn't it" she teased them.

She didn't give them a chance to reply as she stretched out and took a member in each hand and began moving up and down. Then, she moved to Marko and placed a teasing puckered kiss to the red tip as she pulled down.

"Hm, ah" he moaned before she grinned up and moved over to repeat the action on Paul.

"Fuck" he hissed out.

Eva moved back and forth, trying not to laugh as the boys desperately moved closer and closer until she no longer had to move side to side to reach either of them but was able to touch them boy with her lips easily.

While looking up into his big eyes with her own, Eva twirled her tongue around his tip before slowly taking in as much of Marko's member.

She could as she continued to guide her hand at a rhythm and grip on Paul that had him moving his hips in want as he bit his lip to hold back a mewl.

Marko reached his hands back and held onto whatever he could, which happened to be her bed post.

She noticed that both boys' faces had changed at that point, though Paul was more waiting for her command, running his hands over his own chest and scratching himself as Marko was trying not to accidentally hurt her.

Eva was able to work up a faster pace with Marko, taking more and more of him each time she went while letting her tongue run over the underside of him as she went.

He bumped into her lip ring and twitched in her mouth.

Eva pulled back and smiled, "Do you like that? Feeling you cock in my mouth? Maybe I should get a tongue bar" she suggested.

She didn't give him a chance to answer before taking him back in her mouth.

His girth stretched her mouth a little uncomfortably, but as she saw and felt him slowly unravel because of her she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She then alternated to Paul, doing the same thing though she had to ease onto him due to his slightly longer size.

He too stretched her mouth, though not as much as Marko, just as Marko had been difficult to take fully in. She couldn't help but once more mentally compare them to videos she had seen before and was more than sure that they were gifted.

Though, there was no way she was going to mention it to them. 'No need to boost their ego that much' she thought.

She unfortunately knew from Ava's thoughts that David and Dwayne were similarly gifted and vowed to talk about it with her sister later.

For now, she cleared her mind and got back to the two sexy vampires at hand, literally.

Eva tried to take Paul as far as she could into her mouth and throat without choking before suddenly the two teens were pulling her off.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking between them wondering if she messed up.

"Nothing, everything is amazing" Paul assured her as he laid down.

"Too amazing Doll" Marko said, kissing her ear as he softly kissed her lips before he began guiding her on top of Paul. "We need you now, we just can't wait" he told her.

Eva looked down, smiling as she bit the inside of her bottom lip and looked back up from under her lashes.

"Oh" was all she could seem to save as she gave a small chuckle.

"Is that alright Eva" Paul breathed, obviously affected from having her on top of him, seeing her.

She nodded, leaning forward and kissing him as she heard Marko groan from the sight of her bent over and wet.

Eva felt a completely brand-new feeling as Marko began spreading her juices around so that it would be easier for him to enter her unexplored, tight hole.

Paul couldn't help but snicker as she blinked rapidly due to the sensations of the other blonde's thumb running around her tightest entrance.

In retaliation she pinched Paul's nipples making him yelp as his cock gave a very noticeable jump.

"Something to explore later Sugar" she teased as Paul moved his hips in a gently humping motion, smearing precum on her lower stomach.

Marko nipped at her at one of her cheeks. "Don't tease him Doll, we've wanted you for so long. Besides" he added and she turned to see his usual smirk. "You've got forever to find out his kinks" he laughed.

"Like you're not a freaky bastard" Paul panted.

Instead of answering Marko continued to play with Eva, worshipping her and getting her ready for taking all of him.

Eva arched her back as Marko slowly eased in his thumb, preparing her.

"Fuck" she moaned out, eyes rolling up slightly.

"That feel good Babe" Paul asked her, letting his hands trail through any strands of hair that had fallen from her bun. His fingers ran over her face to her neck and shoulders before he began laying attention on her breasts and then back up.

"It must, she's dripping" Marko told Paul making the taller boy suck in air as he licked his lips. She felt him pulsate against her.

"I want you in me so bad" Eva gasped out as Paul moved a curl out of her eyes. "Both of you, I want to feel what it's like to have you deep inside of me" she told them.

Paul and Marko cursed as she felt the air become even thicker.

"How ready is she" Paul asked Marko in a strained voice.

"Almost" was Marko's reply as he slowly edged in another finger. As Paul had done to her womanhood, he began stretching her while always making sure to be careful and listen to her reactions as Paul watched her face.

They both took in her body language, but all Eva did was continue to try to encourage them.

Eva's breathing picked up as she pressed her chest and face into Paul. She kept her hips and ass in the air, but she couldn't stop herself from beginning to squirm and moan as she felt just how much she liked what Marko was doing to her.

It was like she was an instrument and he was an expert, tuning and playing her in ways she had only imagined.

Eva's eyes were closed as she began licking and biting wherever she could reach on Paul's chest.

"Fuck" he moaned louder and she was happy at being able to share in her sexual frustration as she wished that Marko would do more, whether she appreciated what he was doing for her or not.

As if reading her thoughts, which he probably was, Marko spoke. "I think you're ready Doll" he told her in a gravely voice. "Tell us if you need us to slow down though" he told her.

With that, he took ahold of her hips with his slickened fingers and had her begin to gyrate on Paul.

"Asshole" Paul gasped out as he held onto her back. It was obviously aimed at Marko as he then kissed Eva, making her moan into his mouth.

"Oh, Eva" he whimpered as he reached down and adjusted his hard length to line up with her soaking entrance.

"Just like that" Marko was whispering from behind as they both took in her hourglass like figure.

The blue-eyed girl decided they had taken long enough and took matters into her own hands. Once she felt Paul was in the right spot, she start sliding down, despite how he tried to hold her hips.

"Wait, Eva" Paul tried to tell her.

"It's ok" she told him as she inched him all the way in with a shuddering breath. "I **need** you now" she finished in a higher voice once he reached as far as he could go.

She breathed out through her mouth with a gasp, eyes fluttering as he seemed to reach impossible places inside of her.

"Shit you're tight. So hot" Paul groaned, hair spread out around him as he thrashed his head slightly.

As he tried to control himself, flexing his fingers on her hips while she scraped down his chest, his face transformed before her.

Eva leaned down and kissed him, making him dig a hand into her curls and hold her to him.

Marko was entranced by the sight of Paul inside of Eva, with her juices and the small trace of virginal blood that he could just barely see trying to escape their union.

His own face took on its demonic form before he fell upon her back with kisses and bites.

He made sure not to break the skin though he moved his hips tantalizingly before dragging his hand down and moving his own blunt tip to her unoccupied opening.

Eva pushed back a little, squeezing Paul on instinct as she waited with anticipation for Marko.

Cautiously, he pushed in feeling her body try to open up to him.

The head of his cock slipped past the ring of her opening and he heard her sigh. He ran a hand up her back, feeling the light sheen of preparation that was there as he avoided cutting her with his newly elongated nails.

Paul continued kissing her and held still. Hands trying to soothe her sides while allowing Marko to ease into her the rest of the way.

Eva tried to swallow. She couldn't contain the noises that were coming out of her open mouth. Her head was tilted up and her eyes were shut from the sheer feeling of being…full.

That was the only way she could think of it.

"Doesn't she feel amazing" Paul asked.

"Fucking fantastic" Marko breathed out. "Are you alright Doll" he asked as they both made sort of cooing noises to her.

"Perfect" she got out, "Please" she told them, opening her eyes. "Please move" she begged them.

Marko kissed her shoulder as Paul licked a strip up her neck as they both pulled out a bit, making sure to sync up before pushing back in.

At her moan and how hard she bit her lip in they did it again.

When Eva bucked her hips at them, hard, they knew that she was alright. They started a steady deep rhythm.

Eva groaned as she slammed her hands onto the bed on either side of Paul's shoulders. Her bun came undone and Marko moved her hair aside as he continued to lavish her back and shoulder with bites and kisses.

"Ah" she called out when they gave what felt like a deep thrust.

She jerked her face to the side and then back, opening her eyes once more. She noticed that suddenly everything looked brighter and Paul seemed to shine almost in front of her.

She licked her top lip and the middle of her tongue caught on a sharp canine.

Eva realized she must have transformed as well.

Before she could worry about it, they both picked up her paces, touching parts in her that made her see sparks as she called out loudly and began riding them both in earnest.

The room smelled of the heady aroma of sex and sweat as the three bodies moved together.

Moans and growls echoing against the walls and driving their lust even higher as their nerve endings sent their orgasms shooting forward after the long act of waiting, foreplay and finally coupling.

Grunts and slurred curses were whispered into her ears, mixed with words of endearment.

"Fuck, please, yes" Eva moaned unintelligibly. She could once more feel that spring in her lower body about to snap, though this one felt a hundred times stronger and she was desperate to break it.

By now Paul and Marko were pounding into her, hard and slick bodies taking her fully as they pushed in as fully as they could.

They were no longer moving as in sync as their passion over took them. One would pull out as the other pushed in, however it seemed to be the best combination for all three of their pleasure.

The closer they came to completion, the sloppier their thrusts became. Though they didn't lose any of their force or speed.

Eva hissed and grabbed a large amount of Paul's hair, grabbing it and pull making him arch his neck and back with a loud moan.

As he did this, she latched her teeth onto the pale strong neck of her mate.

Paul let out a roar of joy, his pace becoming inhuman as his nails soon drew thin bloody lines on her shoulder blades.

Marko seemed to have the same idea as the other two as he too roared and bit the back of Eva's neck, not hindered by Paul accidentally scratching his chest as well.

His own speed picked up to match Paul's.

She screamed against Paul's flesh as they both thrusted into her at the same time with such power she was sent over the edge into rapturous bliss.

Feeling her wet, hot passages tighten even further against their cocks before spasming soon brought each teen to their own end as well.

Paul went first as the feeling of her latched onto his neck and squeezing his member was too much for him and he released deep inside of her with a few last instinctual thrusts.

Marko then followed as he roared again, ripping away from her neck leaving a slight bloody mess.

He gave one last hard thrust before exploding inside of her, holding himself deep inside of her as he finished.

Marko then collapsed onto Eva, smearing her blood on the side of his face and hair as he held onto her.

Eva herself had let go of Paul and was nuzzling the wound she made.

Both boys had their arms wrap lazily around her and each other as they tiredly moved so they were all on their sides, still in the same position.

There were small hisses as they disentangled from each other though they stayed close.

Eva didn't feel like cleaning up, though she was sure they were all a completely mess.

"Love you" Paul muttered against her forehead with Marko echoing the sentiment in the back of her somewhat matted hair.

"Love you too" she told them.

"How was that" Paul couldn't help but ask, though it was obvious he was tired.

Marko snorted in amusement.

She cracked an eye open and saw his were closed though he had a genuine content smile on his handsome face.

She looked past him and saw her alarm clock. It read three am. 'No wonder I'm so tired. Well more tired than I think we would have been. Good thing we were able to finish' she thought with a giggle.

"Is that a good or bad giggle" Marko's muffled voice asked.

"It was amazing" she told them. "Sleep here with me" she asked them.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving Marko told her.

Paul just snuggled deeper into her.

They were worried since her windows were protected.

"Tomorrow we'll take a bath" she told them getting very tired chuckles from the two boys.

"Yeah, ok" Paul agreed.

"Tomorrow" Marko nodded against her as they rewrapped her in their legs and arms.

Eva couldn't help but smile wickedly as she snuggled with her two vampires.

"And tomorrow maybe we'll see how many rounds I can get out of you two when the sun's not an issue" she tried to slip in.

"Ye-what" Paul asked as suddenly he and Marko sat up looking much more awake.

"Night" Eva told them with a big smile, kissing them quickly before scooting back on the bed.

"Doll!"

"Babe! No fair!" they both cried out loudly.

Eva simply giggled mischievously.

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? Finally had a lemon for Eva and her boys. Did you like it? Hope so. **I know some people may be like, hey that sex scene didn't sound real or of course he's described as blah blah. Just go with it. It's smut. It doesn't always have to be realistic, it's a fantasy. Also, just because you haven't experienced something a certain way, doesn't mean someone else hasn't. Please, just enjoy the sexy smut for what it is.** Sorry, had to say that. Next chapter will have a lot of the things I discussed in this one and the end of last chapter since this one is a two-part thing. Things are gonna get crazy. And yes, I made Daniela's bags for a reason. I had a sudden idea and well…you'll see eventually. It's gonna be an awesome fight. But that's for way later. So, David next chapter and all that, maybe more Max. Story goes on. Soon some fights are going to be happening and things heat up, in a violent and vampiric sort of way. The story really picks up and I don't wanna say how many chapters after this, but things get crazy and then it's like boom with blood and the end. Spoiler. This story isn't going to go on forever, sadly, I have the end planned. Just have to get there. Review, ask, or suggest. Always enjoy and open to those. Until then, have a great day!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, for David's dad's name…I literally just made the name up based off some other people. Like I went to look some up but none of them fit exactly what I wanted for David. You'll see when you read on. I'm sorry this chapter took soooo long. I've just been working a lot lately. I do have outlines for the next few chapters so hopefully that will help move it faster, but if not thank you for being patient. I will revise this later on. Just wanted to get this out to you now so sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. I'll try to be a little sooner on the next update, just work and all that. Hopefully it won't be too long. Either way, you guys have always been so understanding and I really appreciate that. I hope you all have a great Halloween! Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LEMON IN THIS ONE.**

Chapter 18: Sloppy, Sloppy, Sloppy! (Part 2)

"Here, this should be the last one" Danny said burying the last bag.

They had decided to go a little further than the entrance of the cave. They didn't want any unwanted guests getting too close and somehow finding a loophole.

Danny didn't think there was one, but she wasn't ready to stake anyone's life on it.

That joke had earned her many boos from the group.

"Good thing we don't have to bring meals here" David sighed. He looked at Ava who had to lean against a tree. "Talking about meals Princess, you'll have to feed soon" he told her.

"I know, I just didn't want to do it until after we made sure nothing happened to Marko" she told him.

David ran his hand over her brow feeling a sweat begin to gather. He gently tilted her chin up so they were looking at each other.

"I don't know if you can hold out that long" he told her.

Ava slowly nodded. She knew he was right. She felt it constantly, the hunger was clawing at her from the inside out more and more as the days wore on.

Blood packs just weren't holding up any more.

"Let me take care of you Princess" he said lowly. She gave him a small grin in return as he moved more curls away from her neck.

"How are you gonna do that…stud" she lightly teased.

"I think we still have a few tricks Dove" Dwayne promised her as he passed by with a smirk.

Ava smiled, biting her lip at the other boy as David's half grin returned.

There was a bark and the three turned to see Laddie walking up with Thorn. "All done Hon?" Ava asked the little boy who came up to snuggle into her leg.

"Yeah" he mumbled against her knee. "I'm not tired though" he denied sleepily making her stifle a chuckle as Thorn wagged his tail against the earthen floor happily looking between the two vampires and halflings.

"Well, why don't we go see if Danny and Star are then?" she suggested and he nodded before turning to Dwayne.

"Will you tell me a story" he asked.

Dwayne picked him up and held him close as the boy rested his tired head on the teen's shoulder.

"Don't I always" came Dwayne's deep voice. He kissed a happy Ava before beginning to carry Laddie towards the cave.

As they walked ahead Ava walked with David feeling his eyes on her as she slipped her hand into his.

"What" she asked still smiling.

David was silent for a moment as if debating voicing his thoughts. Finally, he asked "Did you want children?"

She looked at him confused but saw genuine interest…and a little guilt.

Ava's face softened and she shook her head. "Why would I need to" she told him. "I have Laddie" she said and David smiled. "Not to mention Danny and Paul" she teased making him chuckle.

"Then I guess that makes two of us" he said looking ahead as he moved to kiss the hand he was holding.

Ava smiled at him. "You old softy" she teased before laughing as he pretending to bite her wrist.

"I have something special planned for you tonight Princess" David revealed.

"Hmmm, how special" Ava wiggled her brows while tilting her head down.

"Mind out of the gutter kitten" David purred even as his mind ran over a few possibilities.

"You love it" she chuckled.

"I do and perhaps after" he said.

"Oh, perhaps" she lightly teased making him pin her too a tree and kiss the giggling girl.

"If you continue to be bad then just forget it" he said once he pulled back.

"No, no. I'll behave" Ava promised as she held onto the lapels of his long leather jacket. "Please" she begged sweetly.

"Since you asked so nicely, alright" he told her with another kiss. "But not here" he said looking back at the rest of their group. "This is private" he told her taking her hand again and beginning to lead her back to the cave.

"What about Dwayne" Ava asked curiously.

'I already know Dove. Don't worry about me, this is his time' came Dwayne's voice in their head as he shot her a charming lopsided smirk.

Dwayne had caught up to Danny and Star, explaining that David and Ava were going to go ahead of them.

David picked Ava up and flew the rest of the way. He chuckled as she buried her head in his neck.

She gave him a small nip in retaliation.

He took her to another abandoned room. It was dusty a filled with what looked like velvet blues and golds. The same Victorian styled furniture as the other bedrooms, though they were all covered, including the mirrors.

Some candles littered the room and David lit them as she looked around.

The only thing that looked like it was recently disturbed was the desk that had yellowed papers on it along with some clear bottle with some brown, what she was assuming alcohol in it.

'At least I hope that's not water' she thought making him chuckle under his breath.

David moved over to the dusty two person couch and after taking off and carelessly tossing his long top jacket and second jacket on a chair, he flopped down on it.

Dust went flying.

"Care to join me Princess" he asked her.

He was splayed out slightly as he watched her. Arms opened wide and on either side of the back of couch. One of his legs was slightly bent at the knee making his legs as they were opened just a bit.

"Why David" she said in a teasingly seductive voice as she slipped her own jacket off showing her black knee length button down, short sleeved suede dress with her torn tights and boots. "Are you trying to seduce me" she asked as she slid onto the couch and into his arms.

"Hmm" he hummed as she placed her hands on his chest. "Not just yet" he told her as his eyes slid off of her beautiful face to the desk.

"What was my big surprise then" she asked him curiously as she looked up from his shoulder.

He took a few breaths that seemed oddly loud in the quiet, dark room.

Ava waited for him to sort his thoughts out.

His ice blue eyes seemed to glow against the dark. "I thought I'd tell you about when I was a boy…human" he told her. "If you'd like me to" he said with that hint of an accent peaking through his voice once more.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you" Ava said quietly.

"I want you to know" he said though he still wasn't looking at her.

"This won't change anything you know" Ava said and he finally looked at her. "I'll still love you. I'm yours and Dwayne's and you two are mine, remember" she said trying to cheer him up.

David kissed her forehead but instead of answering he began his tale.

"Long ago, there was a young boy who looked up to his father. His father wasn't a perfect man, in fact many would find faults in him. However, he loved the boy and the boy loved him" he started as Ava watched him totally entranced.

"The father was a pirate, one of the most famous pirates of the seven seas" he said with a small fond smile. "And he was teaching his son everything he needed to know about someday being a captain just like him" he said.

"The boy would spend his days following the fierce captain and copy him in every and any way while the crew respected the two and loved the life of adventure. The boy would spend every night laughing with his father and the crew before listening to tells of his good mother who had past on to better places and richer treasures, waiting for the day that her two pirates would return from the sea and sail up to her" he said quietly.

"As the boy grew older his love for the pirates life and his father never waned but grew" he told her as his accent began to grow heavier. "As did his taste for gold and even jasmine teas" he chuckled.

Ava's eyes widened as her brain pinpointed just how David started to sound.

British.

Not extreme or anything, but it was definitely there.

However, she didn't interrupt him to point this sexy turn of events of to him. She was sure he already knew, though he seemed lost in his story.

She instead focused back on his words and picturing them in her mind as he was.

"Life for the boy was good" David said. "It was happy, despite constantly running and nonstop adventure. He wanted for nothing and loved each day" he said wistfully. "Yet" he said as his eyes misted over.

"It was not meant to last" he told her.

Ava watched totally immersed.

"After many failed attempts, one determined British Naval general got his ship close enough to Captain William Dracus and attacked" he went on.

"The pirates gave it their all, fighting as it was their last day. For many" he said sadly, "It was".

"The captain had ordered his son to stay down below. The boy couldn't believe it" David said looking upset. "He had fought in many battles and thought he had proven himself to his father. Still, the captain insisted until an argument broke out between the two and the captain locked the youth in his cabin" David took a deep breath.

"As the bloody fight waged on, the boy grew more and more agitated" he continued.

"Instead of heading his father's words he broke the door down and joined the battle up on deck. There were men fighting…dying everywhere. Both sides were falling. The youth was holding his old and trying to make his way to his father as he heard shouts from one of the pirates he saved" he told her.

"They said it was like the Naval General was possessed and willing to damn all his men as long as his could kill Captain Dracus. This was especially odd as they had never met" David explained.

"The youth thought perhaps General Sharpe was angry at his father for the last British trading ship they had liberated, which they had discovered had been a slave ship. They had killed most of the crew and let the captives go. The boy knew many people were angry about that" he said.

Ava swore she fell even more in love with him.

"He fought through body after body until he made his way to the deck and saw a sight that ran his blood cold" he told her as his voice grew more passionate yet deathly quiet.

"He had seen many battles between his father and men of any stature. Never before had he worried. His father was eternal, impenetrable in his eyes. But Sharpe" he swallowed thickly.

"Sharpe's eyes were blazing in the most unholy light he had ever seen in his whole short life" he shook his head as his eyes looked out, seeing a memory from long ago.

Ava covered her mouth to muffle the gasp that wanted to escape.

She saw the frightening sight that haunted David flash through his mind.

There was a man who looked like an older version of David but with a bigger nose and brown stormy eyes with a scar across one brow. He had a thick dark blonde beard and gold and black outfit as he fought a man who fought off a man who knocked off his hat.

The other man had light auburn hair and seemed a few years younger with lighter brown eyes that had an odd honey blaze to them as they were filled with passionate hate as he fought the other man.

His uniform and curled hair array from how hard he was fighting, no real strategy or regard for himself. He seemed to only care for the destruction of his opponent who was shaken by the devil may care look in his eyes.

A storm blazed around them as well as smoke and flames while other men bled out and fought for their own lives.

"The boy" David went on but his voice broke from emotion.

Ava scooted closer to him in an attempt to comfort without making him stop or feel even more upset.

David once more kissed the top of her head as he turned to stare deeply into her eyes. He pulled her tighter against his side, strong arms reinforcing around her as he flexed slightly.

"The boy tried to rush to his father" he went on in a more controlled pace. His eyes clenched tight. "Yet it seemed that officer after officer was adamant that he not reach him. They attacked him with the apparent aim to subdue him as none of them actually went for their weapons" David said.

"At the time, the boy didn't notice he simply began cutting them down to the best of his ability" he admitted. "Yet, later after it was all over he remembered and he wondered why…even now" he told her.

Ava had to admit, that sounded weird too.

'Why would they just be going after to arrest David but not do the same to his dad?' she thought before he continued.

"I struggled and struggled" he told her totally lost in the memory now and no longer telling it from the point of view of a narrator.

Ava tried not to tear up.

"But there were so many of the general's men and my father's men were already falling. I don't know how" he said looking devastatingly puzzled. "It was like swimming upstream in a lake of fire. There were blows to my face and body but none that I actually felt" he said.

"I had to get to him as the two fought on" he sniffed. "But I was too late" he looked down while clenching his jaw.

His eyes lost some of their color, looking almost white as a deep grief seemed to fill them. She wasn't sure how he did it but Ava didn't care.

She felt his misery course through her bringing up not only her empathy for the teen against her but pain from her own past.

"Before my very eyes I watched as Francis Sharpe somehow got the upper hand on my father. A gash against his weathered cheek that sent him tumbling down the small flight of stairs" David explained.

She saw the image of David screaming, attempting to break free of all the men trying to hold him back.

There were at least four restraining the teenage David.

"I was unable to break free as I was forced to watch my father struggle to regain his footing. Sharpe didn't wait though." David shook his head.

His gaze burning a hole in the wall across from him as his words dripped with bitterness.

"He pounced on my father and stuck his cutlass through his back to the hilt" David got out before he had to stand up.

He was taking deep breaths.

"Oh, David" Ava said, her hands up as she watched him. She wanted to go to him but felt that he needed a moment to himself.

"I watched as the life left his eyes. He saw me…he saw me there Ava" David said angrily. He spun around to face her.

He looked ready to shout something but it seemed as if a thought clicked in his mind.

"But you know what that's like don't you" he asked in a voice that barely carried over.

Ava swallowed as a tear slipped down her cheek tracking down her blush and mascara. "You know what it's like to see someone you love be ripped away from you right before your eyes while your left watching helplessly" he said.

"Yes" Ava barely got out.

David slowly made his way back over and fell to his knees painfully before her sending dust flying.

Ava reached out and wiped away the tears that began to fall from his tormented gaze.

"I watched as the life left his eyes" David told her. "Sharpe through him down like he was nothing" David said angrily looking deep into her own tearful green eyes.

"As they were dragging the rest of us that were alive to shore, I killed who was around me and escaped" he said.

"I roamed the city for days, I couldn't even tell you what port it was" he said. "Everything felt surreal. I couldn't even get back to his body. I just kept hiding, seeing my face on wanted posters and hearing soldiers talk about Sharpe killing my father" his voice gave out again at that.

"I thought…what could I have done to save him? What if he hadn't locked me away?" he asked shaking his head.

"At first I was so mad at him for locking me up…then I was guilty for being angry" he admitted. "Does that make sense" he asked looking up at her.

Ava breathed in deeply, trying to clear her throat as she nodded. "Yeah Hon" she told him. "It does, a lot actually" she assured him.

"It took me a long time" David told her, "To understand that he was doing that because he was trying to protect me because he loved me" more tears cascaded down his face as he tried to control his voice.

"It sounds like he really did" she nodded sniffling again.

David shook his head with a humorous laugh. "It was Dwayne who actually got me to finally see that you know" he told her. "He's always been a lot better when it comes to family life than me" he said.

"I think you do a pretty good job" she told him with a watery smile.

David ran his hands up her knees then to her hands and arms before laying his head on her legs, holding onto her tightly.

Ava had never seen him so open or vulnerable.

She gently ran her hands through his hair and over his neck and back.

"That's how I met Max" came David's slightly muffled voice.

"Is the town?" she asked.

"Yes" he told her still holding her close from his kneeled position on the floor. "I was looking for food, anything I could steal without being caught. I couldn't be too brazen with them looking so readily for me" he explained. "I was in an alley and he appeared. He offered me food, saying that he heard of my plight from one of the soldiers and wanted to help" David told her.

Ava's brows drew up.

"Just like that" she asked and David sat up to look at her, hands still on her legs.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean" Ava said trying to find the best way to word it. "Why would Max find you? And how would he just happen to know where you were" she asked.

"I told you why" he started but Ava shook her head.

"No, but I mean this is Max we're talking about, let's be real. Every other story I've heard about him has you following to get one of the other boys and you don't ever seem very happy about it. Even the echoes I got from Paul and Marko" she explained. "Yet, for you he shows up and acts like he's just doing something nice out of the goodness of his heart?" she said.

Her tone of voice suggested how unlikely that really was.

"I mean…I haven't even seen missing posters for Thorn and that's his hell hound, so that shows his compassion right there. Not to mention you're supposed to be his sons yet he's always putting you in really bad positions" Ava shook her head.

"Let's forget the movie for right now, ok" she asked and David nodded as she scooted down to sit by him on the floor.

"Dwayne said that Max only offered to help him after everyone he cared about was dead or hurt. If you guys were already there, Max obviously knew some shit was going to go down. He wanted Dwayne in that position where he couldn't say no" she said and David looked off as he began putting the puzzle together.

"Marko was in a war, he didn't want to be there and again if Max didn't show up there is no telling if he would have made it out of their alive or not" she said.

"From all of your descriptions, Max showed up looking calm and collective. In his own way he was both the knight in shining armor and the devil ready to make a deal" she told him.

"Paul was giving the opportunity to get revenge on his sister's rapist" Ava said delicately, "Even if he didn't know it at the time" she told him. "Did he…offer you anything?" asked the now tense David.

His jaw ticked and she thought she could hear his teeth grinding in a painful manner.

"Revenge" he grunted out, hand shooting back to the couch as he tore the velvet gold cover.

Ava realized he was trying to control his vampiric self.

"He said if I joined him, helped and followed him that I could have revenge for my father. He even led me to Sharpe. He was my first kill" David told her as he looked back to her.

His blue eyes were slowly bleeding that blood orange.

"David" Ava said. It was her turn now to lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"He was following me, wasn't he" David asked. "He knew, he picked me" he looked back to her. "But when" he couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't know the answer to that" she told him. "I wish I did" she said, "I wish I knew when he started playing this twisted game and why" she told him as she stood on her knees taking his face between her hands.

"But I know what I can tell you" she said.

"What's that" he asked as some of the fight seemed to leave him. He blinked at the blue was back.

His jaw was still rigid, but he didn't pull away from her. If anything, he craved her soothing touch.

"I know that we are going to defeat him together" she said taking another deep breath. The tears on her face, now stopped but still resting on her cheeks and neck were cold from the air.

"All of us" she said. "He may not have meant for it to actually happen but we became a family. And families stick together, no matter what" she said. "We're not going to take any more of his manipulations or shit" she said.

David reached up and wiped her face.

"I used to think that he saved me" David told her. "But now I see that it was really you" he whispered.

"We'll I think you saved me too" she told him.

"How so" he asked.

"Watching you over and over again then meeting and getting to know you and the others, I've never felt so complete since my mom died" she said looking down before looking back up. She put on a smirk.

"That accent doesn't hurt anything either" she joked.

"I hope I always save you" David said softly as he too sat up and slowly brought his face closer to Ava's.

"I believe in you" she whispered before he connected their lips.

Their hands ran over the others shoulders and backs as they drew chest to chest. Their tongues battled before Ava smiled against his lips as David allowed her to win.

She soon found it was a victory given to her as David's hands found their way under her skirt and feeling up her thick highs slowly to her lacy underwear.

He groaned feeling the material against her soft skin.

Ava pulled back with a gasp, exposing her neck as her head fell back as he squeezed her ass.

David gave sweet kisses up her neck as he lowered her carefully onto the carpeted floor. Ava spread her pale, black torn tight covered fit legs willingly for him to fit.

David stayed on his knees for a moment and slowly stripped himself of his shirt.

Ava bit the corner of her lip watching with bedroom eyes.

She ran her hands over his pale abs and through the blonde hair on his chest and happy trail, darker than the blonde on his head.

She smiled every time she saw that.

"Like what you see Princess" he asked her with that smirk. His eyes though were soft as he took her in.

"Love it" she said and he descended for another kiss.

His hands began moving to help unbutton her dress as Ava worked on his belt.

Unlike their other times that were lust filled and driven by passion, this seemed softer and the love was shining through on both ends.

They could still feel the lust and passion underneath, but it wasn't heated or animalistic.

Ava and David seemed to be letting their gentler emotions control them.

They seemed to be taking a page out of Dwayne's book, something he'd definitely be smug about later on.

Once her dress was opened and his pants were undone David pushed his pants and underwear down showing his growing excitement.

"Hmm David" Ava said giving small pulls on his back to hint that she was ready for him.

David laid himself over her and began kissing her again as he hiked one of her legs up and over his hip. As one arm was used to balance his weight, the other hand slid down her smooth body and felt over her black lace.

Her panties were already wet, making him moan against her neck as he moved a part of the fabric to the side as he began to tease her with his fingers.

"Fuck" Ava said as she hissed air in through her teeth. She traced her nails up and down his arms as she lifted her hips wanting him to fill her.

"Are you ready for me" he whispered against her lips.

"Always" she said.

David swallowed as he adjusted and lined himself up before slowly pushing himself into her.

"Oh" they both moaned out.

David never once disconnected his gaze from Ava's. Her mouth was slightly parted and his nostrils were flaring, he gave a small grunt as she almost moaned as he was fully inside of her.

Ava reached up to trace his lips with her pointer finger prompting him to kiss it.

Slowly, David began pulling out of her before gently pushing back in.

Ava licked her lips as she watched him. It was like all the anger and stress from earlier was melting away and leaving this totally calm and peaceful young man in its place.

A young man she loved seeing and only got to spend time with at the cave when it was her and the rest of the gang, and only as of late.

David lowered himself further and her other leg moved around him.

"Hmm" he moaned out as him mouth began to kiss and suck tenderly on her neck and chest around and through her bra.

"Yes, please just like that" Ava told him as her voice seemed to get even rougher as she gripped onto his shoulders, beginning to match his thrusts feeling him deep inside of her with his long, deep measured movements.

"You feel so perfect around me Princess" David panted.

Ava moaned feeling her insides tighten as she reacted to his praise.

The small moans the escaped him, the sweet words and the loving and open expressions he was emoting was making Ava's high climb at a steady pace.

She was used to the rough and cocky David. She loved that David.

However, experiencing this new side of him in their lovemaking and life in general was making her feel closer to him in every context.

Like how she felt to Dwyane.

Ava truly felt complete. That thought made her gasp loudly as her body surged with more pleasure.

Her body tingled everywhere as if felt like he was bringing her nerves to life.

David wasn't doing much better as his slow thrusts seemed to be prolonging the intense pleasure he felt from having Ava wrapped around him, hot and tight. He hadn't felt so alive since he drank from that accursed bottle.

He kissed her palm. His hand dragged from her knee up to her thigh. He pushed away the fabric of her open dress and felt over the lace of her underwear before continuing to let his hand travel up her stomach.

He felt it twitch under his touch and he smiled at her at that as she laughed breathlessly.

His fingers traced up the valley between her breasts as he kept up his steady, exquisite thrusting pace. As his hips continued to snap against her, his member entering her over and over, his hand continued its exploration of her smooth, slightly sweaty body.

Her own hands held onto his back and hip that started to gather some sweat from keeping up such a pace, wanting to stretch out both of their pleasure for as long as possible.

David's callused fingers followed the curve of her breast and soon he was cupping the heavy weight earning more kisses and whimpers from both of them.

He flicked her covered, hardened nipple with his thumb.

"David" Ava moaned at the sharp pings against her nipple that contrasted his smooth hip motions.

He moved his hand up to her throat, gently touching her collarbones before looking into her eyes with his hooded blues.

"I know what you need Princess" came his deepened voice.

"What" she moaned out, biting her lip. "Show me please" she begged.

David's hand moved back down to where their bodies connected. Ava's breathing picked up in anticipation.

David never took his eyes off of her, his own chest heaving in want and excitement.

His fingers soon found her clit and began to rotate making her grunt as she grinned up at him.

"You know something" Ava couldn't help but try to get out through small breathes.

"What's that" he asked.

"You have the perfect body heat for this" she told him as her smile grew.

David shook his head slightly, her thumb resting on the corner of his mouth. "What about having the perfect fingers for this?" he teased back as he moved his thumb in a certain motion.

"Oh" Ava called out.

"Thought so" David said kissing her chin as he slowly began to pick up the speed up his thrusts.

He couldn't help it. He could feel his end right in reach and he was feeling desperate to achieve it as the sweet lovemaking got to him.

He made sure to keep his hand and hips at the same tempo.

Ava's expression and body convulsions let him know she appreciated the actions.

"There, there, yes" Ava began chanting over and over again as her eyes lightly rolled up and David planted kisses around her neck and chest.

With a keen moan Ava orgasmed, gripping tightly onto his back and kissing kiss cheek down to his mouth as she lost herself.

David followed soon after with a few last pumps of his hips and a whimper like grunt while he sucked on her bottom lip. His member spasming inside of her as he buried himself to the hilt, breathing heavy in the dimly lit room.

The two sat there holding onto each other as they tried to catch their breathes.

David slowly lifted himself enough to look at Ava. He pushed her hair away from her face and neck.

'What' she thought to him, too tired to ask it out loud.

"I love you" he told her.

Ava's face lit up in a smile as she briefly covered it with her hands. Her cheeks took on a cherry hue. "Staap" she giggled. David returned her smile with a small, gently one.

"I love you too" she told him, hands going to run up his strong arms.

"Do you want to get off the dirty floor?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" she giggled and he chuckled standing then helping her up.

He kissed her again before he began dressing.

"Dwayne's gonna be a little jealous we didn't include him" Ava tsked.

'Don't worry Dove, I'll get you to myself later' came Dwayne's voice making her jump momentarily. She shook her head in amusement, though she didn't doubt him at all.

She saw David lift his brows up and down at her making her chuckle.

Ava moved to rebutton and adjust her clothing. She went up to what she assumed was a long mirror and moved the curtain off of it. She knew her reflection would be transparent, but she could work with that.

However, when she saw her solid reflection she froze momentarily.

"What is it?" David asked walking up to her.

"I can see me" she said in way of explanation.

"Well, you haven't fed yet so-" he went to say in way of explanation. That stop when he stood by her to look at her reflection.

Ava's reflection wasn't the only one in the mirror.

"What the fuck" David asked jumping back and tripping.

"David!" Ava yelled going to help him. He was still staring spooked at his own refection. "What are you, a dog!?" she asked. "It can't hurt you it's a freaking mirror" she told him.

David looked at her with an unimpressed look. "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen myself" he asked and Ava made a face of sudden understanding.

"How is that possible" he asked looking back as he hesitantly approached his reflection.

"Hmm" Ava said going up to the mirrors actual frame. "Well, this might be why" she said looking around. If it's not made with silver, ya know" she said looking back at him. "David" she called.

"What?" he asked, finally blinking at looking at her. Though his attention kept going back to himself.

His hand roamed over his face as he took in what he had been unable to see for so long.

Ava didn't really blame him so she just continued as if he was fully listening.

"I don't think there's any silver in the mirror or the lining" she told him. "It's the same reason Eva and I changed our lip rings out when we started seeing you guys. We didn't want to burn you after we read those books Grudella pointed out to us" she went on.

"What?" he asked again but this time he really did look at her.

"Well, silver repels vampires and we didn't want to burn you if we ever kissed" she said. She shot him a smirk, "Don't get all cocky thinking that we were already thinking about making out or anything" she told him.

David couldn't help but give his signature smirk at that.

"I think that's exactly what you're saying Princess" he told her.

Ava rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyway, so we changed them to stainless steel" she told him.

"And the reflection" he asked. "That's because of silver too?" he looked disbelieving.

"I think a lot of mirrors used to have silver backing them, at least that's what the book said. Just like how a lot of the 'medicines'" she made quotations there. "Had silver and other things in them. Though I'm iffy on the dates" Ava admitted. "The fake medicine made people sick and even made some people accuse them of being vampires due to their new conditions brought on by the conditions the medicine produced" Ava lectured.

"However, other people think vampires couldn't see their reflections due to a soul conundrum though we can see here that that's not it. Also, I think you all have souls so fuck that theory" she dismissed it.

"I think it's hot when you get all nerdy Ava" David cut her off.

Ava made a sound like 'Oh really?'. "I think it's hot that your cute and I can teach you things…even if you've been around, how long?" she teased.

"Woman" he growled going to grab her.

"Oh, he sees his reflection and now I'm woman" she huffed with a laugh. "Far too full of himself now that he can see what he's working with again" she said.

She could feel the excitement and happiness rolling off of not just him but the others who were now listening in to what David had just discovered.

David gave a joyous growl like noise as he went to snatch her up.

Ava shrieked happily as she was tossed onto the large bed. David not waiting even a moment as he smothered her mouth with his own.

#######################################################################################################

'Traitorous little shit!' Max thought as he angrily restocked the shelves.

He was waiting for Lucy and his mind wondered to his hellhound that had disappeared without a trace.

That was…before Max had seen the large, unmistakable white dog with the halfling Laddie that Dwayne had felt the need to save not too long ago.

The fact that a child of one of his creations was walking around with what was supposed to be his protector and none of them had said anything to Max burned him from the inside.

'Didn't even want the brat until David showed me he could be useful' Max thought moodily as he shoved more tapes on the shelf.

It was true.

Max had been enraged when he found out that Dwayne had given some street urchin a taste of his precious bottle.

Yet, David had cleverly pointed out that like with Star people were more likely to be drawn to and trust the boys if there was a little boy with them.

So, he hadn't acted out against the little boy who didn't even know him.

'And now he has that sniveling excuse of a hellhound' Max thought angrily.

He had seen them walking together earlier on the pier.

Max had almost approached them, intent on dragging Thorn away after giving the little halfling a good thrashing.

He was stopped though by the appearance of the boys and Star. As if reading his mind, which he could feel wasn't the case, Dwayne had looked directly at Max with eyes that were daring him to even try to get within a few feet of Laddie.

David, Paul, and Marko had expressions that suggested they'd be backing him up.

Seeing how shaky their relationship was as of late, he decided not to push them at the moment. Especially in public.

'I have to do something about those twins' Max thought bitterly. 'Get them to drink from me with the witch and then I'll have full control' he told himself.

Max had attempted to use his mental link to Thorn to call him back.

It hadn't worked.

"The damn mutt is rejecting me now" Max muttered to himself.

To say Max was angry was an understatement.

Thorn was supposed to be his protector and pet. His to order about and use as needed. As it had been for centuries.

'Everything is changing, something has to be done' Max thought working himself into a state. 'If I get rid of the twins…' he thought, but Max _knew_ how poorly that would end up for him.

He flinched at the thought, remembering scenes from his younger days of mates losing the others and the consequences of it.

'Well if that is not an option' he groused, 'Then what is' he thought trying to think of a solution. 'Surely, something must help put me and the plan back on track' he thought with a pout. 'After all the hard work and manipulations' he thought.

'After all the deaths…the people I've-' he thought as certain faces and acts flashed into his mind before he was interrupted.

"Uh, Max?" his employing Maria said standing at his side.

"Yes" he snapped before seeing her scared expression. Max remembered himself and slowly stood, trying to make his tall stature as unfrightening as possible on his spidery legs. He adjusted his bow tie.

"My apologies" he said with an awkward smile. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Er" she said taking a step back. "Your girlfriend Lucy is here" she told him before quickly walking away to a different section of the store.

Max smiled and looked over at Lucy.

She looked beautiful in her turquoise summer dress and white cardigan.

'Girlfriend, sounds a bit juvenile though it does bring her closer to me. Such a good mother' he thought.

Of course Max didn't care that he had to use a good amount of his vampiric suggestive powers to get Lucy to continue to date her.

Especially with all of her family practically against them.

He frowned again at that thinking about those meddlesome twins and witch. Then he thought of Lucy's youngest son spending time with those Frogs and the oldest still withstanding from feeding.

'He seems to be keeping some distance from the boys as well…or is it the other way around' he thought with annoyance.

"Lucy, just the woman I wanted to see" he said going up and pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh" she smiled, "Why is that" she asked looking up at him with adoring and slightly dazed eyes.

Not too many people would notice unless they knew what to be looking for.

Max's smile widened as he laced their arms and led her to his car. They were attempting another date night before he dropped her off at home.

"I was having a dilemma that I thought perhaps your area of expertise could help in" he told her.

"What did you need" she asked with sweet blueish green eyes looking up at him.

"My sister" Max began to spin his web. "Is having some issues with her children and I told her you were such an excellent mother" he complimented earning a blush from the woman. "I was wondering what did you do when any of your children misbehaved and you needed them to absolutely behave you" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm an excellent mother" Lucy shook her head.

"So modest" he smiled.

"But there is only so much you can do. At the end of the day children may still not listen" she tried to tell him.

"But what if it is of the upmost importance" he asked her.

"Hmm" Lucy sighed trying to think. "All I can really think of was when Michael and Sam used to fight" she told him.

"Did the twins never fight?" Max couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, they had their arguments here and there but those two and Daniela were always more a team against the world" she nodded. "In fact, I can't remember any real fights between them" she made a thinking sound before shaking her head.

That disappointed him but he prompted her to continue.

"However, sometimes they did fight with Michael" Lucy admitted. "Sometimes he'd make fun of something they'd be doing or try to get into something of theirs" Lucy sighed.

She looked at Max with a long look, "It never ended well for him of course. He ended up on the wrong side of their pranks. Even when they were still learning" she said.

"Sam did too though he learned very quickly that it was much funnier to watch Michael get on their bad side instead of himself" she nodded.

"So this worked on them as well?" Max asked.

"Hmm" Lucy didn't look to convinced. "Well…I only did it when I was babysitting for Adam and Melody" she told him. "And if I managed to actually catch them" she added as an afterthought.

"However, they always apologized and did their best to avoid getting in trouble again unless Michael pushed them" Lucy acknowledged.

"What exactly did you do?" he asked her.

"I would make them sit in a room together" Lucy explained. "They didn't have anything in that room, well besides snacks of course. I couldn't have them hungry" she giggled. "They'd probably eat each other" she shook her head, "Especially with the twins' appetites".

Max's face slowly stretched into a grin.

"How funny" he said as she laughed.

"Anyway, they'd be stuck there together and be forced to talk and get through all of their issues" she told him. "That's all" she looked at Max.

"Did that help at all" she asked him.

He kissed her hand as that same smile rested on his face. His eyes holding some hidden meaning. "I do believe it did" he told her making her smile.

"Shall we" he asked as he held his car door open for her before closing it after she scooted it in.

'I can't use Sam' Max thought, 'I need him to get to Lucy…for now' he thought. 'Though, he might be a good backup plan' he filed it away. 'He's not the only one I can use' he told himself. 'There are other thorns in my side' he thought before wincing, once more reminded of the runway dog.

He shook his head. 'I don't need him, I have more important things to plan' Max told himself as his eyes landed on a specific shop.

As Max buckled himself in a new sinister plan was forming in his mind. One that didn't bode for a particular set of Frogs.

#######################################################################################################

Sam was in his bubble bath.

He was trying to relax after a long day with the Frogs and Stalker.

'Stalker is a fitting name for that creep' Sam thought. 'All he wanted to talk about was the girls and find out where they were, where they worked and lived!' Sam shook his head.

He had had to stop Alan and Edgar from giving any information out.

However, Stalker had found out that Sam was their cousin and continued to try to talk to him for the rest of the night.

Sam had finally given him the slip by pretending to have to pee then running to Mike and explaining the situation to him.

Michael had been less than happy. Sam was surprised when he had to hold his brother back from tracking the man down to fight him.

Sam barely had the strength to do that.

The blonde wondered if his brother was umping up his work out or roiding out.

Mike and him had driven off on Michael's bike, making sure to make many stops in order to confuse Stalker.

Michael was finally convinced that they weren't being followed after an hour and went home.

They had found Eva walking out of the house with Danny and something big under a large curtain.

Ava was missing, but Sam assumed she was either already in the trailer or with her boyfriends.

The girls had refused to show either boy.

That led them to think they were planning a prank on someone.

Sam did remember they were having some issues with some weirdos that tried to sick a whole gang on them a while ago. That made him worried for his cousins' and Danny, who he thought of as a cousin, safety.

"This town in full on freaks" Sam told Nanook who was at the door before he reached across the tub to let the whining dog out of the room.

"Guess he didn't like the music" Sam shrugged.

After rinsing his hair and drying off Sam put on his fluffy bathroom and exited the now very steamy bathroom.

"Needed that" he was muttering to himself before he noticed Nanook barking at his brother from the top of the stairs as Michael stood, hurt at the bottom.

"Michael, what happened?" Sam asked concerned.

"Your dog bit me" Michael said not looking at him.

Sam looked at Nanook's mouth and saw the blood. This had only happened once when Michael was angry after learning about the divorce and he was stomping through the house.

He had accidentally stepped on Nanook's tail, hurting him a little.

It was a total accident but Sam hadn't forgiven him for a good while.

"Why'd he do that, huh?" Sam demanded. "What'd you do to my dog asshole" he snapped checking Nanook over.

"He was protecting you" Michael said making a chill go down Sam's spine.

"What" Sam asked. He hesitated in turning back as many of the Frogs' random accusations and 'lessons' filtered back into his mind.

'Michael couldn't. Not Michael' Sam told himself.

Sam looked at Mike, but the boy didn't look up. He was too busy focusing on nursing on his injured hand. Sam felt guilty when he saw Michael run his hand over the good amount of blood dripping down his older brother's hand.

Michael's breathing was heavy as he continued staring at his hand.

Since he couldn't see his eyes, Sam decided to test the next theory. There was a mirror next to Michael and he knew that if Michael was a vampire then his reflection would at least be transparent.

Sam looked at the long rectangular black mirror.

Solid Michael.

Sam let out a breath of relief.

He blinked feeling slightly confused, 'Is that a new mirror' he wondered. He rolled his eyes. 'Who cares about a stupid mirror in this crazy place. We don't even have a TV and I'm thinking about mirrors' he told himself.

'What matters is Michael has a reflection so that proves he's not a vampire' he thought happily.

Now Sam felt dumb for even thinking that and was glad he didn't do anything to make him look foolish in front of the older boy.

"I'm sorry he bit you Michael" he said, "I'll get some stuff to help clean it" he offered.

"Thanks Sam" came Michael's deep voice.

Sam turned around and tried to lead a still lowly growling Nanook to his room.

Just as he was about to open his bedroom door he heard a scared yelp followed by a thump.

On the ceiling.

That was followed by grunt of pain.

Nanook began barking uncontrollably as Sam spun around quickly.

Michael was no longer at the foot of the stairs.

Instead, he was all the way up on the high ceiling and seemed to be trying to keep himself from flying away.

He didn't seem to have a hang of the situation at all.

Sam looked at him with a dropped jaw and in disbelief in his now blank gaze.

"Sam" he said panicked. "I-uh, help!" he told him, blue eyes wide and afraid.

Sam's mouth opened wide as his body slammed back against his still closed door. He reacted in the only way that felt natural in that moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed shrilly.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? What do you think of David's back story? I have some more coming out about him and all the boys. It'll be like, woah. Also, some Laddie. More from all of our favorite main characters in the next chapter and also more from some of the side characters. Max is getting super evil again, plus we got Stalker coming up. So, things are heating up. We're coming up to some major conflicts and battles guys. Some gore in the next few chapters. Also, even if there isn't lemons in it, just assume things are happening behind the scenes. OK? Thanks. Some bloody things coming up like I said. All leading up to the climax of the story. Just trying to work out the last few chapters before that one. Not too many but I want to make sure I have everything in order before the final battle, so to speak. Still so many ideas pop up but I have to tapper them down and be like, shhh, for another story maybe. Let's keep so and so for this one. Idk if there will be an epilogue or this one or not. Again, thank you for being patient. Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day and stay safe.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. Enjoy.

Chapter 19: Steak Tartar.

Ava and Eva were laughing with Daniela as they made their way back home. The three were feeling pretty good.

Eva was in an exceptional mood, something Danny had teased her about until seeing Ava's same glow.

"Am I the only one not hooking up" Danny laughed.

"That's not on us" Eva chuckled.

"Shut up" a smiling Danny pushed her giggling friends. They had finished parking their bikes in the shed and were making their way up to the trailer when they heard screams from the house.

Screams that sounded like a girl…or pubescent boy.

"Sam!" they all shouted as they raced into the house.

"Sam!" Ava yelled again, "Sam where are you!?"

"Ava, help! He's gonna get me" Sam screamed. At his desperate pleas the three rushed up the stairs at impressive speeds and all but demolished his door.

What they saw shouldn't have surprised them, yet they couldn't help but be momentarily stunned.

Michael was attempting not to float out of the window. He was also yelling, understandably scared with his sudden ability in defying gravity.

Sam had walled himself up in a corner and was rapidly jittering into a huge brick that was the landline phone.

Nanook was attempting to jump up and get Michael.

"Shitttt" the three girls breathed before separating to tackle each obstacle.

Ava ran to Nanook and calmed the dog. He was wary of her at first because he could smell something _unnatural_ on her like the boy. Then her natural vibes let him know she wasn't a danger to him or Sam. After that she was able to get him out of the room.

"Don't worry, I promise we have it under control" she assured him. "We may even have a doggo friend for you" she told the giant canine as she led him out of the room.

That seemed to perk him up.

He saw Eva going to Sam and let Ava close the door, leaving him in the hall without much of a hassle.

Eva went over and took the phone from Sam.

Daniela was attempting to jump up and grab Michael. She was having trouble reaching and he was busy keeping himself planted to one spot on the ceiling.

It wasn't easy getting the phone from Sam first seeing as he had a death grip on it, but Eva managed.

"Hello" she spoke into the phone.

"Eva, Ava, it's Aunt Lucy? Which one of you girls is it?" came the pleasant but scared voice on the other end. "What's happening? Is Sam alright? I'll come home" she was rushing out.

"It's Eva. Sam is fine" Eva said covering his mouth and sending him a wide stern look when he tried to protest. It worked doubly effective with her already wide set, big eyes. "And where are you? Are you with Max, the guy who said Sam was a runt, I mean" she pretended to accidentally let that slip.

"Yes, I am-. Wait he said what?!" Lucy gasped.

"It's just something the girls and I heard him say on the boardwalk. I don't think he knew we were there" Eva lied through her teeth.

She felt a little bad deceiving Lucy but knew that in the long run it was best for the older woman. 'Have to get her away from Max' she told herself.

"Why, I never-!" Lucy began but Eva talked over her.

"Ok, Aunt Lucy we'll talk about this later. I'm gonna try to calm everyone down. Love you" she said before hanging up on the woman.

Sam went for the phone again before his attention was diverted to Daniela, Ava and Michael.

"Ava, help" Danny begged.

"Here-shit!" Ava went to lift her arms in an attempt to grab Mike when her body decided it too wanted to test her abilities…at the worst time.

Ava was now floating next to a shocked Michael.

She began flailing her arms as if swimming and almost kicked him in the face before he grabbed her by the waist and shakily pulled her close.

Daniela closed the window.

"You're flying!" Sam screamed.

"She's really just hovering" Eva corrected him.

"How are you not freaking out right now" Sam cried out, voice cracking.

Eva shot him an apologetic look and she too lifted off the ground. She placed the phone on the ceiling fan where it couldn't be retrieved easily.

"Yeah, that was a great way to break it to them" Daniela told her sarcastically.

"Will someone please get us the fuck down!" Ava demanded.

"What she said" Michael hastily added.

"What the hell is going on" Sam demanded, panicking as he looked around the room. He was once more holed up in the corner except this time he was using a pillow as a weapon.

"Seriously" Daniela asked with a raised brow.

"I'll do it" he warned.

"It doesn't even have a zipper or anything, what the hell is it gonna do?" she questioned.

Sam didn't have an answer for that.

"Look, it's not a big deal" Daniela tried to ease Sam as she felt bad for the scared youth.

Eva had gone to help Mike and Ava seeing as she seemed to be the only one who had any control over her movements.

"The twins are half vampires, by choice. Michael wasn't supposed to be, but he doesn't listen well" she ignored Michael's attempt to defend himself. It was weak to begin with seeing as he was still too focused on not falling and hurting himself.

"We just have to kill Max so Mike and Star can be human again" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Relax" she finished.

"Max?!" they shouted.

"Mom's Max" Mike asked.

"Relax" Sam repeated in disbelief.

Ava felt much more like herself once her feet were touching solid ground and nodded.

Michael all but sunk down on Sam's bed. Sam moved away from him a little, seeing the hurt in Michael's eyes when doing so.

"He's still your brother Sam" Eva said as she easily landed, sitting on his desk legs crossed.

"You're all blood sucking vampires! My own flesh and blood" Sam accused with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not" Danny denied though he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"You're out there killing people" his voice raised in volume.

"Calm down" Ava told him as she slouched on the bed. "We haven't killed anyone. And when we do- WHEN WE DO" she yelled when he started to freak out again. "It'll be really, really bad people. There are worse things than vampires in this town" she rolled her eyes.

"What could be worse than a member of the living dead" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Rapists, pedophiles, child killers. There is a group called the Surf NAZIS people" Eva reminded the guys. "No one is good if they have that title" she looked at the other girls. "How do people keep forgetting about them?!" she asked blown away.

"Beats me" Ava shrugged.

"Yeah, I think you're being a little dramatic" Daniela told Sam.

"Dramatic" Mike was the one to answer as he sprung up. As he started to float up a little Ava grabbed his arm, anchoring him making him crash back to the bed.

Even so he continued.

"I just found out that I'm turning into some demonic _thing_ against my will and I'M being dramatic!?" he shouted.

"Well now I think you're being overly dramatic" Ava jumped in, crossing her arms.

"You're being under dramatic!" Sam shot back. Michael nodded quickly, also stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Na-ah" Eva argued.

"Guys" Danny interrupted all of them. "This is getting us nowhere" she said. "Look, guys" she began.

"The girls chose to be vampires. That's their choice" she said. "Michael, the accident" he looked more than put out by the nickname, "And Star will turn human once we take out Max and foil his plan. It's really not a hard concept. Just let us do our thing and you'll be back to normal" she told them.

"Why do you have to take out Max" Michael asked.

"He's the head vampire" Danny said easily.

"What, but he's out with Mom" Sam jumped up. "What are we going to do!?" he shouted.

" _We_ are handling it" Eva told him. "You, are going to speak in an indoor voice and calm the hell down" she told him.

"You can't expect us to let you figure this out on your own" Michael protested.

"Why not" the twins asked.

"Your boyfriends were the ones who did this to me" he accused.

"No, no, no" Ava scolded him. "You were the one who crashed the cave when only Laddie was there, scaring him by the way" she got in his face. "After you let Star run off into the woods and when Laddie said NOT TO drink from the bottle, you did it anyway like an asshole!" Ava yelled.

"Our guys were doing everything they could to keep you away from them, but that wasn't good enough for you was it Michael" Eva jumped in after her sister. "You had to be part of the gang even though everyone made it abundantly clear that you weren't welcomed" she snapped.

"But you-" Michael began but Danny cut him off.

"None of us wanted you there specifically for that reason" she told him. "Then you kept hitting on Star and me. You don't really get on with the guys, you have nothing in common with any of us" she listed.

"Why were you forcing this" she demanded.

He didn't answer, just kept staring at her.

"See, that's creepy" Eva shook her head making Michael blush and look away.

"So, you're going to kill Max" Sam asked for clarification.

The three nodded.

"Then you'll be human again" he asked.

"Michael and Star will" Danny told him. "I'm not a vampire" she restated.

"What about you" he looked at the twins worriedly.

"We didn't drink from the bottle" Ava said. "Don't worry about us Sam" she told him.

"Maybe we should call the Frogs. They'd know-" he was cut off by three loud shouts.

"NO!" Danny, Eva and Ava quickly yelled.

"Why not" he asked confused.

"Can you imagine what shit they'd pull" Eva asked.

"Especially with that Stalker guy now around them" Ava added with a shiver.

Sam bit his lip and Danny went on. "He'd probably try to kill the boys, maybe even the twins" she said making Sam pale. "I doubt he'd care at all about what anyone wanted or cared about" she pointed out.

"If he's stopping killers…" Mike trailed off quietly.

"He's a killer" Ava shot back, standing up. "He's an attention whore and it looks like he uses the whole 'hunting' business to cover up any time he's killed or attacked someone" she said.

"Just 'cause you're salty as fuck doesn't mean we're gonna let you get us and everyone else murdered Mike" Eva told him clenching her jaw.

He looked embarrassed and hurt.

"Maybe you're right about that" Sam said still thinking about his friends. "They are a bit…intense" he tried to think of a nice way of putting it.

"And Stalker is totally bogus" he added.

"Is there nothing I can say to change your minds about being blood suckers" he pleaded to the twins.

"Not in this life time little man" Ava shook her head with a kind, pretty smile.

"It's a whole complicated thing Sam" Eva told him. "We'll explain more when you're older" she promised.

"That's what everyone always tells me" he rolled his eyes.

"Well at least with us you know that we'll keep our word" Danny said and a small smile slipped onto his adorable face.

"How can you be happy with this" Michael asked confused.

"Because it's our choice" Ava said. "You don't have to like it or understand it. But you have no say in it" she told him firmly.

"…Well, at least let me help you with Max" he offered.

"We'll let you know" was all Eva said.

Mike sighed, it was the best he was going to get at the moment.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked.

"We try to take down Max while trying not to just kill anyone willy nilly" Ava told him. "And you, you try to keep the Frogs and Stalker off our tails without being too obvious" she said.

"I'll do my best" Sam told her. "I'm not happy that my cousins are going to be coffin hugging vampires, but not much I can do about it" he told them.

"Don't worry, we'll still be family" Danny said and he did feel a little better.

"So, what's first then" Mike asked.

"Hmm" Eva said looking Michael over. "There is something you could do" she told him.

"Me" he asked swallowing.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to help" Ava asked him.

"Of course" he straightened his shoulders though his eyes still flickered with doubt.

"Great" Danny said as she handed him a small black pouch. "Place this in Max's jacket pocket" she instructed.

"Ok…what is it and why me" he had to ask.

"It's gonna curse him and because you're the only one he's not suspicious of" she answered back readily.

"Rad" was his sarcastic reply.

"Curb your enthusiasm" Ava snarked. She looked around the room. "Bring down Max is finally in full swing" she smirked.

Sam looked nervous as hell. Michael put on a brave face while Daniela grinned and Eva's smirk matched her twin's.

The girls heard their mates howl in their minds.

########################################################################################################

Stalker prowled up a dark, dirty ally way.

He was looking for any helpful hints that would lead him to those mystery twins' location. He knew eventually he'd run across at least one of them or their little friend and then he could track them back to one of their frequent haunts.

The attractive, primed thirty-year-old passed by party goers and couples fondling each other in the dark.

Nothing so far caught his attention.

He was walking back onto the main street, looking for any flash of those colored blue and red long red curls when loud music reached his ears.

It was captivating. The flow was obviously meant to be a mix between rock and dark soul. It wasn't like music he usually listened to, yet he found himself pulled in.

Stalker found himself outside of what looked to be a diner.

The dark eyed man looked through the window before a smirk stretched his chiseled tanned face. There, right on stage for everyone to see were the very girls he was looking for.

'Young, beautiful' he thought as his eyes raked over the two twins. 'And ripe for the taking' he told himself slipping into the building and sticking to the shadows in the back.

Ava, Eva, and Danny didn't notice any new additions to the crowd. The place always seemed full of life and packed to the max. Though they heard it was a little slower, family oriented in the day time.

Not that they could confirm that anymore.

The whole staff was used to a packed house by now.

People loved the atmosphere, the food, and the music. The girls sang together, giving the other great band a much-needed break.

They began singing, switching main focal every other verse. They let the song flow somehow feeling like it suited them and their situation.

'Mood' the twins had stated before going on. Danny had simply rolled her eyes at that.

 **"** **Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals.**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals. Animals Like animals-mals.**

 **Baby I'm!**

 **So, what you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop, we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you, eh.**

 **You're like a drug that's killing me.**

 **I cut you out entirely. But I get so high when I'm inside you. Yeah you can start over you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me. I can still hear you making that sound. Taking me down rolling on the ground.**

 **You can pretend that it was me, but no, oh!"** Ava finished and it was Daniela's turn to take over after they all sang the chorus together.

The crowd was eating it up. More than their food half the time, though the staff didn't complain as they enforced you either had to order food or buy a ticket for the music.

No loitering!

A few people had tried to complain, but eventually caved. The straggles who continued to make a fuss soon had seen the 'managers', as the girls were called, and who their boyfriends were. That quickly made them settle down.

No one wanted on the Lost Boys bad side. If they did, they mysteriously ended up on a missing poster a few days later.

 **"** **Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals.**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals.**

 **Baby I'm!**

 **So, if I run it's not enough. You're still in my head forever stuck! So you can do what you wanna do, eh. I love your lies I'll eat 'em up! But don't deny the animal.**

 **That comes alive when I'm inside you"** she winked at Star who playfully ducked her head.

 **"** **Yeah you can start over you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me.**

 **I can still hear you making that sound. Taking me down rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me, but no, oh!"** she smiled at Eva who wiggled her brows.

Ava tried not to snort in amusement at their antics as she continued playing the guitar.

 **"** **Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals.**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals.**

 **Baby I'm!**

 **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie! You can't deny, ny ny ny!**

 **The beast inside, side side side! Yeah, yeah, yeah"** she let Ava take over as Danny and Eva did back up.

 **"** **No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie.**

 **No girl don't lie".**

Then it was Daniela's turn.

 **"** **You can't deny, ny ny ny.**

 **You can't deny.**

 **The beast inside, side, side, side! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"** They all began singing together.

 **"** **Yo, Whoa, Whoa. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals. Just like animals. Yeah. Animals. Yeah. Like animals-mals. Yeah. Ow!"** they howled which many customers echoed.

 **"** **Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals.**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals. Animals. Like animals-mals.**

 **Baby I'm!**

 **Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie.**

 **You can't deny, ny ny ny.**

 **The beast inside, side, side, side.**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie. No girl don't lie. You can't deny, ny, ny, ny. You can't deny.**

 **The beast inside, side, side, side. Yeah, yeah, yeah!"**

Jackson felt his blood rushing through his body as it hummed in his ears.

Their words seemed to permeate the very air and left it crackling with electricity.

He watched as the one with green eyes smiled to blue eyes before walking off the stage.

Slowly, he followed behind them.

'If their boyfriends really are vampires like those little fucks think, then I can save the girls and get them for myself' he planned. 'And if they're not…shouldn't be too hard to get rid of them all the same' he chuckled darkly.

With a twisted grin and bad intentions, Stalker lived up to his chosen name and watched the girls out of sight.

########################################################################################################

David smirked as he led the boys to their sire's business.

Max had 'called' them over. It was more like he screamed in their heads as loudly as he could and demanded they appear to him.

This used to be a form of punishment when they were first turned and his blood was freshly pumping in their veins. It used to be torture and despite their rebellious attitudes and anger towards him, they would try to avoid it.

It was like a loud, demonic scream directly in their brains that melted into a shrill scream.

It did something to their inner demons, something absolutely painful.

However, as the years rolled by, they found they could disobey him more and more. It started with the simplest of things.

They'd pick targets that he didn't choose for them.

They'd choose their own clothes.

They moved to the cave.

They loved terrorizing the locals and going to his work which he hated. They made nuisances of themselves. Building up infamous reputations for each of themselves. They became like a real gang.

Not to mention when they found Star and Laddie.

That and the reasoning behind it had really pissed him off.

The voice had become somewhat dulled…less affective though still greatly unpleasant and commanding when he had wanted it to be.

Though this time… The reason for the smirks of pure smugness on each of the handsome youths' faces was due to just how little of effect his 'torment' had on them.

They were unsure if it was because of their recent decision to break away or from finally meeting their mates. However, when they felt an annoying though mild buzzing in their head that was followed by orders they were shocked to realized that was once the notorious agony he could drill into their psyches.

Paul and Marko had of course celebrated with a joint while rocking out. Dwayne went through some of the books Daniela had brought over to try to figure it out.

David had simply smirked as he could feel Max's emotions much clearer than the others still.

He was enraged over none of them responded. How he couldn't feel their pain or fear.

But more importantly to David, Max was scared though he tried desperately to hide it. He was terrified that he wasn't catching their thoughts.

'That could be good for us' David thought. 'Or bad…scared can mean desperate and dangerous' he knew.

So he sent Star and Laddie to the girls' work as he and the boys decided to go and mess with the video store. It was both for fun, seeing as they hadn't done it in a while and because if they did then they'd be able to keep Max off their trail.

David already knew that the man wasn't pleased with what little progress he was making with Lucy.

Max had threatened to go from Grudella, but she had moved her trailer and thanks to Daniela and her magic while pulling on some of the twins' inner power the head vampire was unable to find the older woman.

Something David was grateful for since the girls needed to go see her. Despite the gang believing that they had changed plenty, the girls weren't willing to risk it and wanted back up plans to avoid any of the boys getting staked along with their other movie deaths.

Once the twins mentioned if the scenarios were switched their boyfriends had shut up and let them go ahead with their planning.

"Look what we have here boys" David said earning snickers.

"A fucking dump, that's what" Paul said as they strutted into past the large neon sign and into the open doors.

"Crap, it's dead in here" Marko scoffed.

"Could be deader" Dwayne smirked, shaking his head cockily when Maria sent him heart eyes from her station at the cash register.

Paul lightly shoved him as he grew amused at the other boy's impression of a peacock.

"What are you doing in here" Max snapped as he walked up to them.

The four turned, rolling their eyes together.

"You told us to come" David said clearly.

Max's face pinched together. He hated that they weren't following his perfectly planned script. He couldn't have them ruining his perfect reputation. It was bad enough with Lucy doubting him as it were.

Max looked around the store but no one was really paying them too much mind.

Besides the usual girls checking out the boys and a few parents looking over, no one cared. Though the store wasn't that busy to begin with.

"Out back" was all he said as he turned to his office and walked with a haughty air.

David blew air from his nose but didn't push it.

They didn't want to aggravate Max too much.

Yet.

With that the boys strode back out while pushing a few movies and snacks down along the way. Once outside they slinked off to the side of the building to a hidden door that lead directly to Max's office.

David lazily knocked once before the door was jerked open.

Max stomped back to his desk and sat with displeasure written all over his face and his hands in a steeple.

The boys followed at a measured, uncaring pace and found seats or stood. They held themselves with great disinterest like usual to keep him unsuspecting.

For a few minutes Max didn't say anything. He just sat watching the boys one by one before his eyes went back to the first in line again. His face was a cold mask though his deep, heavy breathing gave away his inner anger.

David was growing impatient and wanted to snark about the reason they were called there. However, he didn't want to be the first to speak.

Finally, Max spoke.

"Do you know why I called you here" he asked sounding like a principal scolding schoolyard boys.

"You missed our shining personalities" Marko tried.

"Not likely" Max hissed. "I doubt anyone ever does" he told them. "How those mates of yours can stand you, I'll never know" he said with his nose in the air. "Though those girls are issues on their own" he added with a sniff.

The boys bristled at that.

He then gave Dwayne a smarmy expression. "I don't believe they'd be too pleased with how you flaunt yourself in front of my employee either" he told him.

As Dwayne's eyes narrowed Max added, "We wouldn't want a jealous female on our hands, would we" he asked tauntingly.

Before the others could say anything Dwayne's deep but commanding voice cut through the air.

"The twins don't get jealous. They know they have nothing to be jealous about and have plenty of confidence. Both are beautiful, young women and know that they're with the most attractive men in town just as we're with the most gorgeous girls in the world" he said clearly. "If anything, the attention amuses them. It's not my fault that you go for the insecure type of women who don't know how to properly channel their emotions. Says something about you and your taste" he finished.

Max's face was thunderous.

"That is unless you purposely attempt to make your partner doubtful and belittle them for your own ego. In that case is it a wonder you haven't met your mate yet?" Dwayne laid on one final blow.

"I've met my mate" Max shouted.

"Of course" Dwayne told him with obvious dubious belief. Paul snickered with a headshake next to his dark haired friend. Neither were convinced about Max and Lucy and it was plain to see.

"It's so obvious from your actions how could we miss it" Dwayne said with a deadpan expression and sarcasm oozing out of him.

"Ohhhh shit" Paul couldn't help but laugh out.

Dwayne didn't even look up as he held his palm out, which Paul smacked.

David's smirk was back and bigger than ever and Marko's gaze was full of sadistic glee.

"Is this why you called us here" David asked allowing a twinge of his old English accent to color his tone. He knew Max hated it.

The older vampire once claimed it gave David a sophisticated air that he neither deserved nor needed due to his 'uncouth ways'.

"Were you so worried about our relationships that you felt the need to desperately see us? Truly playing up the father role now?" David asked. He raised a blonde brow as his eyes betrayed how little he believed his own words. "How touching" came the quiet mocking quip.

"Ah!" Max screamed, jumping out of the chair as his face changed. He roared at them angrily.

The boys' smiles were wiped off their faces and replaced with frowns and cool masks of indifference. The didn't react beyond that.

This only fueled his anger.

"You filthy, ungrateful brats!" he shouted. He was cut off though by a sudden desperate knocking on his door and he turned, fire gaze flicking to the door. "Huh" he said lightly as his lips formed an oh over his fangs.

The boys couldn't help but liken him to a dopey Scooby Doo villain in the moment as he looked at the door somewhat dumbly.

'A fiendish monster yet he turns into a mindless twit when someone knocks' Marko thought at a loss.

With his vampiric change and the out of place expression resting on his face, Max almost reminded the boys of some weird ape.

'And he thinks I'm an airhead' Paul shook his head.

"Max, are you ok? I heard you scream" came the frantic voice of Maria from the other side.

"Oh, no I'm alright my dear" Max told her with a cheerful chuckle as he played up his good guy image. "Simply watching some of the new releases and had the volume up too loud again" he excused.

"You're sure you're ok" she asked worriedly though not as much as before.

"Yes, perfectly fine" he told her.

"Ok then" she said before seemingly going back to her post.

Max collected himself. He ran a hand through his short brown locks while breathing deeply and letting his eyes flicker close as his face smoothed back out.

Once that was achieved Max turned back to the boys with his back straight and chin up.

His expression was no longer one of anger but he wasn't happy by any means.

Instead he was wearing a blank look that put them on a more serious edge.

"I'm not happy" Max admitted to them in a voice that oozed false disappointment. "I'm not happy and I think you know why" he stated.

None of the four bikers even spared each other passing glances as they shrugged and looked at him with equally unsupportive looks.

"Enlighten us" David told him.

"Lucy" Max began before having to pause. He looked down towards his desk as he walked around the large oak table. His gaze hardened briefly while at the same time his nostrils flared. The man seemed to be choking on his next words.

"Lucy has somehow come of the mind that I was saying cruel things about her sons" he told them.

The boys didn't react beyond some raised brows and a low whistle from Paul.

Max's eyes narrowed and he continued. "She's incorrect of course and refused to tell me where she was getting this information" he went on. "Though I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this" he told them.

"You think we talked to your little girlfriend and bad mouthed you" Marko snorted in amusement.

"Oh no" Max shook his head with a lighter tone before his face darkened again as he tilted it towards the ground slightly while keeping his eyes steadily on the group, sweeping between each member routinely.

"But those horror twins that you're unfortunately bonded with are another story" he told them.

That got a flicker of annoyance across their faces. It was gone in an instant as they all soon decided that the twins would most likely adore the name, even if the boys didn't like Max talking about them.

Max had caught the brief tension in Dwayne, which was the boy he had been looking at when he had spoken.

Still smarting over Dwayne's previous comment Max pushed further.

He pushed aside his previous hesitance about mates. 'I am the head vampire' he hyped himself, 'No one would dare truly challenge me and my power. It's time to remind them why I'm in this position' he thought.

Max didn't take into account the fact that he had separated himself and childes from other vampires, especially mated couples for centuries.

He had no way of knowing how they'd react.

So, he dug deeper into that nerve.

"I am sorry you have to be bonded to such a brass girl" he told him.

Dwayne sent him a stare that clearly said, 'shut up'.

"No manners or a sense of family" he taunted as his eyes lit up in delight. He was baiting Dwayne. He knew what Dwayne wanted…what he had lost and what he tried to make up for with Laddie.

"Though perhaps that mouth of hers makes up for whatever crude language she decides to spew" he insinuated. "If you ever tire of her-" he went to say before he was promptly, and painfully, cut off.

David had sprung from his seat and had his hand wrapped harshly around Max's throat. His long nails biting into the cold skin of his neck as he lifted him up until his arm was fully extended.

Even then David had begun floating a little in his anger. His vampiric face close, panting breath wafting angerly over Max's face.

"Shut your stupid mouth you cowardly bastard" the blonde teen hissed hatefully.

Max had been in the motion to retch David off of him, enraged and affronted at the behavior before the sheer fury of the other male made itself known.

He then noticed how David was practically radiating with anger.

That surprised Max, truly. David had been the one to voice his distaste over the mating ritual and yet here he was, looking for all the world as if he was about to rip Max's throat out.

'And he could do it' Max's brain told him with dread as the books he had stolen flashed through his mind.

His blue eyes glanced up and he got similar expressions and each other teen's face.

Marko was scowling, two seconds away from running over to do anything David commanded of him.

Dwayne himself had stood and his chiseled chest rose and fell with the restraint from holding back on attacking his sire.

The blood running from his clenched fists onto the carpet proved that.

Paul was sneering at Max with more contempt that the older man had ever seen from the tall youth.

"You should watch what you say" the handsome pretty boy told him with a definite warning. "Especially about a lady" Paul added.

Max's eyes flicked back to David's unforgiving iceberg blue.

"Unhand me at once" he tried to hiss out an order.

David only flexed his grip to show how tightly he could be holding him.

Max narrowed his eyes. "How do you think your precious Ava" he spat the name, "Would feel if she knew everything, hmm" he threatened. He looked at the others. "If they knew what real beasts you all were" he spat.

"They know plenty" Marko told him, head high as his blue eyes flashed orange.

Max swallowed and looked back at David. "How do you think she'd feel knowing you didn't want her?" he snarled.

David felt cold dread settled in his stomach at that thought. He didn't let go of Max however.

'David?' he heard Ava ask in his mind. He didn't respond right away.

"Yes, I doubt she'd be too pleased would she" Max went on.

David pulled him closer as his grip temporarily rendered Max speechless.

"If you go near our mates…I'll make sure you meet a fate worse then death" he told him.

"Threats now David" Max scoffed.

"No threat mate" David said with a small slow head jerk. Max's chin and brow tilted up at David's return of his accent, much heavier now. Especially since it had been so long for him to throw any British slang around once they moved to America. "That's a promise" he finished.

"Enough" Max growled as he used his advanced strength and powers to push David off.

The other vampire did let go, however he didn't go flying back across the room into a painful heap as Max expected.

Instead, David was forced back against his chair. Max's shove had caught his lip, which was split.

David looked him in the eyes as he slowly licked the trail of blood off.

Max felt cold terror settle in him.

David should have been hurt to the point where the boys would need to carry him out and feed him to recuperate. Max had not only used his advanced strength as David's sire to throw him, but he had sent out a mental attack to assure the blonde boy would be hurt as well.

Yet, the results were lacking to say the least.

He looked down at his own hands. Hands that had made and broke nations. Hands that could ruin lives and create new ones…including the boys before him.

'I can't let this happen' he told himself.

"Was that all you needed Max" Marko asked with a sneer.

Max's face slowly transformed back into a glare that hid the apprehension coursing through his body. "This defiance has to stop boys" he told them sternly. "I am your maker. You answer to me. I have powers you have yet to see" he said.

It was a threat they had heard many times over.

Yet…none of them had ever seen this 'mighty and awesome power' that Max had.

'Claims to have' Dwyane thought.

None of them ever actually attempted to push him enough to test it out. The pain in their heads used to be enough to bring them to their knees and keep them in line for a short while.

David's eyes narrowed briefly. 'What power does he really have' he asked himself, still angry over Max mentioning telling Ava about his words when they had first learned about the twins.

Paul and Marko's thoughts echoed their brothers'.

"Do I make myself clear" Max asked David with a sense of superiority.

They were facing each other off making the air thick with tension, testosterone and a definite challenge.

David's face slowly melted into a sinister smirk.

"Crystal" was his response. "Right boys" he asked, arms up slightly.

There were single nods from around the room.

Max's face twitched and his brow drew further in aggravation. True, David was _saying_ the right thing.

Yet, his actions held some hidden meaning. Max was sure of it.

The large older man attempted to delve into their minds but again, nothing. It angered him to no end.

There were so many possibilities for it as well.

It could be their involvement with the witch. Their recent mating could be blocking him, especially since he found out the twins had in fact drank though not from blood that held any of his remaining essence.

It could be that they were becoming too strong…to self-aware and independent.

'Though it never happened with any of the ones before them' Max thought, images of failed attempts flashing through his ancient mind. 'None of them lasted as long as _my_ boys though' he rationalized, 'Or took to the life so well'.

The fact that he had no way of knowing which theory upset him even more. Max wasn't about to ask them either, just in case of the slim chance they didn't know that they were blocking him.

Also, if they were doing it on purpose and didn't mention it then he didn't want them to know it was bothering him.

He didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"We'll be going now if there's nothing else" David said already heading to the door with the others following behind and sending Max unfriendly smiles.

"They need to feed" Max said just as David opened the door.

The bleached blonde paused and turned. He didn't speak as his blue eyes slowly raked up his makers tall, suited form.

"What do you mean" Paul asked Max.

Max smirked, "Tell me, are the girls in any pain" he asked as hidden pleasure at the thought seeped through his tone.

No one answered.

That was enough for him as his grin grew. "It's as I suspected" he gave a 'regretful' sigh. "Their bodies aren't handling the change as well as someone from our world" he told them. "It's pumping through their own human blood too fast" he said.

At some of their confused looks he chuckled lowly.

"Basically…the vampirism that is now running through them is eating their own blood cells. If they don't eat" he shrugged. "They will die" he told them.

"It hasn't killed Star" Dwayne denied.

"Or Laddie" Marko added.

"They're part of our world" Max reminded.

"You seem to know a lot about this" David said with definite accusation.

Max's smiled never wavered. "When you've been around as long as I have David" he told him. "You come to see many unpleasant things" he said.

"But I thought you said that this was happening because they weren't from our world" Paul pointed out.

"I'm sure it is" Max nodded as he began walking towards the door leading back into his store. "Though there is another potential reason" he told them.

"And what's that" Marko asked him with distrust.

Max turned the knob though he didn't open the door. He looked back at them over his shoulder. "The witch" he told them. "I've seen it happen before around vampires who associated with witches" he told them.

"Danny wouldn't do that" Paul shook his head.

"I'm sure" was all Max said. "But if you want to save your precious mates they either need to feed…which it seems they've been avoiding for some reason" he taunted.

"Or you can, how should I put it" he murmured, "Get rid of the witch" he finished.

"What" David hissed.

"It's up to you" Max said. "Your mates or the witch. Just remember boys" he said as he opened the door. "You're not the heroes of this movie" he taunted while he looked at each of them. "You're the monsters" and with that he walked out.

In his wake he left very upset, very pissed off, and very dangerous young vampires.

########################################################################################################

The twins and Daniela had just finished their shift at the diner and were waiting for the boys.

Star and Laddie walked over and stood between Ava and Daniela.

Before they could even make it out of the shop, they were confronted by Sabrina the Teenage Bitch.

"Well, if it's not the twin sluts and their lesbian pet" she cackled with Spike and Angel.

"Well, if it's not whatever the fuck your name was" Eva said as if she couldn't remember the red head.

"You know my name" the red head said sending a look at Ava. "And your sister definitely does" she added cockily.

"Did someone say something" Ava asked looking up from some fries Laddie had.

Sabrina's pretty face twisted in anger, turning red and bringing out her freckles while making her look like a strawberry.

"Where you bitches off to today" Angel asked, looking Star up and down.

"None of your concern, perra ratón loco" Daniela said stepping in front of Star in a clear 'back off move' to Angel.

"We're making it our business" Spike hacked.

"Oh, didn't you learn your lesson last time" Eva asked him.

"Or did you need another demonstration" Ava put in moving Laddie behind her.

"That's not very friendly" Sabrina told them as she put on what was an attempt at an innocent expression. "Especially not for people who were only coming over to try to make amends and invite you to a party" she told them.

The twins and Danny looked at each other in amused disbelief as Star shook her head tiredly.

"That doesn't make any sense" Laddie said smartly.

"What" Sabrina said shooting him an annoyed scathing look.

"He's talking about you showing up and calling us names yet now you're trying to act like we're not supposed to be suspicious of a party invite" Ava pointed out.

"Yeah, real convert of you. Must be top of your classes" Eva told Sabrina with an eye roll.

"We were joking when we walked up, that's how we joke" she tried to play off.

"Your sense of humor blows like you" Daniela told her.

"You just don't get it" she told them with a big sigh.

"You're a dumb bitch" was Laddie's contribution.

"Excuse me!" Sabrina screeched.

She backed up when Thorn started growling, baring his impressive sharp teeth at her. Spike and Angel looked equally nervous.

Ava picked Laddie up, holding him. "That's my little man. We don't take shit from anyone. Especially dumb bitches" she told him with a resolute nod that he copied.

"Look, do you guys want to come to the party or not" Angel asked them.

She was the only one who seemed to be able to act somewhat normal now that they had tried to switch up their tactics.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a real bash" Spike wheezed, looking around for something as he laughed before Angel pushed making him sputter.

"What does that mean" Star asked confused looking between the two.

"Nothing" Angel denied, "Just that it's going to be a real rager" she told them.

"Suspicious fuckers if I ever met some" Eva muttered.

Sabrina was still staring at Ava before a smirk cracked her face. "It'll be a night to remember, promise" she told her.

The intensity and the fact that she didn't blink for a minute creeped Ava out. Which said a lot since she hung out with murderous vampires.

"That ain't natural dawg" she told her with a chill. "Now I get why you're always around here. You're single AF for a fucking reason" she told her.

"What" Sabrina asked, both insulted and kind of confused.

"It doesn't matter" Eva waved them all off. She took a deep breath as Ava cracked her neck. Daniela looked at them with Star who looked at them in understanding.

Ava had to put a worried Laddie down.

They were showing the tell tale signs of trying to suppress their pain again. Pain that Star had experienced, though she had said it wasn't as frequent or like they described.

Sure, she was hungry but they made it seem like something was trying to rip out of them while they began over heating and then their bodies would cool too fast.

It was very concerning.

Star looked worriedly at her friends and went with Daniela to either side of the girls, helping Laddie stand again as the twins tried not to show any sign of weakness in front of the other group.

"We don't want to go around any party or any other bullshit" Daniela finished for Eva.

The twins tried to breath and focus. Usually, they got little warning cramps or dizzy spells.

Not this time.

This time the pain hit them both fast and hard and it took all of their self-control not to scream out while doubling over.

Eva felt like her body was on literal fire, especially her veins while Ava was fighting the urge to shiver, her teeth actually started to chatter.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck' was all Danny could think.

To Sabrina's credit she didn't yell or go off on another crazy bitch fit. Her face did twitch freakishly as her eyes blazed but then she controlled her expression.

"If you change your mind" she ground out. One eye actually twitched a little and the lid sagged.

The four girls wondered if they should be concerned for the red head's health.

Laddie just found it disturbing.

"We'll be having a bond fire on the beach" she finished. She sneered down at Laddie. "Leave the brat behind" she told Ava who obviously took offense as she began to bare her teeth and tried to take a step forward before Daniela grabbed her.

Sabrina and her friends left, snickering like hyenas as if she had said something clever before disappearing out the doors and in the big crowd of people.

"Calm down" Daniela told Ava.

"Fucking bitch" Ava hissed out, shaking as Daniela looked at her worriedly. She felt like she had been standing in a freezer.

"They're getting real damn annoying" Eva agreed and Danny turned, her eyes widening as she saw the sweat pouring down Eva's forehead and neck.

The twins were in ripped Blondie band shirts and black jeans with their boots. They had on normal amounts of makeup and their hair was down. There was no reason for their sudden temperature changes.

'No human reason' she admitted as both of them grabbed for their stomachs with distressed faces.

"Are they feeling it because they're hungry or because they're feeling each other's pain" Star asked.

Daniela looked at her speechless.

She hadn't even thought of that.

"We need to get the others" Star told her. "David will-" before she could finish Laddie cut her off.

"He's already here. There's Dwayne" he said pointing at the doors.

They looked down at the little boy, not sure how he knew that since they didn't see any of the boys out by the windows.

Sure enough though in the next instant the doors to the diner opened and in strutted the Lost Boys.

Not sparing anyone else another glance, they pushed through those that weren't quick enough to move out of their way and made it to their group.

"Danny, you keep Laddie and Star here. We have to take the twins out for food" David said with obvious meaning.

Star covered her mouth but didn't protest as Laddie simply watched the older kids.

"No, wait" Daniela told them shocking them. "I'm not going to just wait here" she told them. "And what about our plans of them staying half until this was all dealt with" she reminded them.

That eased the boys seeing as she wasn't protesting the girls feeding as they thought.

They liked Daniela, thinking of her as a pack sister.

Max's earlier attempts to shake them were still in their minds. None of the boys were dumb and they saw them for what they were. Spending time with the girls had really opened them up to Max's manipulations.

Still, they couldn't shake their unease about it on a whole. Despite what they said they were all still very emotional.

Even if Paul and Marko were the only ones more open about it. Dwayne was calm, though closed off. Marko came off as cruel, if people got past his innocent act while Paul seemed too much of a jokester. David of course seemed like an asshole.

Deep down, they had real emotions though and Max was trying to play on that.

They knew it, but that didn't stop it from messing with them on some level none the less.

"Something's come up that's made a change of plans Danny" Paul told her. "Come with us and we'll explain but we gotta go now dudette" he told her.

"Then let's go" she said turning to Star. "You gonna be ok here?" she asked.

"Yeah" Star assured her, hand on her back. "Everyone's great here. Plus we have Thorn" she gestured to the dog at Laddie's side. "Just be safe" she begged. The staff was really nice to Star and Laddie. They made sure no one messed with them, even on nights when the twins and Daniela ran to pick things up and it was just the two in there.

Star joked that she was spending more time in their work lately then them.

"It's gonna be messy, you sure you wanna come" Marko asked Daniela.

David and Dwyane didn't try to stop her as they moved the twins to the middle of the guys.

The girls didn't react to anything being said. They were staring ahead at nothing while swallowing repeatedly.

Their hands were pulling on their shirts and nails dragged down their throats leaving marks that became darker and darker.

Both were silent as death, mouths parted as their breathing escalated.

The fact that neither spoke up when they were being moved about spoke volumes to the others.

"I'm not abandoning them now. We're sisters" Daniela told him firmly.

Marko looked at her for another minute before nodding.

"Be careful" Star said again, leaning down a little to kiss Daniela. "I'll distract Michael if he comes in" she tried to lighten the mood in her own way.

Danny gave a half-hearted smile.

She knew Star was joking. They had explained what had happened at the house to the others, who were relieved that they at least wouldn't have to worry about Mike and Sam leading the Frogs or Stalker to them.

"Just keep an eye out for Stalker and the Frogs" Dwyane told Star and Laddie. "Don't be seen though" he said seriously in his low, deep voice making them nod.

Laddie was hugging Ava's leg as Dwayne's ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"Sam should be distracting them" Daniela told them.

"And if that doesn't work" David asked her.

"Then we'll have tomorrow's problem" she told him. David puckered his lips but nodded.

"Tomorrow, we have a real problem right here" he gestured to the girls. "Come on, we need to go" he said.

Danny looked at the twins to see what he meant. 'Obviously, they're getting sicker, but-' she was thinking when she noticed it.

They weren't staring at nothing as she thought.

They were looking at some of the customers…hungrily.

Openly, with an expression of a starving animal that grew by the second.

"Let's go" she said and they all moved quickly out the doors with one last look to Star and Laddie who moved back to their booth, shooting looks out the door.

David shot Dwayne a look before lifting the staggering Ava into his arms and carrying the shaking girl. Besides a pained moan, she didn't react. He felt her muscles spasming far too aggressively.

Eva wasn't doing much better as her legs gave out and her eyes rolled up in her head.

Luckily, Paul caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her burning body up and close to his chest. He looked worriedly at Marko.

"She's burning up" he told the curly haired blonde whose face tightened as he fought off showing his emotions so openly.

Marko looked at David quickly. "We need to go, now" he all but barked.

David never broke his stride to the bikes.

"We need to find some meals" Dwayne told them, looking around for possible candidates.

Daniela felt an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. It was a wicked, terrible, idea but one that seemed to be the twins only hope as she watched them both struggle to stay conscious.

"I think I know where to go" she told them making all the boys look at her. "We're going to a bond fire" she told them solemnly.

They got on their bikes and took off, almost hitting people too close.

Daniela was in the lead. She wasn't totally sure where she was going but she figured that she'd just head for the beach and find it from there.

Sure enough, after flying across the sand she finally spotted a light that signaled fire up above down in some dunes and trees.

'Hope that's them' she thought just as the boys' bikes raced past her. They all parked just on the outskirts of the trees and jumped off, landing agile on their feet. Daniela parked and slowly got off.

Ava and Eva were stood up and lightly shaken by Paul and David.

"Look at me" David told Ava. She tried to focus on him through the shivers. "Stay here until we call you, you understand?" he said.

She didn't seem to reply instead falling back on Dwyane who supported her.

"They'll be better once they smell the blood" Marko insisted. "It'll take over" he said and the others had to agree.

They remembered what their first feeding was like. They hoped that the girls' demons took over and gave them the strength they needed for what was about to happen.

Unseen by the loud and rowdy party goers, they helped the girls up to a tree. The blackness of the night hiding them away as only the fire provided any light. The loud music drowned out their conversation to anyone below.

"That's them" Daniela whispered as she looked over and spotted a familiar red head in the group, followed closely by Spike and Angel.

"Wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't" Dwayne told her as he looked at Ava.

Danny looked at him but didn't argue. She knew he was right. They would have taken any partygoers at this point if it meant that the twins would get better.

'Whatever is happening to them' Danny though as she looked at her sick friends. 'I'll take anything to make them better' she thought as she attempted to hold them up. 'I don't know what's happening, but I hope this works' she silently prayed.

"Feeding time" Marko said in an almost light mood. He shared looks with the others who nodded, walking side by side down to the teens below.

Daniela watched as the boys climbed over the dunes and interrupted the party.

The pretty, short girl thought she heard something behind her and turned quickly. It was too dark and she squinted to try to see in the dark.

Not making anything out she was about to go investigate further when a loud voice from below caught her attention.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a boy demanded.

Daniela snapped her attention back and saw it was the same punk from the other day who was standing with Sabrina.

He was trying to square up to David as someone turned the music down a little.

"Your girlfriend invited us" David told him with a smirk as the shadows from the fire danced over the boys.

Eva groaned, gasping as she squirmed against the tree trunk. Daniela tried to keep her still while listening to what was happening.

"Didn't I tell you they would come if we invited those bitches" Sabrina said happily before looking around. "Wait, where the fuck are they" she demanded.

"The girls?" Paul asked. "Oh, they'll be down shortly" he snickered with the others. "They definitely don't wanna miss this party" he smiled brightly, eyes lighting up.

None of the human's understood the double meaning of his words.

"You Lost Boys sure are stupid" Derrek told them making some of his buddies laugh. "You can't even spot a trap" he mocked them, poking David in the chest.

"Yeah, we're gonna fuck you up once and for all" another called.

"Is that so" Makro asked laughing loudly. It held an edge that Daniela could spot, one that she knew meant bad news for the talking teens.

"Yeah, you're never gonna show your faces around here again assholes" one said actually coming up behind them and attempting to push Dwayne.

After the push, he spun around and grabbed the guy in a choke hold.

As more people ran forward, David held up his hands as if to keep the peace. "You don't really want to fight, do you" he asked. His voice held a heavy dose of sarcastic cheer and serenity as he played his part. "Can't we all just get along" he asked.

"Fuck that! Someone's gonna die tonight" Derrek spat at him.

David's face slowly broke out into a twisted smirk along with the other three boys.

There was a loud snap and one girl screamed. People looked on in shock as they tried to comprehend what just happened.

Dwyane had snapped his captive's neck.

As the boy fell and the watching group were frozen in complete surprise, the Lost Boys' faces morphed into their vampiric sides.

David gave a full fanged grin to Derrek.

"If you insist" he chuckled before springing on the boy.

Soon the air was filled with screams and the scent of blood was so strong that even Daniela could smell it.

It seemed so could the twins.

Two pairs of eyes snapped open and all whimpering noises ceased.

Eva's fevered face and Ava's deathly pale were highlighted by the fire. Danny was disturbed over how their usually lively eyes seemed almost equally grey and sunken with an unhinged factor behind them as they looked at the carnage in front of them.

The vampires below were doing a good job at keeping anyone from getting too far away from them, however two girls had somehow made it to where Danny and the twins were.

Danny had to wonder if that was on purpose or not.

Especially when she saw who it was on closer inspection.

"What the fuck is happening" Sabrina sobbed out as she tried to push Angel out of her way.

"This is all your fucking fault" her friend blamed her.

Before Daniela could say anything to get the two teens' attention, Ava and Eva were up and in front of them.

Danny's brown eyes widened. She had never seen them move so fast.

They were standing tall, which looked odd as they didn't seemed to be bothered by the angle of the sand dune.

"You freaks" Angel screamed.

Both twins turned their heads in the same direction.

"Move, can't you see-" Sabrina went to point. That was a mistake as her arm was cut pretty badly.

Ava snatched the girl's arm hard, her own face turning demonic as she bit into the flesh and began draining her for all she was worth.

Sabrina screamed and tried to slap Ava, yet her other hand was captured and twisted to the point of snapping. In a brutal move that surprised Daniela, Ava spun the girl around and began drinking from her neck.

What made it so vicious was the fact that she hadn't completely removed her fangs from Sabrina's arm and had torn the flesh all the way up, getting blood all over herself seemingly uncaring about the mess.

As Sabrina was literally being torn to shreds, Angel hadn't attempted to help her friend. Instead the tanned, short haired blonde had attempted to make a run for it.

Eva grabbing onto her mohawk and pulling back harshly put an end to that dream.

The overheated beauty bit into Angel's forehead, right above where her brows met and began drinking deeply as she screamed out.

As she collapsed, Eva grabbed her neck to hold her up.

Daniela watched with wide eyes as all of the vampires, all fully fledged now, fed.

It was terrifying yet oddly fascinating to see in person.

When Sabrina and Angel provided the twins with nothing else, they tossed their bodies aside like trash and flew down with wild orange eyes. It wasn't long before they were latched onto new victims.

Daniela found it surreal how much blood was on her friends.

Her two previously vegetarian friends. They were now drenched, at least from the torso up in other people's blood as they were messy, messy eaters.

'Vamps seem to have a thing about reveling in their kills' Danny noted somewhat numbly.

There was another sound from right behind Daniela and she realized it was breathing. Her muscles tensed and she begun to spin around to defend herself.

At the same time someone grabbed her and threw her down the side of the dune.

Daniela let out a burst of raw magic, sending the culprit flying a foot threw the air before they crashed and also rolled down the hill.

"Help!" Danny screamed as now in the dark, she couldn't see who was attacking her.

Hearing the scuffling of feet running back towards her Danny sent out another burst followed by a grunt as it made impact.

She screamed out again, hoping one of her friends would hear her.

Thankfully, she was answered in the form of the tall Paul who flew over looking for her in great distress.

As he was still in the light of the fire, she saw his expression quickly turn to extreme fury.

"You! Get the fuck away from her" he demanded before zooming down and attacking whoever the other person was.

Before he got too close though, some mystery liquid was fired into the air and hit him in the side of the face. It got him right on the cheek and eye. Paul began howling like an injured dog.

"Paul!" Daniela screamed, lifting her hands. A light, one she had never had before erupted from her hand and lit up the scene before her.

There, standing with a cocky grin despite panting from exertion with a flask in his hand was Jackson Stalker.

"Holy water Fucker" he told Paul, getting ready to throw more.

"No" Danny yelled, throwing her hands up as the light moved away from her.

Just then Eva and Marko flew out of the massacre down below and sped towards them. Eva was screaming so loud, anyone could have mistaken her for a banshee.

Her extended nails were out and it was obvious she intended to grab onto Stalker.

David, Dwayne, and Ava soon followed after.

Stalker had already thrown more holy water at Paul, who had tried to move closer in an attempt to kill the hunter.

Paul dodged the water and snarled at him.

Stalker saw he was outnumbered and began backing away to his own bike that was up and waiting for him.

"Stay back or I'll torch you all" he warned them. "Let me leave now and I'll kill you quickly" he said strongly.

The vampires weren't slowing.

"Fuck you asshole" Paul hissed.

"Later pretty boy" Stalker told him going to throw the rest of his holy water right at an obviously hurting Paul's throat.

He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Marko and Eva, the closest to catching him.

"No!" David shouted out seeing what was about to happen to both Paul and Marko and Eva.

If the water hit Paul, it would eat through his throat. There was a lot they could heal from, but certain things were too severe, even for their kind.

Eva changed her direction to attempt to grab her mate just as the water was about to reach him.

Daniela let out another, stronger burst of magic.

This had an odd effect on the water. It not only sent it back towards Stalker who had reached his bike as they were distracted with getting to Paul, but it seemed to have added some kind of boiling affect to it as he began to scream and tear at where it landed on him.

Marko and the others began to go for Stalker again seeing as he dropped his gun, but David stopped them with a mental command.

'Not yet' he told them.

Though not happy, they obeyed.

Stalker sent them all narrowed looks, especially Daniela as he took off. "I'll remember that witch" he shouted.

Once he was gone, they all checked on Daniela and Paul.

"I just need to feed again. See, it's already healing" he showed Eva. She didn't look too convinced but didn't protest.

"I'm just a little banged up" Danny assured them.

"Why couldn't we just grab him?" Ava asked David.

"He had already hurt Paul" he told her. "Not to mention Danny" he motioned to her bloody leg from the fall. "We don't know what else he had on him. He might be an asshole, but he's one that can hurt us" he reminded them.

"Besides" Dwayne spoke up. "You two just fed" he pointed out.

"Shouldn't that make us stronger?" Eva asked.

"In a way" he nodded. "But your body still has to process the blood. It's finalizing the change as we speak" he explained.

"It doesn't just happen Babe" Paul told her before wincing at the sting in his cheek.

"It's a science thing. Your body has to finish going through all your cells. It'll be done soon. Trust us, you'll feel it" Marko told them.

Danny smiled softly at her friends, even as she still worried over the repercussions of Stalker seeing them and getting away. She understood David's logic though. He was looking out for their safety.

'We'll have to take him out soon though' she thought, not questioning picking her and her friends lives over the other man's.

"Danny's here and she'll help us figure something out" Paul promised, sending a now slightly scarred smile to the girl. She was grateful he had come to help her so quickly.

Danny nodded, seeing the twins turn their heads slightly to make sure she was still there.

They smiled at her before looking down and seeing her cut leg again. It was as if a light switch went off in their minds.

"Oh my God" Eva said as she realized what they had done.

Ava slowly turned and looked over at the top of the flowing fire that burned over what was left of their…meal.

They knew they would have eventually killed people. They were planning it and everything for fucks sake. Talking about taking out all the 'bad guys' in the town. But to talk about it and **do** was so vastly different.

'We just killed people' they thought together.

"Oh my God" Eva kept repeating, sinking to her knees as she tried to grasp that she had done it. She had actually taken another life. Another human being's life.

Multiple lives in fact.

And she had enjoyed it.

Marko and Paul went to Eva and helped her stand back up. They knew that look in her eyes very well. They knew that feeling deep in their souls.

"Don't cry Princess" Ava heard, David's voice filled with sincerity as he came over. She looked at him, wide blank stare as he wiped her check.

She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

"It's ok Dove" Dwayne told her. "We still love you" he said and all of a sudden she took in a deep breath. She realized she had been holding her breath, feeling like she was suffocating but hearing those words was like coming up for air.

Ava gripped Dwayne and David in a tight hug, almost afraid to let go.

Eva did the same to Marko and Paul who whispered sweetly to her. "We'll always love you Doll" Marko told her.

David kissed the top of Ava's head. "Now you're one of us" he whispered in her ear.

The twins and even Danny could feel the boys joy from that.

The girls just hoped that that didn't stop them from saving anyone when it came down to it. They knew a fight was coming, a big one.

The girls had planned on taking Max on, which was bound to be a messy, hard fight on its own. They had a feeling Max was planning something himself, which is what they wanted to be prepared for.

They had thought that the Frogs were out of the picture. As silly as the boys thought it was, the girls were very worried about the Frogs around their mates because of their possible futures.

Stalker being around just made them more paranoid. They had wanted to avoid him in hopes he'd simply leave.

Now though…it looked like there was going to be a show down between the vampires and hunter, no matter what.

Ava, Eva, and Danny just hoped they came out on top this time.

'Hunter vs. Vampire' the girls shared similar dark thoughts, 'Blood war of the year'.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Do you like it? So Laddie's story is going to be in the next chapter. Heads up. The story is coming to a close. Kinda sad. What do you think of Stalker? I know some of you are like 'But he's a phony, why don't they just kill him?' However, he's not really a phony, remember? He just doesn't care who he kills. He's a psycho. He gets real crazy in next chapter. Like you see inside his head and it is a dark place! A dark, fanciful place. OH, the song was Animals by Maroon 5, btw. Next chapter has some fights, more Frogs doing some actual stuff. Then there will be Lucy, some more Max being…Max. And much, much more. Thank you again for everything! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN LOST BOYS OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So, here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, the ending is here. Sad, but it had to happen. Important AN at end, please read that. Also, wanted to wish everyone happy holidays and New Years. Now, on to the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 20: Whatever Comes Our Way, You're Worth It.

Eva and Ava felt their eyes snap open simultaneously.

Without saying anything the two flipped right-side up. They looked around trying to get their bearings. It finally hit them that they were in the cave.

The previous nights going ons rushed their mind making Eva stumble back as Ava placed a hand over her suddenly upset stomach.

"We a-" Ava went to say before Eva interrupted her.

"Don't say it" she told her quickly.

The two breathed heavily as they tried to come to terms with what they had done. What they had become.

It was different now as they were no longer blinded by bloodlust.

They knew this was going to happen. Yet, knowing something, talking about something and then actually doing it was so much different.

"We-we have to keep the boys safe. We have a lot to do and this isn't going to stop us" Eva started listing off. Ava didn't stop her.

There was no point.

When Eva got nervous, she made lists of what they needed, often repeating things constantly. She found comfort in planning and saying the plan out loud as if that would somehow solidify the plan and make it a definite reality.

"There's the Frogs, then Stalker, then Max" she went on beginning to pace. "We still have to figure out how what to do" she told her silent sister.

"We'll have to figure out what to do with work" Eva said making Ava's brows rise.

She hadn't even thought about work.

"Then move all our things over here. Oh, what are we gonna tell Dad and everyone?" Eva asked biting her nails as she thought about her father, grandmother, and Daniela's aunt.

"We still haven't figured out how to kill Max" she went on. "And Stalker saw us last night" she said before suddenly spinning around in a semicircle. "Where are the boys!?" she demanded.

Ava felt like she was going to vomit as panic hit her full force.

She thought her heart would beat out of her chest but…it was still.

Not thinking about her body's new reactions Ava looked up and still didn't spot any of the Lost Boys.

"What the hell" she asked sharing a dread filled thought with Eva.

Were they too late?

Panic filled them as ideas of the Frogs and Stalker coming in having killed the boys without the girls' knowledge filled them.

Just as tears began falling and wail worked up their throats, the room was sudden filled with the four Lost Boys.

"Don't worry Princess" David told Ava as he strutted over to her with a sweet half smirk. "You can't get rid of us that easily" he said before the two girls rushed to attached themselves to the four.

"Where were you" Eva cried out holding onto Paul and Marko squishing them together.

"We wanted to give you some time" Marko told her. "We thought if we were here when you woke up it would be too much for you" he told her.

"Don't do that again" she told him finally pulling away.

"I told you" came Paul's indignant response making the other boys shoot him looks.

He paid them no mind as he pulled Eva to his chest, snuggling her.

"How are you doing Dove?" Dwayne asked Ava.

"I-I don't know" she told him honestly.

"That's understandable" he told her lowly. His big roughened hand gently cupped her check. Thumb running feather light over her moist reddened bottom lip.

"It'll get easier" David told her with his own now same temperature hand on her back.

She knew it was meant to comfort her.

Ava sent him a sad smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of" she admitted quietly.

David's blue eyes held sympathy as he looked at her, conveying that he understood her plight. Slowly, her gaze moved down before he brought her close into his and Dwayne's combined embraces.

"There's-. There's so much to do" Eva started up again not wanting to suffocate under the heavy air that now filled the room.

"First we gotta get you fed Babe" Paul said smiling before Marko pushed his arm.

He looked confusedly at his friend before the shortly blonde jerked his head at the girls. "Oh, Babe-" he said not sure how to continue.

The twins looked ill. Like they were about to physically lose the contents of their stomach.

"How about we go check up on-" David went to say before Ava cut him off.

"No" she said keeping her voice firm. She swallowed thickly and held her head high. "No" she repeated looking at Eva. "We knew what we were getting into" she told them. "We knew what would happen if we turned, that hasn't changed" she said with determination.

"Princess-Ava" David began.

"Dove" Dwayne said at the same time as Paul and Marko looked worriedly at one another.

"No, she's right" Eva managed to get out. "I mean, even before we got together we knew turning was a possibility" she looked at her mates and friends.

"To be upset about it now would be stupid" she told them.

"No it wouldn't" Marko told her hand going to under her curls. "We all went through that" he told them. "Just because you knew ahead of time doesn't mean it's any less affecting" he proclaimed. "Right" he said strongly to the other guys.

"Of course" Dwayne was the first to agree.

"Totally" Paul nodded quickly.

David simply nodded, his face relaxed and opened. That alone put the girls at ease more than they expected.

"Thanks guys" the twins breathed out making the boys give them variations of grins and friendly smirks.

"You'd think we'd have gotten over this after our melt down last night" Ava joked as Eva discreetly tried to wipe her eyes.

"Trust me, it doesn't just go away" Dwyane said oddly making them feel even better.

"Come on, why don't we go get dressed and head to the board walk" Marko offered. "You'll feel better after you get out of the cave, trust me" Makro promised them.

"Are you dissing the cave Marko" Paul gasped dramatically as they led the girls out.

"This cave puts a roof over your head boy" David said in a mock stern voice from the rear.

The girls giggled while Dwayne added, "Kids calm down" from his side.

The relaxed state of the group did help the twins. It made them feel like nothing had changed, even if they knew that wasn't the truth.

They could feel it in their very beings.

Something humming beneath the surface. They ignored the jittery feeling it gave them and let the group distract them, grateful for it now more than ever. They never appreciated the boys and their mesh of personalities more than in this moment.

"How are we going to change?" Eva asked getting confused looks from the boys.

"No, no, no" Ava denied before they had a chance to speak. "The same clothes everyday may work for your guys' aesthetic, but not ours" she told them.

"We need a change of panties, some deodorant and mascara, stat!" Eva put in.

"Yes Marko how could you not know that" David was the first to speak swinging his arm to rest on Ava's shoulders. "Uncultured swine" he jested.

"Tsk, tsk" Dwayne wagged his finger in Marko's face, earning a dull look from the boy.

"Ohhh" was Paul's contribution as the other four now led the way. Marko attempted to jump his friend who laughed and tried to dodge. "Shame on you Marko" he teased in a higher voice that was meant to be the girls.

The twins laughed, letting David lead them up to the surface to the first real night of their new life.

########################################################################################################

Daniela felt like she was going crazy.

To be sure that Stalker wouldn't pull anything against their home, she had run off to report what had happened to Michael and Sam.

Of course, the two boys had blown their tops.

They weren't any better when Danny had pointed out that the girls would have fed eventually.

Though they did stop stomping around and yelling.

After that they started routinely checking the trailer for the return of the twins until Lucy got home.

They didn't want her to know something was up.

She was working hard and trying to figure out what to do with Max. Her not-really-boyfriend. Though the older vampire did continue to try to court her, though she seemed to be able to resist his charms for the most part.

"If the girls are vampires" Sam asked running his hands through his short, curly blonde hair. "What does that mean for the head vampire" he gulped.

"We're still going to fight him" Daniela told them. She didn't mention blocking off the cave from the Frogs in order to save the boys.

Something she was more than grateful for now since her best friends would be sleeping right next to them.

"That hasn't changed just because they fed" she said grimacing at her word choice. "Either way, you guys need to help me prepare the house" she explained.

"What about where the twins are" Michael asked worriedly. "Aren't they and the others in danger?" he pointed out.

"I sort of did something that should keep everyone else out" she slowly admitted.

Daniela was fidgeting with moving furniture, not looking at the boys.

"What do you mean you did something" Sam asked warily. "Danny" he pressed.

"Oh God, you drank too didn't you" Michael blanched.

"No" she huffed finally facing them with crossed arms.

"Then what?" Michael asked moving closer with his own arms crossed and a stubborn expression. "Come on Danny. We know that something else is going on, I can feel it" he said making her face twitch.

"I didn't want to tell you guys this" Daniela said.

"Tell us what?" Sam asked following Danny who sat on the couch, elbow on her crossed knees. She put her chin on her hand looking off.

"What is it? I think you can tell us by now" Michael assured her.

Daniela opened her mouth, but no words came out.

'I can't really tell them that they aren't really family' she thought. 'What good would it do?' she wondered. 'They're being so helpful. Even Michael' she thought with a small grin.

"Danny" Mike said pulling her out of her musings.

"I'm a witch" she blurted.

"What" the boys asked not believing their ears.

"Uh, watch" Daniela said as a plan formed in her mind. She lifted her arms and concentrated. Sam yelped as his chair lifted up and gave and quick spin before gently landing.

He had his legs up and were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Holy shit" Michael breathed in shock.

"I'm a witch. Not just in practice, but in powers I can show you. I saw that if you went to the Frogs after seeing Michael floating, they'd end up helping you kill the boys and the twins" she fibbed.

She had thrown in the twins to make them really think, which their green tinted faces showed was working.

"We killed them" Sam's voice went up several pitches.

"Whoa, we didn't do anything" Michael denied.

"You could have" she tried to explain. "But luckily, you listened to us and didn't" she said which seemed to calm the other two down slightly. "That's what I was hiding" she explained. "I planted charms that are meant to protect the cave. Though I'm still new to this" she confessed.

"I'm young and put a good amount of my magic into the charms" she explained.

"So what do you want to do then" Mike asked.

Daniela took a deep breath. "I need you two to get the house ready for when Stalker shows up. I don't know if he'll bring the Frogs, but let's not rule it out. Be ready to knock them out" she said making the boys share looks.

They didn't argue.

"I'm going to bring Star and Laddie in here. They slept in the camper last night" she went on. "Michael" she said making him perk up. "I really hate asking this" she muttered.

"What" he asked looking curiously while going to move closer.

Her face didn't lose its pinched affect.

"I need you to keep Star and Laddie safe while I go down and speak to someone. It's important. If there was ever a way to make a backup plan, it would definitely be with her" she told them.

"Of course I'll watch them" Michael assured her.

"Yeah, I know" she said lowly as she went to stand. "Block the windows, all of them. I know you'll probably need another nap, but it'll be nighttime soon" she told Michael. "Call Lucy and tell her to call Adam. Tell her that you need her to talk to him about Max, then hang up. That should keep her busy for a while" she said moving to the door.

Daniela really wished they had told Adam and her aunt what had been going on. Or even Grandma Margret.

'But again…what good would it have done?' she concluded. 'What could they do? It's not like they can fight vampires or anything. We'd only put them in danger. This is our fight' she thought.

"Daniela, are you sure it's safe for you to go alone" Sam asked her nervously.

"Nope" Danny shook her head opening the door.

"Maybe I should go with you" Michael said and she shot him a friendly look.

"Thanks, but she'll be able to tell you're a half. She's not exactly a fan of vampires" she told him. "I'll be careful, promise" she told them. "If you don't see the twins and guys before me, tell them I went to where it all started" she said cryptically.

Both boys unhappily watched her make her way down the drive.

"Oh, and Michael" she asked turning around.

"Yeah", he asked walking out but stopping before he made it to the sun light.

He could still feel the energy drain out of him.

"Hands off my girlfriend" she called before jumping on her bike and speeding off.

Michael watched her go, pretending he wasn't looking with longing.

########################################################################################################

Max was shaking in his bedroom.

He was groggy, tired, and hungry. The vampire had been for the past few days.

He thought he could put on a good enough mask for Lucy, yet she still pulled away from him. Then Maria had mentioned he looked sick.

Then the oddest, worst string of bad luck had hit him.

'It all started after my run in with the eldest Emerson Brat' he bemoaned, attempting to drag himself out of his room to get some much-needed blood.

Donated, cold blood that he had to steal.

Like a commoner!

He remembered the day his luck seemed to turn sour.

 _Max had been getting everything ready at the store for Lucy. She didn't seem comfortable enough to meet him outside of work, not even for their lunch hours. The lovely woman seemed more and more capable of throwing off his allure._

 _Something he knew he was amazing at._

 _He had gotten some nice lunch for the office. Some little snacks and even some music he had heard her humming before._

 _Everything that should have endeared her to him._

 _Especially after the few failed dates they had had so far._

 _Before Lucy's shift however, Michael Emerson came in looking around._

 _Seeing a chance he couldn't pass up Max strode over to the muscular, handsome youth with a sunny smile. "Michael, my boy" he cheered with great joviality. "What can I help you with" he asked._

 _Michael looked at him, the bobbing of his Adam's apple showed how thickly he swallowed. His hands went to his back pockets in an effort to keep them out of the way, trying to look nonchalant._

 _"My mom thought she left one of the twins' lipsticks here" Michael said after licking his lips. He faced Max fully as his face was now calm, though he kept looking out the door every once in a while._

 _'No doubt for the boys' Max thought hiding his glee._

 _"Hmm" Max made a thinking sound as he led the dark-haired boy over to the registers._

 _Workers usually kept their purses there for the most part._

 _"I don't see any loose lipstick here" he said looking at the normal shelves._

 _"Are you sure" Michael asked fidgeting a little. "She said it might have fallen?" he suggested._

 _Max's brows creased but he went to look none the less further, down, bending as so he could see under the counter._

 _"Oh, maybe that's it" Michael suddenly yelped as he surprised Max by all but jumping onto his back._

 _"Oh!" the two tumbled and Michael struggled to stand and then help the embarrassed and confused Max up._

 _His own cheeks were stained cherry but his blue eyes looked slightly relieved._

 _"Sorry about that" he told him._

 _"It's alright" Max said trying to disregard the odd behavior._

 _"Well, see you" Michael said suddenly sprinting out of the story in a fast walk._

 _"What about-" Max went to call but Michael was already gone._

That was the first, and last time Michael ever approached him.

Since then he started noticing the worst-case scenario for someone in his position.

Anytime he went hunting, he found no food.

Oh, there were plenty of people around. It was just when he went to try to lure someone away, no one would follow.

No amount of allure seemed to work. In fact, it only drew a crowd.

He had even attempted to wait to catch late night stragglers or homeless teens.

Even then, before he had a chance to feast more groups would appear seemingly out of no where and surround his meal.

'How am I supposed to kill someone if they're always in groups' he thought annoyed.

That annoyance had morphed to anger and then fear as he went days without eating. His strength began giving way. The thought of exposing what he was became more appealing as he wanted to just grab a random soul and devour them.

He needed to feed!

He had then gone to the blood bank where he knew the boys did business with some weedy characters. One being Wesley who would sale you anything for the right amount.

However, the moment he stepped in and tried to approached the greasy faced man, it was like the rest of the staff felt the need to be by them as well.

The fact that Wes didn't seem bothered by this only angered Max.

Then the man refused to meet him alone.

All of that had led up to Max stealing a few boxes of blood bags.

As these thoughts ran through his head, he opened his fridge and grabbed a bag. He then grabbed a mug and tore open the bag, pouring it in then placing it in the microwave.

He sat, ankles crossed and hands flexing as his mind tried to numb out the hum of the machine as he leaned against the counter.

This was not how he pictured his undead life going.

As the microwave peeped, Max took the blood out and began sipping it. His mouth pulled up in a sneer at how it tasted.

'This is what I've been reduced to' he thought as his ire grew. He spat out the blood stared at it as angry images swirled and clouded his vision.

'Reduced to nothing but a slave' he thought making his blood boil.

'It's those twins and their pet witch's fault' he through as his expression became thunderous, hands clasping. "Those bitches are trying to take away my property" his mind shouted as he thought of the boys.

He had seen Thorn trailing after them, **_loving_** them _._

'Sorry excuse for a hell beast' he inhaled sharply.

Just the thought of them laughing at him, thinking they were smarter than him… Had bested him, sent him into a rage.

He grabbed the cup and threw it across the room making a bloody mess.

Not caring to see what he had done, Max then ripped out the microwave from its nook and tossed the innocent appliance to its death as well.

Max flew out of the room, back to the bedroom where he began to grab clothes to dress.

Suddenly, something fell out of his dark green suit jacket.

He lifted it feeling his sensitive nose twitch at whatever was in the tiny, gray silken bag. He ripped it open in his balm to examine it.

Salt, a silver piece he had to drop, and a burnt rose.

Max's blue eyes widened as he began to connect the dots.

As if to confirm his suspicions, the ingredients all caught ablaze burning a bright but short green before evaporating.

If he thought his mood was black before, then he was surely mistaken.

Max was beyond rage or revenge. The time was now.

He wanted blood and he wouldn't settle for anything less.

########################################################################################################

The girls had gotten cleaned up and dressed, happy that they had the foresight…or laziness on nights they slept over, to leave enough of their things there to get ready.

Ava found herself unable to tear her eyes off of one of Laddie's old, worn teddy bears.

It was missing an eye, seeming to make it fit the broken hotel more than anything else.

As she looked at the toy, another thought hit her.

She would never have children. Neither her nor Eva would.

It wasn't something she honestly thought of but now it was weighing on her mind. 'Laddie acts like he's our kid' she thought before another thought hit her. 'But once we get rid of Max then Laddie will grow up' she realized. 'He'll get older than us and-' she couldn't finish the thought.

A hand come in contact with her shoulder and began leading her down a hallway.

She looked up already knowing it was Dwayne.

"Come with me Dove. I want to show you something" he said as Ava fell in step with him, leaning into his embrace and taking comfort as she turned and buried her head in his neck, inhaling his addictive aroma.

Dwyane wrapped an arm around her squeezing tightly.

"Here" he motioned his chin to a fairly innocent looking door. Nothing about it seemed special.

Ava looked up at him before slowly moving to twist the knob and push the door open.

She could feel his amusement at her apprehension over the room, though as his hands settled on her shoulders some tension left her.

He led her in and her new improved eyesight showed her what was hiding in the dark.

It was a child's room. More specifically, Laddie's room.

There was no need for Dwayne to light the candles by the bed as they saw everything almost perfectly clearly.

Ava slowly walked around and began looking at everything.

Her pale, long fingers ran over the furniture, toys, and coloring books as she went. She turned to see one wall specifically covered in drawings. Almost in a trance like state Ava found herself in front of the drawings.

Her heart clenched when she saw one that was obviously meant to be Laddie standing between her and Dwayne.

The words Mommy and Daddy above their heads respectively making her give a tear-filled chuckle.

"I never told you how we found Laddie, did I" Dwayne asked already knowing the answer.

"No" she whispered, having to swallow the lump in her throat.

Her eyes were still glued to the picture.

"Did your world tell you" he asked curiously taking a seat on the makeshift toy chest.

"I-I don't remember" she told him honestly with a quake.

"It wasn't that long ago" he began. "Laddie and his foster parents showed up like most families do, just passing through" he told her. "On the second night they were killed…but not by us" he explained.

Finally, Ava was able to divert her eyes to turn and look at Dwayne as he continued his tale.

"Laddie was on his own" he said. Dwayne was breathing deeply to keep a harness on his emotions as he powered through. "Eating out of garbage cans, begging if he dared" he listed off with a bitter sneer and headshake.

"If people even looked at him" he added lowly.

"And then?" she found herself asking in a small voice.

"Then he had a run in with a particularly bad gang. The Juggerknots they called themselves" he said seeing her confused face. "They're not around anymore" was his dark answer.

From the angry look in his soulful, dark eyes she got the hint that it was as least partially the boys doing.

"A run in" she asked taking in an unsteady breath.

She suddenly felt cold. Colder than even the night before.

This chill came from her soul.

Dwayne looked down, shoulders slumped. His hair moved to block off his face from her as she felt his pain.

Ava slowly moved until she was crotched at his feet. Her hands made their way to his, holding them in a prayer like position.

"What happened" she asked with no small amount of dread.

"They beat him" Dwayne's voice finally broke the minute silence that settled over the room after her question. "They beat him bad" he went on, "And they were going to do more before I found him" he said.

Ava took in a shuddering breath.

She didn't ask Dwayne to elaborate. She didn't need to, that would have been cruel due to the affection the Native American boy felt for Laddie. It was obviously a bad memory for him.

'Oh Laddie' she thought feeling her heart drop again, though it no longer beat.

Dwayne brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles reverently.

"You stopped them" she felt the need to point out. "You saved him" she whispered.

"I saved him" he repeated though it sounded hallow to both of them. "He was close to death" he said, "So I begged David for the bottle" he said. "Laddie drank and he's been with me since" he finished.

"Now, he's one of us" he told her before opening his dark earthen eyes to connect with her gray tinted green. "But soon he won't be any more" he said stealing her breath. "I've thought about that constantly" he said. "Even when you could hear me but you were being respectful as to not listen" he said.

Ava licked her lips feeling the urge to apologize to the handsome boy in front of her.

"Don't" Dwayne shook his head as a hand went down to cup her cheek. "I've thought about it and I know" he went on. "It's for the best" he sighed. "I always wanted to be a father" he told her.

"And a father has to do what's right for his child" he whispered, almost as if he was reminding himself along with Ava.

"He won't leave us" he said after closing his eyes, face scrunched up in pain. His features smoothed as best as possible. "I think we both know how Laddie feels" he said lowly.

Ava slowly nodded before it became surer.

"You're right" she said standing and pulling Dwayne up with her. She reached up to take his chiseled jaw in her hands. He was giving her a very light smirk, as if that was all he could muster.

"Laddie loves us and we love him" she said with resolution making sure that he felt it through the bond.

She knew he had come in to help her in her time of need, but now Ava knew that she needed to do the same for Dwayne.

Making sure their gazes were locked she stated, "Nothing is going to take him away from us" she told him.

For a split second she felt Dwayne sag against her. However, he covered that up by smothering her lips with his own in a heated, grateful kiss.

Hands slipped into each other's hair as they took solace in one another.

Ava realized that while he came to help her, he was also showing his obvious pain. Pain that he needed soothing for yet didn't want to come out and tell her so.

The kiss began to deepen before a voice in their head caught their attention.

'You two can finish this later' came David's voice, surprisingly soft.

No doubt he knew what they had been up too.

'We need to go now and get to the others before Stalker' he reminded them.

Ava sighed, knowing he was right.

She still kissed Dwayne again, which he reciprocated without hesitation.

As she pulled back with hooded, adoring eyes she mumbled "Remind me to give David makeup kisses" she attempted to joke.

Dwayne smirked while she fought a giggle as their links were immediately filled with what could have only been described as a purr from the bleach blonde.

With that, the two quickly made their way out to join the others as everyone felt adrenaline rush through them from the confrontation that was no doubt bound to happen.

They rode off towards the Emerson home preparing for what was sure to be a hell of a night.

Ava and Eva shared a look in the dark, wind whipping their hair about.

If Stalker thought he could take away their boys, then he was in for a fight!

########################################################################################################

Jackson Stalker was in fact preparing for a fight.

He wasn't alone. He had 'recruited' Alan and Edgar to this noble task of taking out the vampire scum, as he claimed.

When he mentioned the twins, he saw the boys' hesitation.

"Don't worry boys" he said in his most commanding, Uncle Sam like voice. "They aren't our targets" he assured.

"But if they're vampires-", Alan swallowed. They had some apprehension about killing the good-looking cousins of their only friend.

"I need you to trust me on this boys" Stalker told them. "There may be a way for me to save them, but it's slim" he sighed as if the world was on his shoulders.

In truth, Jackson didn't care about if the girls were vampires or not.

He had what he thought was a really good plan.

The man wanted the twins, plain and simple. Their species change made little difference to him.

Stalker's plan consisted of either threatening the boyfriends of the twins, promising to leave them be if they surrendered to him.

And his every wish, of course.

Or he'd kill the 'Lost Boys', he tried not to scoff at the name. Then, he'd show the girls that their only options were him or death.

If they refused…then he'd kill them.

It seemed like a perfectly reasonable plan to him.

He had even gone into his traveling pack, which also sold in his comics, and took out a talisman that would defend him from the witch's power.

Stalker was pretty confident in his abilities. Even more so in how this fight was going to end.

'And there will be a fight' he knew. There was no way there couldn't be after what he saw. He knew that they expected it of him and he wasn't one to disappoint.

Even still, he couldn't go in alone. That would leave him far too open. He was valuable.

He needed…bait.

He looked at the Frogs and a grin settled on his face. 'And it came so willingly' he thought with sick amusement.

"So, you can help them" Edgar asked in his gruff, changing voice. "I don't remember that from the comics" he whispered to Alan with narrowed, embarrassed eyes.

"And you wouldn't" Stalker said making Edgar's face heat up as Alan stood straighter. "I couldn't put down all my secrets yet, could I?" he asked like it was obvious.

"Oh" the two boys said in realization.

"I knew that" Edgar re-crossed his arms.

"Sure you did" Alan lowly quipped before his brother shouldered him, getting a glare in return.

"Boys, save it for the fight. Remember, we're here to protect-" he stopped to let them take over.

"Truth, justice, and the American way!" they cheered trying to put on manly poses.

Stalker's smirk was predatorial.

'Gotta love impressionable kids' he thought wickedly.

########################################################################################################

Daniela was not happy.

Her meeting with Grudella was going worse than she could have expected.

"Stop that" Grudella chided, grabbing one of the pans that were floating due to Danny's magic reacting to her emotions.

"How am I supposed to react" Danny told her barely getting the words out through her clenched teeth. Her accent became thick with accusation as her beautiful eyes narrowed harshly. "You said you wouldn't help us and that it's unlikely we'll all make it" she got louder and louder the more she spoke.

"There is no such thing as a perfect plan girl" the older fortune teller told her with a scowl. "Those who think differently are fools" she huffed.

Danny stood abruptly making the air crackle. Grudella tried to act unaffected.

"So what?" Danny asked throwing her hands up. "I'm just supposed to leave my friends unprotected? What then, should I cross my fingers and hope that none of my _favorites_ end up dead" she spat scathingly.

"Hush child" Grudella told her, not happy with being looked at like she was waste on the bottom of Daniela's shoes.

"No, that's basically what you're telling me isn't it?" she asked. "You talk this big talk but when we need your help the most you're just going to cower here in this camper" Danny accused.

"I will be sending you good magic, but there isn't much else I can do" Grudella tried but Danny cut her off.

"Bullshit! Don't try that whole 'I'm not as powerful' shit" she snarled. "You brought us into this world! That took power. You can help us" she said with hard, honey eyes.

"The most I can over you at this time is a prayer" the woman stubbornly insister, though her eyes gave away her guilt and fear. "Here, we can chant over-" she went to hand Daniela a large rose crystal.

However, Daniela was angry and in no mood for chants of good fortune when she knew they were far past that stage.

She slapped the crystal sending a spark from her hand to the large stone.

The beautiful, tiny teen was unable to notice this in her current state as her gaze was busy sending invisible fire at the older woman.

"Never mind" Daniela told her rushing to the door with an angry stomp. "If you won't help then I'll just do it on my own" she ground out throwing the door open.

"Wait, Daniela" Grudella called.

Daniela froze and turned her head, though she wasn't looking at the woman directly.

The volatile energy was rolling off her in waves.

Grudella gulped and held the now charged crystal. She knew this was the most she could help the teens.

Even if a part of her felt guilty over the possibility that the twins and Daniela may very well not survive. Grudella looked out for Grudella first.

Knowing that the youth in front of her wouldn't listen for long, Grudella asked "Help comes in the most unlikely of forms" she explained. "But it always comes from our hearts homes" she finished.

Daniela had no idea what she meant but let out a huff anyway, "Then let us hope that my heart is strong enough for us all" she hissed, slamming the door behind her.

As she didn't look back, only Grudella saw flashes of light leave the crystal in her hands. The heat making her almost drop it.

'I think it might' she thought as the light grew too bright.

########################################################################################################

Eva and Ava were getting everything ready around the house.

They hadn't arrived too long ago, Daniela pulled up just a little behind them.

As everyone worked on making the house as secure as possible, Eva noticed something.

David's eyes kept sweeping to Ava.

That was nothing new, of course. However, this time it seemed his gaze held a secret. Like he was worried over something and was afraid she would find out.

Eva didn't know if she could tell that just because she was perceptive or if it was because she was the only one concentrated on the group link at the moment.

Either way, it looked to her like the blonde had something he needed to tell her sister.

'Better now than possibly never' Eva thought trying not to swallow harshly at the negative thought.

She moved closer to Ava. "Hey" Ava said, putting another board over a window but making sure to leave a small slant for them to peek out of. "What's up" Ava asked seeing as Eva had nothing in her hands to help.

'It's David' Eva mentally told her making Ava freeze up before turning to face her completely.

'What about him' Ava asked shooting a look at the blonde who was pretending to not be watching the sisters.

He watched with feigned interest as Star led Daniela upstairs. Once they were gone, he moved his eyes to Michael, really just trying to find something to make it look like he wasn't looking at Ava and Eva. Especially since he wasn't privy to their mental conversation for the time being.

'Something's off, haven't you noticed?' Eva asked.

'Yeah' Ava admitted, 'But I just thought he was worried about all of us' she told her.

'I think it's more than that' Eva said. 'Maybe you should go talk to him' she gave her sisterly advice.

Ava lightly touched the other girl's arm in thanks before moving towards the blonde who began fidgeting when he noticed.

"Come on" she said tugging him into the kitchen by his hand.

He followed with no protest.

Marko went up to Eva and swung an arm around her shoulders. "You did good Babe" he told her.

"Hmm, well someone has to keep the drama babies in line" she told him with a fond smile as she kissed the edge of his jaw. "At least my mates aren't nearly as theatrical" she teased, knowing the exact opposite.

Marko snorted before quickly attaching their lips in a bruising kiss.

Ava stopped once they were slightly away from the others and turned to her blonde boyfriend, who was trying to act like he had no idea why she dragged him in there.

"A quick make out session Princess" he tried to tease. "I didn't think we had the time" he murmured leaning towards her slowly for a kiss.

Far slower than David had ever moved before.

It was like he was waiting for her to move away or something.

Ava never pulled away. She did narrow her eyes right before he made contact and saw fear and to her surprise, heartbreak flash through his ice blue gaze.

David went to retreat but Ava grabbed the back of his head, fingers lacing in his golden locks as she crashed their mouths together.

She pushed all her love for him in that kiss, wanting to chase away the look she had witnessed.

David had been stoic at first but soon returned her kiss with eager vigor. His hands went to her hip and back, gripping her almost too hard as he pressed them close.

She knew if she had still been human that the amount of strength he was using would definitely have hurt.

Yet, now it only drew a moan from her lips as she could appreciate all of him.

She could feel how much he reciprocated her feelings as his body began to respond to hers in the most obvious ways. David pushed their hips harder together, hand moving to her leg in order to lift it slightly around his so that he could grind against her in the most pleasing fashion.

"David" Ava tried to say against his lips, panting slightly as his kisses rendered her all but a puddle. "David, wait Love" she used the nickname, feeling him shudder against her.

He approved.

David let her pull away slightly, even as his own eyes stayed closed as she looked up at him.

'He really does look angelic' she couldn't help but notice.

A small smile graced his face having heard that.

"I'm anything but an angel Princess" he whispered out as he slowly opened his wanting, loving gaze.

"Depends who you ask" she told him with her own gentle smirk.

David closed his eyes again, expression not changing beyond that.

"David, what's wrong? Please…tell me" she pleaded feeling an ache in her still chest from being unable to help him. From him not feeling like he could tell her what was upsetting him.

His fair brow crinkled at that.

"I-I don't want you to hate me" he said so lowly she almost missed it.

It was like he was afraid to let the words actually pass through his lips.

"I could never hate you, trust me" she told him making his eyes snap back open. He cupped her cheek with his gloved hands while letting his leather covered glove rest on her kiss swollen bottom lip.

"I trust you with my life" he told her. "I'm just-" he didn't want to admit his fear out loud. He breathed out heavily.

"What" Ava asked worriedly.

"Max pointed out something to me that I can't stop thinking about" he muttered.

"This can't be good" she responded and he shot her a look, continuing.

"When you first arrived… I mean when we were first shown you and told we'd have mates?" he said seeing her nod. "I refused to believe it. I said that it probably wasn't true. I didn't think I wanted a mate" he said unable to look in her big, lovely jewel like eyes.

Instead he looked at her kissable lips, moving his thumb tenderly.

Ava's hands never left him from where they had come to rest around his waist.

He sighed, "I was such an asshole" he laughed bitterly. "But I swear I love you" he told her still unable to look up.

His constant, unyielding vision of her lips gave him the perfect view when her concerned frown turned into a light have grin.

Shocked, he looked up quickly into her sparkling gaze.

"Hun" Ava said licking the side of her mouth as she tried to find a way to explain why she was grinning with obvious mirth. "I kinda already guessed that, but thank you" she said with a genuine smile.

"What?" David asked blinking.

He must have made for a funny sight as Ava giggled before reaching up to pepper his lips and cheeks with more kisses, which he responded to almost on autopilot.

"Well" Ava was trying not to laugh. She didn't want to make David feel worse, especially since this seemed to be weighing on him so heavily.

"I don't know how to tell you this Hun" she began, "But you weren't really subtle with the asshole vibe when we met" she nodded with a scrunched up, apologetic grin. "It was pretty clear, even to me" she joked.

David let out a brief laugh. Partly in relief and partly in remembrance over how oblivious he had been.

"As for loving me" she said gaining a saucy look as she stepped closer, moving her arms up to around his neck. "I think you've proven that plenty" she grazed her lips on his chin then lips.

"But if you feel the _urge_ " she said suggestively. "To prove it again, please don't let me stop you" she practically purred.

David's eyes dropped as he pulled her closer.

"Good woman" he said feeling her lust spike. "Because I plan on showing you…forever" he promised. "You're never getting rid of me" he told her.

Ava smiled, "Sounds good to me" she said just as their lips came together for a desperate kiss.

'You know' Ava mentally teased, 'Now I owe Dwayne a kiss for being right' she giggled against David's mouth.

She could feel how positive Dwayne was reacting to the thought before David distracted her with his talented lips.

The others left them for the time being.

Though Marko was finding amusement in Dwayne being assaulted with the double lust coming from both his mate and the coven brother also connected to her.

Marko wiggled his brows, going to make a crude comment before Eva pulled him into another kiss, leaving him breathless and dazed before walking off leaving him standing, staring at nothing.

She gave Dwayne a high-five as she passed.

Star and Daniela had slipped upstairs as everyone else was still preparing.

Sam and Michael were going through the bedrooms as Laddie was safe in Sam's room with both Nanook and Thorn watching over him.

Daniela almost protested when Star led her to Michael's room, but kept quiet when she saw the longing look aimed at her by her girlfriend.

The room being empty also helped.

"I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there" Star said in her soft, breeze like tones.

"I'm sorry" Daniela said following her to the bed to hold her. "I was trying to-. Well I was trying to get a backup plan ready" she admitted.

Star ran her fingers through the other girl's tighter locks.

"What did you find" she asked and Danny shook her head.

"It doesn't matter" she said before seeing Star's look. She licked her lips, "I wasn't able to do it. So, we'll just have to rely on each other and do our best" she said not sounding too sure.

"Then we can't lose" Star told her sweetly, using soft hands to turn her so they were facing one another. "You're powerful Danny and believe it or not, I'm not as helpless as I seem" she said looking down bashfully.

"You don't seem helpless" Danny told her.

Star smiled gently. "We'll get through this, all of us. I know it" she assured her.

"You're amazing, you know that" Danny told her with an appreciative grin. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked looking deep into her loving gaze.

"Good Karma, I guess" was Star's gently cheeky reply making Danny chuckle before Stare pressed forward and softly connected their lips.

What started off as a tender gesture soon became more heated as a small moan slipped from Daniela's throat. That seemed to egg Star on as she moved her hands like smooth, running water over her girlfriend's side up to her shoulders to press down.

Daniela got the hint and laid back, smiling into the kiss as Star crawled on top of her until she was laying with one leg slightly between Danny's.

Hands began exploring supple bodies as plump, smooth lips moved in synch.

Kisses began trailing down slender throats as breathy moans were smothered by sheer will.

Danny and Star had only ever gotten up to heavy petting up. That was all they had both been ready for until now. They didn't mind seeing as each couple moved at their own pace and the girls had wanted to take it a bit slower.

Especially since Star was afraid of getting too rallied up and hurting Danny.

Even so, neither could deny the spark of excitement, the thrill that went through them as their touches and kisses continued as the wondered if now was 'the moment' they had been waiting for.

Just as the passionate thought entered their heads, the door banged open.

"Hey dudettes, we got to-. Oh geez!" Paul yelled out having not expected to see any of that. The two females jumped before looking at the tall, attractive blonde boy.

He had already covered his eyes like a five-year-old.

"Paul, come on man" Danny groaned as her and Star detangled themselves while sitting up. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking" she sassed.

"Yes, I have little sister" Paul said in equal sass despite him still covering his eyes. Jutting his hip out said plenty. "Have you ever heard of not getting freaky on someone else's bed" he asked back.

"Like that's stopped you" Danny muttered just as another head popped in.

"Wait, what's happen-? Oh…" Michael trailed off, seeming losing the ability to speak as he saw both Star and Daniela together on his bed. His expression went a bit…dreamy.

"Ok, let's go. Bad timing on everyone's part" Danny said turning to Star. "Sorry" she told her with eyes shining in both humor and disappointment.

"It's ok" Star said, bolding kissing Danny again.

They ignored Michael's sigh.

"We'll have plenty more opportunities in the future" she promised making Danny smile.

"Great, now if you two are done trying to get it on, we do have a fight for our lives to get to" Paul snarked before attempting to leave the room.

As he couldn't see where he was going this led to him smacking right into the door frame.

"Ow! Yeah, no one help, _Michael"_ he hissed making the other boy snap back into reality before rolling his eyes in exasperation as he went to turn Paul in the right direction.

Danny and Star followed after them.

Paul finally dropped his hands before wiggling his brows exaggeratedly towards Danny. "I don't need to give you two the talk, do I" he teased.

Star blushed and pushed at his shoulder while Danny shot him a flat look.

"You're a muff blocker dude" she deadpanned making Star's face heat up even more as the blonde boy began to choke on his own laughter, almost falling down the stairs.

Michael followed behind while trying to get the previous tempting image out of his mind.

"Who's a what blocker?" Eva went to ask as everyone gathered back in front room.

"I don't think I want to know" was Sam's remark.

Before anyone else could respond, the front door suddenly blew off its hinges.

To their horror Max rushed into the room!

"Hello kids, family bonding time" he declared with a wicked grin on his demonic face.

Sam screamed and jumped back against Eva and Marko who pushed him behind them as Dwayne, David, and Ava quickly went to block the Head Vampire off.

Paul jumped down to join the others as Danny and Star quickly made their way down.

"What the hell are you doing here" Ava demanded seeing Max smooth his face out as he smirked at them.

"How the hell did you get in" Sam yelled from the back, eyes wide.

Max tutted, "Well, I was already invited in, remember" he taunted. "And as for why I'm here, I believe it's time to establish some good old fashion fatherly discipline" he said head tilting down as his smirk vanished.

"No one invited you in this time asshole" Michael yelled, jumping and flying towards Max.

At the same time the twins tried to jump him as well.

"Bitch, you ain't my Daddy" Ava yelled out as Eva kicked him in the chest.

The others took that as their cue.

Just as the three managed to get some semblance of a hold on the old vampire, he threw them off.

He grunted from Eva's kick before grabbing her ankle and throwing her away from him until she crashed against a bookcase.

He growled at Ava as she bit into his wrist, deep. He yanked by the back of her neck and pulled up. As she didn't release his skin and a chunk came along, he roared and retaliated by smashing her into the wall above the doorway.

Michael yanked him off balance giving the other boys a chance to attack, which they did with great prejudice.

He spun to swat at Mike with a snap of "little shit", sending Michael flying through the glass window before the boys descended upon him.

David had his arm wrapped around the man's neck as each Lost Boy went to grab a limb.

Star watched as Danny breathed deeply trying to concentrate a great deal of her magic for a strike.

It made her smooth brown skin seem illuminant as a deep glow lit up underneath her flesh.

Seeing, not to mention feeling what was about to happen, Max spoke quickly in hopes of distracting them long enough to get the upper hand.

"I didn't kill your father just so you would betray me David" he managed to get out loudly.

David looked down at him in great shock, unfortunately loosening his grip ever so slightly as he went still as the words hit him.

The others froze as well, looking up with wide disbelieving eyes.

"No, don't-" Eva yelled out picking herself up as Ava attempted to rush him again.

Yet, those few seconds were all the time Max needed.

With a headbutt, David was sent crashing back into Ava who did her best to catch him. She did manage to soften his landing as they harshly broke a few planks on the wooden porch.

An almighty roar followed by a shake that used his full strength, and Paul, Marko, and Dwayne were sent speeding in different directions.

Paul crashed through a door. Dwayne smashed into the stair railing, breaking it and slicing up his back. Beyond a wince, he didn't react though the scowl that replaced that wince was deadly.

Star, seeing what was happening and knowing she needed to help, ran upstairs. She knew what she had to do.

Marko went flying towards a large broken wooden shelf, not seeming to see what he was about to be impaled through the chest with.

Eva saw and just before he made contact, she tackled him in the other direction sending them onto the couch. That then slammed into the fireplace, but she figured it was better than the alternative.

Max took great delight in kicking Michael hard into the air causing Dwayne to have to catch him.

Max smirked before suddenly a thin bolt of electricity hit him right in the hand.

The appendage was mangled horribly.

He screamed out and turned to her with a furious glare. She returned the look with equal vigor getting ready to zap him again just as Max charged.

The boys went to charge as well before a large white blur shot past all of them and attached itself to Max's face.

He screamed out, shaking and twisting before finally dislodging the beast off of him.

It was Thorn who was now trying to rip Max's face off and doing a pretty good job.

"Mutt" Max shouted throwing him outside. He broke a part of the doorway and almost smashed into a beam from the force of the throw before Ava caught him and set the unconscious, but alive hellhound down.

"What did you do, you son of a bitch" David yelled once more attacking the bloody Max.

Fists were thrown, but now David was fueled by unadulterated rage as he served up his hits.

Max went to swing again before two arms grabbed him from behind and bit large chunks out of his shoulder and neck.

"Outside!" Eva yelled to Paul and Dwayne as she and Marko worked with Ava to get Max to let go of David.

In her anger, Ava pulled with all of her might on Max's already injured arm, ripping it from the elbow until she was holding the stump in her hands.

"You bitch" he shouted as he was carted outside.

"You won't be needing it" she spat hatefully, all of them fully shifted, orange eyes blazing.

Max was able to turn to Eva and get a piercing bit into the inside of her elbow. She screamed, trying to beat him back as her mates attempted to yank him off.

He didn't let go as it became clear that he was trying to repair the pain her sister had just caused back onto the blue-eyed beauty.

Finally, Michael smacked Max hard in the mouth making Eva scream louder as he bit down in reaction before releasing her do to the now popped jaw.

He quickly popped it back into place with no hands.

"That's right" he spat as he began once more throwing them and using whatever greater strength he had left. He was definitely injured, and they had numbers on their side, but Max had a small power boost.

And was a slippery bastard.

Paul bit his neck, but he continued to speak. "Don't you boys think it's odd I'm around when your life goes to hell" he asked, spitting blood up. "Everything" he insinuated.

Paul, Marko, David, and Dwayne felt their bodies fill with fire. If what he was suggesting, what he was telling them was true…then he orchestrated their downfalls.

The images of loved one's flashed before their minds.

"Stop it" Ava shouted, punching him so hard he had to spit a tooth out. "Stop. Trying. To. Distract. Us!" she punctuated every word with a hit before grabbing him out of the boys' hands and throwing him on the ground.

"He's doing this on purpose" Eva told them trying to ignore her wound. "Don't let him get to you" she panted as she continued to beat him with Ava and Michael.

Of course, that was easier said than done as they were putting pieces together on how he had deceived them. On what…and who he had taken.

Given their almost hive like mind connection, the pain radiating from inside of them was almost too much.

Something that Max obviously counted on.

Lightning began raining down from the night sky, scaring the crap out of them.

"I can't control this" Danny said walking out, palms up and tension on her face as she strained to keep going. "Someone get him in position" she ordered.

Having been distracted Ava wasn't prepared for Max to grab her throat and start crushing her windpipe.

She may not need to breath, but something told her that this would definitely kill her.

Her sharp nails dug into his wrist, but it made no use as he kicked Eva back. She went flying into Michael, then into the side of the trailer making it tip dangerously.

"You little bitch" Max said squeezing harder as he enjoyed watching her struggle to get out of his hold.

"I'm going to kill you" he said, not concerned when her green eyes snapped to something just away from him.

"Not today" she managed to get out before a vampiric David came into view.

Max didn't need to read their thoughts to know they were pissed.

David sunk his long nails into the side of Max's throat and yanked as if he were an old carpet.

That sent Ava spinning out of his grip and into Dwayne's. Though it wasn't for long as he gently sat her ass down on the group before the other four boys jumped on Max.

They held him prone as one of Danny's bolts shot him in the stomach.

He screamed as flesh sizzled and broke.

"You know what to do" David said looking at his brothers who only nodded.

They began to dismember him through quartering when suddenly a small pink balloon appeared out of nowhere. It just missed Dwayne and landed right on the open wound in Max's stomach.

He screamed louder as everyone turned to see what was happening.

Daniela let out a large gasp as her connection was broken causing the skies to clear back up.

Sam and Star ran out, staying close to Danny while the noise of a motorcycle reached them.

Ava heard a snicker followed by the sound of fabric moving. Her eyes widened and before she or Eva knew what they were doing, they were grabbing their mates and yanking them away from Max and the open area.

"What are you doing" Michael and David yelled together.

"It's Stalker" Eva hissed just as the man in question parked his bike sideways and flashed them all a smile.

"Miss me" he asked sarcastically.

Edgar and Alan rolled up, out of breath, on their bicycles behind him. Once they stopped, they attempted to pull of the same crossed armed, muscled look he had.

Though the fact that they were winded really ruined the affect.

"What the fuck are you doing here" David demanded as the boys once more prepared themselves for a fight.

"I'm here to save them" he pointed to the twins. "From you monsters" he said almost too casually.

"We don't wanna be saved from them, idiot" Eva snapped.

"Yeah, we wanna be saved from him!" Ava pointed to Max, who had gotten on to his feet and was resembling a bull getting ready to charge.

"I've told you David. I made you, I can break you" the man spat hatefully.

"Shut up, you were almost dead before Captain Hairspray and these two showed up" Ava snapped, going to take a step forward before Dwyane pulled her back.

He wasn't looking at Max. His focus was on all the gear Stalker had.

The man saw them looking and smirked knowingly.

"He's the head vampire, get him!" Alan and Edgar yelled pointing at a roughed-up Max as if Jackson hadn't already caught onto what was happening.

"I got other beef boys" he told them.

"But, he's the-" Alan went to protest no understanding before his hero shot him a glare.

"I didn't bring you to talk!" he snapped.

"You brought them as bait, you sick fuck" Danny pointed out having found that the only logical explanation. "You wanted to distract everyone so you could-! Fuck you" she cussed.

Stalker made no move to deny these claims and instead faced David.

Alan and Edgar looked ill.

"Come on guys" Sam said from his spot as he moved further down the porch trying to call them over the imaginary line in the sand. He looked at them beseechingly.

The boys did stumble in his direction, though they stopped before actually making it to him.

They looked devasted.

"I'm here to give you a chance" he said as Max watched.

He was letting the human talk in order for him to either regain his energy to fight again or think of a good enough escape plan. He knew if he just ran now then, they would track him down and kill them.

He wanted to at least take some of the little bastards with him.

Then he could escape as they'd be too mournful to search for him in time.

The groups eyes were darting between Stalker and Max, all of them on edge. They were all also pretty banged up and more than ready to go.

Yet, Stalker had a shotgun in his hand and what seemed to be a lot of holy water with him.

While they knew they could rush him, that didn't mean he wouldn't seriously do some damage to a few of them before they took him out.

"You come over here and come with me and _maybe_ I'll let your boyfriends live" he lied through whitened teeth.

"Fuck you with a bag of dicks" Ava retorted. It summarized the whole groups opinion.

Daniela shot her hand out but Stalker held up a big round, bejeweled medallion.

"See this?" he asked cockily as his fingerless gloves ran over the beads and bumps. "It's a medallion to help protect me against witches" he mocked. "So, I can easily kill each and everyone on of you and not miss a wink of sleep" he bragged.

"And there is absolutely nothing you can-AH!" Stalker's bragging was cut off when a yellow Yugo ran him over at top speed.

The car then took the time to reverse over whatever was left.

The doors popped open and three people that the girls least expected to see popped out, though one had to wait for a chair to fold in order to execute her dramatic exit.

"Dad!" the twins yelled not believing their eyes.

"Aunt Celia" Daniela baulked making the older Spanish women send her wink.

"Grandma" the twins yelled, though Sam and Michael had joined in that time as well.

"Heard you might be having some trouble, so we came to help" Margret told them with a simpering nod.

"What the flippedyflip is happening here" Ava asked big eyed.

"Well, we finished with your Uncle" Adam's deep voice carried as he stood his full intimidating height.

Michael and Sam shared a look.

"Then I got a call from Lucy" he told them. "After that I had the strangest feeling you needed me, so we flew over, rented this car and here we are" he explained before looking under the car.

"Did I hit something, 'cause I can't see a damn thing through that window" he said.

"You hit Stalker" Edgar said dazed.

"A stalker?" Celia's accent floated over. "Well then it's a good thing we came" she put her hands on her hips. "Seeing my girls have gotten themselves into some sort of a mess, hmm" she asked with a raised brow and hands on her hips.

The three girls suddenly felt like naughty children and were unable to look at her.

"And who are these boys" Adam asked narrowing his eyes though his smile never left.

"Uh" David went to say before something else caught his attention. "Watch out!" he yelled going to jump forward with the others.

Max had snuck up on the unsuspecting group of three and went to take a bite out of Margret.

That proved to be a mistake.

Her knitting needle in his eye proved as much.

The vampires and humans alike stumbled to a stop as they saw Margret move with a swiftness that defied her age. She didn't even look behind her, simply brandished a large purple needle from who knows where and jabbed it behind her.

Right into Max's left socket.

He screamed and flailed.

Suddenly, his body was lifted by an unknown force which proved to be Celia as she tsked and moved him to in front of the car.

"Now, you kids stay back" Adam was telling everyone as he got something out of his trunk. "This here is adult business" he said, shaking his head in almost disappointment. "I am going to have a word with Dad when I see him" he muttered pulling out a fairly large crossbow.

It was armed with silver arrows.

"Now, I'm assuming he's the Head vampire" Adam went on looking between each young face.

Many nodded dumbly.

"Am I right in assuming he's also done wrong by you all, besides the obvious" he asked. "You don't do this damage to someone for just turning you" he said and the twins' brows crinkled at how in the know he sounded on the subject.

Danny shot her best friends a look. She wondered just how much the adults really knew.

Then again…Adam had a crossbow, so it had to be a fair amount.

"Yes, sir" David finally answered vocally.

"David, boys" Max started up again as terror settled within his being. "Don't you want to know how I did it? What I did to-" he was silenced with another wave from Celia.

"Lengua de serpiente! No hables a menos que yo diga que puedes, y digo que se acabó el tiempo para" she spat angrily.

Max tried to get out of his invisible bonds, he really did. He didn't want to die. He certainly didn't want to die alone!

He had tried to manipulate the boys one more time in hopes that they would at least run over and prove themselves dangerous to the people holding him, getting themselves killed as well.

'It's only fair' he thought desperately. 'That's how the movie ended, we died together' he thought still struggling.

As if reading his mind, the twins smirked.

"Remember Max" they called out making sure he heard them. "This isn't one of your movies" he heard the jab and wanted to scream abuse at them.

David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne each held onto their mates respectively though their faces were blank and their backs were rod straight.

The girls made sure to be holding each of their boys, knowing that this was going to be emotional on them.

Max was their maker. But he was also their destroyer.

They could feel everyone's emotions at an all time high as earlier confessions circled through their minds. All they could do now was watch as vengeance was brought forth.

Danny held Star, shielding her face from the carnage.

Michael and Sam watched moving closer to the Frogs in case they attempted anything.

"By the powers vested in me by everyone else" Adam began as he aimed his crossbow right at Max's heart.

He ignored whatever the man was trying to spew out of his bloody mouth.

"Fuck you" Adam finished, shooting the arrow the pierced the Head Vampire and the window of the car.

Max gave a silent, mighty shriek before his body began to convulse and pulse.

They thought he was faking it at first before his skin bubbled and began sliding off in chunks that caught on fire and left nothing but ash.

He burned so brightly that everyone had to turn away.

When they looked back there was nothing but smoldering ash and the imprint of a skeleton on the side of the ugly car.

"You're not getting your deposit back" Margret told her son.

"Figures" Adam muttered.

"So, it's over?" Michael asked swallowing. "I'm human again?" he questioned.

"That's not the only thing" Ava muttered as David bent over slightly in pain. When he stood, taking a deep breath, there was a definite power change around him.

His arura was heavier and it took the other vampires a minute to adjust.

He blinked and looked at Ava.

"All hail the chief" she joked, laughing with Dwayne.

That laugh increased when Laddie came running out with Nanook as Sam attempted to wake up Thorn.

"Dwyane, Dwyane! I'm human!" the little boy called, cheeks flush from his run as he slammed his tiny body into the dark-haired male.

"Hey buddy" Dwayne lifted him caringly onto his hip. "I can see that" he told him.

"You're not leaving, are you" Laddie suddenly asked looking nervous.

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised easing the boy who hugged him before turning his sites on Ava.

She gave him a wink, petting his hair. "None of us are Squirt" she teased. "You're stuck with us" she told him making him beam up from Dwayne's shoulder.

"I think I need some of your shit Paul" Marko said still not totally over his shock.

"You and me both man" Paul nodded before looking at David. "Maybe all of us" he corrected.

"So, ladies" came the voice of Adam. The girls winced, turning to see the three adults standing tight together with arms crossed and raised brow each. "Care to explain" he asked.

Before they could even make an attempt, Edgar and Alan suddenly tried to run for David.

"Die vampire scum" they yelled.

They were stopped by a large, browned hand on each of their shoulders. So firm it jerked them like doll into a standing place.

"Boys" came the voice of Adam Bedlam making them look up his tall, impressive physique.

They gulped.

"I think you need a new role model" he told them seriously.

A car that was easily identified as Grandpa's quickly turned into the drive, nearly missing Stalker's bike.

Lucy rushed out with Grandpa. Her eyes were trained on the Etch A Sketch of what was once Max.

"What the hell is going on" she asked looking at her big brother.

It was now Adam's turn to look sheepish.

"Damn vampires-" Grandpa went to say his line before he was being swatted with Margret's wicker purse.

"You fool! You old coot! You didn't keep anyone save, always toying with your stuffed animals" she went on beating him lightly.

Grandpa tried to hold his arms up barely getting in a "Damn woman" between her assaults.

Celia looked back at the young group and sent them a wink before lightly angling her head in the direction of their bikes.

The girls all smiled, sending her silent thank yous before grabbing their partners and rushing to their rides.

As Adam heard the bikes start up he turned and looked at the twins and Danny.

"Hey, who's going to explain this to me?" he asked.

"We will" Ava promised.

"After we celebrate" Eva yelled over the bike roar.

"Don't wait up" Danny chuckled earning a flat look.

"Well, who's gonna clean up this mess? Not me" he told them.

"Of course not" the twins said shaking their head before smiling wickedly at their cousins.

"That's what Michael's for" Danny told Adam before taking off with Star on the back of her ride.

The others soon followed. Laddie of course road with Dwayne as Thorn rode in a side satchel on Ava's side.

Nanook barked up at his owner who rolled his eyes.

"I'll ask" Sam told him, "But you'll have to wait for a ride this time buddy" he petted his loyal pet.

"Lame" Michael pouted.

"Go on" Adam sighed looking at the Frogs. "I have the perfect people in mind" he told them, cutting off their protests. "You want to be hunters, you need to learn ALL the techniques, even messing cleanup" he said.

Michael hoped on his bike and worked to catch up to the others. He hoped they wouldn't mind his company.

As a few turned to see him, he was given nothing but smiles, easing him some.

The group laughed and hollered as they rode like devils in the night.

Ava turned and looked at David, seeing a smile back on his face where it belonged.

'Happy Love?' she shot through their link and his grin grew.

'More than you could imagine' was his reply.

'What about you hot stuff' she giggled towards Dwayne.

'Just wait till I get to show you' was his saucy reply.

'Good, 'cause I'm ready to start working on that forever you promised' she told them.

'So are we Dove' Dwayne conveyed his love through their link.

'And you can count on that Princess' David added making her laugh into the night air again.

Eva was having similar conversations with her men.

'I think you two deserve some special treatment when we get to the cave' she told them.

'Special treatment, hey Babe' she could see Paul wiggle his brows from his bike.

'I like the sound of that' Marko added.

She chuckled, shaking her head, 'I meant like a bubble bath and cuddle, perverts' she teased.

'Why can't we have it all' Paul pouted making laugh again.

'He's right Doll, we have eternity you know" he told her.

Eva beamed, racing forward. 'I know' she said, 'An eternity loving you two perverts, what's a girl to do?' she laughed again.

'Funny you should ask' Marko told her no doubt with his signature smirk on from his position behind her.

'We have quite a few ideas' Paul finished for his pack brother.

She saw a flash and said, 'Good think I have a while to get the limber' she blinked owlishly as her mates laughed in delight.

Star was snuggled up against Danny's back. She felt free for the first time and owed it all to the beautiful girl in front of her.

The girl she loved. The girl from another world.

Star giggled and teasingly kissed her neck making Danny bite her lip to hide a surprised gasp.

Daniela didn't think anything got better than this.

Riding in the night with her girlfriend wrapped around her and her best friends… Her family, happy and safe alongside them.

'This has to be the perfect ending' she thought as the continued to fly into the night. Blood pumping with adrenaline and joy. 'This has to be what makes everything so worth it' she realized.

'Moments like these' she thought.

Ava and Eva were thinking along the same lines, taking a moment to look around their group in both appreciation and just over all awe.

They had done it!

They had saved their Lost Boys and came out on top.

Everything they went through had paid off.

The girls knew that if forever was anything like this moment, then it was one they would happily fight for over and over again.

'Maybe someone will press the rewind on us' Ava thought to Eva having the sudden thought. 'Maybe we're the movie now' she suggested.

'Hmm, but there's a new ending now' Eva reminded her. 'So if we're having to redo this over again but this is our ending, is it really so bad?' she asked.

Ava looked around the smiling group. She looked from her mates, to her friends turned brothers, to her sisters, to Laddie and even Michael and Thorn with his tongue out.

She knew her twin was right.

This was their 'end' and that's all that mattered.

So, putting away any other deep thoughts for the night they drove off determined to have fun. Determined to have a night full of love and laughter.

That's what being a vampire was all about after all.

They were going to follow the Lost Boys modo, with the much-needed Bedlam twist.

 **THE END**

 **A/n:** What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. I wanted the ending to both be realistic and actiony, yet I couldn't forget that Bedlam flare. So, as you know I'll be taking a little break, like I always do after a story. The question I have for you is, what story do you want to see next? Do you want another Bedlam story? Like what I originally had planned, or do you want to see some other stuff. I have other ocs in the worlds. I have humor, I have horror, I have obsession stories. I have been working on dark stories. Pick a fandom, drop me some ideas and we'll see what you guys want and what I can give you for the next one. I always appreciate your feedback. **Lastly, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, or followed this story. I truly appreciate you.** Thank you all again and I'll see you soon. Have a great day.


	21. Extra scene

Sooooo, the story is obviously done.

However, I was going through my notes and found this gem. I forgot to put it in the story. At least, I don't remember putting it in.

I'll take this down in a few days maybe or just leave it for your amusement. I thought you guys would enjoy this little extra mini scene. Consider it an outtake or a conversation that happened later on. Either way, I hope it makes you laugh as much as it did me. (I literally just copied and pasted from notes so sorry that it's not a full scene or very descriptive). Enjoy!

"So do we all have to have an orgy" Ava asked the group.

"You all stay way over there then!" Eva proclaimed, pointing at both Danny and Star then also her sister and her men, giving them all the stink eye.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of an orgy. At that point it's just hooking up in the same room" Ava told her looking far too serious.

"...True" Eva nodded. "You and Danny still stay over there" she repeated and Ava nodded.

"Oh of course" Ava agreed. "I simply meant the others should be used for all of our pleasure" she said.

"Oh, lead the way then" Eva told her.

"Dear gods, do not-" Danny tried to say before being cut off.

"I'm sorry why would we have an orgy?" asked an amused but confused Star.

"You guys are obviously still a bit awkward or something since you two dated" Ava motioned casually between Star and David.

"We figured if you two hooked up before" Eva went on before Ava once more took over.

"And we all banged now" Ava smirked.

"It would fix everything" the twins finished together with devilish grins.

"Dear gods! See what I deal with" Danny all but pleaded with the others.

The boys looked far too amused. David had been a tad nervous before seeing how at ease Ava was over his past relationship.

"Sorry if finding out you're a movie character can throw you through an existential loop" Star told them, far sassier than they had ever seen her.

"Hmm good point" Eva conceded.

"Yeah that'd fuck me up too now that you mention it" Ava agreed rubbing her chin.

"Thank you" Star nodded proudly.

"Yeah, guess an orgy can't fix this one" the twins said together with theatrical sighs.

"Damn" Paul muttered disappointed.

They couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Dear gods!" Danny exclaimed.

David, Dwayne, and Marko couldn't help but crack up as the twins dodged Danny's tiny, but powerful fists. Paul ran behind the three running girls, trying to help. Though Danny soon turned her slaps to him.

"Ah!" Paul screamed in a surprisingly high note before hiding behind Star.

"Yeah, this is normal" Star rolled her eyes with a quiet snort.

(End)


End file.
